Witch Way
by tufano79
Summary: I was a normal girl, living a normal life. Never did I expect to thrust into a world where the supernatural ruled. Vampires, Demons, Werewolves and Witches? ExB, AU - REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

**Witch Way **

**Chapter 1: Breakup**

**BPOV**

"James, things are not working out," I said. "We are just too different. I will always care for you, but we've grown apart."

"Bella, be reasonable," James said, staring at me with his cornflower blue eyes. "I love you, baby. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"James, we are not the same people we were when we started dating. We were in college, young and idealistic. We both want different things in our lives. I want to be a head chef and I'm on my way. You're unemployed with no prospects. I'm mean, what the hell? I can't support you for the rest of our lives. When I get back from work, you need to be out of my apartment," I said, holding out my hand. "Can I have my key?"

"Bella, baby," he pleaded. His blond hair fell into his eyes, causing him to look frazzled. "Think about this. We've been together for six years. Don't throw this away."

"I'm not throwing anything away. I'm moving on with my life," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Key, James."

His eyes narrowed and he got a murderous look on his face. I could see him lose his control. He pushed the key into my hand quite forcefully and huffed into the bedroom. I gathered my things and headed to my restaurant, VooDoo Lounge, a Creole restaurant in the west side of Chicago. I slipped my key into my pocket and made a mental note to get my locks changed at my apartment with the super.

I was 25 years old and had been with James Hunter since my freshman year of college. We met on the first day of second semester at University of Illinois at Chicago in our Business class. He was cute, in a surfer type of way. He had long, shaggy blond hair with piercing blue eyes. His body was sick and he was brilliant, but lazy. He was finance major and got a job right of college at one of the banks in the city. However, when the economy tanked, so did his career. He was let go nearly a year ago and was living with my roommate and I after he got thrown out his apartment. Since he lost his job, James had become bereft and a bit overbearing. I tried to look past it but I couldn't. Not anymore. I didn't want to throw away the past six years of my life, but I couldn't handle his lack of job and laziness.

I pulled out my phone and called my roommate, Angela. "Hey, Ang. I did it. Finally," I said into the phone.

"About time, Bella. He's seriously such a lazy ass. You deserve better. Also, he seems to have changed. Something doesn't seem right in the head with him," Angela said.

"I know. It's always been there, but even more so, now," I said as I walked up the platform of the El. "I got his key, but I think it would be in our best interest to get the locks changed. You know?"

"I agree, Bells. I'll call Sam to ask him to change our locks tonight when I get home from the hospital," Angela said. She was a nurse at the University of Chicago Medical Center. She worked in the emergency room. She loved her job and more power to her. I can't stand the sight of blood. I faint. The smell permeates the room and it makes me so sick. Blech.

"Thanks, Ang," I said with a smile. "I feel so much better now that he's out of my life."

"You should, Bells. You need to find some guy that has some ambition in his life and is not content to stay seated on the couch doing absolutely nothing for an entire year. I mean, seriously, he did nothing while he lived with us. Fucking slacker. Sorry," Angela griped.

"You're right, Ang. I agree with you. He was a slacker. Hopefully, he'll get his slacker ass out of our apartment by the time we get home from our crazy jobs," I laughed. "I got to go. The train is here. Love you, Ang!"

"Love you, too, Bells! See you tonight. Bring home some good food from your awesome restaurant," Angela giggled.

"I'll try, Ang. Ciao!" I said into the phone before I slipped it into my messenger bag. I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun and walked onto the train. I sat down and pulled out a ratty copy of _Wuthering Heights, _deciding to get lost in the epic story. I couldn't really pay attention to the story. I was too focused on my own life and how pathetic it really was.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a loser, thank you very much. I am 25 years old and live with my best friend from high school, Angela Weber. She's the sweetest girl ever, with a potty mouth, though. Back to me and my depressing little life. I was born in a small town called Forks, Washington. My parents were divorced when I was very young and I lived with my mom, Renee, until she passed away when I was nine. My mom was a bit flighty and she was really into the whole Wicca thing. She believed that she was a witch. I just thought she was crazy with all of her crystals and books of potions and spells. I loved her though and missed her terribly. She had a brain aneurysm and she went very suddenly.

After her death, I lived with my father, Charlie. He was the police chief in Forks. He was a solitary man but he was very loving to his only daughter. He was the complete opposite to Renee. He was very structured and 'by the book.' I was definitely more like my father in my mannerisms and personality. After I graduated high school, I went to University of Illinois at Chicago and decided to stay in Chicago after graduation.

I looked more like Renee though. I was small, petite. I was about 5'4" with deep brown eyes and long brown hair that fell to about the middle of my back. It was naturally wavy but I usually wore it pulled back off my face. Especially in my line of work, it is necessary.

I worked as an associate chef at VooDoo Lounge. I majored in business with a minor in culinary arts. I worked collaboratively with the head chef, Eric Yorkie, who happened to be another friend of mine from high school. He graduated a few years before me and hired me to be his associate chef. We worked well together in creating new and unique creations for the Creole/American restaurant that we worked at. I, personally, couldn't stand Creole food. I would rather be cooking Italian food. It's my heritage and I had a ton of recipes from my grandmother on my mom's side of the family. However, I needed to get my foot in the door somewhere and VooDoo Lounge gave me the opportunity.

At the restaurant, we also had an awesome pastry chef named Mike Newton. He was always trying to flirt with me. He was cute, in an all-American, boy next door, sort of way. However, there was something about him that seemed off. He was very flamboyant. It was like he was gay, but didn't know it. Eric and I had a bet on when he'd come out of the closet. I was determined that it would be before the end of the year. Eric was adamant that he wouldn't ever come out. We have $500 on this bet. I'm needing that money so he better come out, damn it!

I was pulled out my reverie by the disembodied voice of the El train, alerting my stop was next. I gathered my things and stood by the door. When the train stopped, I got out and walked to VooDoo Lounge, entering in the back entrance. I put my bag and coat into my locker and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the board that had the specials listed and I began gathering the necessary ingredients. I was working on the Orzo Jambalaya when Eric tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Bella. Is there any way you can work the lunch rush tomorrow?" he asked.

"That should be fine, Eric. What's up?" I responded.

"I need to meet with the owners for a meeting about costs and how we're doing," Eric said with an eye roll. "Good times. I'd rather be cooking."

"Sorry, man," I said with a frown. "Can I get off early tomorrow, then?"

"That should be fine. Get here around ten and you can leave around seven," Eric said.

"Okay," I said as I turned back to my meal I was creating. The evening went by very quickly. VooDoo was packed, as it usually was. Eric and I barely had any time to breathe in the kitchen tonight. It was a very popular night for our restaurant, Mardi Gras. However, most nights it was busy. Mardi Gras made it even more crowded and busy. Eric and I worked very well in tandem, plating up dishes and distributing them to the wait staff. We had worked so well together, we didn't even really need to talk as we worked.

At a slow point in the night, I took a brief smoke break outside the restaurant. I went into my bag and pulled my good friend, the Marlboro Man. I grabbed a cigarette and my lighter and stepped out in the alley behind the restaurant. I took a milk crate and I sat down on it. I lit my cigarette and inhaled the smoke into my lungs, feeling and enjoying the burn. This was one habit I picked up from James that I enjoyed. I never smoked at all until I met him. He was a chain smoker. As soon as one cigarette was out, another one was lit. I resisted for the first two years of our relationship, but finally relented and started to smoke. It was a nasty habit, but it calmed me.

I leaned against the wall in the alley behind the restaurant. I heard some noise and my alerts went up. "Anybody there?" I asked to the darkness. I heard no response and I quickly put out my cigarette and popped in a piece of gum before heading back into the kitchen.

We had a late night slam around 9:30. Eric and I worked at a feverish pace until close at 11:00. By the time we were done, I was beat. Eric was kind enough to let me leave a bit early as I needed to open the restaurant the next morning. I gathered my things and pulled out another cigarette as I walked out of the restaurant. It had gotten colder and I burrowed deeper into my coat. As I was walking back to the El, I heard some scratching sounds. I picked up the pace, trying to get home faster. I hated working so late, but it was a part of the job.

I was nearly to El platform when I felt something near me. I turned and looked into the night. I didn't see anything. It was unsettling. "Who's there?" I asked as I reached into my pocket for my pepper spray. I heard a ghostly chuckle that sounded vaguely familiar. "James? Are you following me?"

James stepped out from the shadows and there was something not right about him. He looked eerily calm. His eyes were vacant and his posture was like a crouch.

"You have no idea what's coming, Bella," he snarled.

"What are you talking about James? It's late and I need to go home," I said as I tried to brush past him. He stepped in front of me and his eyes glowed red. "Dude, you're freaking me out."

"You should be very afraid, Bella," he whispered. He held up his hand and what looked like a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He idly moved the floating ball of fire and his eyes grew more red. "You are the key to our existence."

My heart was stammering in my chest. What was going on? Why was my ex-boyfriend holding a ball of fire and his blue eyes glowing red?

"What do you mean 'our existence?'" I asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

James took the fireball and threw it to a garbage bin, causing it to explode. I jumped and I tried to move away from him. He turned and instantaneously, he was next to me, glaring into my eyes. "Our existence. What you humans call 'supernatural creatures.'"

"Supernatural? I'm confused, James," I whimpered.

"I'm not a human, Bella," he said, continuing to hold my gaze. "You've only seen me in my human form."

I gulped and tried to calm my erratically beating heart. He moved away and his body shimmered. With a blink of the eye, his normally 5'9" frame morphed into a huge 7 foot tall creature. His skin was black with purple markings on his face and arms. His eyes were a bright red and his teeth were fangs. I blinked and I couldn't believe it.

"This is what I look like Bella," James growled. He stalked toward me. I held up my hands and I screamed, snapping my eyes shut. I heard silence. I cracked open my eyes and saw James frozen in his spot, not moving. I moved toward him and saw that he wasn't breathing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a leaf that had fallen was stopped mid air.

_Did I just freeze time?_

Not wanting to risk it, I turned on my heel and ran away from the huge demon-like creature that was going to attack me. I heard the creature scream and I was nearly up the platform of the El. I needed to get away. I caught my breath as I stopped on the El platform and I heard flapping noises. I turned around the creature was standing on the platform. His eyes were murderous and he had a fireball in his hand.

_What do I do? _

My heart was stammering and I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt a tingle in my fingers and I could feel power building in my belly. I had no idea what to make of this, but I needed to do something. I focused my thoughts, willing the creature in front of me to go away. I opened my eyes and I held my hands in front of me. 'James' moved closer and I moved my hands instinctually and he screamed. His right arm was on fire. I flipped my wrists again, and his other arm lit on fire. His screams were terrifying. They fueled my power and I flipped my wrists again and he exploded into a million pieces. I collapsed on the platform of the El, completely drained.

_What the hell just happened?_

**A/N: So? Should I continue? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

**Chapter 2: What Just Happened? **

**EPOV**

I was sitting on a bench near the El platform, waiting for my sister. I heard a blood curdling scream. I darted to the location of the scream, only to find a large demon frozen. He was unmoving. I saw a small girl running in the opposite direction, her long brown hair trailing behind her. My golden eyes moved quickly between the two and I couldn't figure out how the girl had frozen a demon as strong as this one. Time began to restart and I followed the girl. She was near the El platform and I saw the demon spread his leathery wings and vault himself to the platform.

_Edward! Save her! She's the key to our existence! I know you can hear me!_

Alice's thoughts invaded my mind and I saw the girl and what she meant for our kind. I darted up the stairs and saw the demon stalk this small, human girl. He held a fireball and I inwardly cringed. The girl steeled herself and held out her hands, moving on instinct. Her brown eyes became fierce and she twisted her wrists. The creature's arm lit on fire and he screamed. She flicked her wrists again and the other arm lit aflame. My eyes were wide with amazement. The girl stood taller and flicked her wrists a final time and the demon exploded. She collapsed in a heap on the platform on the El.

_Edward! Did I just see that? A human defeated a demon?_

I nodded and moved to the crumpled girl on the platform. I brushed her hair away from her face. I gasped at her beauty. She was perfect. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and her scent assaulted my senses. My irises went black and all I wanted was to drain her.

"Edward, don't. Listen to me," Alice chirped behind me. I growled and crouched in front of the girl. "She's not your prey. Look at my thoughts. You need to see what she is going to do for us. If you kill her, we're all dead."

Alice's thoughts showed the three of us, defeating the Volturi, finally ridding the world of the ruling class of supernatural creatures. This girl used my power to read minds and Alice's power of premonition to enhance her own power and it was amazing. Alice's thoughts quickly shifted if I had drained her. All supernatural creatures would cease to exist. I blinked and stared at my pint-sized sister. Her topaz eyes beseeching me. I moved away from my protective crouch and maintained my control. I looked down at the girl and apologized softly.

"Why did she collapse?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure, Alice," I answered honestly. "She didn't appear to be aware of her powers. She seemed surprised. Perhaps it drained her."

"We can't just leave her here," Alice said. She bent down and picked the girl easily. She closed her eyes and nodded. Alice took off like a bullet and I followed her. Within a few moments, we arrived at an apartment complex. Without any hesitation, Alice jumped up to the fire escape and eased a window open. I was right on her heels. She laid the girl down on her bed. "Can you get a feel of her, Edward?"

"Nothing. I hear nothing," I answered. "Her mind is completely blank to me."

The girl moaned and she rolled over on her bed. Alice and I froze. She sat up and looked around. She appeared to be disoriented. "How did I get home? Was that a dream?" she mused.

"No, it wasn't," Alice said.

The girl turned to face us and she held up her hands and flicked her wrists. All time froze, except for me and her. Alice stood frozen in her spot, not moving. I looked at her and raised my brows. I slowly gazed upon the terrified girl in front of me and held my hands defensively. "We're not going to hurt you," I said calmly.

"Who are you and how did you get in my apartment?" she whispered.

"We'll answer all of your questions, but can you unfreeze my sister?" I asked with a crooked smirk.

"I don't know how," she muttered. She lowered her hands and sat down dejectedly on her bed. "I don't know how I'm doing any of this."

Slowly, Alice regained control of her body and she became unfrozen. She blinked a few times and looked at me. "Did she just freeze me?"

I nodded and Alice began bouncing on her toes. "Alice, relax. Please," I begged.

"Answers?" the girl asked.

"Right," I said, slightly befuddled. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister, Alice Cullen."

"How did I get home?" she asked.

"I carried you," Alice said proudly.

"You're not serious, are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm very serious. You weigh like nothing," Alice chirped. "What's your name?"

"Bella," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Alice said with a smile.

_Edward, meet your mate._ Alice thought. I shook my head and couldn't believe it. Less than fifteen minutes ago, I was ready to kill her. Drain her of her life's blood. _Don't be surprised. She's your 'singer.' However, she's your equal, in every sense of the word._

I scowled and sat down on a rocking chair in the corner.

"Can either one of you tell me what that thing was that attacked me?" Bella asked.

"It was a demon," I said quietly. "I've never seen a human kill a demon. How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I did, but I don't want to deal with it anymore," Bella said, flapping her hands.

"Can you describe what you felt when you killed it?" Alice asked. "I want to get a better idea of how you are able to channel your powers."

"I didn't even realize that I had powers until," she began, looking at the clock, "an hour ago."

"Based on what I saw, Bella," I said quietly, "You appear to be a very powerful witch."

"What does that make you? Wizards? Ghosts? Vampires?" she snorted.

"Vampires? Actually, yeah," Alice giggled.

"Fuck my life," Bella mumbled as she collapsed on the bed. "I bet next you're going to tell me that my best friend is a werewolf."

"They do exist, Bella," Alice said seriously.

"Okay, if you're vampires, shouldn't you be like killing me or something?" Bella asked.

"Edward, why don't you explain it," Alice said as she sat down on the bed next to Bella.

I took a deep breath, my senses being assaulted by the essence that is Bella. She had the most enticing scent; a combination of strawberries, freesia and lavender. It was mouthwatering. I swallowed my venom down my throat and gave her a slight smile. "We're vegetarians."

"You suck vegetables? Sounds delicious," Bella said dryly.

"Not quite. My family, we drink from the blood of animals. We don't drink from humans. If you notice our eyes, they are topaz or golden in color. That is a side effect of drinking animal blood. Vampires who drink from humans have ruby red eyes," I said as blinked my eyelids.

_I need to talk to Carlisle. Stay with her, Edward. Don't eat her, please._

"I need to go, Bella. I have to speak with my father," Alice said quietly. "Edward will stay with you until you sleep."

"That's not necessary," Bella said sleepily. "I'm actually quite exhausted. You both probably need to go to bed anyway."

"We don't sleep, Bella," Alice said.

"You must get a lot done," Bella grinned. She got up from the bed and swayed on her feet. Before I could think, I moved to her side and caught her before she collapsed. "Shit, I'm so dizzy. And you're cold."

"Sorry," I mumbled, before I moved her back to her bed. My skin was on fire. I felt tingles travel through my body. Alice's thoughts filled mine and I could see what Bella was going to be to me. She was my mate. She was my equal. She was my singer. I knew that I couldn't leave her side. I looked at Alice and she gave me a knowing smile.

"Do you have a cell phone, Bella?" Alice asked. Bella looked around and located her bag by the window. She got up slowly and moved toward it. She handed Alice her phone and she quickly programmed her number and my number into the phone. "If you need anything, call me or Edward."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella said warily. "I'm going to shower. You don't need to stay. I have to be at work tomorrow pretty early. I appreciate the lift home."

"No problem. However, Edward will stay until you are asleep. He's bit overprotective," Alice teased. "Bella, I have a feeling that we're going to be the best of friends."

"Okay, Alice," Bella said skeptically. Alice gave her a hug and darted to the window, hopping to the ground.

_Be a gentleman, Edward. _

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Bella went to her dresser and grabbed her clothes. "Do you need anything Edward?"

"I'm fine, Bella," I said with a crooked grin. She nodded and left the room. I heard the shower start and her clothes fall to the ground. I tried to not imagine what she would look like. However, my thoughts were not behaving. My subconscious was swimming in visions of Bella, naked and wet. I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of such thoughts. I began reciting the Declaration of Independence in Chinese to force my mind to switch gears.

A few moments later, Bella emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and hanging down her shoulders. She walked to her bag and pulled a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind? With all of the craziness that happened today, I need to calm down. Smoking is the only that does it for me."

"No, that's fine," I said quietly.

She sat down by the window and lit her cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window. "So, Edward, you're a vampire?"

"Yep," I grinned. "You're a witch."

"I suppose I am. My mom was into Wicca and all that nature shit. I never believed it," she said. "I thought it was a bunch of baloney. I still do, to a point."

"You just blew up a high-level demon. Believe it," I chuckled. "Going back to Alice's question. What did you feel when you blew him up?"

"Like a ton of butterflies in my belly. I didn't know what to do. I went with my instincts," she said.

"You're instincts are very strong and very right," I said in awe.

Bella stared at her bedside table and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it's nearly two in the morning. I have to be at the restaurant early tomorrow. I'm never going to get any sleep."

"What restaurant?" I asked politely.

"VooDoo Lounge. I'm the associate chef," she answered. "I want to eventually open up my own Italian restaurant, but I need to get the experience first."

I nodded and gave her a crooked smirk.

"What do you do, Edward? Other than hunt animals?" she teased as she snubbed out her cigarette and flung it out the window.

"I'm actually in medical school," I answered. "This is my third time through medical school, though I don't practice. However, the human body fascinates me and I enjoy the challenge."

"What school?" Bella asked, as if this was a normal conversation.

"University of Chicago. My father is a doctor at the University of Chicago Medical Center."

"My roommate, Angela, is a nurse in the emergency department," Bella said with a grin. She looked at her bedside table again and focused her eyes on her cell phone that Alice had placed there. It flew from the table to her hand. Her eyes grew wide and looked at me with disbelief. "Did you just see that?"

"Yeah," I said, getting up from the rocking chair. "Apparently you have some sort of telekinesis abilities in addition to your freezing time and blowing things up. Damn. Try it again."

"I don't know how I did it the first time," she muttered.

"Well, find an object in your room and focus your thoughts on it," I suggested. "Try this." I held up a stuffed lamb and placed it on the bed. Bella looked at the lamb and like the phone, it flew to her hands.

"Fuck me," she murmured.

"We haven't even been on a date, Bella," I teased.

"Funny, Edward," she retorted. "I just find out that I can freeze time, blow up black and purple demon things and move things with my mind and you're teasing me? Just stop." She flicked her hands and tried to freeze me. I felt my body slow down but I was able to move.

"Did you try to freeze me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are you able to move?" she responded.

"Maybe your gift doesn't work on me," I answered. "However, you must be tired. You need to go to sleep." I held out my hand. She eyed me warily and grasped my stone, cold hand. She inhaled sharply and looked up at me, surprise lining her features. I tugged on her hand gently and laid her into bed. "Sleep, Bella. I'll stay here until you wake. I don't want any more demons attacking."

She yawned and curled up in her bed. She looked over to the lamb and it moved to her hand. She held to her chest and gave me a sleepy smile. "Good night, Edward."

"Sleep well, Bella," I said quietly. I settled into the rocking chair and watched her as she fell asleep. It came quickly.

As she slept, I watched her. Her breathing evened out and she curled around the stuffed lamb she was holding. I watched her with rapt attention. This creature was an enigma to me. Her mind was blank. Nothing was emanating from her. It intrigued me. For the first time in my century on this planet, I heard nothing, quiet.

Her long mahogany tresses were fanned over her pillow and her lips were parted. Her heart shaped face was transfixed in a mask of serenity. I silently moved to her bedside and knelt next to her. She rolled and was facing toward me. I leaned forward and inhaled her scent. I felt the venom pool in my mouth and the burn in the back of my throat intensify. My eyes quickly faded to black and I wanted her. I moved closer to the sleeping girl and was thwarted.

"Edward…" she mumbled.

I looked down at her and she was still blissfully asleep. She was dreaming about me. That broke the spell. I sat back on my haunches, mentally berating myself for my lack of control. The scent in the room became more intensified and I could tell she was becoming aroused. She was dreaming of me in a compromising position. I smiled and chuckled silently. I stood up and moved back to my perch on the rocking chair, assuming my proximity was what triggered her dream.

As I watched her sleep, I reminisced about what my life was like. Is like. I lived among humans for over a hundred years. I was changed by Carlisle, my father, after I was brought in to a hospital with Spanish Influenza. My parents and younger sister had already died from the disease and no one would miss me. I was 25 years old and I was home from university when I was struck with virus and it claimed them quickly. My suffering lingered and Carlisle took me from the hospital. I thought I was dreaming as we flew through the streets of Chicago. He bit down on my neck and I had screamed out. I was in writhing pain for three days as I went through the change.

When I became aware, I was no longer Edward Masen Jr., son of Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, brother to Katherine Masen. I was a soulless monster: a vampire. A creature of the night. A murderer. I resented Carlisle for what he did to me. He had no right. For the first year and half in this life, I stayed with him, hating what he created. However, I needed to learn the ways of our kind. I also was too volatile as a newborn. I couldn't be trusted around humans. We moved to a small farm in Wisconsin, where Carlisle met his mate, Esme.

He changed her when she was brought in after attempting suicide. I was two years old as a vampire and assisted him with Esme's change. I stayed with her as she screamed in pain, humming a soft melody, attempting to calm her. I held her cooling hand in my frozen one until she woke up. We stayed together, Carlisle, Esme and I, living as a family for six years. I had a rebellion and ventured off on my own. Esme was heartbroken. In our ruse, I was her brother. She didn't want to lose me. I told them both that I needed to get away, come to grips with the life that I was thrust into. Carlisle was saddened by my decision, but respected it.

I was tired of feeding off the blood of animals. I used my unique gift of mind reading to hunt vile humans. Humans who were the scum of the earth: killers, rapists, and child molesters. I fed off of humans for two years, but the guilt was overbearing. Even though I fed off the worst of the worst, I couldn't bear to do it anymore. I found Carlisle and Esme in New York City, returning to them like a prodigal son. My eyes were bright red and I was ashamed of my behavior. Esme welcomed me back with open arms. Carlisle was disappointed in me, but he said he'd help me find my path. I quickly reacclimated to the diet of animals and my eyes changed from red to gold within a few months. I maintained my distance from humans, so as to not tempt myself.

Carlisle and I were walking back to our home one evening and we both smelled blood. We moved quickly, but not too fast to not attract attention, to the location of the scent. We found a young woman, battered and beaten in the street. There was cuts on her arms and face. There was a blood trail coming down her leg. My eyes went immediately black and I wanted to drain her. Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my arm, restraining me with his thoughts. He moved the girl's blond hair away from her face and I immediately recognized her as Rosalie Hale. She was the daughter of a predominate politician and was engaged to be married to Royce King. I faintly heard her heart pumping and it was getting weaker. Carlisle scooped her up and we dashed to our home. Carlisle changed her to save her life. Her screams were deafening. Esme stayed with her as I couldn't bear to see her in pain. She woke up and she screamed, causing several glasses to shatter. She looked at Esme and then her eyes fell on Carlisle and me. She flew at me in a blind rage, clawing at my diamond hard skin, saying it was all my fault. I was confused. I had done nothing. I stayed away from her as she went through her change.

However, Rosalie later explained to me that she blamed all men for what was done to her. It wasn't me that she blamed, just anyone with a penis. Carlisle had also told me that he changed Rosalie for me; so I could have a companion like he found in Esme. Rosalie and I never felt that way about each other. We were antagonistic with each other, acting like brother and sister, not a couple. I also told him that she looked too much like Katherine for me to think of her that way.

My phone chirped from my pocket. I took it out and noticed a text from Alice.

_It's supposed to be sunny today. Get home before the sun comes up. Leave a note for Bella. Love you xx – Alice_

I looked out the window and I saw the night become a pale lavender. The sun was beginning to rise and I needed to get home. I couldn't be out in the sunlight without attracting attention to myself. I found a notebook on Bella's desk and wrote her a note, explaining my absence.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I hope you slept well. I need to leave. It's supposed to be sunny and I can't be out in the sunlight. I'll explain more when I see you again. I would like to see you again and talk some more. Call me if you want to meet up today after you get back from work. Here's my number in case Alice input into your phone incorrectly: 773-555-1901. _

_Yours, _

_Edward Cullen_

I folded the note and placed on the pillow near her head. I took one longing look at the fragile girl asleep on her bed, still amazed at her powers and her recent discovery of them. I slipped out the window and hopped down onto the street. I ran home and got back to our brownstone as the sun's rays were creeping over the horizon.

xx WW xx

I was working on some homework for my medical school classes. I couldn't attend the lectures due to the weather, but I always made sure that I completed the work. I had already been through medical school twice. I like to keep up to date in what's important in human medicine. While I don't have the control to practice, I was fascinated by the human body and it's resiliency and fragility. It was nearly three and my phone began vibrating on the desk. I didn't recognize the number, but I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" came a timid voice.

"Yes, this is Edward," I smiled. "Bella?"

"Uh, yeah. I got your note. I was kind of bummed that you had left. I got the best night sleep while you were with me," she mumbled. "I'm not sure, but I felt safe with you there."

"I'm glad I was able to help, Bella," I said with a grin. "Are you available tonight?"

"I am, but I just want to let you know. That thing that I supposedly blew up last night, was my ex-boyfriend," she said nervously. " I never knew that was what he was. I want to talk to you or Alice because I need help with this new found talent. I can't exactly talk to my roommate. She'd think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. I mean, witches, vampires, demons? I'm a normal girl from Bumblefuck, Washington. I'm not anything special."

"Bella, you're wrong. You're incredibly special," I sighed.

She snorted and I heard her mumble something about me being crazy ass vampire. "I'm off at seven tonight. Do you want to meet me at VooDoo?"

"I'll be there. Be safe, Bella," I said with a smile. "I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but your powers are unrefined and could be dangerous. Don't use them in front of humans."

"Duh, Edward. I'm not stupid," she said dryly.

"I never said you were. We'll talk more when I see you tonight," I responded.

"Okay. Bye, Edward."

"Good bye, Bella." I ended the call and sat back on my desk chair.

Alice danced into my room and plopped down on my lap. "I'm proud of you, brother dearest. I saw your future last night and you did good to quell your impulses." She kissed my cheek and ruffled my bronze hair. "Have you ever heard of comb, Edward?"

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" I retorted, wrinkling my nose.

"There's no privacy in this house. With your freaky mind reading and my premonitions, it'll never happen," she giggled. She blinked her golden eyes and they became unfocused.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"The Volturi know about Bella. They're sending a team to eradicate her. In the team is _him_," she said.

"Him who?" I asked.

"My mate," she said, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Okay, I'm happy for you, Alice. Back to the Volturi," I said trying refocus my sister.

"Volturi, right. They're sending Jane and Alec, along with Felix and Demetri and my future mate. I don't recognize him. He's tall, with chin length blond curly hair and he's covered with scars. Scars from vampires attacking him," Alice said with a frown.

"When are they coming?" I pressed.

"Summer," Alice whispered. Her gaze went blank again and her frown furrowed deeper. "Bella will die, if she's not changed. You need to be the one to do it, Edward."

"Wait a minute, Alice. She's a human. A strong, powerful witch, she can survive an attack from the Volturi, couldn't she?" I asked.

"No. However, it's not the attack by Volturi that'll kill her," Alice said quietly. "You need to work with her. Help her focus and hone her gift. You're the only one who can. You are unaffected by her powers. I'm not sure why, but I think it has something to do with her being your singer and her being your mate."

I shook my head in disbelief. Alice gripped my face, forcing me to look at her. "She is the key. She needs both of us. She needs your love in order to do this."

"Alice, I just met her. She just told me that the demon she destroyed was her 'ex-boyfriend.' She's not even close to being ready for a relationship," I said as I got up off my chair. I started pacing in my room.

"Did you feel it?" she asked.

"Feel what?" I snapped.

"An electric current flowing between the two of you?"

I thought back to when I grabbed her when she swayed on her feet. I did feel the power, the current that Alice was describing. I looked at my tiny sister and nodded. "Is that it?"

"Yes, Edward. Even though I haven't met _him_ yet, I felt it in my vision," Alice explained. "You need to hunt."

I nodded. I ran to a forest preserve nearby in Michigan. I fed off several deer and managed to find a black bear. I darted back to Chicago and checked my watch. I needed to be at VooDoo in a half hour. I went back to my home and changed into some more appropriate clothing. I showered and washed off the dirt that had accumulated as I was running. I put on a pair of black jeans and blue button down. I grabbed my keys and drove to VooDoo, waiting for Bella to exit the restaurant.

Bella was talking to a small Asian man and they were discussing the specials for the menu tomorrow. I cleared my throat and Bella noticed me. She gave me a wave and gave the Asian man a hug. He gave me a once over and winked at me.

_That better not be Bella's new boyfriend. He's gorgeous and is too perfect to be straight. Come to me, big boy._

I chuckled and shook off his mental flirtation. The bad thing about being able to read people's minds is they have no filter. On a daily basis, I'm assaulted with too many scenarios of myself being thrust into sexual fantasies. People have such crude minds and it was vile. I was old fashioned. I'd kiss girls, but I had yet to 'go all the way.' Yes, I'm a 100 year old virgin. Pathetic but true.

Bella walked up to me and gave me a pleasant smile. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing her VooDoo chef's uniform. "Hey, Edward. Thanks for meeting me here."

"Not a problem, Bella," I said with a lopsided smirk. "Do you want to go change?"

"Probably. I was attacked by some crawfish gumbo," she giggled. "I probably smell like crap."

I took a discreet sniff and I could smell the crawfish, but Bella's scent was still overpowering the food. I shook my head, but led her to my car. She snorted when she saw my Volvo. "Nice ride, Edward. Are you sure you're not a soccer mom?"

I arched a brow. "Soccer mom? Ah, no. Don't hate on the Volvo," I laughed.

"Whatever," she said as she got into the passenger seat, putting her bag by her feet. I got into the driver's side and drove quickly through the streets of Chicago to her apartment. "How did you and Alice know where I lived?"

"Alice and I have our own gifts, Bella. I can read minds and Alice can see the future," I explained.

Bella paled and looked at me furtively. "You can read minds?" she squeaked.

"But not yours," I answered as I pulled my car into a parking spot. "You're completely blank to me."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. However, I'm surprised at how calm you are about all of this," I snickered. "When I woke up after being changed to vampire, I was a resentful bastard."

"Meh," she said as she waved her hand. "I was more concerned with my ex-boyfriend/demon attacking me. That was fucking weird."

"Weird?"

"Yes, weird. Are you coming, Edward?" she asked as she got out of the car. I mentally slapped myself for not opening her door. I was raised better than that. I darted next to her and she jumped. "You really are fast."

"Yep," I smiled, flashing my perfect teeth. Bella unlocked the door to the apartment building and ascended the three flights to her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked into the small apartment. On the couch, another girl was sitting watching television.

"Hey, Ang. This is my friend, Edward," Bella said with a smile. "Edward, this is my roommate, Angela Weber."

"Nice to meet you, Angela," I said waving my hand. She held out her hand to shake mine and I did so quickly, hopefully not causing her to realize the difference in temperature between our skin.

"Nice to meet you, too, Edward," Angela said with her mouth. _Fuck me, he's hot. I'd jump his bones in a New York minute. I wonder how big he is? If Bella is not interested, perhaps we could hang out, Edward. _Her mind quickly morphed to Angela and I in bed, going at it like bunnies. I plastered a smile on my face, ignoring the sensual thoughts Angela's mind had changed to.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be out in a little bit," Bella said with a smirk. She dashed into her bedroom and ran into the shower.

"What do you do, Edward?" Angela asked. _How about me? _

"I'm a medical student," I answered. "I'm a third year at University of Chicago medical school."

"Really? I'm a nurse in the emergency room at University of Chicago Medical Center," Angela beamed. "Have you started your rotations yet?"

"I start my ER rotation in a month," I answered.

"Perhaps we could go out for coffee and compare notes," Angela said with a suggestive wiggle of her brows.

"Perhaps. We'll see," I answered vaguely. "Do you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"I love Dr. Cullen! He's awesome and so handsome," Angela beamed. "He doesn't look like a doctor. More like supermodel."

"He's my uncle," I said.

"Oh, oops," Angela blushed.

"No harm, no foul," I laughed. "He's been known to make a few nurses swoon. Apparently he hasn't lost his touch."

"No, he hasn't," Angela giggled. "Aren't you a little old to be his nephew?"

"My mother, his sister, was much older than Carlisle," I lied smoothly. "We were more like brothers than uncle and nephew."

"Oh, okay," Angela smiled. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" _You can eat me, stud._

"I'm good. Thank you," I answered politely. Angela got up and went into the small kitchen, grabbing herself a bottle of water and some cookies. She sat back down on the couch and turned her attention to television. I watched the television, not really paying attention. Bella came out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, ballet flats and a light blue sweater. I laughed and she looked up at me. Her eyes widened. "We match."

"Crap. Let me go change," she said as she turned on her heel, stumbling over her own feet.

"Bella, don't worry about it," I laughed. I got up and assisted her, putting my hand around her waist. She shivered and she looked into my golden eyes, which I knew were deepening in color. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a small coffee house that has live music around the corner," Bella suggested, moving away from me.

"Works for me," I said with a crooked smile.

"Bye, Ang. Don't wait up," Bella said as she walked out the door.

"Nice to meet you, Angela," I said politely as I closed the door.

"Have fun!" Angela called out. _Lucky bitch. Breaks up with the tool and then lands a medical student? When can I catch a break? My vibrator is getting too much of a workout. Fuck my life._

Bella and I walked to the coffee shop and we moved to secluded corner, obstructed from the crowd. There was a jazz pianist playing and it was nice. Bella got up and said she wanted some coffee. I put my coat on the chair and followed her. I didn't drink the coffee, but I needed to maintain appearances. We got into line and she ordered a venti café Americano and a pasta salad. I got a cappuccino. I paid for both beverages and Bella's food, much to Bella's chagrin and we walked back to our table.

"Okay, Edward," she said as she tucked into her pasta salad. "Tell me about yourself."

"That's very vague," I chortled. "What do you want to know?"

"The basics," she said. "What makes 'Edward Cullen' tick?"

"Oh my word," I laughed. "Okay, basics. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I'm 25 years old and I'm a medical student."

"And fucking gorgeous," Bella said quietly, probably not meant for me to hear, but I could, thanks to my acute hearing. "Are you _really_ 25?"

"That's how old I was when I was changed," I answered. "If I was truly 'alive,' I'd be 107."

"Fuck me," she murmured. "You're like old enough to be my great grandfather."

"Um, ew, Bella," I said, scrunching my nose. "I have enough issues with my age and that mental picture is not one I want to have."

"Sorry, but you're like _old,_" she gasped.

"My father is over 350 years old," I answered, playing with my coffee mug.

"Okay, you're not so bad," she answered. "You look good for being over 100."

"Thanks," I laughed. "Now, you. Basics?"

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm also 25 years old and I am the associate chef at VooDoo Lounge. I went to University of Illinois at Chicago, getting my major in business and minor in culinary arts. I just broke up with my boyfriend because he was a lazy ass and just found out he was a fucking demon who wanted to kill me. Up until then, I was pretty normal, non-descript, boring, plain jane kind of girl."

"You're not a plain jane, Bella. You're quite beautiful yourself," I said quietly. Her cheeks blushed scarlet and she hid behind her long chestnut hair.

"Thank you," she responded quietly. "I don't see it, but thanks. Maybe you need glasses, Edward."

"Nope. Perfect vision," I smiled.

"Okay, enough of the basics. Explain to me about what that thing said to me. I'm the key to all supernatural creature's survival?" she asked.

"I don't exactly understand, but my sister had a vision. This vision showed the three of us working collaboratively to defeat the ruling class of my kind: the Volturi. She also had a vision that they were aware of your existence and are sending a group to eradicate you," I said sadly. "I can't let that happen."

"Are you going to be my personal body guard?" Bella asked.

"If I need to be," I answered.

"Dude, you're muscular, but I doubt you could have beat that _thing_ last night," Bella snorted.

"Probably not, but I can run fast and with your power of freezing, I could get you away from a situation without having you injured," I answered honestly. "I'm also a damn good fighter."

"Oh."

"Isabella Marie Swan! How are you doing, you hot bitch?" came a very effeminate voice.

Bella smiled and hopped out of her chair and ran to a tall, Native American man with long black hair. "Jacob!"

I inhaled and my nose was accosted with the overwhelming scent of dog. Jacob was a werewolf. Bella is a magnet for all things supernatural and dangerous. I held my breath and turned to face Bella and Jacob. They were hugging and talking animatedly about something. "Jacob, this is my friend, Edward Cullen. Jacob Black."

Jacob looked at me and his eyes narrowed. He looked menacing and his nose wrinkled. I could see his temper flare. Bella was looking at her friend and she moved closer to me. He was breathing heavily and I could see his muscles tense. "Bella, freeze him."

"What? Why?" she squeaked.

"He's about to phase. Freeze him," I hissed. She flicked her hands and froze the room. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the coffee shop. I picked her up easily and ran to my home. Bella burrowed against my chest and she was whimpering. I felt horrible about making her use her powers in public, but Jacob would have injured her and the entire coffee shop if he had phased. I darted up the stairs and deposited her in my bedroom. She turned and glared at me. She looked at a lamp and sent it flying toward my head. I ducked and stared at her.

"What the fuck, Edward? Phased. You've got some explaining to do, mister."

**A/N: So, yeah. Second chapter. Introduction of Jacob and some history about Edward. Up next, Bella's take on what's happening to her. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

**Chapter 3: Phased and Phascinated**

**BPOV**

I fell asleep after my ordeal on the El platform. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was a witch? What the fuck? I was rescued by two vampires? What has the world come to? I'm so confused.

I was actually surprised when I was able to fall asleep after my ordeal. I was strangely comforted by Edward's presence. He was a pain in the ass, but he was definitely easy on the eyes. Tall, about 6'1" and muscular. He had a mess of bronze, copper hair atop his head and his features were other worldly, they were so perfect. His eyes were a beautiful shade of topaz that sparkled when he talked. Oh, my god, when he talked. His voice was a perfect baritone, exuded a quiet confidence and sex. Just listening to him talk, made me wet. I could listen to him for the rest of my life, his voice was so perfect. Smooth as silk and velvet.

As I slept, I could sense his presence and my dreams took an erotic turn. For the better.

"_Bella, you are so beautiful," Edward murmured. He ran his nose along my jaw, kissing the soft skin behind my ear. _

_My hands fisted in his mop of unruly hair, tugging on the soft strands. He growled and his topaz eyes darkened to be obsidian. My heart was stammering in my chest, not out of fear but out of desire. I caressed his cold, smooth face and gazed into his black eyes. "Edward," I moaned. "Make love to me."_

_His lips crashed against mine. They were cold, but so soft against my mouth. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he partially opened his mouth, slipping his frigid tongue against mine, moving languidly. He purred, deeply in chest and it reverberated through my body, going directly to my core. He easily picked me up and encased me in his strong arms. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and I pulled on his hair more forcefully. Edward reached for my shirt and tore it away from my body. The offending fabric fell to his feet and I reached for the buttons of his shirt. Edward gathered what I was doing and his shirt was shredded from his body. _

"_Bella," he whispered against my hair. "I want you, so much."_

_I moaned and kissed his lips. His cold hands moved up and down my sides, gently cupping my breasts. He pulled away and he gently put me down. "I want you, Bella. Not like this. I want to worship you," he said, looking into my eyes. His gaze held mine for an immeasurable moment and he pulled me to a large king sized bed. He laid down and held me to his chest. I put my ear to his chest and listened intently, expecting to hear the soft thud of his heartbeat. I heard nothing._

xx WW xx

My eyes snapped open and I looked around my room. It was dawn and the rays of the sun were dancing across my bed. I looked on my pillow and saw a neatly folded sheet of paper. It was a note from Edward.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I hope you slept well. I need to leave. It's supposed to be sunny and I can't be out in the sunlight. I'll explain more when I see you again. I would like to see you again and talk some more. Call me if you want to meet up today after you get back from work. Here's my number in case Alice input into your phone incorrectly: 773-555-1901. _

_Yours, _

_Edward Cullen_

I frowned when I saw that he was gone. I had gotten the best night's sleep I'd had in years. Also, one of the most erotic dreams, even with the rejection. However, I could feel something in the dream that I never felt before. My skin felt like it was ablaze with passion and desire. I felt last night when his cold hands ensnared my waist when I was light on my feet. I didn't know what it meant. However, I definitely wanted to explore it.

I stood up and checked my phone. It was nearly seven in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. Angela walked in and she gave me a sleepy wave.

"What time did you get in last night, Bella?" she asked as she chugged her morning coffee.

"I'm not sure. I fell asleep around two, though," I answered, remembering the events of last evening.

"Okay," Angela said. "How was work last night?"

"Busy. It was Mardi Gras and it was packed," I answered. "How about you?"

"We had the weirdest case. This guy, who looked a lot like James, came in with burns up and down both his arms and scorch mark on his belly. He was admitted to trauma but I don't think he's going to make it," Angela said sadly.

I paled and swallowed bile that had unconsciously came up my throat. Was James alive? Did he survive? I saw him blow up. Or did I? "That is weird. Why is he not going to make it?"

"The injury on his belly essentially burned his intestines. He'll have to have some substantial surgery to correct it," Angela said. "When they brought him in, I thought it was James. It looked a lot like him. Same haircut and eye color, but his face was slightly different."

"Huh," I said intelligently. "I hope everything is alright. What's the plan for you today?"

"I was off today, but I have to go in for Jessica for half of her shift. She has some appointment. I think she's pregnant. She's gained a ton of weight and is really crabby all the time," Angela laughed. "I head in at ten and I'll get back around three. I left a message for Sam to change the locks on our doors. We'll see if he can get it done today. If not, I'm on tomorrow night and he can fix it tomorrow during the day."

"Sounds good," I answered. "I'm going to get ready and get some things for VooDoo. I'll see you tonight, Ang."

"It's _Vampire Diaries_ night. Don't forget," Angela giggled.

"I won't," I snickered as I went into my bedroom. I gathered my VooDoo uniform and slipped it on. I put my long brown hair into a messy bun and smoked a cigarette. I was still in shock as to what happened within the span of twenty-four hours. I woke up yesterday and I was still in a relationship with my ex-boyfriend. Today, I have freaky powers, have two vampires as friends and I may have killed my ex-boyfriend. I finished my cigarette and reached for another one. I looked at my phone and willed it to me. It flew to my hand.

_That will definitely be beneficial. I won't have to get up off my lazy ass._

I looked at the two newest numbers in my contacts. Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. I wanted to call them and blow off work. They knew more than I did and I needed their guidance. I thought about the letter that Edward left me and he said to call him if I wanted to get together. I wanted to pick his brain. I made a decision to call him during the down time between lunch and dinner.

I put my phone into my bag and finished my second cigarette, throwing it out my window. I sprayed some air freshener and grabbed my coat from my rocking chair. As I picked it up, I smelled the most enticing scent. It was better than any cologne or perfume that I had ever smelled. I inhaled my jacket and it was saturated. I racked my brain of what the new scent could be.

_Edward._

Gah! He even smells perfect. Stupid, perfect vampire. I rolled my eyes and put my coat on and got my bag. I waved to Angela and I darted out the door, opting to take a cab to the grocery store before heading to VooDoo. I was not mentally ready to get on the El platform. The occurrence from last night was too fresh in my brain. The cab stopped in front of Whole Foods and I paid the curry-infested driver. I walked through the store and picked up several different items that caught my eye. I decided to create a variation of gumbo, using crawfish. We got a shipment yesterday and I gathered the ingredients from the store and paid for them. I caught another cab and was whisked through the streets of Chicago to VooDoo Lounge.

I walked into the restaurant, inputting the security code into the alarm system. I moved through the kitchen, depositing the food in its appropriate place. I turned on several larger appliances and threw my coat into my locker. I then began working on my crawfish gumbo, by steaming the crawfish. I worked on my recipe for an hour before the rest of the workers began showing up. They worked on their assigned tasks and I wrote out the specials on the front board of the restaurant. We opened at eleven and served our lunch specials through three in the afternoon. After that, we began serving dinner. Eric informed me that he would be here by no later than three today and I could leave at seven.

I went out back to smoke another cigarette after I put up the specials. It would be my only opportunity to do so until the end of the lunch rush. Mike Newton came out and plopped down next to me.

"Can I bum one?" he asked.

I shook a cigarette out and he plucked it from my pack, lighting it. "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem, Mike," I said as I inhaled deeply.

"So, Bella, I was wondering," Mike began.

"No, Mike," I answered, not even waiting to hear the question.

"You don't even know what I wanted to ask," he pouted.

"If I wanted to go out to dinner or something, right?" I answered, looking at him.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "Why not, Bella?"

"Because, number one, I just broke up with my boyfriend. Yesterday," I said, listing off the reasons. "Number two, I don't like you _that _way. Finally, number three, it's not appropriate for us as co-workers to be in a relationship."

"Damn it," he mumbled again, putting the cigarette between his lips. "So, there's no hope?"

"Sorry, Mike. You're a nice guy, but I'm just not interested," I said with a shrug.

"Fuck me," he sighed. "Am I destined to roam the world alone?"

"You could get a cat?" I suggested, clapping him on the shoulder. "Finish up, we open in five minutes."

He nodded and buried his head in his hands. I felt bad for him. Really, I did. However, he was gay. He just didn't even realize it. He was trying to foist himself onto me, in order to hide his gayness. I pondered and I figured I could set him up with my friend, Jacob. He was as gay as you can imagine. He looked like a football player but would rather see a ballet . I made a mental note to call Jacob at some point. Before I died.

I walked back into the kitchen and stood behind the heat lamps. The wait staff assembled and I went through the lunch specials with them. They made their notes in their books and asked their questions. Promptly at eleven, the wait staff went out into the dining room and the orders flew in. I worked with the other associate chef and we plated and cooked for the lunch rush. It wasn't nearly as busy as we thought it could be.

Around two in the afternoon, Eric breezed in. He pulled me into his office and told me about what the investors/owners met with him about. It was all positive. We were doing very well, despite the economy. They were even considering opening another restaurant in the south loop. Eric suggested that I be the head chef for the new restaurant, if they do move ahead with new construction. I smiled politely, but really didn't want to open a Creole restaurant. However, I needed this job.

Eric and I exited his office and he took my place at the stove. I went back to make another batch of crawfish gumbo. As I was working on it, Mike came behind me and startled me. The gumbo spilled all over the front of my uniform and I cursed Mike and my clumsiness. "Mike! Fucking-a, man!"

"Sorry, Bella. Eric wanted to know when the next batch of the gumbo was going to be done?" he asked sheepishly.

"I would have said now, but since it's all over my clothes, it'll be another half hour," I snapped.

"Okay, I'll let him know," Mike said as he skulked off.

I made a new batch and carried the soup to the front of the kitchen. I scowled at Mike and he cowered by his station. "Eric, I'm going to take my break. I need a cigarette or else I'm going to kill someone who's name rhymes with Pike Tewton," I grumbled.

"Got it, Bella. This soup is delicious, by the way," Eric complimented.

"Thanks, Eric. I'll be outside," I said as I grabbed my jacket and cigarettes. I also got my cell phone. I lit my cigarette and dialed Edward's number, breathing deeply.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Yes, this is Edward," Edward answered. I could hear him smile over the phone. "Bella?"

"Uh, yeah. I got your note. I was kind of bummed that you had left. I got the best night sleep while you were with me," I mumbled. "I'm not sure, but I felt safe with you there."

"I'm glad I was able to help, Bella. Are you available tonight?" Edward asked.

"I am, but I just want to let you know. That thing that I supposedly blew up last night, was my ex-boyfriend," I said nervously. " I never knew that was what he was. I want to talk to you or Alice because I need help with this new found talent. I can't exactly talk to my roommate. She'd think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. I mean, witches, vampires, demons? I'm a normal girl from Bumblefuck, Washington. I'm not anything special."

"Bella, you're wrong. You're incredibly special," Edward sighed.

I snorted and mumbled something about Edward being crazy ass vampire. "I'm off at seven tonight. Do you want to meet me at VooDoo?"

"I'll be there. Be safe, Bella. I know that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but your powers are unrefined and could be dangerous. Don't use them in front of humans."

"Duh, Edward. I'm not stupid," I said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I never said you were. We'll talk more when I see you tonight," he said quickly.

"Okay. Bye, Edward."

"Good bye, Bella."

I ended the call and slipped my phone into my pocket. I ran my hands over my face and screamed. This was too much. I can't handle all of this. This is not real. It must be a dream. I pinched my arm and it hurt. A lot. I probably bruised myself. I took out another cigarette and noticed it was the last one in my pack. I got up and ran to the convenience store across the street from VooDoo and bought another pack. I quickly smoked the last cigarette and went back into the kitchen to prepare for the dinner menu.

The rest of my shift went by quickly and Eric was talking to me outside the rear of the restaurant. He was planning with me the specials for tomorrow. I saw some red snapper that was delivered today and we agreed to do something with the red snapper. I heard a quiet cough and noticed Edward standing against the wall of the restaurant. He looked absolutely delicious in his black jeans and blue shirt, under a black leather jacket. He gave me a crooked smirk and I waved to him. Eric pulled on my jacket, his jaw unhinged from his face. I gently closed it and gave him a hug. I walked over to Edward and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eric wink at Edward.

_Mine!_

_What the fuck? _

I shook off my unconscious thought of Edward being mine and gave him a smile. "Hey Edward. Thanks for meeting me here."

"Not a problem, Bella. Do you want to go change?"

"Probably," I said, scrunching my nose. "I was attacked by some crawfish gumbo. I probably smell like crap."

Edward leaned forward and inhaled. He smiled and shook his head. He offered me his arm and led me to his car. It was a silver Volvo. A Volvo? Really? All he needs is some decals on the back window saying he supported the band boosters and he'd be a soccer mom. "Nice ride, Edward," I said sardonically. "Are you sure you're not a soccer mom?"

He scoffed at me. "Soccer mom. Ah, no. Don't hate on the Volvo," he laughed.

He opened the passenger door and offered his hand to me to help me into the car. When our fingers touched, my skin vibrated in energy. I decided to play it cool. He probably didn't feel it. "Whatever." Edward gently closed the door and moved to the driver's side. He eased out into traffic and drove to my apartment. "How did you and Alice know where I lived?"

Edward explained that he and Alice both had special gifts. Edward could read minds and Alice can see the future. I paled when he mentioned that he could read minds. Did he see my dream that I had last night? Please say that he didn't see my dream.

Edward said that he couldn't read my mind. I exhaled and relaxed against the smooth leather of the seats. I was curious as to why my mind was different. Why was I defective? Edward seemed confused at my question. He was more concerned with how calm I was about the whole situation. Was I freaking out? Yes. Was there anything I can do about it? No. Am I going to let it consume my life? No.

We pulled up to my apartment and I got out of the car. Edward seemed upset with me as he missed the opportunity to open my car door. He made up for it by moving quickly, so quickly that I couldn't see it to my side to hold open the building door. We walked up the stairs and Angela was sitting in the family room of our tiny apartment. I went to shower and calm my frayed nerves, leaving them to talk.

I finished getting ready and walked out of my bedroom. Edward looked at me and he laughed. I arched a brow. Edward motioned to us, saying that we matched. Well, fuck me senseless, we did. I whirled around saying I'd change. Edward came up to my side, after I stumbled over my own feet, putting his arm around my waist. I felt alive when his hands came in contact with my body. I looked up into his eyes and gazed into the deep topaz color. There was striations of black in them and he stopped breathing. I moved away, distancing myself from him. He asked me where I wanted to go and I suggested this tiny coffee house that had live music. It was around the corner from my apartment and we could easily walk there. We got some beverages and I got some pasta salad and sat down in a corner of the coffee shop.

We chatted for a bit and I heard a very distinctive voice. "Isabella Marie Swan! How are you doing, you hot bitch?"

I turned and saw my good friend, Jacob. I got up and put my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Jacob! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, Bella," he said with a wave of the hand. "What are you up to?"

"Just having coffee with a friend," I answered, gesturing to Edward. "Before I introduce you, I have a question for you."

"Shoot, Bells," he said with a wink.

"Are you single?" I asked.

"Bella, you do know I like boys, right?" he laughed.

"Yes, Jacob Black. I know you like boys," I giggled. "I have someone that you might like. His name is Mike. Blond, blue eyes, looks like the boy next door. Interested?"

"How's his body?" Jacob asked.

"Okay. A little soft around the middle. He's the pastry chef at VooDoo," I answered.

"I'll meet him," Jacob shrugged. "So, who's your friend? Is he gay?"

"I don't think so," I said conspiratorially. "Jacob, this is my friend, Edward Cullen. Jacob Black."

Jacob looked at Edward and his eyes narrowed. A deep growl emanated from his chest and his muscles tensed up. His nose wrinkled and his eyes grew murderous. I moved closer to Edward, looking at him with a questioning expression on my face. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Bella, freeze him."

"What? Why?" I hissed back.

"He's about to phase. Freeze him," he snapped. I focused my mind and flicked my wrists. The room stood still. Jacob was locked in this hateful glare, unseeing what was in front of him. I noticed some fur poking out of his face and his arms. Edward picked me up and dashed out of the coffee shop. I whimpered and burrowed against him. We were moving so quickly. I feared for my life. We stopped in front of a brownstone in Lincoln Park and darted up the stairs. Edward gently placed me on my feet in a red bedroom. I gathered my thoughts and whirled to face him. With my mind, I threw a lamp at Edward's head. He effectively dodged it and looked at me, his eyes apologetic.

"What the fuck, Edward? Phased. You've got some explaining to do, mister," I snapped. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Bella, I'm unaffected by your powers. You've seen that first hand," he said, holding up his hands defensively.

"I've only tried freezing you. Perhaps if I try the other one," I threatened. I felt the power build in my belly and my frustrations grow.

"Please, don't," he pleaded with me.

I glared at him and I screamed, flinging my hands toward his computer. It exploded and spread the technology across the room. At the sound of the explosion, Edward's door burst open and four people poured in. I jumped and flicked my arms, freezing them. Edward moved toward me, his face contrite and full of concern. "Bella, please. You need to calm down. You're not in control. Please don't hurt my family."

I looked at him and saw sadness. I immediately felt guilty and lowered my hands. I willed the four people in front of me to be released from my control and they moved. Alice burst through first and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella, that was awesome!"

I pulled back and gaped at her. I nearly killed her and she thinks it's awesome. I shoved myself away and crouched down behind Edward's bed. I felt tears build behind my eyes and I couldn't help them from escaping. Edward moved closer to me and I scooted away from him. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt his family. I wanted to go back to my regular life. Simple. Mundane. Normal. No magic. No vampires. No demons.

I felt so powerless. So out of control. I didn't know what to do. I bawled into my hands and prayed for some sort of explanation. I felt another person move closer to me. "Bella?" came a silky smooth voice. "My name is Carlisle. I can only imagine what you're feeling right now. Do you need something to help calm you down?"

I looked up at a young man, a few years older than Edward, who had blond hair and perfect features. "I…I…I'm…not…sure?" I answered uncertainly.

"I'm a doctor, sweetheart. I have some ativan and that will calm you down. Your heart is beating so quickly," he said, his face full of concern.

"No. No medicine. Please," I said as I stood up. I brushed the tears from my face and willed myself to calm down. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay," he said. "Alice filled us in their recent discovery of you. You must be overwhelmed with what's going on."

I nodded and a new set of tears fell down my cheeks. "I don't understand. Why me?"

"We're not sure, but you are very powerful for a human witch," Carlisle said calmly. "Edward said he saw you defeat an upper level demon."

"I don't think I did," I said quietly. "My roommate is a nurse at University of Chicago Medical Center and she said that a guy, resembling my ex-boyfriend/demon thing came in for treatment. His injuries and description match what I did to him."

"I remember the case. I was called in for a consult. I was unable to help. I couldn't be in the same room as the young man that was brought in. His scent was all wrong. Smelled acidic," Carlisle said to his family. "Let's go down to the living room and we'll chat, okay?"

"Can I get a few moments?" I asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said as he backed out of the door. The rest of his family followed him and shut the door.

Edward remained and looked at me with look of anxiety and sadness. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Edward. You're trying to help me and I completely flip my lid," I said quietly. "I'm sorry about blowing up your computer."

"It's no big deal," he answered. "You're getting more control over your powers. That's a good thing."

"I felt completely out of control," I muttered.

I fell onto the bed, my body exhausted. Edward darted to me and listened for a moment. "You're heart rate has returned to normal, but you must be worn out."

"That's an understatement," I said. "Where's the bathroom?"

Edward pointed to the door on the far side of his bedroom. I got up and shakily walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I splashed some water on my face and calmed my nerves. What I wouldn't give for a cigarette right now. I walked out of the bathroom and found Edward cleaning up the mess of the computer. I felt so guilty.

"Let me pay to replace it," I said sadly.

"Bella, it's not a big deal," he said kindly. He cocked his head and offered his hand. "My family is eager to meet you properly."

I reached for his hand. The energy that I felt when I touched him, intensified and I gasped. Edward turned to face me. "You feel it, too?" he asked.

"Is that normal?" I asked, wiggling my fingers in his cold hand.

"Not usually. However, we appear to be connected," Edward said vaguely. "I think that's the reason why I'm not affected by your powers."

"Oh. I thought it was something more," I answered, a glum expression on my face.

"It is something more, but I don't want to freak you out anymore than you have been in the past twenty-four hours," he said, brushing my hair away from my face. "I promise I'll explain everything."

He twined his fingers with mine and led me downstairs to the large family room. It was decorated in browns, blues and cream. It was very light and airy. I noticed the people in there and they were all insanely beautiful. I felt like a mouse compared to the beauty in the room. I shied away and wanted to run. Edward squeezed my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. He sat us down on the couch, closest to the door.

"Let me introduce my family," Edward said quietly. "This is Carlisle and Esme. For all intents and purposes, my parents."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," Esme said with a smile. "Alice and Edward have told us so much about your powers."

I smiled uncomfortably, shifting in my seat. Edward continued with his introductions, "Next is Rosalie and Emmett, my brother and sister."

"That was bad ass that you can freeze us," Emmett boomed. "What else can you do?"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head and glared at him. "Ignore him. He was raised by bears."

"No, baby. I was attacked by them," he laughed.

"You're an idiot, Emmett," Rosalie snickered. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Feel free to freeze him anytime you want."

I smiled and laughed.

"And last, but not least, you remember Alice," Edward said with a smirk. "My final sibling."

"Are you two together?" I asked, removing my hand from his.

"Heavens, no!" Alice laughed. "I love Edward, but he's not my mate. We're both 'single.'"

"Oh, I see," I answered, playing with my fingers.

"I can imagine you have a lot of questions," Carlisle said kindly.

"Only about a million or two," I chuckled darkly. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, how about you start with what happened with the demon," Carlisle suggested.

"Okay," I said. "The 'demon' happened to be my ex-boyfriend. We broke up earlier that day. He was a lazy a…, butt and I was tired of supporting him. He followed me after work yesterday and I noticed his eyes were glowing red. He transformed into this huge seven foot tall monster with black skin and purple markings on his face and arms. I screamed and flicked my arms. He froze. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I got up on the platform of the El and he flew onto the platform. He had these huge leathery wings and he stalked toward me. I felt this bubbling in my belly and I instinctually flicked my hands. His arm set on fire and he screamed. I flicked my hands again and his other arm caught on fire. I finally flicked my hands one last time and he exploded. I don't remember what happened after that."

"You collapsed," Edward said quietly, reaching for my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "The power needed to do that must have drained you."

"The next thing I do remember is being in my bedroom with Alice and Edward," I answered.

"Can you do anything else besides freeze time and cause things to explode?" Carlisle asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I can move things with my mind," I answered. I looked at a pillow next to him and willed it to come to me. It floated and settled onto my lap.

"Have you tried moving a person?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Only inanimate objects," I answered. "The largest thing I moved was that pillow."

"Can you try to see if you can move Edward from the couch?" Carlisle inquired.

"I don't think she can," Edward answered. "I appear to be unaffected by her gift. Each time she's frozen time, I've been able to move."

"I see," Carlisle answered. He looked at Edward and he appeared to have a conversation with Edward in his mind. Edward nodded and gave me a crooked smirk.

"Today, Edward picked me up from work and we went to a local coffee shop. A friend of mine, Jacob, appeared to be very flustered by Edward and he looked like he was about to jump out his skin. Edward mentioned something about phasing?" I asked.

"Based off what you're describing, Jacob appears to be a werewolf. A young one, at that," Carlisle explained. "Alice did you see Edward and Bella at the coffee shop?"

"No. I saw nothing. Their futures disappeared when they made decision to go to the coffee shop," Alice said with a frown.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused.

"Why was Jacob so affected by Edward?" I asked.

"Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies," Edward explained. "Did you notice he wrinkled his nose when smelled me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Werewolves find our scent to be repulsive. We also find the reverse to be true," Edward said with a scrunched nose. "He smelled like wet dog. It was nasty."

I gaped at Edward, my jaw scraping the floor. He gently, with his finger, shut my mouth. I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Future of your existence. Explain that, please."

"I want to try something with you, Bella," Alice said. "You need to see in order to understand."

I looked at her and she was standing in front of me. She held her hands out to me. I took them. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and I felt the power between the three of us. Alice closed her eyes, as did Edward. I followed suit. In a matter of moments, my mind was inundated with images of three ancient men, demons, werewolves and the Cullens. I heard Edward in my mind. _Too much, Alice. Slow down_.

I furrowed my brow and the images came again, slower this time. I caught more glimpses at what the meant of future of their existence. I was standing with Edward and Alice. Their hands were on my shoulders and we were facing the ancient men and several different demons. I looked at myself and noticed I looked like Alice and Edward. Pale skin, perfect features, insanely beautiful. I was going to be one of them. I gasped and my eyes flew open. My mind didn't like the intrusion. Alice was thrown across the room, breaking the hutch. Edward recoiled his hands and grabbed his head, in tremendous pain. My own head began throbbing and I fell to the ground, flopping uncontrollably.

"She's having a seizure," Carlisle cried. "Edward! Can you hear me?"

Edward groaned and nodded. Carlisle instructed him to get something from his office. He darted off. I was still seizing on the floor, but painfully aware of everything that was happening. Edward returned with a syringe. He plunged it into my arm. My movements ceased and I collapsed onto the floor, sinking into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Up next, Edward's reaction to Bella's seizure and her 'recovery.' Leave some love (or hate). Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

**Chapter 4: My Bella**

**EPOV**

Bella finally cracked. With her mind, she threw a lamp at my head and blew up my computer. Finally, some rational reaction to what she was dealing with. I was concerned with the intensity of her reaction, but she insisted that she was fine. She told Carlisle that she didn't want medication. I almost forced Carlisle to get the anxiety medication, but she calmed her heart and stood up. She looked ruffled, but in control. My family left the room and I stayed behind, not able to leave her. I walked toward her and kept my voice quiet. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault, Edward. You're trying to help me and I completely flip my lid," she said. "I'm sorry about blowing up your computer."

_That's sweet that she can do that, Eddie! _ Emmett thought. I growled, imperceptibly to human ears and he laughed. "It's no big deal, Bella. You're getting more control over your powers. That's a good thing."

"I felt completely out of control," she said, looking into my eyes. She fell onto the bed, cradling her head in her arms. I moved to her spot on the bed and cocked my head, listening to her heartbeat.

"Your heart rate has returned to normal, but you must be worn out."

"That's an understatement. Where's the bathroom?" she asked, looking up at me. I pointed to the door in my bedroom, furthest from the bed. She got up gracefully and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I shook my head and got up to begin cleaning the remnants of my computer up. It was completely obliterated. I should be incredibly pissed, but I couldn't be. She was dealing with a situation that no human should have to deal with. Computers can be replaced, Bella can't. I picked up the burnt plastic and began tossing it into the garbage can. I half listened to what Bella was doing in the bathroom. It sounded like she was washing her face and trying to calm herself down.

Bella came out of the bathroom and said she'd pay to replace my computer. I insisted that it was fine. However, her facial expression indicated she was still feeling remorseful for her outburst. I wanted to kiss that pout away, but it was too soon. I held out my hand instead and she reached for it. The feeling of energy and power between us had intensified and she gasped. She looked up at me, blinking in disbelief. "You feel it, too?" I asked.

"Is that normal?" she asked, wiggling her fingers.

"Not usually. However, we appear to be connected," I answered. "I think that's the reason why I'm not affected by your powers."

She looked at me skeptically. "Oh, I thought it was something more," she said glumly.

_It is, my Bella. You're my mate and I will never be away from you. _

"It is something more, but I don't want to freak you out anymore than you have been in the past twenty-four hours. I promise I'll explain everything," I said, caressing my hand over her cheek. She leaned into my touch, not bothered by the difference in temperature of our skin. The warmth of her cheek felt so good against my cold hand. I laced my fingers with hers and we went downstairs to the family room. My family was seated in the room, anxious to be introduced to Bella.

I went through the introductions and she was polite and kind to my family. She felt quite contrite over her jumpiness at freezing them. Emmett was like a big kid with his shiny new toy about her powers. Rosalie, per her usual finesse, put him in his place. She asked Bella to freeze him any time she wanted.

_He's driving me nuts. I love the big oaf, but jeez! _Rosalie thought.

I chuckled and finished the introductions. Bella thought that Alice and I were a couple. When she mentioned it, Alice made gagging noises in my head. _Edward, you're an awesome brother, but GROSS! _I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Carlisle asked Bella some questions and she told what happened between her and the demon. I was shocked that he was her ex-boyfriend. She was with him for a long time and never knew it. Carlisle showed me that the young man that was brought in with the unique injuries was indeed her ex-boyfriend. She didn't destroy him, just seriously injured him. Carlisle continued his investigation, asking Bella what else she could do. She said that she could move things with her mind and proceeded to demonstrate that talent with a pillow. He suggested that she try to move me off the couch, but I had my theories.

"I don't think she can. I appear to be unaffected by her gift. Each time she's frozen time, I've been able to move," I hypothesized.

_Is it because she's your mate, Edward? _Carlisle asked. I nodded and smiled at Bella. She knew that Carlisle was talking to me in my head and she blinked a few times. Bella regained her composure and asked about her friend, Jacob. Carlisle explained to her that Jacob was a vampire. _Good job on getting her out of there, Edward. It would have been horrible if he phased in front of her and attacked. She wouldn't have survived. _

Bella tried to understand what she was hearing, but I could see she was struggling. I laid my hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles. She took a deep breath and asked about the future of our existence. Alice said she needed to show her for her to understand. Alice said she wanted to try this with Bella. Alice and I were able to connect our gifts to show the future to others in our family. We had never done it on a human. Nor a human witch. I was hesitant. I wasn't sure what the side effects were going to be. I didn't want to harm Bella in anyway.

_She's going to be fine, Edward. Trust me, please?_ Alice asked.

She held out her hands and Bella took them. I placed my hands on her shoulders and I could the influx of power between the three of us. Alice closed her eyes, as did I. My mind went completely blank and I focused my power to Bella. Her mind opened up to me and I could see what Alice was showing her. It was too fast for her human brain to comprehend. Bella was confused and disoriented. _Too fast, Alice. Slow down,_ I thought to my sister.

_I can hear you, Edward_, Bella thought. I smiled, but refocused. Alice slowed down her vision and it made more sense to Bella. She fixated on herself. She was thinking she looked like Alice and me. She was going to be a vampire. She gasped and her mind pushed both Alice and I out. I cried out and grasped my head at the intense pain she thrust upon me. Alice was thrown across the room, like a rag doll, into the china hutch.

The pain in my head subsided and I saw Bella having a seizure on the floor. _Edward! Get the anti-seizure medication from my office! Now! _Carlisle commanded in my head. I shook it off and darted to his office. I filled a syringe and returned to the family room. Bella was still moving uncontrollably and I gently grabbed her arm, rolling up her sleeve. I plunged the syringe into her vein, forcing the medication through her system. Within a few seconds, her movements ceased and she fell unconscious. I gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms. Carlisle followed me and whirled around, hissing at him.

"Edward, she needs to be monitored," he said quietly.

"I can do it," I growled. He nodded and let me go up to my room. I laid Bella on my bed, brushing her hair off her face. I covered her with the duvet and lay down next to her. I listened to the steady thrum of her heart and her even breathing. I laced my fingers with hers, watching her closely. "Please, be okay. You're my life now, Bella."

She lay on the bed, unmoving for several hours. Her face a peaceful mask of tranquility and slumber. Alice came into my room and I snarled at her. _Edward, I never thought she'd react that way. My guess was sensory overload. I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

"I'll forgive you if you can tell me she's going to be alright," I agonized.

"She will, Edward. Her mind is healing," Alice whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I answered tersely.

"You're lying, Edward. I can see the pain in your eyes. You're blaming yourself for what happened. She made the decision. No one forced her," Alice explained.

"I know," I whispered. "When, Alice?"

"Less than a month," Alice responded. "James never died. He will attack in less than a month, citing revenge. Carlisle will be unable to save her. The only thing that will prevent her demise is changing her into a vampire."

"Out of everything she focused on, it was that," I mumbled dejectedly.

"However, the three of us will defeat the Volturi. You felt the power when we were connected, didn't you?"

I nodded and sighed. "And she's just human. It'll be more intense when she's one of us."

"She'll be fine, Edward. However, you need to let her know about your feelings. She's confused by your behavior and what she's feeling toward you," Alice explained.

"I know. I will. When she wakes up," I said quietly. "How long until she wakes up?"

"Day after tomorrow," Alice replied. "I already called her boss saying she had a family emergency and will be out of town for the next few days. I'm going to run to her apartment and get her some clothes."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, giving her a tight smile. "Love you, Tink."

"Love you, too, Eddie," she teased. I growled. I hated the name 'Eddie.' _I hate the name 'Tink.'_

Alice giggled and danced out of the room. I put my head down on the pillow, staring at Bella. She hadn't moved, save for her breathing, since I administered the anti-seizure medication. Her heartbeat was strong and I knew she was okay, physically. I was more concerned about the damage to her mind. Unable to stand it anymore, I pulled her to my chest and held her tightly. She relaxed further and nestled in my body. I could feel our connection; the power between us was palpable.

We lay like that until midday. I had my eyes closed and I heard a whisper in my mind. _Edward?_

My eyes flew open and looked down at Bella. She was still cuddled against my ice cold chest, breathing evenly. I shook it off and figured it was a fluke.

Carlisle came in an hour later to check on her before he left for the hospital. He really wanted to take her in to get an MRI done of her brain, but I refused him. I would not let anyone touch her, human or otherwise. I told him what Alice told me about her waking up by tomorrow and he nodded his assent. He left and gave me a sad smile before heading to the hospital. I held onto Bella like my life depended on it. Our connection growing stronger with each passing second. I knew that after these few days, I could not be separated from her. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she sighed quietly. _Edward, I feel you._

"Bella?" I whispered.

_I know you are with me. Protecting me. Thank you, Edward_, Bella thought in my head.

"How? Your mind is closed to me?" I mumbled.

_I'm not sure, Edward. However, I can hear your thoughts, as well. I'm fine. Just resting._

"Thank God, you're alright," I said, holding her to my chest. "I have so much to say to you. However, you need to keep resting. Your mind is still healing."

_I know, Edward. _

And like that, she was gone. Her mind disappeared from me and she nestled closer to my chest, tightening her hold around my waist. I smiled and relaxed into her embrace. We stayed tangled together for the rest of the night and into the next morning. Bella did not move from my arms and every so often she would pipe in saying that she was fine. By noon the next day, Bella's heart rate increased and her face scrunched up. She was waking up. Esme must have heard her change in her heartbeat and came upstairs with a tray of food for Bella. She placed it on the floor near my bed, giving me a loving smile.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her body. She was stiff from not moving for nearly two days. She looked up at me and her brown eyes captured mine, giving me a lazy smile. "I'm okay, Edward. You can stop perseverating," she teased.

"How did you know?" I asked in disbelief.

She poked her finger between my eyes, "I heard you. I think that thing we did with Alice connected our minds together. I've heard everything you thought. We have much to talk about, but I honestly feel icky."

"Alice took that into account. She brought over a bag with clothing from your apartment. Feel free to use the bathroom," I said as I caressed her cheek. She nodded and got up slowly, unsteady on her feet. I picked up her bag and followed her into my bathroom. She arched a brow. _You're not showering with me, Edward._

I quirked my own brow. _I know, Bella. I'm just helping. Relax._ She rolled her eyes and rummaged through her bag. I turned on my heel and exited the bathroom. I walked to my closet and grabbed some clothes and darted to Alice's room to shower myself. I wasn't 'icky,' but I wanted to clean up from laying in my bed for two days. I, hastily, washed my body and threw on my clothes: a pair of jeans and gray sweater. I walked back into my bedroom and I could hear Bella still in the shower. I walked to my desk and pulled out my laptop. I sent Carlisle a quick email saying that Bella was awake. His response was immediate. He was pleased and he wanted to talk with us about what happened. I promised him that Bella would not leave until after meeting with him.

I heard a squeak from the bathroom. Using our connection, _What's wrong?_

_Is your sister on crack? These are SOOOOOOOOOOOOO not my clothes_, Bella replied. _I don't own anything this tight or revealing. _

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," I called.

I heard her dance-like steps through the house and she skipped into my room. "You rang, brother dearest?" she asked, sitting on my lap.

"What did you do?" I asked, arching my brow.

"I gave Bella's wardrobe a little update," Alice replied, innocently.

_Ha! I look like a ho!_ Bella screamed.

"She doesn't like it," I said seriously.

"How do you know? You haven't seen her," Alice reasoned.

I saw what she looked like through Bella's mind. I saw her scowling at her reflection in the bathroom. _Do I look like a ho, Edward?_

_No, you don't. However, I can see why you're not happy,_ I answered.

_I'm not leaving this bathroom until I get my OWN clothes_.

"Alice, she's not going to get out of the bathroom until you bring her own clothes," I said.

"Wait, what?" Alice chirped. "How are you able to know what she wants? Holy shit, you're connected. Your minds are one." Alice screamed and danced around the room. She darted to the bathroom door and pulled it open. She picked up Bella and spun her around. "This is amazing."

"Alice!" Bella barked. "I'm going to puke if you don't stop. I have nothing in my stomach, so it's going be nasty."

"Sorry," Alice said as she gently put Bella down. Bella wavered and I was immediately at her side. She relaxed into me and blew out a breath. Alice gave a look over Bella's appearance and she smiled. "Bella, you look hot. Please keep the clothes?"

"I feel like a hooker," she mumbled. Her hands went to her breasts and she grabbed them. "This bra is insane. I never knew I had so much cleavage. It's not my style. Give me jeans and a t-shirt and I'm happy."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my imagination. Bella looked at me and she gave me a seductive smile. _I guess Edward is a boob man._

_Emmett in a dress. Emmett in a dress. Emmett in a dress_, I thought frantically.

"I'll keep the clothes, Alice. Please tell me that at home, the rest of my attire is intact?" Bella snickered.

"Unfortunately yes," Alice sighed. "You will be a fashionista when I'm done with you."

_If I get this response from you, Edward. She will._

_BELLA! I'm trying to act like a gentleman here. Stop flirting,_ I snapped in my mind.

_I know you're hot for me, Edward. Don't deny it. I can feel it against my back,_ she purred.

I stepped back and gave her a warning look as I distanced myself from her. I subtly adjusted the bulge in my pants and tried to quell the erotic thoughts invading my mind. As I moved back, Bella's stomach snarled and she blushed. "Time to feed you, Bella. My mother prepared a meal for you. Alice, I think we're good."

_Sure you are, Edward. Nice erection. You so need to get laid,_ Alice snickered.

I growled at her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, skipping out of the room. I led Bella back to the bed and she sat back on the pillows. I put the tray of food over her legs and she gasped. "Christ almighty, there's enough food here to feed an army."

"You keep forgetting, we don't eat. We're not sure how much a human needs," I said sheepishly. "Eat what you can, but you've been out for a while. You need to regain your strength."

"How long?" she asked as she tucked into some eggs.

"Two and half days," I muttered.

The fork dropped and clattered on the tray. "TWO AND HALF DAYS?! What about work? Eric is going to be so pissed," she cried frantically.

"Alice took care of it. She said that you had a family emergency," I answered. _Relax, Bella. Everything is going to be alright, _I crooned.

She buried her head in her hands. I could smell her tears and I felt so badly for her. I sat closer to her, running my fingers through her damp hair. _Bella, it's okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you._

She pulled her hands away from her face and looked into my eyes. _I know. I trust you, Edward. _She took a deep breath and grabbed the cup of tea on the tray. She took a sip and calmed her mind. _Explain this mind-talking thing_.

"I'm not sure how it happened, Bella. However, like I've said before, we're connected in ways other than our minds," I sighed. "My kind doesn't change. At least not easily. Our physical appearance is frozen at the time we experience the change. Our minds, while able to calculate and move faster than any human brain, doesn't change either. It takes a great deal to change something in our existence. There's only one thing that can do that."

"What's that, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Finding our mate," I said, barely above a whisper. Her hearing was less acute than mine, but I knew she could hear what I said.

"Are you saying…?" she trailed off.

"Yes," I answered, searching in her brown eyes. _You're my mate. That energy that flows through us. Our connection between our minds. The feelings I have for you, solidify that you are my mate. _

_Do you love me?_ Bella asked, gazing into my golden eyes.

_Yes. Irrevocably,_ I answered. "I know that you are not ready, but I'll wait for you. As long as it takes. We are very patient. We have to be."

"How can I be your mate? I'm human," she muttered.

"We can't choose our mates. We're destined from our creation. When you were born, the fates knew we would find each other," I whispered, caressing her cheek.

She tentatively reached up and grabbed my face. She looked into my topaz eyes and I could feel them darken. I heard her heartbeat quicken and she leaned forward, her eyes fluttering shut. I moved my face closer to hers and our lips brushed. Her warm mouth moved with mine and it ignited a fire deep within my belly. I had never felt this way about a girl before. She was my other half. My soul mate. My love. Her tongue traced my lower lip and I partially opened my mouth. Her warm tongue entered my mouth and I purred. Her hands moved to my damp hair and fisted the tousled tresses. She smiled against my mouth and pulled away. "Wow," she muttered.

"Wow, indeed," I smirked.

"Does this mean…?" Bella asked.

"While you are my mate, I won't foist myself on you. We'll take this at the speed you want to," I said honestly. "I know you just got out of relationship and aren't ready to jump into another one."

"I never felt this way about anybody in my life, Edward," she murmured. "I can't believe that we met less than three days ago. I should be freaking out, having a major panic attack, but I'm okay with it. I want to be with you."

I smiled and moved the tray of food off her lap. I gathered her in my arms and buried my nose in her fragrant hair. She straddled my waist and clung to my neck like her life depended on it. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. She brought her finger tips to my face and traced the contours of my cheeks, jaw and nose. As her fingers glided over my skin, I purred at her soft caress. _Are you purring, Edward?_

_We do it when we're happy and content. I'm so happy with you, Bella_, I answered. My hands moved to her face a mirrored her actions. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned quietly. I moved closer to her and ran my nose along her jaw. I pressed a kiss to her pulse point, feeling the warm blood move through her body. It was so erotic to feel that move beneath my lips and my purr morphed to a quiet growl. The feelings went straight to my crotch and I could feel it grow hard. I moved away and gave Bella a sheepish grin. _Sorry for my lack of control._

"Edward, you're fine," she answered. "I don't mind."

"I do," I said. "There's something else you need to know about me. Something that I'm not comfortable sharing with very many people."

_What, Edward?_

_I've never been with a woman, intimately. I've kissed other vampires, but never had sex,_ I said mentally

_Fuck me. You're a virgin? _Bella said, her eyes wide.

I lowered my eyes and nodded. She reached for my face and forced me to look at her. _Don't be ashamed, Edward. Never be ashamed. If we do make love, I will be your first and I'm honored._

_You will be my first and my only, my Bella, _I answered sincerely. I pulled her closer to me and caressed her lips with mine. She threaded her hands into my hair and swiveled her hips. _Not helping, Bella. _

_Oops._

"I'm old fashioned, Bella. I was raised at a time where I would never had kissed a girl, unless we were engaged. It was taboo to even think about sex. Also, there are complications with my being a vampire and you being human," I said.

"Like what?" she asked, climbing off my lap. I laid back down and she put her head on my chest.

"I'm incredibly strong and I've been told that making love brings out the animal instincts in my kind. I could easily lose control and hurt you. Possibly even kill you," I said sadly.

"Oh. So we could never…" she trailed off.

"I'm not sure about 'never,' but I'd have to take precautions. I don't want to hurt you," I whispered.

"I don't think you can, Edward," she whispered.

"Not consciously, no. However, in throes of passion, that might be a different story," I smirked. "What did you make of what Alice showed you?"

"The three of us are bad ass," she giggled.

"Yes, we are. What else?" I asked.

"I'm going to be one of you, aren't I?" she asked. Her eyes grew sad and contemplative.

"Yes. Watch," I said as I remembered Alice's vision of James' attack on her in the future. She whimpered and held her hand to her chest. That was where the fireball penetrated her body, causing her injuries. I ended the vision and hummed quietly in her ear.

"You're going to be the one to change me, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yes. However, after your change we'll need to go. As a newborn, you'll be too volatile around humans," I said.

"I'm glad it's going to be you," she muttered. "When will that happen?"

"Alice thinks in less than a month. James needs to heal before he can attack you. You really put him through the ringer," I said.

"I only wish I could have really destroyed him. Bastard," she grumbled. "Low life, lazy ass bum."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I teased.

"Don't tempt me. I probably should go home. Angela is probably having a heart attack," Bella said sadly. "I don't want to leave you, though."

"I don't want to be away from you either, Bella," I said, kissing her forehead. "I can stay with you tonight, if you like?"

"Very much," Bella smiled. _Can you stay with me forever?_

_For all eternity, my Bella_. "We do have to wait until it's dark out. It's a sunny day and I can't go out in the daylight when it's sunny."

"Why? Will you burst into flames?" she teased.

"No," I smirked. I got up off the bed and drew back the curtains. The sun filled the room and I removed my sweater. I stepped into the sunlight and a million facets of light filled the room. I turned and faced Bella. Her eyes were glued to me and her mouth was open slightly.

_You're beautiful, Edward_, she mused. _Not just the sparkle either. _She got up and walked toward me. She ran her hands over my cold, smooth chest. She watched as the light danced on her skin. My eyes drifted shut and I reveled in her tender touch across my torso. _Will I look like this?_

_You'll be the most beautiful creature on the planet, Bella. You already are. _"I love you, Bella. You are my life, my reason for existing. I promise with everything that I am, I will protect you and keep you from harm."

Bella looked up at me and her eyes filled with tears. She jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. She covered my face with kisses and held me tightly. "I love you, too, Edward. I never thought I could feel this complete."

I smiled and held her to my body, enjoying the warmth of embrace. She pulled away and gave me a frown. _Sorry about jumping you. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable._

_Never, my Bella. I'm happy to hold you in my arms for the rest of my life,_ I smiled.

"So, what does this make us?" Bella asked. "Are you my boyfriend? My husband? My fiancé?"

"Let's go with boyfriend for now," I chuckled. "But, you will be my wife very soon."

She smiled and kissed me passionately. I eagerly returned the kiss and held her tightly. I could hear Alice, Rose and Esme squealing downstairs. They were genuinely happy for me. Esme especially. I'd traveled this world alone for too long and now I had my soul mate to complete my life.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Reviews make me happy like realizing Edward's my soul mate and stuff. Suggestions? Leave them too! Hugs! xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

**Chapter 5: Confessions and Realizations**

**BPOV**

All throughout my 'episode,' I was aware of Edward. He never left my side. He protected me, kept me safe. His strong arms held me as I slept off whatever happened to me. While I rested, my mind was churning and twisting. At some point, I heard something that Edward was thinking. I surprised me. He was supposed to be the mind reader. Not me. I called out to him, using my inner voice. _Edward?_

He didn't respond and I could feel our connection grow stronger as we stayed together. I tried calling out to him again. _Edward, I feel you._

"Bella?" he whispered.

_I know you are with me. Protecting me. Thank you, Edward._

"How? Your mind is closed to me?" he squeaked.

_I'm not sure, Edward. However, I can hear your thoughts, as well. I'm fine. Just resting. _

I could feel my mind get tired and I wanted to sleep some more. I faintly heard Edward talking to me. Encouraging me to rest. I happily obliged and snuggled closer to his cold, marble chest.

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but when I finally woke up, I was graced by the most perfect man, holding me in his arms. I stretched my body. My muscles were incredibly stiff from not moving. I looked up at Edward, in his beauty, and gave him a smile. "I'm okay, Edward. Stop perseverating." I was resting, his thoughts invaded mine. They were filled with anxiety and worry. He needed me to wake up and be okay. Even with Alice's assurance, he was still over-thinking everything that happened. However, it was because of the connection made between Alice, Edward and I, our minds were linked.

Edward's brow furrowed and he asked how I knew he was obsessing. I poked his head, saying I heard everything he was thinking. In addition to his obsessive thoughts of my health and well-being, he also proclaimed his love and devotion to me. We needed to talk about this. Not that it scared me; I just wanted verbal confirmation of his feelings. I knew mine and they echoed his. Much to my surprise.

Edward helped me to the shower and I gave him shit about he wasn't going to shower with me. His eyes widened and grew panicked. I smirked and he arched a perfect brow saying he was just helping me carry my stuff. He put the bag onto the granite countertop and I looked through it. These were so not my clothes. What the hell?

Alice. That little fairy is trying to change my look.

I shrugged and pulled out the underwear that was in the bag. I also found my shampoo and body wash. I turned on the luxurious shower and waited for the water to heat up. I stripped off my funky clothes and stepped into the hot spray. It felt so nice against my sore muscles. I dipped my head under the water and wet my hair. I ran my fingers through my long tresses, fully saturating them with the water. I picked up my shampoo and scrubbed my hair. I rinsed and then proceeded to wash my body. I finished my shower and reached for a towel. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out. I pulled on the panties. They were cute; a navy pair of lacy boy shorts. Something I wouldn't buy for myself, but they were not a thong. I then picked up the matching bra and it hoisted my breasts to places I never thought imaginable. I looked down at my chest and scowled. I looked like a hooker. Damn it. I prayed the clothes that were in the bag were much more demure than the underwear.

Not so much.

The jeans were nice. The hugged my body and fit me perfectly. The shirt was a low cut navy blue sweater that showcased my new boobs. I squeaked and scowled at my reflection. Using our minds, Edward asked if everything was okay. I told him no, saying my clothes were all sorts of wrong. Edward called out to his sister and I heard them talking in his room. She finally came to the realization that Edward and I were linked with our minds and she picked me up out of the bathroom, swinging me around the room.

She put me down after I threatened vomit and she said I looked hot. I grabbed my tits and said it gave me insane cleavage. Edward's eyes darkened and his mouth opened slightly. _I guess Edward is a boob man_, I smirked.

_Emmett in a dress. Emmett in a dress. Emmett in a dress, _he repeated. I giggled and finished my conversation with Alice, my arms around Edward's waist. I could feel how much he liked my 'improvements.' His cock was pressed to my back and let's just say he was well hung.

Alice gave Edward a knowing smile and skipped out of the room. Edward, subtly adjusted his bulge, and led me to the bed, placing a tray of food over my legs. There was a ton of food on here. There was NO way I could eat all of this. I nibbled on some eggs and asked Edward how long I was out. He told me two and half days and I paled. What about my job?

He comforted me and told me that Alice said I had a family emergency that caused me to leave town. I gaped at him and he soothed me with his thoughts, beseeching me with his eyes. I calmed myself, sipping some tea on the tray. I asked Edward about our link.

He explained to me that we were connected. More than just our minds. He further told me that his kind rarely changed. It takes a great deal of something to change a vampire and Edward said that there was only thing that can do it. Finding their mate. I asked him if I was his mate. Edward said that I was. The connection between our minds, the energy that flowed between us when we touch, the feelings that we have for each other indicated that we were mates. Then I asked him if he loved me. I mentally slapped myself for that one. We knew each other for less than three days. Two of those days, I was unconscious.

His answer shocked me. He said yes. He loved me. Irrevocably, he loved me. What he said after that surprised me even more. He said he'd wait for me. As long as it takes. I was confused. I was happy. I was in awe of the beautiful man in front of me. How could this happen? He's a vampire and I'm human. I asked him as such and he said that we were created for each other. The fates guaranteed our eventual meeting and we would be together. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel him. He had held me and shown me such love while I was asleep. I needed to thank him. I reached for his face and smiled at the smooth feeling of his complexion. His pale skin was like ice beneath my fingers, but it was so soft. I looked into his eyes and his golden orbs darkened. Striations of onyx filled his irises and his breathing became erratic. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. They were cold, but caused a fire in my heart and my body. His mouth moved tentatively with mine and he purred. I gently ran my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth. I moved my tongue between his lips and our tongues danced together. Not wanting to push him too far, I pulled away. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed," he murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

I was ecstatic. I told him that I never felt this way about anybody and wanted to be with him. He moved the tray of food off my lap and pulled me to his chest. I straddled his waist, hugging him tightly. I looked at his handsome face and ran my fingers across his perfect features. His smooth cheeks, his angular jaw, his perfect nose, and his pouty lips. Deep within his chest, I felt the purr again. I called him on it and he said that his kind only purred when they were happy and content. I smiled at the fact that I was able to do that to him.

Then I was shocked. Edward confessed to me that in all his years on the planet, he'd never been with a woman. I inwardly scoffed and rolled my eyes. Edward, the true embodiment of beauty, power and sex, was a virgin? Damn. He told me that he was old fashioned. When he was born, women and men were very refined and even talking about sex was taboo. I understood that and I respected his decision. I wouldn't force him into a situation that would make him uncomfortable.

Though, I did feel like a slut. I'd been with three guys in my life. I lost my virginity on prom night with Tyler Crowley. We weren't dating. We went to prom as friends. Afterward, we went to an after prom party and ended up getting wasted. We fell into bed and ending up having sex with each other. Tyler, while a nice guy, was not very good in the sack. A two pump chump. Suffice it say, it was the end of our friendship. The next guy I'd slept with was my boyfriend from first semester of college, Peter. He was cute and I thought I loved him. However, I found out that I was the 'other' woman. He was just using me for sex. His real girlfriend said she wouldn't sleep with him until they were married. I sent her an email one day and told her everything that he did, along with a picture I took with my phone. They broke up shortly after and I felt vindicated. The last guy I was with was James. We all know how that turned out. Demon, remember?

Edward was more concerned about my safety when we finally made love. He explained that, in theory, the lustful part of his brain and animal part of his brain are closely linked. He could easily hurt me. Or kill me. He said he'd need to take precautions before we ever do that. However, he evaded the topic by asking about Alice's vision she showed me.

We talked about how we worked together to defeat the Volturi and I thought we were badass. I did ask him though about me. I was going to be a vampire like them. Edward informed that it would happen and that he was the one who would change me, based on the vision the Alice had. He showed it to me, using our unique connection and I could feel his pain from what he saw and the decision that he needed to make about my mortality. He told me that I had less than a month as a human before James attacked me and caused my death. I was saddened by this. I would never see my roommate again. Or my father. Or Jacob. I channeled my anger and moved it to James. It would be his actions that cause my demise and if I could, I'd make him pay. Stupid fucker.

Sadly, I knew I couldn't stay at Edward's home forever. I can only imagine Angela panicking about where I was. She was very protective of me and would kick anybody's ass who crossed us. I pictured how she would react when Edward brought me home, nearly three days after our date. Was it a date? Well, since Edward proclaimed himself my boyfriend, I guess it was. Though he did say that we would be married and I was giddy at the prospect.

I mentioned that I needed to head back to my apartment and a frown crossed his handsome features. I knew that it mirrored my expression as well. Edward said he'd take me back after the sun went down. I was curious. Why couldn't Edward go out in the sunlight? I teased him about bursting into flames. He rolled his eyes and gracefully got off the bed. He pulled back the curtains and tossed off his sweater. His back was muscled and perfect. He turned to face me and his torso was as muscled, perfectly defined. His pectorals were flexed and he had the 'v' that dipped beneath his jeans. My mouth watered at his perfection. Then he stepped into the sunlight. His skin glistened in a million facets, like a diamond. The reflections danced across the room and I inhaled sharply. Not trusting my voice, I spoke to him with my mind. _You're beautiful, Edward. Not just the sparkle, either. Will I look like this?_ I asked.

_You'll be the most beautiful creature on the planet, Bella. You already are._ "I love you, Bella. You are my life. My reason for existing. I promise with everything that I am, I will protect you and keep you from harm."

I blinked and a smile crept across my face. Tears filled my eyes and I ran toward him, jumping into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and kissed every inch of his face. "I love you, too, Edward. I never thought I could feel this complete."

Edward slowly lowered me to the ground and kissed me passionately. I felt his cold hands against my hips and I moaned against his mouth. I opened my lips and his tongue entered my mouth, tentatively. I knew I was more experienced than him but I didn't want to rush into anything with him. He was entitled to perfection. Right now, it wasn't it. We kissed and our hands roamed over our bodies, ghosting over the most wanted places. I pulled away, breathing heavily. Edward moved his lips to my neck and he ran his tongue across my pulse point and he growled lightly. It went straight to my core and I moaned. I gently tugged on his silken strands of hair and he moved his mouth away from my neck. He stared at me and his eyes were black, with a sliver of gold. "We should stop, Edward," I breathed.

He pouted but nodded. We stepped out of the sunlight and I did my own pout. He was gorgeous in the sunlight. He chuckled and pulled his sweater over his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to call your boss?" he asked.

"I probably should. Even though I had a 'family emergency,' he probably is not happy with me," I said with a frown. Edward handed me my purse and I pulled out my phone. I also grabbed the charger that I carried with me and plugged it into the wall. I put my phone into the charger and turned it on. My mailbox was full and I had about five hundred new texts. I looked at the texts and saw that most of them were from Angela or Jacob. I deleted them without reading them and turned to my voicemail. Again, most of them were from Angela or Jacob. There was a handful from Eric and two from my dad. I dialed Eric's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Eric Yorkie," he chirped into the phone.

"Hi, Eric. It's Bella," I said.

"Oh my god, Bella. Are you alright?" he asked.

_You had a death in the family. Don't get into specifics,_ Edward thought to me.

"I'm fine. However, I had a sudden death in the family," I said, looking at Edward. He nodded and gave me a crooked smirk.

"Who died?" he asked.

"A long lost relative on my mom's side of the family," I said vaguely. "I was the only living relative that they could locate."

"Oh, okay. I was worried about you. I thought that his hotness kidnapped you and held you captive," Eric teased.

I arched a brow and looked at Edward. _He did. I'm not complaining, _I thought. I bit my lip and arched a brow.

Edward growled and his eyes darkened. _Bella, behave. I may be a 'virgin' but I still am a man. You're driving me crazy here._

_Sorry, Edward_, I thought seductively, licking my lips. "I should be back by Monday, Eric," I answered.

"Okay. I'm sorry about your loss. Call me if anything changes, Bell," he said.

"I will, Eric. See you later."

"Bye!"

I snapped the phone shut and Edward was leaning against the window. _Don't be mad, Edward. Please?_

_I'm not mad. Just trying to calm down. You have woken up something in me that I've never felt before and it's unnerving. Give me a minute, love_, Edward thought.

_Okay, Edward. _I picked up my phone and dialed my father. He was so structured, it was funny. He called me the same time on the same day every week. Thursdays at two. He probably was freaking out since I didn't pick up the phone. The dial tone rang and my father picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dad," I said. "Sorry I missed your call. Busy day at VooDoo."

"I was worried sick, Bella. I thought something had happened," my father breathed. "James called looking for you on Friday. He sounded very upset."

"He should be. But his worry was misplaced. We broke up," I snapped. "Charlie, if he calls again, ignore it. He's bad news."

"What? He didn't mention that," Charlie said thoughtfully. "What did he do?"

"Well, I had it with his laziness and I kicked him to the curb. He didn't take it too well and he attacked me."

"WHAT?!" Charlie roared.

"Dad, I'm fine. I fought back and I had some help," I answered. "A good Samaritan stepped in."

"You're not injured or anything are you?" Charlie asked, frantically.

"No. I'm perfectly fine," I answered. "Dad, are you planning on coming out to Chicago anytime soon?"

"I hadn't planned on it. Why?" he asked.

"Just curious," I asked. My mind was flooded with how I wouldn't see him after I changed. Edward flew to my side and took me into his arms.

_Visit him, Bella. I'll be there with you, _Edward soothed.

"I am actually looking to take some vacation time next week or so and I want to come see you. I'm going to bring a friend with me. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course. Is this friend Angela?" Charlie asked. He always had a soft spot for Ang.

"No. It's actually the good Samaritan who helped me with James," I answered. "We've gotten quite close since it happened."

"Is the 'friend' a man?" Charlie asked, anger lacing his tone.

"Yes, Dad. His name is Edward," I answered. _You know you're more than a friend, right?_

_Of course, I do. I understand why you are hesitant to tell Charlie. I love you, Bella,_ Edward said as he kissed my nose.

_I love you, too, Edward_, I thought back. "So, can he come with me?"

"He gets the couch, Isabella," Charlie snapped.

"He's a perfect gentleman. He wouldn't have it any other way," I giggled. "I'll make the arrangements and I'll email you the itinerary. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Bells," Charlie said quietly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Talk to you later," I said as I hung up the phone. I put the phone in my lap and turned to face Edward. "Want to go the rainiest location on the planet?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he laughed, it sounded like bells pealing and music bouncing through the room.

"What about school for you?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm only in medical school to go with the 'ruse' we have for our family. Money is not an issue, especially when you have a sister who can predict trends in the stock market. My family and I have millions, if not billions, in various banks around the world using our different aliases. I'll just contact the dean and say I need to drop out due to health reasons or something," Edward said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Billions?" I squeaked.

"Yes, billions. Eventually, you'll get a part of it," Edward said quietly. "When there's my ring on your finger." He picked up my left hand and kissed the ring finger. He moved his ice cold lips and gently pulled the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. I felt his teeth, which were sharp graze of the tip and it broke the skin. I gasped and took in a small amount of my blood. His eyes darkened and he growled. "Bella, you taste so delicious."

_Edward, please_, I begged.

He removed my finger, after he licked the tip, sealing the wound. "I just wanted a taste. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Bella," he said looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Not uncomfortable. Aroused is more like it," I said as I fanned myself.

"I know. I can smell your arousal," he smirked.

"Fuck me," I mumbled.

"Not fucking," he said. "I intend to make love to you, Bella."

"Okay, Edward. You're so not allowed to swear," I teased. "It sounds wrong coming from your mouth."

"Whatever, Miss Potty Mouth," Edward teased. "You've said things that would embarrass sailors."

I rolled my eyes and got up off the chair I was sitting in. I went into the bathroom and put my things into my bag. I carried the bag out into Edward's bedroom and he was on his laptop, typing away. _What are you working on?_

_Emailing the Dean of Academics, informing him of my 'illness' and the necessity of me dropping out of the program. I'm almost done, my Bella_.

I nodded and moved around his room. The walls were painting a deep burgundy. They were decorated with various paintings and pictures that were black and white. His bed was draped in a deep gray and burgundy bed spread and his furniture was black and sleek. It was very masculine and very Edward. I walked to the bookcase and gazed at the titles on the shelves. He had similar tastes in literature than I did. Most of the books that I loved where in his bookcase. I walked and looked at his music collection. It was eclectic and huge. _You have a lot of music, Edward._

"It's one of the few things from my past life that I remember. I was in school to be a concert pianist when I came home. It was a break," Edward answered.

"I know that you are over 100 years old, but tell me more about what life was like when you were younger," I asked.

"I was born here, in Chicago, in 1901. This home we are in, belonged to my family. My mother was a homemaker and my father was a predominate lawyer. I also had a younger sister, Katherine. When I was eighteen, I was shipped off to World War I. Thankfully, I returned virtually unscathed. However, I had friends who weren't so fortunate. They were killed or seriously injured. I only got shot in my shoulder and it was barely a flesh wound. I thought it was the worst pain in my life. I was wrong.

"When I returned from the war, at the age of 22, I enrolled in Harvard University as a music major. My tuition was paid for by the government because of my injury. I came home over my summer vacation to spend time with my parents and sister. She had just graduated from high school and was getting ready to get married to her high school beau. They planned to get married the following summer. A few weeks into the break, my sister fell ill. We thought it was Spanish Influenza, but we weren't sure. A small outbreak had blown up in our neighborhood, but we didn't think much of it.

"Before we knew it, Katherine, was running a high fever and was delirious. We brought her to the hospital and my parents fell ill with the disease. By nightfall, my sister was dead. My mother and father were heartbroken, but too sick to handle it. I was beginning to feel the effects of the virus. I maintained a vigil with my parents until I was too weak to stay with them. They died as I was being admitted into the hospital. It was Carlisle who cared for us. I was near death and Carlisle whisked me away from the hospital, carrying me to his small apartment. I was delirious with fever and I didn't know what to do. Carlisle apologize to me and bit down on my neck. His bite began my transformation from Edward Masen Jr. to Edward Cullen.

"Every few years, we move and we assume different identities. The last place we were in, I was Anthony Masen. Though I hate the name Anthony," Edward said with a wrinkled nose. "The younger we are when we get there, the longer we can stay."

"How old is Carlisle? I mean, when he was changed?' I asked.

"About 28? The time was not marked clearly when he was younger. He was born in England around 1635," Edward said. "His father was an Anglican preacher and he led raids against the witches, vampires and werewolves. Carlisle's father eventually got too old and Carlisle took over for his father. He was attacked by an ancient and he was turned into one of us. He hid himself in a pile of rotting potatoes as he went through the change. He knew that he couldn't live off the blood of humans. His conscience was still intact. He tried killing himself, but couldn't. The first year or so you are in this life, you are the strongest and most difficult to control. He eventually was wandering through a forest outside of Berlin and he was overcome with bloodlust. He attacked a deer and he realized his solution to the problem. He would feed off of animals."

"Did any of you ever feed off of humans?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Edward cast his eyes downward and he inhaled deeply. "There was a time, about two years after I was created, that I went through a rebellious phase."

"Oh," I mumbled. "You don't have to tell me, Edward. It's okay."

"You need to know, Bella. I want you to know," he implored me. "I separated myself from Carlisle and Esme. They were newly mated and understandably they wanted their own space. At the time, I was posing as Esme's brother. When I made the decision to leave them, Esme begged me not to go. Carlisle had helped her through the change, but we formed a special bond. I helped her with hunting and the transition of being a vampire. We were almost like parent and child. I was the parent and she was the child. I was, for all intents and purposes, older than her in vampiric years.

"Anyhow, I left them and ventured off on my own. I ended up roaming the northern part of the continent, feeding off the scum of the earth. I used my mind reading abilities to find people who were murderers, rapists, and child molesters. I did that for two years, but my guilt consumed me. Even though I was killing the worst of the worst, I couldn't get past the 'killing' part. I eventually found Carlisle and Esme in New York. I returned to them, my eyes red as rubies, ashamed and downtrodden. Esme welcomed me back with open arms. Carlisle was disappointed, but he was patient with me as I got used to feeding off the blood of animals again. For about a decade, I distanced myself from humans to avoid the temptation.

"About a year after my return, Rosalie joined us," Edward explained. "I'm not going to tell you her story. It's her place. However, her last few moments as a human were not pleasant and she got the best revenge."

"Poor Rosalie," I sighed. "What about Alice and Emmett?"

"Alice doesn't remember her human life. At all. All she remembers was waking up in the middle of the forest, not knowing what she was and what to do. She never fed off of humans, only animals from the beginning. We did some research and discovered she was admitted to an insane asylum in the late 1920s. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon, but other than that we couldn't find any more information. If you notice her hair is quite short. It was that length because they shaved her head upon her admittance to asylum. It was in the process of growing out. She was always jealous of Rosalie and Esme for their hair.

"Emmett, Rosalie's mate, was a unique creature. We were living in the Appalachian Mountains and Rosalie was hunting. She found Emmett being attacked by a mother grizzly bear, protecting her cubs. Rosalie threw the bear off Emmett and she carried him to Carlisle to change him. She didn't feel confident to do it herself. Emmett and Rosalie are very much in love and are very vocal about it."

"Damn right, Eddie!" Emmett shouted. "I love my Rosie!"

"It drives me crazy. They are also the most vocal…" Edward began. _In bed. They also have been known to break beds, crack walls and actually caused their bed to collapse through the floor in one home we lived in. I told them to behave themselves here, because this is still MY home and I want to keep it intact._

I snorted and rolled my eyes. _That doesn't surprise me. Emmett looks like a wildcat in bed. _

_He is. I've heard it,_ Edward shuddered.

"Are you two talking about me?" Emmett said as he burst through the door.

Edward and I looked at each other, "No."

"Liars. You have this freaky mind thing and now there's all these secrets," Emmett said as he wiggled his fingers. "I don't like it."

"Get over it, Emmett," Edward sighed. "Go toss around a Volkswagen or something."

"You suck, Edward," he said, smacking Edward on the head.

_A little help, please? _Edward asked.

I giggled and flicked my wrists, freezing Emmett in place. I looked around the room and searched for something to toss at him. I saw an ottoman. I looked at it and quirked a brow. Edward nodded. I willed Emmett to unfreeze and he did. I tossed the ottoman and it smacked him in the head, crumbling into several different pieces.

"Okay, you both suck. You've got a firecracker, Edward. She'll keep you in line," Emmett laughed. "I'm going to hunt. Rosie! I need FOOD! Let's go!"

"Bella, can you please light a hand on fire something?" Rosalie yelled.

"Rosie! You're supposed to be on my side," Emmett said as he stomped out of the room, slamming the door. The wall cracked and Edward cringed.

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun had gone down. I frowned and looked at Edward. "We should probably go," I said sadly.

"Yeah. I need to get my car, as well," Edward answered.

"I thought you were staying," I said, panicked.

"I need to hunt," Edward said, lowering his eyes. "There's something else that you need to know about our relationship. There is one person in the world whose blood calls to one vampire. _La tua cantante_. You are the human that calls to me. Your blood is incredibly enticing to me and the first time I smelled you, I wanted to kill you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Edward," I said, folding my hands in my lap. "You can't deny who you are."

"Can I?" he snapped. "I am a soulless monster, ready to kill the love of my life. Of my existence. I would never forgive myself if I did that."

"You didn't, Edward. I'm still here," I said quietly. "You maintained your control and I'm still alive."

"It's not without a great amount of control and restraint. Being so close to you, forces me to feed more often. I hunted before we went out a few days ago. Usually, I can go about two weeks before having to feed again. You can tell by the eyes. The lighter they are, the more fed I am. The darker they are, the more hungry, or rather, thirsty," Edward explained. I looked at his eyes and they were darker. They weren't black, but the color of a dark amber. "I'm going to drop you off at your apartment and then go hunt. I'll be back in a few hours. Though it pains me to be away from you."

"I feel the same way, Edward. However, it'll be a few hours," I said. "You know what they say about absence."

"It makes the heart grow fonder," Edward chuckled darkly. "You need to have a heart in order for that to work."

"Edward, you do have a heart. It just doesn't beat," I stated.

"Minor technicality. Ready to go?" Edward asked as he held out his hand. I nodded and picked up my bag. Edward took it and slung it over his shoulders. He twined his fingers with mine and we walked down the stairs. Esme was standing at the foot of the stairs and she gave me a tight embrace. Alice giggled and gave me a hug as well. Rosalie and Emmett had already left for their hunting trip and Carlisle was at the hospital. Edward frowned. "Esme, can you ask Carlisle to come to Bella's apartment when he gets off his shift?"

"Of course, Edward," she said as she kissed his cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you Bella."

"You too, Esme. Bye Alice," I said giving them a wave.

Edward picked me up, flinging me across his back and he darted out the door, flying through the streets of Chicago, faster than anyone could see. I clamped my eyes shut and burrowed my head into Edward's neck. Before we knew it, we stopped in the courtyard of my apartment building. Edward gently placed me on the ground and I swayed on my feet. His ice cold hands wrapped around my waist and held me tightly. _Are you alright?_

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. I pulled out my keys from my purse and unlocked the door. Edward followed me and we went up to my apartment. I opened the door and found Angela sitting on the couch, talking to Jacob. She hopped up and flung her arms around me. "Bella, I've been so worried. Where have you been? I've been trying to call you? Please tell me everything is alright."

"Everything is alright," I mimicked, hugging her back. Edward was looking at Jacob; his face was a blank mask. I knew that he was concerned about my friendship with Jacob. I heard his concerns while I was asleep. "I got sick, a migraine and I spent the past few days in the dark."

_Nice lie, Bella. Good job,_ Edward smirked.

_I learn from the best, Edward,_ I thought.

"I'm going to let you talk with your roommate. I'll see you later, Bella," Edward said smoothly. He held me close. _I love you, Bella_.

"Thanks for the lift home, Edward. Call me," I replied. _I love you, too, Edward. _He pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"Nice seeing you again, Angela. Jacob," Edward said politely, before he turned on his heel and closed the door.

I picked my bag that Edward placed by the door and walked toward my bedroom. Jacob was on my heels. His face was blank, but his eyes were furious. He closed the door behind us and he gave me a glare. "What are you doing with that leech?"

"Excuse me, Jacob?" I snapped.

"I see you three days ago with that leech, disappearing out of thin air and then you come back with him, looking all lovey-dovey. What the fuck, Bella? You know what he is, don't you?" Jacob seethed.

"Yes, I do. I also know what you are," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What's that, Bella?" he snarled.

"A werewolf," I fumed. "The reason why I disappeared out of thin air was because you were starting to phase. Edward wanted to get me out of there before you could hurt me or anyone in that coffee shop."

His brows furrowed and he sat down on the bed. "I don't understand."

"There's something that you need to know about me, too," I continued. I looked at the lamb and picked it up with mind and floated it to Jacob's lap. His eyes grew as big as a saucers and he started to shake. "I'm a witch."

"That can't be possible. Witches don't exist," he breathed.

"That's what I thought, until I froze time, blew up my ex-boyfriend and moved things with my mind," I said.

"You blew up James?" Jacob squeaked.

"Yep. Turns out he was a demon. A huge seven foot tall demon who wants to kill me, apparently," I retorted. "Edward and I can also share our thoughts with each other."

"Well, fuck me and call me straight," Jacob sighed as he fell onto my bed.

"I'd rather not fuck you, Jacob. I know where your dick has been," I teased.

"Shut it, Swan. I'm perfectly healthy. I wrap it up every time," he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Jacob. So, why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" I asked.

"I wasn't allowed. The Alpha, Sam, your super, made an edict banning us telling anybody except our imprints," Jacob explained.

"Imprints? Now I'm confused," I said.

"Our soul mates, but stronger," Jacob clarified. "You know Sam's wife? Emily? She's his imprint. He broke up with Leah in order to be with Emily. Leah was pissed off something awful, too. We hear about it ALL the time when we're in the pack."

"Wait, what?"

"We have a wolf pack telepathy thing. We constantly hear about Sam and Leah's drama because both of them are in the pack. Kind of like you and your vampire, except it's the entire pack. It's annoying as hell. I always get razzed because I'm the only gay werewolf. Whatever. I ain't going to change who I am because I'm in this stupid pack," Jacob grumbled. "I like boys. I like peens."

"Okay, Jacob. You've made that abundantly clear," I giggled. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. However, I still don't trust your bloodsucker. Where were you the past three days?"

"I was at Edward's. His family helped me with my gift and I was in the 'dark' for the past three days. Alice, Edward's sister, showed me something with her gift and it sent me into sensory overload. I was asleep for two and half days. I'm fine now, but my mind needed the rest."

"I've heard rumors through Sam about something coming. Does that have something to do with you? I remember 'key to our existence' and 'powerful human witch' in the mental conversations," Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Apparently, with Edward and Alice, we end the ruling class of all supernatural creatures," I said confidently. "We're badass."

"Good to know that the fate of all of us is in the hands of the clumsiest person I've ever met. Outstanding," Jacob snorted.

I willed a book from the bookshelf to fly off and hit him in the head. "Fuck me, Bella! That hurt!"

"Don't diss me, Jacob Black," I said, poking his chest. "I can blow you up, too."

"We probably should check on Angela. She's chomping at the bit about what happened to you," Jacob teased. "Don't blow me up, klutz."

"Fuck you, Jake."

"Nah. I don't like pussy," he said as he threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back and he strode out into the family room.

"Is everything okay?" Angela giggled.

"Jacob is being a jackass," I said as I poked him in the sides, hitting him in his ticklish spots. He squealed and dropped me. I fell right on my ass and groaned. "Thanks, Jacob. Now, I'm going to have a huge bruise on my butt."

"You tickled me. You got what you deserved," he said as he plopped down on the recliner.

I got up and grabbed my laptop from the kitchen. I made a quick phone call, talking to Eric. I informed him that I needed to take some vacation time to handle my long lost relative's estate. I would need some time off. He grumbled and gave it to me. I hadn't taken anytime off in the three years I'd work for him. I showed up every day, even when I was sick with the flu to cook for the ungrateful people that showed up to our restaurant. I was scheduled to work the next week, but had the following week off. I then booked two flights to Seattle for Edward and me. I sent him a text, informing him of our plans.

_We are on American Airlines flight 5806 to Seattle, leaving next Sunday. – B_

_Did you already buy the tickets? – E_

_Yes, I did. I'm paying for them, Mr. Billionaire. Back off – B_

_Emmett is right. You are a firecracker – E_

_Damn straight. But you love me – B_

_Yes, I do. Abundantly. I should be back at your apartment in about an hour. Is that okay? – E_

_Yeah, that sounds great. Jacob knows, btw – B_

_Bloody fantastic – E_

_Are you being sarcastic, Mr. Cullen? – B_

_That would be yes, Ms. Swan. See you in an hour. Love you – E_

_Love you too – B_

"I'm going to go," Jacob said as he stretched in the recliner. "I have a date with Rosie Palmer tonight."

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Angela asked.

Jacob and I broke into hysterical laughter. Angela furrowed her brow and looked at us confusedly. "What?"

"Angela, I'd like to introduce you to Rosie Palmer," Jacob said, holding his up his hand. Angela's eyes grew large and her cheeks blushed. She buried her head in her hands and cried out in embarrassment. Jacob got up and kissed her head. He kissed my head and wrinkled his nose. "You smell like leech."

"According to Edward, you smell like a dog," I giggled.

"Whatever. I'm hot and he's not. Ciao, bitches," Jacob called out as he picked up his leather jacket and breezed out of the apartment.

"Okay, Swan. Spill it. You're hiding something," Angela said as she plopped down next to me on the couch.

"I'm not hiding anything," I said innocently.

"You suck at lying, Bella. You are so hiding something. There's something going on between you and med student," she squealed. "I can see the way he looks at you. It looks like you're the only woman in the room and he's ready to take a bullet for you."

"You are too observant, Ang," I laughed. "Okay, there is something going on. We're just beginning to explore it."

"Are you going to tell me where you were the past three days? You're not married are you?" Angela screeched.

"Christ, woman! I don't think the dogs in all of Cook County heard you," I hissed. "I'm not married. And no, I'm not going to tell you where I was for the past three days because I already did."

"You suck, Bell. You break up with James, who even though was a lazy ass, was fucking hot. Then, you nab a gorgeous med student. Send some of that good guy karma my way," she breathed. "Shit, I got to go to bed. I have the early shift tomorrow at the hospital. The good thing is I get to see med student hottie's uncle, Dr. Cullen. He's fucking gorgeous. Maybe I can nab him."

"He's married, Ang," I said.

"Damn it! I can't catch a break," she sighed. "I'm going to go to bed and fantasize about your boy toy. I hope you don't mind."

"You can fantasize all you want, but he's mine, Ang."

She flipped me off and skulked back into her room. I sat back and checked my emails. There was nothing of consequence and I deleted all of the spam. I then paid my bills and caught up on my DVR. I went back into my room and changed into some pajamas and searched for my cigarettes. Unable to find them, I shrugged. I hadn't had one in nearly three days; I don't really need it now. I was putting my clothes into the hamper when I heard a gentle tap on my window. I jumped out of my skin and walked to the window. I found Edward sitting on the fire escape. I rolled my eyes and opened the window. "I have a door, you know."

"I know, but this was more romantic," he laughed.

"Okay, Romeo. Get in," I said as I ushered him into my room. He held out a single red rose and gave me a smirk. I blushed and took the flower from his elegant hand. I inhaled the scent and placed it on the nightstand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cold lips. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He threaded his fingers through my hair and carried me to the bed. He gently laid me onto my comforter and hovered over me, placing feather light kisses along the column of my neck. I moaned and arched my back at his gentle touch. I reached for his collar of his sweater and pulled him down on top of me. Edward was caught by surprise and he fell on top of me. His lips faltered on mine. I opened my eyes and saw his golden orbs piercing into mine. _It's okay, Edward. _

His lips moved with mine. I opened my mouth and his cold tongue entered my hot mouth and I whimpered at the feeling. My hands moved from his hair, down his sides to the hem of his soft sweater. I pulled on it and he gathered what I wanted. He sat up and tore the sweater from his body. I pushed on his shoulder and straddled his waist as we flipped over on my bed. He was on his back and his fingers moved along my sides of my torso. They floated along the hem of my tank top. He seemed conflicted with what to do. I pulled my mouth away from his and sat up on his lap. I removed my tank top and tossed it onto the floor. I had removed my bra when I changed into my pajamas and his eyes grew as large as saucers. I reached for his hands, which had landed on my hips. I grabbed them and moved them up my body. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were darkening. Using my hands to guide his, I placed them on my breasts. He inhaled sharply and he growled. I maintained eye contact with him and we caressed my breasts together. I could feel his member grow beneath my body and I wanted to impale myself on it. However, he deserved more. I removed my hands from his and he gently rolled my nipples between his frigid fingers. I gasped and rotated my hips. He sat up and wrapped one arm around my waist, his other hand moved to my face, gently caressing the contours of my cheeks and jaw. "I love you, so much, Bella," he whispered as he kissed my jaw, moving painfully slowly to my swollen lips. They finally reached their destination and our mouths moved in tandem. I held him close to my body, reveling in the feelings I felt for this man. He pulled away and I could see a question in his eyes. _You won't hurt me, Edward. _

He kissed down my neck and his fingers ran along my spine. He reached the swell of my breasts and he ran his nose along the soft flesh there. He looked up at me, _Can I?_ I nodded and he wrapped his icy lips around one of my nipples. I let out a yelp of pleasure and I pulled on his hair. With his tongue, he flicked the nipple and his other hand moved to my other breast. I ran my fingernails along his shoulders and I moved my hips along his hardened length, that was still encased in his jeans. He removed his mouth from my chest and he gently reached for my face, bringing it back to his lips. He kissed me tenderly three times before pulling away. "We probably should stop," he said, his voice tight.

I pouted. _I don't want to, but you're right. Are you sure you're a virgin?_

_Definitely, Bella. However, I've been assaulted with numerous sexual scenarios in my lifetime. I'm not clueless. I know how to pleasure a woman, in theory. _

My eyes widened and I looked at Edward. He had a smirk on his face. "Don't look too surprised, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes and rolled off his lap, gathering my tank top and his sweater. "You are too sexy for own good, Edward."

He pulled his sweater over his shoulders and leaned back in the bed, his hands behind his head. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You have this insane sex hair, that crooked smirk and your 'come hither' stare. I nearly came when I saw you for the first time, despite my fear of the situation. You're fucking hot."

"Um, thanks?" he sputtered.

"You're welcome. Move over. You're on my side of the bed," I said, smacking his leg. I pulled down the covers and Edward took off his shoes. "Don't you want to get more comfortable?"

"I don't sleep, Bella," he snorted.

"No, I mean, take off the jeans and sweater," I said gesturing to his clothes.

"That wouldn't work. I like to go commando," he smirked. "I'd be naked and I'm certain that you wouldn't like that too much."

"You are wrong, Mr. Cullen. I'd like very much to see what you have packing," I said as I moved my hand up his thigh.

His hand stopped my fingers and he gave me a warning glare. _It wouldn't be appropriate, Bella. It took ALL of my control to stop us when we did. If I took off my clothes, I'd no longer be a virgin. While that would be nice, it's not how I envisioned our first time. _

"Can you at least keep the sweater off?" I suggested. He rolled his eyes and took the sweater off his body, tossing it on the floor. I flicked off the lights with my mind and nestled myself against Edward's chest. It was cold, but it felt nice against my heated cheek. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, so much, Bella. Sleep well, my love," he whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair. He began humming a quiet song, almost like a lullaby and I quickly drifted asleep.

**A/N: Bella's return to work, Jacob's meeting of Mike, and some practice for Bella and her powers. Leave some love or hate. xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me! **_

**Chapter 6: Tests**

**BPOV**

I had the weirdest dreams last night. I mean fucking bizarre. I knew Edward was aware of them. He held me tightly to his chest as dreamt my random visions. I don't remember what my dreams were about, but they were weird.

I woke up early the next morning to an empty bed and another note from Edward.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_It's another sunny day and I needed to pry myself from your arms. I didn't want to. I have never felt so happy and complete than when I'm with you, but I can't venture outside. For obvious reasons. I would have stayed with you, but Alice informed me that you need to go to work today. There's an issue with the other chef (not Eric). Be prepared to get a frantic phone call from your boss around nine in the morning. _

_I'll pick you up after your shift at VooDoo. I'll miss you more than words can say. I love you, my Bella. Be safe._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I frowned and flopped back onto the pillows. I rolled over and put my face onto the pillows that Edward had lay on and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I curled up and mentally prepared myself for the day ahead. I was looking forward to staying home with Edward, but duty calls. I was about ready to pummel the other associate chef, Charles. He was a good guy, but not the most ambitious or motivated individual. He called in sick at least once every couple of weeks and sometimes flaked on his shifts. It made my life very difficult.

I decided to roll out of bed and hop into the shower. I did a cursory rinse as I didn't do much yesterday and padded out into the kitchen. There was a note from Angela on the whiteboard on our fridge. She asked me to pick up some milk and tampons. I made note of her request and I made myself some breakfast. I kept it simple and had some toast and coffee. As I was emptying out the dishwasher, my phone was ringing in my room. I figured I'd try the range of my mental gift and willed it to come to my hand. Surprisingly enough, it landed right into my hand and it clicked on when it got there.

_I definitely like this. So not helping my lazy tendencies. _

"Hello?"

"Bella! Thank god you picked up! It's Eric."

"What's up?" I asked as I put some plates away.

"Charles called in 'sick' again and I need your help today," Eric pleaded. "Please tell me you're in Chicago!"

"I'm in Chicago. I got back in last night," I answered. "What time do you want me?"

"Can you get here by ten?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. I just need to get dressed and I'll be over," I answered. "Breathe, Yorkie. You're going to have a heart attack."

"I swear, I'm going to strangle Charles. If he does this one more time, he's so getting fired," Eric grumbled.

"Deep cleansing breaths. I'll be there by ten," I said soothingly. "Later."

I hung up the phone and finished putting the dishes away. Afterward, I went and put on my VooDoo uniform, grabbing my bag, keys and phone. I slipped my jacket over my shoulders and left a note for Angela, saying I went into work. I skipped down the stairs and ran into Sam. He looked up at me and gave me a tight smile. "Hey Bella."

"Hi, Sam. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good. Jacob told me about you," Same said. His jaw muscles clenching.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it?" I said, uncomfortably. "I've got to go to work. Perhaps we can chat later?"

"Perhaps," Sam said with a frown. "Bella, be careful. Those bloodsuckers are not the most trustworthy."

"At least they don't hide what they are," I snapped.

"Fair point, Bella. Still, watch out," Sam said as he turned to go up the stairs.

I fumed and I felt the power in my belly growing. I needed to get myself in control. I heard my phone ring and I rummaged through my bag. Not looking at the caller ID, I picked up the phone. "What?" I snapped.

"Good morning to you, too, Bella," Edward laughed.

"Sorry, Edward," I said as I walked out of my apartment. "I just had a run in with Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Edward asked.

"He's my super and also the Alpha in Jacob's pack of wolves," I snorted. "He was talking shit about you. Saying that you weren't trustworthy. I was about ready to blow him up and would have if you hadn't called."

"I'm glad I did, then," Edward said quietly. "I know you probably know this, but you really shouldn't use your powers in front of humans. I forced you to freeze Jacob in the coffee shop but it was for their safety and yours. They don't know about our existence and it's probably best that they don't."

"I know, Edward. I was blissfully ignorant until my demon ex-boyfriend attacked," I sighed. I hailed a cab and hopped in. "I missed you this morning. I'm going to start getting a complex if keep leaving me in the mornings."

"I'm sorry, my love," he sighed. "I really wanted to spend the day, wrapped up in your arms, but Alice texted me around three saying that you would be going in to work. Did Eric say when you were off?"

"Nope. He just wanted me into the restaurant at ten," I answered. "My guess is that I'll be done around seven or so."

"Do you still want me to pick you up?" Edward asked, sounding uncertain.

"Of course, Edward. You are my boyfriend after all. That's the type of things boyfriends do for their girlfriends," I chided.

"Ha ha, Bella. You're funny," he snorted. "You're such a smartass."

"What did I say about you swearing? It doesn't sound good coming from your refined mouth," I teased.

"Oh, for the love," Edward sighed. "You're too much, Bella. I'll see you when I pick you up, being a loving, doting boyfriend and all."

"You bet your firm ass you are," I giggled.

"Hard as a rock," he laughed. "Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, Edward. See you later," I sighed. I hung up the phone and sat back until the cabbie pulled up to VooDoo. I paid him and hopped out of the taxi. I walked to the rear of the restaurant and went in. I dropped off my coat and bag into my locker and walked into the kitchen. "Hello? Eric?"

"Over here," he called. I followed the sound of his voice and he was scrubbing the deep fryer with a scowl on his face. "I fucking hate Charles. He left this horrendous mess in the deep fryer and it smells like ass. He's so fired."

"Don't fire him until after my vacation, Eric," I teased.

"Fuck, I forgot about that. Do you have to go?" Eric pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I do. I need to meet with the lawyer of my relative's estate. I've already booked the flights. I'm leaving next Sunday and I'll be back on Thursday. I need to do this. I have to sell her home, close all of her accounts and all that shit."

"God damn it," Eric grumbled. "Well, I'm going to start interviewing for a new associate chef as soon as possible. Once I find someone that I like, Charles is through. I can't take his shenanigans. Asswipe."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"We got a new shipment of crawfish. Can you make your crawfish gumbo? We've had a ton of requests for it while you were gone," Eric said.

"On it, boss," I said as I went into the cooler to get the crawfish. I put them into the steamer and readied my ingredients. Eric and I worked together as the rest of the kitchen staff came in. They welcomed me back and gave their condolences for my loss. I accepted their sympathy with the right amount of sadness and focused on my work. Eric went through the lunch specials and the restaurant opened. The lunch rush was insane and we barely had any time breathe. It felt good though to feel 'normal,' when everything around me wasn't.

I spaced out while I was plating some jambalaya and I frowned. In less than a month, this will no longer be my life. I'll be irrevocably changed. I won't be able to be near any humans for at least a year as I would be a vampire. I felt tears spring in my eyes and they fell onto my uniform. I hastily wiped them away and finished dishing out the food. Around three, I excused myself to into the alley and collect my thoughts. I crouched down onto the ground and buried my head into my hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella?" came a bell-like chirp.

I looked up and found Alice and Rosalie standing in front of me. I wiped my tears from my face and stood up. "Hey guys. I thought you can't go out in the sun."

"The clouds rolled in about an hour ago," Rosalie answered. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just sad. Overwhelmed," I answered honestly.

"Is this about what's going to happen to you?" Alice asked.

I nodded and a new set of tears fell down my cheeks. "I know that if Edward doesn't save me, I'm dead. However, I'm not ready to give up my life. I'm happy. I'm good at what I do. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my friends and family."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and wrapped their cold arms around me. I melted into their embrace and sobbed against Alice's neck. "Do you want us to call Edward?" Alice inquired.

"I'm not sure. I don't want him to see me like this. Broken. Sad," I answered as I moved away. I wiped my nose with my sleeve and snorted unattractively. "Call him."

Alice nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She spoke to him quietly and Rosalie wrapped her arm around my shoulders, cooing into my ear. A few moments later, Edward arrived, looking windblown. His hair even more unruly than ever and his eyes filled with an ancient sadness. He strode over to me and pulled me into his arms. When I was safely in his embrace, I started sobbing and shaking. I faintly heard Alice sneak into the restaurant, grabbing my stuff from my locker. Rosalie stuck something in Edward's hand and he picked me up. He carried me to a bright red BMW that was parked by VooDoo. He placed me into the passenger seat and quickly got into the driver's seat. He pulled away from the curb and whisked us through the streets of Chicago. I curled up in a ball and continued to cry. Edward never said anything, mentally or verbally. His hand was on my knee, rubbing soothing circles.

About an hour later, we stopped and I looked up. We were in a forest preserve, I think. Edward shrugged out his jacket and pulled it over my shoulders. _Bella, are you okay?_

I shook my head no and buried my head into my knees. Edward got out of the car and picked me up, slinging me on his back. He took off like a bullet. I was too upset to worry or to care about where we were going. I just laid my head on his shoulder and waited until we stopped. A few moments later, Edward's movements ceased and he put me down on a fallen tree trunk. We were in a small meadow, that was perfectly circular and eerily calm. I looked around and smiled slightly. _What is this place?_

_Somewhere I like to come whenever I need space to think,_ Edward answered. _You're the first person I've brought here. It looked like you needed some space._

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and kissed the crown of my head. _I'm scared, Edward. I know I come off as being tough as nails, but I'm fucking terrified._

_I know, my Bella. I wish there was something I could do to make things easier for you_, Edward thought.

_You're doing it, right now. Thank you._ "When I become like you, tell me what happens. I want to know."

"Bella, it's not something that is very pleasant," Edward cringed.

"I need to know, so I'm prepared," I said, turning my gaze into his amber eyes. "I know it's coming, but I refuse to go into anything blindly. Tell me, Edward. If you love me, then tell me what to expect."

Edward blew out a breath and gathered me in his lap. "I can only tell you from my own knowledge. What you may experience might be different. I was sick and dying, delirious with fever. Carlisle bit my neck and he drank a small amount of my blood. The bite hurt, but what came after that was even more excruciating. As vampires, we have several tools that we use to lure in our prey. Our beauty and our scent are the main lures. We have tools that render our prey defenseless. Our razor sharp teeth, our speed and our cunning are the most commonly known. We also have venom, like a snake. That venom paralyzes our prey so we can feed easily. However, if left unattended, the venom is what causes the change. The venom that Carlisle injected into my system made my skin like it was on fire, scorching me from the inside out. Eventually the burning feeling moved to the inside of my body and I was screaming in agony.

" Each minute, each second I was in horrendous pain; the venom coursing through my system. I could feel my heart begin to race and the pain subsided, slightly. As time progressed, I became more and more aware of my surroundings, each sound, each smell, and each touch. Eventually the fire in skin cooled. It started with my fingers and toes. It moved up my body until my heart began pounding. I thought it was going to beat through my chest. The beats came faster and eventually nothing. My skin was blissfully cool and all I heard was my own breathing and Carlisle thoughts. I cracked open my eyes and I flew from the bed I was on. My throat was on fire. Carlisle pleaded with me and he took me to hunt. We found a small pack of coyotes and I drained them all, the burn only mildly doused," Edward explained quietly. "It was hell. I begged for death, pleaded for it, but it never came. When I woke up from my transformation, I was this. A vampire, a creature of the night, the world's most perfect predator."

I paled and clamped my eyes shut. The prospect of the pain that Edward described scared the shit out of me. I took a few deep breaths and I felt my tears fall onto my cheeks. Edward's cold fingers gently wiped them away. _I'm sorry that I've scared you, my Bella. I shouldn't have told you. _

_I'm glad that you did. I need to know what to expect. The thought of all that pain is freaking me out, but at least I'll be prepared to for it. Thank you for your honesty, Edward. _

"I only wish that I didn't have to do that to you," Edward whispered. "I didn't have a choice. You essentially do. If James attacks you and you are wounded, do you want me to save you?"

"Yes!" I screamed. "I can't imagine not being with you. Edward, while the thought of such pain terrifies me, being without you scares me even more."

Edward blinked and his lips crashed against mine. My fingers fisted into his hair and his arms ensnared me to his body. He held me so tightly, it was painful, but I didn't care. I needed to be close to him. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Edward was hovering over me, his lips moving furiously across my skin. I moaned and arched my back at his cold lips moving across my heated flesh. I could feel the dampness of the forest floor seep through Edward jacket and I squirmed. _Edward, I'm getting wet. _

_I know, Bella,_ he thought, smirking at my comment.

I tugged on his hair and he gazed into my eyes. _Not that way, you perv. My back is soaked!_

Edward stood up, pulling me up with him. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bella," he said as he placed me back on the tree trunk.

He was so flustered, I couldn't help breaking down in a fit of giggles. He stopped and stared at me with the most adorable look of frustration. "You should see yourself. It is so cute!"

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" he growled. He moved faster than a blink of an eye and I fell back onto the tree. He was over me, caging my body with his arms. His eyes were black and he looked vicious.

"You're definitely not cute, right now," I squeaked. "You're terrifying. Fuck me, back off!"

Edward chuckled darkly. He wouldn't move. I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try. I focused my power in belly and I attempted to move him with my mind. I let out a guttural scream and Edward flew back off of me. He was tossed across the meadow and he rolled onto the ground. He hopped back up and his eyes were wild. "Did you just do that?"

I sat up on my elbow and nodded, pulling my lip between my teeth. "I thought you were unaffected by my gift."

"Apparently not all of them," Edward said as he walked back to me. His hair was full of leaves and his back was covered in mud. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm perfectly fine. Surprised, though," Edward said as he sat back down. "If you can throw me across the meadow as a human, I can't even imagine what's going to happen when you're a vampire."

"Explain that, Edward," I said.

"Carlisle has a theory that our strongest traits as humans manifest themselves as our gifts as vampires. I had always been able to guess what people were thinking when I was human, though I don't remember much about that. Human memories fade. Alice was admitted to insane asylum for her visions. Carlisle was compassionate as a human and it helped him become a doctor. Esme can love unconditionally and she can make anyone feel safe and loved, almost shielded from harm. She actually can shield our kind from physical attacks. Rosalie was very tenacious in her previous life and she can be very pig-headed. Emmett has his strength. If I had to gather your gift, it would be your power to freeze and ability to move things with your mind," Edward said as he caressed my cheek. His phone rang from his pocket and he picked it up. "Hello? Yes, Carlisle, I'm with her now." He handed me the phone and I took it.

"Hello?"

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I'm fine. I was a bit overwhelmed earlier, but Edward has helped tremendously."

"Have you had any adverse reaction to your seizure?"

"I've had a bit of a headache, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I've also used my mind in ways I'd never thought imaginable," I laughed.

"That is definitely true. I'd like to see you tonight and give you an examination. Just to make sure," Carlisle said.

"Okay. We're going to head to my apartment so I can change. I'm still in my work uniform and then we'll be over."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit, Bella. Can you hand me to Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Here he is," I said as I handed his phone over to Edward. They spoke quietly and quickly. I was unable to understand what he was saying but I knew if it was important, Edward would tell me.

He ended the call and he picked me up, bridal style and ran back to the car. He safely deposited me into the passenger seat and drove us back to my apartment. He laced his fingers with mine and moved through the roads easily. As we drove, I called Eric, apologizing for my sudden disappearance. He said that Alice explained I was upset about my relative and needed to go home. He said for me to relax tonight and come in tomorrow for dinner. We arrived back at my place and Edward led me to my apartment. I furrowed my brows and he held up my keys. He had pilfered them from my bag. He gave his panty-dropping smirk and tugged on my hand. We got up to the apartment and Angela was in there, cooking dinner.

"Hey Bella. Hey Edward," she said with a cheery smile.

"Hi, Ang. What are you making?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and the smells of dinner assaulted my stomach. I was famished.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Angela answered. "Do you guys want some?"

"Dish me some. I'm going to change," I said as I waltzed out of the kitchen.

"I'm good, thanks, Angela," Edward said with a polite smile. "I just ate dinner before I picked Bella up."

"Okay," Angela said quietly.

Edward walked into the family room and turned on the television. I kissed his forehead and he gently grabbed my chin, kissing my lips. I slipped off his jacket and handed it to him. _You're covered in mud, love._

_I wonder why, Bella?_ He smirked. I rolled my eyes and went into the bedroom, quickly showering and changing. I blew dry my hair and skipped out to the family room, sitting on Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my hair. _You smell so delicious, Bella. It's mouthwatering._

_Okay, that's just weird, Edward. It's not every day I hear about how edible I smell,_ I snorted. _Will that change when I'm like you?_

_Subtly. You'll still smell the same, but it'll be more intense,_ Edward said with his eyes darkening. _You'll still be you, just more durable. You're incredibly fragile now, Bella. I could easily hurt you if I'm not paying attention._

"Bella, dinner's ready," Angela called.

I kissed Edward's cold lips and hopped off his lap. I went into the kitchen and sat down, digging into the spaghetti that Angela had made. I ate it so quickly, I didn't really taste it. As I was eating, Edward mentally told me to pack a bag for tonight. He wanted me to stay with him. He said that we were going to test my powers in a secluded location tomorrow before I went to work with his family. Angela and I put the food away and I did the dishes. Angela settled into the couch and turned on something on the DVR. I packed my bag and Edward and I went to his home.

When we got there, the entire family was sitting on the formal room. The china hutch that was broken when I flung Alice across the room had been replaced and it was filled with new, expensive knick knacks. Esme got up when we entered and she gave me a welcoming embrace. "It's nice to see you again, Bella. Rosalie and Alice told me about your emotional outburst at the restaurant. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I said. "They helped me tremendously. Just the seriousness of the whole situation finally caught up with me. I'll be good."

"If you ever want to talk, Bella, please don't hesitate to call me or anything," Esme said as she led me to the couch.

"I won't. Thanks, Esme," I said politely. Edward sat down next to me and he laced his fingers with mine. "So, Edward told me that you want to check out my powers."

"Hell, yeah! I can't wait," Emmett said as he rubbed his hands together. Edward growled at his brother and Emmett laughed. "You are such a stick in the mud, Edward."

"Shut up, Emmett," he grumbled. "She's not a toy. She's a living, breathing person who can get hurt, you jackass!"

"I promise I'll go easy on the human," Emmett laughed.

"If you don't, Emmett McCarty Cullen, I'm withholding sex for a month," Rosalie snapped.

"Damn it, Rosie. You know I can't handle that," Emmett pouted.

"Then you'll behave yourself," she said, crossing her legs.

"Before we do anything, I want to check Bella out. See if she's okay," Carlisle piped up. "Let's go to my office. Edward come with us. I need your opinion and another set of ears."

I looked at Edward, my brow furrowed. _What does he mean?_

_I've been through medical school on two separate occasions. I'm technically a doctor, though I don't practice. I don't trust myself around all of the blood,_ Edward explained. He twined his fingers with mine and we walked to Carlisle's office on the second floor of the house. It was a large wood paneled room. There were a ton of bookshelves, filled with large textbooks and manuals. On the walls, there were many paintings, some appearing to be hundreds of years old. _This was my father's office when we lived here. _

I nodded and squeezed his marble hand. Carlisle had an examination table in the corner of the room and he patted it. Edward gently lifted me onto the table and I leaned back. Carlisle moved closer to me and looked into my eyes, his amber gaze penetrating my sight. He ran his cold hands across my face and my head. He looked at Edward and he asked him a question, mentally. Edward shook his head and gave me a comforting smile. Carlisle checked my reflexes and he said that everything appeared to be in order.

"How are you adjusting to all of this, Bella?" Carlisle asked, a frown marring his perfect features.

"It's overwhelming. However, I had my breakdown and I'm feeling better now. It just hit me all of sudden," I answered.

"I can understand that. This is a lot to wrap your head around, especially a human brain understanding all of these changes," Carlisle explained. "Can you still converse with Edward mentally?"

"Yeah. I also threw him across a field today," I said proudly.

Edward chuckled and removed his jacket, showing his father the mud on his back. "I didn't know what hit me. She told me to back off and next thing I knew I was flying through the air. I landed about hundred yards from her."

"That's amazing," Carlisle muttered. "I thought you were unaffected by her gift."

"So did I, but apparently she can still toss me around like a rag doll," Edward snickered.

"Well, I never expected that. I would suggest that you get a good night's sleep tonight, Bella. I want to really test your limits with your powers," Carlisle said with a tight smile. "It's not going to be pleasant, but I want to know."

"I understand, Carlisle. I'm pretty tired as it is. My mental breakdown kind of wore me out," I teased.

"Sleep well, Bella. We'll see you tomorrow," Carlisle said with a fatherly smile.

Edward helped me down and guided me to another room that I hadn't seen before. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," Edward said cryptically.

Edward opened a door to a large room that was filled with various different musical instruments and several large cushy couches. He tugged on my hand and led me to a piano that dominated the room. He sat down on the bench and patted it. I sat down next to him and he raised the lid to the piano. His fingers gracefully flew across the keyboard in a brief warm up. I watched him in rapt attention, at his ease and comfort in front of the large instrument. The warm up transitioned to a melancholy piece of music. It sounded so sad and yet so comforting. The lush chords filled the airy room and closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me. Edward stopped and I opened my eyes to look at him.

_That was beautiful, Edward,_ I thought.

_It's Esme's favorite. I wrote it for her son. He died when he was a baby. That's how Carlisle found her. She tried to commit suicide and they brought her to the morgue. Her heart was still beating and Carlisle saved her,_ Edward thought with a sad smile. _However, that was not what I wanted to show you. Listen to this._

Edward hands moved back to the keyboard and they moved slowly, playing a hauntingly familiar melody. My eyes widened and I took in a sharp breath. The chords and melody were sweet and poignant, full of love and hope. Edward's eyelids were closed and his body swayed to the music. Unconsciously, tears flowed down my cheeks and I knew the song was about me. For me. The chords stopped and a single note rang through the air. Edward removed his hands from the piano and he looked at me. _Was that for me?_

_It was you. I tried to pour my emotions that I have for you into the music. Bella, I love you more than you could possibly imagine. I never thought I could feel what I have for you. Never in a 107 years have ever felt anything like this,_ Edward thought. He gently captured my face in between his icy hands and he stared into my eyes. "Marry me."

I blinked and tears flowed down my cheeks. Not trusting my voice, I answered him with my inner voice. _Yes._

His face broke into a beatific smile and he pulled me into his arms. He covered my face with adoring kisses. I happily accepted them and before I realized it, I felt something cold on my finger. I looked down and he had placed an engagement ring on my finger. It was beautiful. It was a platinum ring with a large round center stone, surrounded by smaller stones. _It was my mother's. I know she would have loved you as I love you. _

_It's beautiful, Edward,_ I thought. I looked at the angel in front of me and I caressed his face. He purred and leaned into my touch. "I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you, Bella," he answered. "If I was capable of tears, I'd be crying right now, I'm so happy."

"I'll cry for the both of us," I giggled.

He laughed gently and caressed his lips against mine. _I can't believe you said yes. I'm so ecstatic, Bella. I can't believe I get to keep you for all of eternity_, he thought as he kissed me. Each kiss built in passion and I found myself wanting more.

He pulled away and gave me a crooked smile, tenderly wiping the new tears that fell onto my cheeks. I returned his smile and yawned involuntarily. Edward chuckled and picked me up, carrying me to his room. My bag was already in the room and I went and changed into my pajamas. I washed my face and looked at the ring on my hand. It was perfect, just like the man who gave it to me.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Edward wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and his shirt was off. He was standing in the moonlight and his skin glistened. Not as dramatically as when he was in the sun, but still as beautiful. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, resting my cheek on his cold chest. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying me on the covers. I slipped between them and cuddled next to Edward, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and he sang me to sleep.

xx WW xx

Edward was nuzzling my hair and I swatted at him, groaning. I rolled on my stomach and I didn't want to move. _Wake up, Bella. _

_No. You're bed fucking rocks and I don't want to move,_ I scowled in my head.

_Emmett has been banging on the door for the past ten minutes. He wants to 'play.'_

I poked my head up and looked at Edward. He was already dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black sweater. His hair was somewhat tamed, but still a glorious mess. His eyes were golden and shining in joy and happiness. "Why do you have such a comfortable bed when you don't even sleep?" I teased as I laid my cheek on the pillow.

"Maintain appearances," Edward answered simply. "However, it's gotten a lot of use the past few days. Thanks to you."

"Whatever," I snorted as I rolled out of the comfy bed. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I showered again and pulled on my jeans and sweater. I scrunched my hair and padded out into Edward's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed with a tray of food. "Okay, fiancé, we're engaged. Yay!"

"Yes, we're engaged. I like hearing that," Edward mused, giving me a lopsided smirk.

"So, when are we getting hitched?" I asked as I tucked into the pancakes on the tray.

"That's entirely up to you, Bella. You're the bride and you get free reign," Edward said.

"Let's go to Vegas," I said simply.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Alice screamed as she burst through the door.

"Christ, Alice," I said, putting my hand to my chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You can't get married in Vegas," she pleaded.

"Alice, if we want to get married in Vegas, then we'll get married in Vegas," Edward chided. "Some women don't want the whole big white wedding thing. I'm assuming that Bella doesn't want that."

"You assume correctly, Edward," I replied as I sipped my orange juice. "I don't need a huge dress and an expensive reception to bind myself to the man I love." _We can do it on the way back from Seattle. What do you think?_

_I'll make the changes to the flights. You have a shrewd mind, Mrs. Cullen,_ Edward smirked.

"I can see your decision," Alice fumed. "You both suck. You would deny Esme a wedding? Me? Don't you both love me?"

"I love you very much, Alice. However it's not about you," Edward said as ruffled her hair. "It's about us and it's our decision."

Alice scowled and stomped out of the room. Edward rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me. "Are you sure you want to do it in Vegas? Don't you want your father to walk you down the aisle?"

"He's not into the whole institution of marriage. He'll probably have a heart attack if we tell him. He actually married my mom in Vegas. He'll probably wouldn't want to be there anyway," I said as I waved my had dismissively.

"You should tell him. He may want to have that honor of walking you down the aisle. I know I would," Edward said. "I'll even pay for his ticket so he can give his daughter away."

I nodded and finished my breakfast. Edward and I walked down to the family room and all of the Cullens were various types of work out gear. Alice grabbed my hand and she dragged me to her room. She handed me some yoga pants and matching hoodie. I quickly changed and we went back downstairs. We loaded up into Edward's Volvo, Emmett's huge jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes. We caravanned to a location in central Michigan. I was panicking as I needed to be back at work by three. Edward informed me that I would make it. I reminded him of the evilness that is 294 at rush hour and he said that he would run me back if he had to.

We walked into a large field and a few rays of sunshine glinted through the thin layer of clouds. I looked at my fiancé (gah!) and reveled in his beauty. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. _I love you, Edward._

_I love you, too, Bella. What was that for?_ He laughed.

_Just for being you,_ I answered.

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

"Yes?" I answered, jogging to Carlisle location.

"Do you see that rock about fifty yards away?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Blow it up."

I focused my mind on the rock and its intended demise. I raised my hands and flicked my wrists. The boulder exploded and spread throughout the field. I turned and looked at Carlisle. He gave an approving smile and he told me various things he wanted me to blow up, freeze or a combination of the two. The most interesting request was to blow up a huge boulder that Emmett tossed up and freeze it immediately after I did so. It took a few tries, but I managed to do it.

After a break, we then focused on my telekinesis abilities. I moved several boulders, a small tree trunk and Alice pretty easily. I needed more power to move Carlisle and Edward. Emmett was not happening. I tried moving him, but he was not budging. Emmett made a suggestion that he would pretend to attack me and we would see if I could move him. I looked at Edward warily and he promised that if didn't work, he'd move me out Emmett's way.

We stood about the length of a football field apart. Emmett's friendly, jovial face turned to an evil sneer and he took off in a dead sprint. I held up my hands and my heart was pounding. I felt the power grow in my belly and I focused my mind to the huge bear of a man barreling toward me. I flicked my wrists and froze him. With another swing of the hand, Emmett was thrown across the field and he unfroze as he was midair. He tucked and fell into a roll, laughing as he jumped back up. Emmett jogged toward me and swept me in his arms, congratulating me as I was able to move him. However, I was fucking exhausted. I essentially fell into Emmett's arms and was like a limp rag. My eyes drooped and I was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Bella?" Edward called as he took me from Emmett's arms. He laid me on the ground and he gently pushed my hair off my face. His beautiful face faded in and out of focus. I was so tired. "Love, open your eyes for me. Please?"

I pried my eyes open and gave him a sleepy smile. "I'm okay. Just spent."

"I know. I tried reaching you in our minds and you couldn't respond. I heard nothing from you, like when we first met."

"Will we lose our connection?" I asked, frowning.

"No, I don't think so. I am beginning to hear you again. Very faintly, but you're there," Edward said as he caressed my cheeks with his chilly hands. "You did very well, Bella. I'm so proud of you."

"Next time we do this, we need to try a connection that we did with Alice," I suggested.

I looked up at Alice and her eyes were not focused on anything. Edward's eyes also lost their focus and he stiffened. "Someone's coming. Now," Edward said quietly, his voice full of venom.

"One of us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I don't recognize him," Edward said.

"I do," Alice whispered. "He's my mate."

**A/N: Okay, a full chapter. However, I'm proud of it :). Up next, introduction of Jasper, Mike and Jacob's introduction and possible citrus? Leave some love or hate! Thanks oodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me! **_

**Chapter 7: Jasper and John Barleycorn**

**EPOV**

Bella was exhausted and she was lying in my arms. I held her to my body, protecting my mate, my fiancée, my wife. She had done so well, but she was so weak. I wanted to take her away from this and let her rest. However, she was strong and even suggested something for us to try the next time. She wanted to connect with Alice and I. She looked at Alice and Alice's face was blank, her gaze unfocused. She directed her vision to me. I saw a blond vampire, running very fast toward to our location.

"Someone's coming. Now." I seethed. I held Bella closer to me.

_What's going on? Edward, tell me!_ Bella thought.

_One of our kind is heading to our location. Are you strong enough to stand?_

"One of us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I don't recognize him," I answered as I helped Bella to her feet. She was unsteady but she stood tall, giving me a confident smile. _Don't be strong for me, Bella. I know you're weak. _

_I'm doing this for myself. I need to. If not, I'm going to crumble under the pressure._

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered my love for her in her ear. Alice smiled and she said that she recognized the vampire running toward us. "I do. He's my mate."

Bella looked at me with disbelief and I shrugged. I put my arm around her waist and we stood in a standard attack formation. I was usually at the front of the line, but I needed to protect my love. Carlisle stood at the point of our formation. Emmett and Rosalie took his flanks. Esme and Alice stood with Bella and me behind Carlisle. "How soon, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Less than a minute," Alice said confidently. Her excitement was palpable. She was trembling in her skin and her face was filled with adoration and anticipation.

As Alice predicted, a tall, blond vampire strolled into the field where we were practicing. He had a very tall, confident gait; like an officer. His eyes were bright crimson. He smoothly walked toward us with a smirk on his features. His face, arms and exposed skin were covered with bite marks from other vampires. _Well, well, well…what do we have here? _He thought. He dashed to our location and he gave us a wicked smile. He had yet to see Alice.

"Good afternoon," Carlisle said politely.

"Good afternoon. I was hunting near Kalamazoo and I smelled you and your coven. I hope you don't mind the intrusion," he drawled. He had a smooth voice with a slight accent. He sounded southern, like he was from Texas or somewhere near there. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. I was on a mission from the Volturi and I was feeding before I returned to Volterra."

"What do you do for the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm an empath and I do reconnaissance," he smiled. "There were rumors of some things happening in these parts and I was sent to find out information. Why don't you introduce your coven to me?"

"We're not a coven. A family," Carlisle corrected. "I'm Carlisle. This is my son and daughter, Emmett and Rosalie. Behind me are my mate, Esme, my other son and his mate, Edward and Bella and my daughter, Alice."

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"Yes, Alice," Carlisle said with a smile. "Come to the front, Alice."

Alice skipped toward the front and stood next to Carlisle. Her face was filled with such hope and happiness. Jasper gazed at her and his sneer softened. "I've been looking for you, my Alice."

"I've been waiting, Jasper," she whispered. She took off and ran into his arms. He held her tightly to his chest and he covered her face with kisses. Alice's vision filled mine and it showed Jasper joining our family. It also showed him in the fight with the Volturi, working alongside Alice, Bella and me. The four of us worked together and the Volturi, the ruling class, would be eradicated and a newfound peace would spread over our kind.

They broke apart and Alice led him to our group. He was apprehensive as he moved, afraid of his affections toward Alice. I slight breeze blew across the field and Bella's hair ruffled. Jasper looked at her direction and he hissed. He ran toward her, shoving Carlisle and Emmett out of the way. I moved in front of her into a protective crouch, snarling at the attack. Bella flicked her wrists and froze him, flinging him across the field. I turned and picked her up and we dashed to my car.

_Edward! Stop! Don't go!_ Alice screamed in my head. _He was acting on instinct!_

I stopped and looked at Bella. She was trembling on my back. Her grip was very weak and I put her down. I gently caressed her cheeks and forced her to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"Fanfuckingtastic," she muttered. "Why did he attack?"

"He hunts humans. He smelled you and he…"I said, clenching my eyes shut.

_I'm fine. Why did we stop?_

"Alice asked us not to. Are you willing to go back?" I asked.

"Yes. As I just showed him, I'm capable of taking care of myself. Though, I was not expecting to do that anytime soon. I'll be sleeping like a baby tonight," she chuckled. I turned around and she hopped on my back. I ran back to the field and Alice was comforting Jasper.

He looked up at us and his eyes grew wide. "You're what I was supposed to find out about," he breathed. "That was fucking amazing. I've never seen a human do anything like that. I'm sorry for attacking. Please accept my apologies."

"Just don't do it again," Bella said as she slipped down my back. "I don't want to blow you up."

"You can blow things up, too?" Jasper gasped.

Bella nodded and turned to a boulder that was near where Jasper was sitting. She flicked her wrists and the boulder exploded. Jasper cringed and turned to look at Bella. "We are going to come to destroy you."

"Who?" I seethed.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and myself. We're the elite guard of the Volturi. However, I don't think I can go back. I can't leave Alice," he said, looking at Alice longingly.

"What can these members of the guard do?" Carlisle asked.

"Jane and Alec are both demons. Jane is a firestarter. Alec is the opposite, a numbing agent. Combined they can cause you to burst into flames and you wouldn't even know it. Felix is a vampire and he's known for his ruthless strength and cunning. Demetri is a tracker and can manipulate the elements: earth, air, fire, water, plasma. I've already told you, I'm an empath and I am good at strategy and reconnaissance."

"What happens if you don't go back to Volterra?" Alice asked as she laced her fingers with Jasper's.

"I'm not sure. However, I know I cannot leave you. Are you my mate?" he asked.

"Yes. You are," Alice said sweetly. "Okay, Bella, you're off the hook. I'm getting my wedding. Go to Vegas."

Jasper laughed and kissed her. "Whenever you're ready, darlin', I am." He turned and looked at Bella and I. "You're mated to a human?"

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"Have you shared the physical bond?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet. I'm apprehensive to do so while she's still human," I answered honestly. "I'm afraid to hurt her."

"That's understandable. You'll need to change her soon, though. You all know that the Volturi do not like when humans know of our existence," Jasper said truthfully.

"I'm going to be changed in less than a month. Alice informed that an ex-boyfriend will attack me and I will not be able to be saved through conventional means," Bella answered. "My ex is a demon."

"Fuck me," Jasper whispered. "However, in order to be truly mated, you need to share the physical bond. It seals your bond as mates, physically, emotionally and mentally."

"We already share the emotional and mental bond. The physical bond will progress at its own rate," I snapped.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, looking contrite. _Jeesh, he's touchy. He definitely needs that physical bond with his mate. Maybe he'd relax._

I growled and narrowed my eyes. Jasper's eyes widened. "You heard that?"

"I'm a mind reader, Mr. Whitlock. Control your thoughts," I sneered.

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate thoughts, Edward. I didn't mean to offend. I apologize," Jasper whispered. "You too, Miss Bella."

"Why don't we head back to our home and we can discuss this there," Carlisle suggested. "You can ride with us, Mr. Whitlock."

"I need to go to work," Bella mumbled. "I don't want to. I need to sleep."

"I'm sorry, my love," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Let's go. Do you have your uniform?"

"I have a spare one in my locker," Bella said quietly. "It was nice to meet you, Jasper. Please don't eat me."

He laughed, "I'm sorry for that earlier, Miss Bella. I will try my hardest not to," he answered honestly. "Though your mate will probably rip me limb from limb if I did attack or you might blow me up."

He nodded gallantly toward Bella and took off with Alice and the rest of my family. As soon as he left, Bella leaned into me heavily. "I'm so over all of this _drama!_ How do you do it, Edward?"

"Up until a week ago, I had no drama," I smirked, giving her a nudge. "However, I led a very empty life. I wouldn't trade all of the drama in the world if it hadn't brought me you."

"Awww, you're such a romantic, Edward," she teased, ruffling my hair. "Are you always this cheesy?"

"Cheesy? Back in my day, women would swoon at my words," I joked as I swept her off her feet.

"Okay, Swoon-boy, and how many women did you woo?" she giggled.

"I had one girlfriend when I was human," I answered honestly. "Our families were close and it was sort of given that we would end up together. Almost an arranged marriage. I was actually going to propose the summer I was home, before the death of my family and my untimely demise."

"Did you love her?" Bella asked.

"At the time, yes. However, the feelings I had for her are nothing to the depth of feelings I have for you," I responded. "She was my first 'like.' You are my first love, my only love."

"Wow," Bella whispered. "Did she ever marry? Have children?"

"Olivia, my 'girlfriend,' never recovered from my death. I was her first love. She fell into a deep depression and had to be institutionalized. She killed herself in the 1950s," I said sadly.

"That's so sad," Bella muttered. "Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?" I asked, confused.

"Seeing people that you knew, die?" Bella asked her brown eyes filled with sadness and loss.

"Yes. It's a unfortunate 'side effect' of being immortal. People you grow to care for will leave this earth and you are left with the sadness. It's part of the reasons why many of my kind are nomadic. They travel from place to place, never settling down. They can't build relationships if they aren't in one place for an extended period of time," I answered sadly. "Bella, as much as it pains me to say this, if you don't want me to save you, I won't. I know…"

"Edward, we've been through this. The pain of losing my family, my friends, and my life is heartbreaking. However, I can't stand the thought of being without _you! _I can't even describe how I feel for you. Love almost seems like an inadequate description for what I feel," she said passionately. "I'll have no regrets as long as I have you by my side, as my partner, my equal, my mate, and my love."

"Fuck me," I mumbled.

"Edward, what did I say about the swearing?" Bella teased.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," I said as I pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, my Bella. I promise, with every fiber of my being, I'll be there for you. Wherever you are, I'll be there with you. Think of me as your vampire stalker, only you're married to me."

"There is one thing I want to try," Bella said, casting her eyes downward.

"What, my love?" I asked, running my fingers across her cheeks.

_I want to make love with my husband, as a human. I'll know that things will change when I'm like you, but I want you to feel me as I am now. Warm and soft. Please, Edward?_

I looked into her eyes. She was pleading with me, begging with me to do this with her. Her heart was stammering in her chest and I could smell the tears well in her eyes. How could I deny her? However, could I do it without hurting her? Killing her? She reached up and caressed from my brows to my jaw with her fingertips, eyes beseeching me. _We'll try. However, I want to be close to home when we do. _

Bella's face broke into a beautiful smile and she jumped into my arms, peppering my face with kisses. _We can try other things so you can get used to feeling 'that' way,_ Bella suggested, wiggling her brows.

I arched a brow and if I could have, paled, at her thoughts. She filled my mind with 'suggestions' and I could feel myself grow aroused. "Bella," I growled. "You have to go to work and I am still trying to be a gentleman."

"It's normal for couples to experiment with each other," Bella said as she tugged on my hand. "If you jump into the deep end of the pool with no experience, you're going to drown. With all those sensations and smells, you'll go into sensory overload. I'm not a vampire and I go into sensory overload…it's called an orgasm."

"BELLA! Christ, woman! You are so not helping," I griped. "Let's let things happen naturally. Like they did in your bedroom the other night. Okay?"

"Okay," she grumbled. "You and your Victorian ideals."

"I wouldn't be me without 'em. However, I'm not that old fashioned. Our first kiss, in my time, would have been at our wedding. I'm slightly better than that," I laughed.

"True. And you are one fine kisser, Edward," she said, punching my shoulder.

"You are an amazing kisser, too, my Bella," I said as gently captured her chin. My golden eyes gazed into her chocolate brown orbs. I leaned down and caressed my lips against hers. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. I gently pushed my tongue between her lips and I purred at the feeling. Hot versus cold. Soft versus hard. Bella's small hands fisted my hair and she moaned. My hands danced down her back and landed on her hips. Let my instinct take over, I pulled her hips closer to mine and she swiveled them against my hardening member. As we kissed, I thought that Bella was right. We did need to 'experiment' with our control and our bodies. I didn't want to be overwhelmed with all of the sensations. I was becoming overwhelmed now and it was just a kiss. I pulled away and kissed her nose before resting my forehead against hers. "You're right, Bella."

"I'm not a 100 years old, but I am more experienced in the ways of sex, Edward. Trust me," she giggled.

"I do trust you, Bella. Implicitly," I laughed. "We do need to get you to work. Your days there are numbered."

"Son of a motherless goat," she griped.

"What?" I snorted.

"If I am forcing you to not swear, I'm going to try and cut back myself," she said as she twined her fingers with mine. "So, son of a motherless goat."

"You are just too much, Bella. You will definitely keep me on my toes," I laughed. "Hop on."

Bella jumped on my back and I darted back to the car. I decided to take a back way to the city and I got her to VooDoo with minutes to spare. She gave me a brief, but heated kiss before she ran into the restaurant. I then decided to drive to Wisconsin to hunt. I wasn't thirsty, per se, but I wanted to make sure I was well-fed. I just crossed the border and I drained a few deer. After my 'dinner,' I drove back home and walked into the brownstone. My family, with one more member, was sitting in the living room.

"We were wondering where you went off to," Alice chirped, sitting on Jasper's lap.

"Bella and I talked a little bit before I drove her to work and then I went to hunt," I answered as I sat down next to Esme. "Is everything alright?"

"Your family was just enlightening me of your diet," Jasper drawled. "It's quite intriguing. Something I'm willing to explore."

"I can't pinpoint your accent. Southern?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm originally from Texas," Jasper smiled. "I was changed during the Civil War."

"Wow," I mumbled. "Who was your creator?"

"Her name was Maria. She changed me during the Newborn Wars of the South. My empathic abilities aided in her creation of her newborn army," Jasper explained. "I can manipulate emotions. It made the newborns easier to control with that ability."

"When did you leave Maria?" Rosalie asked.

"In the early 1940s. She had grown tired of my depression," Jasper said with a melancholy smirk.

"Why were you depressed?" Emmett questioned.

"I can manipulate emotions. However, I can also feel emotions as well. I could feel the anxiety of the newborns. I could feel the fear of my victims," Jasper explained. "It was too much. I decided to leave and I traveled to Italy. I happened upon Demetri and Felix. They took me to Volterra and I was asked to stay. My depression waned a bit, but I still fulfilled my duties as a member of the guard."

"How did you handle that?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't. I just put on a brave face and did my job. That's all I could do," Jasper said sadly. "I didn't realize that there was another way of life until I came across your family in that field. While I am apprehensive of my 'punishment' from the Volturi, your lifestyle appeals to me. No emotions to contend with in animals."

"It is a transition," Carlisle said. "Edward can help you with that. He spent some time away from our family, living a traditional vampiric lifestyle."

"Was it hard going from human blood back to animal blood?" Jasper asked.

"The flavor is different. Especially herbivores. They have more of a tang to their flavor. Carnivores are more like humans," I explained. "I maintained my distance from humans for many years after my 'rebellious' phase until I acclimated to animal blood again."

"Why did you…?" Jasper began.

"Like I said, I was rebelling. I was resentful in my change as a vampire. I used my ability to guide my hunting. I focused my attacks on humans who were vile, evil creatures. The worst of the worst. However, I felt a great amount of guilt. I couldn't get over the fact that I was killing another sentient being. I returned to the vegetarian way of life after two years of hunting humans and I haven't looked back," I said with a wistful smile.

"And now you're mated to one," Jasper said ironically.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "However, her time on this planet as a human is limited."

"Alice told me. You met her while she was being attacked by a demon?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah. It turns out that it was her ex-boyfriend," I chuckled. "We thought that she destroyed him but she didn't. He was only injured, quite seriously. Alice says that he's going to attack her within the next month and she won't survive the attack through conventional means."

"She's going to be very dangerous as a vampire. A vampire and a witch, that's a lethal combination," Jasper mused. "She can destroy the Volturi without a second look. That wouldn't be all that bad either."

"She is," Alice said from Jasper's lap. "Actually, we all are. Edward, Bella and I. Our combination of power will wipe the Volturi off the radar. It'll be a new era of peace and prosperity for our kind. You are also instrumental in this change."

"I'm not sure I understand," Jasper said.

"We can show you," Alice said. "Edward and I can combine our power and show you what I've seen. Do you trust me? Trust him?"

"I'm changing my lifestyle for you, darlin'. Of course, I trust you," Jasper said as he kissed Alice.

She clapped enthusiastically and hopped off his lap. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to hold your hands and Edward will place his hands on your shoulders. I'll be focusing my vision to Edward and he's going to channel the vision to you using his gift."

Jasper nodded and readied himself. Alice grasped his hands and I laid my hands on his shoulders, near the base of his neck. Like with Bella, Alice and I both closed our eyes and channeled our collective power. The vision reached my mind and using my connection with Jasper, I channeled it to him. He saw what I gave him and he gasped. "This is unreal."

"Focus, Jasper. We can't maintain the connection unless you focus," I whispered. He nodded minutely. Our bond reconnected and Alice showed him what the world would be like without the Volturi. An sense of calm and peace flew over the room and we all smiled.

Alice broke the bond and she looked at Jasper expectantly. "You are very talented, Little One," Jasper said with a smirk. "So are you, Edward. I will help you and we will defeat the Volturi."

Alice squealed and hopped into his arms. The rest of the family ventured off to give them their privacy. I went up to my room and I received a text from Bella.

_It's INSANE tonight. It's like people never had Creole food before – B_

_Sorry? – E_

_Why are you apologizing? You're not the reason why the restaurant is packed. LOL – B_

_LOL? – E_

_Laugh out loud? – B_

_Oh, right. I need to catch up on my text lingo – E_

_Good lord. Anyhoo…I'm going to set up my friend Jacob with the pastry chef, Mike. I get to be chaperone. Yay…chaperoning two gay men on a date. My idea of a good time. – B_

_Sounds like a lot of fun. You want company? – E_

_Yes and please. I need some hetero male blood. – B _

_Minor technicality, but I don't have any blood, LOL – E_

_Eh, whatever. Pick me up at VooDoo by nine? – B_

_It's a date, my love – E_

_Gotta go. Eric's head is about to spin off into oblivion. Charles just caused a vat of jambalaya to burn. Love you! – B_

_Love you, too – E_

I put my phone on my desk and I went to my computer. Bella had sent me the itinerary for our trip to Seattle. I called the airline and transferred the flights to my credit card and arranged for us to go to Vegas on the trip back. We'd arrive on Wednesday and leave early Thursday morning. I also made some arrangements with a wedding chapel for our ceremony. After I completed that task, I went to a jewelers and picked up wedding rings for the two of us. I got Bella a diamond eternity band and simple platinum band for myself. Bella's ring had to be special ordered and I paid extra so I pick it up before we left on Sunday. While I was at the jewelers, a pendant caught my eye. It was two hearts, encrusted with pave diamonds intertwined, forming one. I also got that for Bella, deciding it would be her wedding present. The salesperson was giddy as she rang up my order. I spent nearly $25,000 in one visit. She made a very good commission.

I drove home and placed my purchases, minus Bella's wedding band, which was currently being made, into the safe in my room. I took a brief shower and changed into something more appropriate for going out with my fiancée. I eased on a pair of black dress slacks and charcoal gray dress shirt. As I was leaving, Alice hopped into my arms with a garment bag. _For Bella._ She kissed my cheek and darted back to her bedroom, undoubtedly to do whatever she was doing with Jasper before she gave me Bella's clothes. I shuddered and went out to my car. I decided to take my Aston-Martin Vanquish tonight. I eased into the sleek black car and moaned. I loved my Aston-Martin. I ran my hand lovingly over the dashboard, cooing at the beauty of it. Overcoming my vehicular orgasm, I sighed and backed it out of the garage, driving to VooDoo.

Bella was standing outside, talking to a medium sized blond man. He had a child-like face with bright blue eyes and spiky hair. He appeared to be flirting with Bella and she was subtly trying to ward him off. I parked the car and got out, walking to my love. I put my arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair, "Hey baby," I purred.

"Hi, handsome," she said as she leaned back into my embrace. "Mike, this is Edward, my fiancé."

_Fiancé?! She was just with that James guy and now she's engaged. Fuck me! Though, her fiancé is kind of hot._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike Newton, Bella's co-worker," Mike said with a sly grin. He held out his hand and I shook it briefly. _Jeez, was his hands right by the air conditioning vent. They're fucking cold!_ "So, I'll meet you and your friend at John Barleycorn?"

"Yeah," Bella said. "Text me when you get there. It'll be fun."

"Sure," Mike said, feigning enthusiasm. _I'd rather be going with you and not your 'friend.' _"See you guys in about an hour."

"Bye, Mike," I said with a smile, laying my chin on Bella's shoulder. He turned and hailed a cab. "That's the guy you think is gay?"

"Well, is he?" Bella asked, turning in my arms. "You probably heard an earful."

"He thought I was hot," I said with a wave of the hand. "However, that does not make him gay. Most people find me attractive."

"You're so humble, Edward," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I need to head back to my apartment to shower and change. Let's go, 'baby.'"

"Sorry," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I panicked."

"I liked it," Bella said, blushing. "You can call me 'baby' anytime you want."

"Okay, baby," I said with a grin, lacing my fingers with hers. I pulled her to my car and she gasped. "What?"

"What happened to the Volvo? Did it get eaten by this monster?" Bella squeaked.

"No, it's still at home," I laughed. "I wanted to take my other love out for a spin. This is my Aston-Martin Vanquish. Sweet, isn't it?"

Bella nodded and bounced on her toes. I snickered and led her to the passenger side. She eased into the leather seat and she moaned. _That's how I felt when I got in it for the first time,_ I thought.

_We are so christening this car, Edward. It's sex on wheels,_ she purred in my head. _Are you game?_

_Emmett in a dress. Emmett in a dress. Emmett in a dress,_ I thought, trying to quell my impending erection.

Bella laughed seductively in my head and bit her lip. My eyes darkened and I gulped. She was running her hand along my thigh, inching closer to my crotch. _Not helping_, I sang.

_I know,_ she giggled. "Come on; let's get me changed so we can hook some gay men."

"And that successfully quashed my fantasies," I guffawed. "Much better than Emmett in a dress." I turned over the car and eased out into traffic. I parked in front of Bella's apartment and helped her out after I picked up the garment bag from the trunk.

"What's that?" Bella asked, pointing to the bag in my hands.

"A gift from Alice," I replied.

"I better be able to wear a real bra with whatever's in there," Bella grumbled. "Blasted little fairy."

We walked up to Bella's apartment and found Angela sitting on the couch, typing on her computer. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Ang. How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm good. Bored as hell, though," Angela said. "How about you?"

"We're excellent," Bella beamed. She wrapped her hands around my waist and kissed my lips. _Should we tell her?_

I nodded and kissed her nose. Bella reached behind her neck and unclasped a necklace that I hadn't realized that she was wearing. She slipped on her engagement ring and put the chain of the necklace back around her neck. "Ang?"

"Yeah, Bella?" she asked, not looking up from her computer. Bella walked over to Angela and put her left hand in front of the screen. "Bells, I'm working on someth….OH MY GOD! Are you SERIOUS? Engaged?!" She hopped off the couch, causing her laptop to tumble onto the floor and pulled Bella into a tight embrace, screaming frantically. "How? When? Isn't it a little fast?"

"Breathe, Ang," Bella giggled. "Edward and I are connected in a way that is impossible to describe. We know that this is 'forever.'"

"Do you have any single brothers, Edward?" Angela whined.

"No, my brother is unfortunately married," I laughed. "Sorry."

"So, how did you propose?" Angela said as she grabbed my hand, pushing me onto the couch.

"As you know, Bella stayed with me last night. Before we went to bed, I brought her into my music room. I'm an avid musician and it's something that I've only shared with the people that I love. I composed a piece of music for her and I played it for her. Afterward, I asked her to marry me and she said yes," I replied with a warm smile.

"Okay, I was too busy screaming to really look at the ring. Give me your hand, Bells," Angela said as she grabbed Bella's hand. She fell onto my lap and I wrapped my arm around her. Angela gasped. _That's not a diamond that's the planet, Pluto. Fuck me!_ "When are you getting married?"

"Relatively quickly," I answered.

_Bella's pregnant. I just know it. She's got to be,_ Angela mused.

"We're going to Vegas. And no, I'm not pregnant," Bella snickered. _You need to have sex in order to get pregnant. Could I? Get pregnant with you Edward?_

_I'm not sure. We'll ask Carlisle, but with what's happening…do you want a child, Bella?_ I asked, sadly

_We'll talk about it later, Edward. I love you,_ Bella thought, kissing my cheek. _I've always wanted children, but I guess now that's not really a possibility. _

_Oh, Bella,_ I cried in my head, holding her waist. She gave a shaky breath and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying, Bells?" Angela asked.

"I'm so happy," Bella answered, plastering on a smile. _I'm okay, Edward. _"I'm going to shower. I'm setting Jake up with Mike. Want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Angela said with a smile. "I'm going to go change. Edward, help yourself to anything in the fridge." She dashed off to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "We don't have to go."

"Edward, stop. I'm fine. As much as I want children, I'm okay with the situation. It's not in the cards," Bella said with an unconvincing smile. "Don't worry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Bella," I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, as she latched her fingers in my hair. "I get to spend eternity with you. What more can a girl ask for? I love you."

She got off my lap and grabbed the garment bag. She quietly went into the bathroom and quickly showered. I was thinking about how she would never have children. How her belly will never be swollen with a child. A beautiful child with long, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. As I was sitting, wallowing, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"What is it, Tink?" I replied.

"She's okay. I know that you are upset about the whole baby thing, but she's going to be fine. It's just unsettling. Most women dream about becoming mothers and she realized that it wasn't going to happen to her. She means it when she's happy about spending an eternity with you. Don't let this ruin your night. I love you, brother dearest," Alice soothed.

"I love you, too, Tink. I just wish I could make this better," I mumbled dejectedly.

"Love her, unconditionally and you will," Alice said, with conviction. "Have fun tonight."

"I'll try," I said.

"Don't let Bella drink too much. She gets handsy," Alice giggled.

"Got it," I said, finally cracking a smile. "Thanks, Alice."

"What are sisters for?" Alice said sagely. "Ciao!"

_Edward! I need your help, please!_ Bella called. I closed my phone and gently knocked on Bella's door. She called me in and her back was to me. She was holding up a black halter dress. The halter was tied, but the dress was unzipped. "Can you zip me?"

"Sure," I said or rather squeaked. Her naked back was breathtaking. I noticed something on her shoulder, a small tattoo. Upon closer inspection I gasped. _What is the meaning behind the tattoo on your shoulder, Bella?_

_I saw the design in a magazine and I really liked it. The lion represents my ferociousness. The clovers represent luck, which I need a lot of due to my clumsiness. Why?_

_That's my family's crest,_ I thought. "When did you get it done?"

"About a year ago."

"That's when I moved back to Chicago," I breathed.

Bella turned around and her eyes were as big as saucers. My hands moved to her hips and my eyes darkened. I crashed my lips against her, plunging my tongue between her hot lips. She moaned and snaked her arms around my neck. _Oh, Edward._ I moved us to the door and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she held me closely. She broke away, breathing heavily. I moved my lips down her neck, laying them on her pulse point. Her blood moving quickly through her veins. I could feel myself getting harder as she moaned against my shoulder. I ran my tongue up her neck and captured her earlobe between my lips. She tugged on my hair and I kissed my way back to her mouth. I moved my hand up her smooth leg and I could feel the heat build between them. It was driving me insane with lust and I wanted nothing that to rip her from the dress and make her mine, in every sense.

"Bella? Edward? Are you ready to go?" Angela asked from the hallway.

_Fuck_, we both thought. Bella giggled and I laid my head against her chest, listening to her rapidly beating heart.

"We'll be right out, Ang. Edward's helping me with my dress," Bella said, her voice shaking slightly. _What did I say about swearing?_

_Oh, please. You were just as disappointed,_ I smirked.

She shrugged and laughed. _Are you okay, with your, um, problem?_ She asked as she wiggled against my erection.

_Not helping, Isabella_, I snarled. _But I'll be fine._ I moved away from the door and eased Bella back onto the floor. She adjusted her dress and grabbed her purse. I adjusted my, um, problem and gave her a sheepish grin. "This is embarrassing."

"What? I turn you on. It's not a bad thing," Bella said as she ran her fingers up my leg. "I could help you."

"Bella," I warned. Her fingers were very close to my crotch and she smirked and walked away. "You. Are. Evil," I said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I know. Come on; let's watch some gay men make out. That'll make you lose your boner," she giggled. She turned on her heel and opened the door. My head slunk to my chest and my prominent erection quickly deflated.

Angela, Bella and I walked down to my car. Like a gentleman, I helped both Angela and Bella into the car. Angela was gushing over how luxurious it was. Bella was still thinking about different ways we could christen it. We drove to John Barleycorn and I decided to valet park the Vanquish. Bella texted both Mike and Jake, letting them know that we were here. Assuming that I was some bigwig, we were ushered through the line and immediately sent up to the VIP area of the club. I went to the bar and got us all drinks. Bella and Angela were settled in the couches near the rear of the VIP section. I returned with our drinks and sat down next to Bella. The music was loud and lights were pulsating. Bella leaned against me and idly traced patterns on my leg. It felt amazing. We carried on a conversation in our heads, as it was too loud to talk otherwise.

As we were sitting, Angela was approached by a guy who wanted to dance with her. He was good looking. Well, according to Angela, he was fuckhawt. She shyly excepted and went onto the dance floor. Bella and I stayed by our seats, waiting for Jacob and Mike. About ten minutes later, Jacob arrived. He gave me a tight smile. _Bloodsucker,_ he sneered. I growled quietly and Bella must have felt it. She elbowed me, telling me to behave. I returned his smile with a grimace, but didn't say a word. Jacob got a drink, some fruity, girly drink as he waited for his 'date' to arrive. I decided to give Bella and Jacob some time to talk, as he was eying Bella's ring. I went to the bathroom and picked up another round of drinks before I returned.

Angela had returned when I came back with the next round of drinks. She introduced us to her new friend, Laurent. There was something about him that I didn't trust. His thoughts were disjointed and incomplete. I discreetly sniffed him and he smelled like a human. I still was leery about this new addition to our group and decided to keep a close eye on him.

Mike arrived a few minutes later, texting Bella, saying he was at the bar on the far side of the club. Bella rolled her eyes and went to get him. She pulled back to our table and he did obviously not want to be set up. Jacob looked at Mike and his eyes lost all focus. His face pulled up into a bright grin and went up to Mike, extending his hand. Mike took Jacob's hand and their eyes met. It was like watching everything in slow motion. You could see the sparks fly between the two of them. They moved closer together and pretty soon, their fingers were twined together and we knew they would never be apart. I was personally repulsed. I'm not homophobic or anything, but it's just not natural. However, if they are happy together, then more power to them.

Bella suggested that we go out onto the dance floor to give Mike and Jacob some time to acquainted. _If they were any closer, they'd be in bed,_ I thought.

_Hey, we got engaged after how many days of knowing each other? Four? Two of which I was unconscious, drooling on your chest. Don't knock it, Cullen, _Bella teased.

We all went out to the dance floor. Angela and Laurent were very close to each other, arms and legs entangled together. I pulled Bella close to me and we swayed to the music. Her arms moved up my chest and they draped behind my neck. Her eyes were locked with mine as we moved to the loud, rhythmic music. Bella's hips moved erotically to the beat that was being pulsated through the sound system. I followed suit, moving my body in conjunction with hers. She eventually turned around and pulled my arms around her waist. Her behind was moving against my crotch and I could feel my body respond to her dancing. Her arms went above her head and took purchase in my hair. One of my hands splayed on her belly and the other was on her hip. Our bodies and minds moved as one to the music. Her breathing became erratic and she was becoming aroused. Her chest was heaving and I could see her nipples through her dress. I was get turned on and I needed to calm myself. _Edward, you are so fucking hot. I want you,_ Bella thought seductively.

I ran my nose along her neck and collarbones; _I want you, too, my Bella. So badly. _I turned her around and wedged my leg between hers and we moved together. I could feel her heat against my thigh and I growled. Bella smirked as she felt it through her chest.

_Am I turning you on, Mr. Cullen?_ She smirked.

_You have no idea, Ms. Swan_, I replied. I leaned down and kissed her soft, warm lips. Her tongue asked for entrance to my mouth and I happily gave it to her. As I was kissing my love, I heard a faint cry in my head. It wasn't Bella.

_Stop it! Don't you're hurting me! _

"Something's wrong. Where's Angela?" I asked.

"She was right there," Bella said as she pointed over her shoulder. Angela was gone. I inhaled and grabbed Bella's hand. I followed Angela's scent. We moved behind the sound system to a back door.

_Help me! Anybody! Please! _

I pushed on the door and it was locked. I looked at Bella and she nodded. Using my full strength, I heaved the door off the hinges and pushed through it. Bella was on my heels. I could feel her power coursing through her. She was ready to defend her friend; kill if she had to. We entered a small hallway and I was assaulted by Angela's scent and blood. I felt my eyes darken out of bloodlust and anger. Laurent was the type of guy I would have killed when I rebelled against what Carlisle created.

We moved through the hallway and we found Laurent hovering over Angela. She was pushing against him and her dress was hiked up around her waist. Laurent snarled. "Get the fuck out of here. I'm busy."

"I believe she said no," I seethed.

"Do you want a piece of the action, buddy? She's nice and tight," he laughed.

I growled, low and deep. It was loud enough for him to hear and his eyes widened. "Back away from the girl," I sneered, my voice full of venom and hatred.

"I'd like to see you try, pretty boy," he laughed. He turned back to Angela and he went to kiss her. She cried and pushed at him, scratching at his face. I roared and darted toward him, slamming him into the wall. I wrapped one hand around his neck and pushed him up the wall. He began coughing and begging for mercy in his mind. Angela looked at me with fear and awe.

"Angela!" Bella hissed. Angela pulled her dress down and ran into Bella's arms.

_Go! _I yelled in my mind, my face focused on the scum in front of me. When Bella and Angela left the hallway, I lowered him to be eye level with me. "Do you want to live, fucker?" I seethed.

"Please, don't hurt me," he begged. "I didn't do anything to her. I swear."

"This says otherwise," I said as wrapped my cold hand around his flaccid penis. I squeezed tightly, causing the testicles to rupture. He screamed in agony. "Now, you'll never hurt another woman again. If I see you do it, you're dead. Got it?"

He nodded and tears were streaming down his face. I pushed him against the wall, knocking him unconscious, letting him slump to the floor. I turned on my heel and walked back out the door, placing it back on the hinges. I walked to the bathroom and washed my hand of the blood and testicle remnants that were left there. I mentally called for Bella and she told me that she was up in the VIP area with Angela and the boys. I told her to meet me in the front and I'd take Angela to my father to get examined. I had the car pulled up and Bella helped Angela to the Vanquish. Angela looked at me with fear in her eyes and I felt awful. I told Bella to sit in the backseat with her friend and I drove us to my home. As soon as we got there, I went and got Carlisle.

Carlisle gingerly picked up a frightened and bruised Angela and carried her to his office. _Edward, I need your help_,he said.

"I can't," I replied quietly. "She's terrified of me."

_I'm going to sedate her. I need your help, son,_ he said more forcefully.

"I'll be right there," I said.

"What happened after we left, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice shaking.

"Laurent will not be hurting anyone anymore. At least not with his dick," I chuckled darkly. "I castrated him."

"Edward, don't beat yourself up. You saved Ang," Bella reassured me. "If it wasn't for you, she would have been hurt more. You're a hero. I'm proud of you."

She grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. _You are a good man. Don't doubt that. I love you so much, Edward. _

_Thank you, my Bella. I love you. More than words can express,_ I replied as I kissed her lips. I gave her a hug, inhaling her intoxicating scent, willing it to calm my nerves before I darted up to Carlisle's office. In the large room, Angela was on the examination table, resting peacefully. Carlisle had a large light set up and he was performing a rape exam.

"He brutalized her," Carlisle said sadly. "I don't know if I can repair the damage."

"Was it just…?" I asked.

"No. I found metal fragments in her vagina and anus," he said coldly. He growled and tossed a scalpel across the room. "How can humans be so cruel?"

"I should have killed him," I said quietly. "What do you need?"

"I need to go get some more instruments. Just stay with her and monitor her breathing and heart rate. Try not to breathe."

I nodded and moved to Angela's said, taking her limp hand into mine. "I'm sorry, Angela. I wish I could have gotten there sooner, to prevent this happening." I walked around and inspected the damage done to her body. I tried to distance myself, thinking it was just another patient and not a friend. But I couldn't. My heart broke at what I saw. He did brutalize her. Base on the damage that I saw, she would never be able to have children. I clamped my eyes shut and if I could cry, I would have.

Carlisle reentered the room with set of clothes and new instruments. I moved away from Angela and held her hand. I soothed her as best I could. Carlisle sat down in front Angela and he sighed deeply. He moved his hand to begin suturing the lacerations to her body. He gasped. I looked at Carlisle and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "What is it Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure," he mumbled. He moved his hand again to her injury and a warm light sprung from his hand. "Do you see that?"

"Yes," I answered quirking a brow.

"Come and look at her injuries. Do you seen any improvement?" Carlisle asked as he scooted away from Angela. I looked down between her legs and there was improvement. Minor improvement, but improvement nonetheless.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

"I think so," Carlisle breathed. I moved away and Carlisle placed his hand over Angela's injuries. The light reappeared and I watched with rapt attention as she was being healed. The light from Carlisle's hand dimmed and he slumped onto the floor. I picked him up and placed him on the couch. _Did that really happen, Edward? Did I just heal a human without medicine?_

"Yes, you did," I whispered. "Sit here and rest. I'll get Alice and Bella to help with Angela."

I darted out the room and got my sister and my love. I carried Angela up to one of the vacant bedrooms in my home and they changed her into the clothes that Carlisle brought for her. I got some water and placed it on the nightstand next to Angela's bed. She was resting comfortably, her mind blank. I closed the door and walked back to Carlisle's office. Alice and Bella were sitting with him. He looked tired, but his face was overjoyed. I sat down in front of him, on the coffee table.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was going to suture the cuts and I felt a tingle in my hand as I moved closer. The tingle became more intense and then the light appeared and I saw the improvements to her injuries," Carlisle breathed.

"You saved her life," Bella said quietly. "You saved the lives of her children."

"I've been around humans and worked on them as a doctor for over a hundred years. That has never happened," Carlisle stated. "I wonder how?"

"Perhaps you had a latent power of healing," Alice suggested. "We always knew you were compassionate. Perhaps your power is changing, becoming more powerful to include healing."

"Did you see it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it must have just happened spontaneously," she answered.

"Will Angela be alright?" Bella asked.

"She's going to be fine. She's perfectly healed and will be able to have children. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to the hotel with Jazz. I saw you bringing her back and I didn't trust him with the blood. See you tomorrow," Alice said as she kissed Carlisle on the cheek. Bella stood up and gave her a hug. Alice skipped over to me and kissed my cheek. _Nice job castrating that guy. He'll never be able to get it up again. I'm proud of you brother dearest. _

I smirked and ruffled her hair. She smacked my chest and dashed out the room to her car. "Are you okay, Carlisle?"

"I'm tired. But fine," he answered. "I'm going to grab Esme and hunt. Perhaps that'll replenish my energy. Will you be alright watching over Angela as she sleeps? I've given her enough sedative to keep her out until midmorning tomorrow."

I nodded and Carlisle got up to get his mate. I heard the door slam and they were gone.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward," Bella whispered.

"Why are you proud of me? I should have seen it coming. There was something about Laurent that seemed off and I didn't act on my instincts," I grumbled.

"You saved her. You protected her. You may think, in your mind, that you were too late, but he was ready to kill her. Didn't you see it in his eyes? He was one step away from cutting her throat," Bella said.

"I did see his hatred. You are right; he was going to kill her. I still could have prevented her from being raped," I muttered.

"You're not Alice, Edward. Be proud of what you did for Angela. Yes, she's frightened of you now. She saw you pick a man by his throat and hoist him several feet in the air without breaking a sweat. She saw you slam him into the wall and there's a Laurent-shaped dent in said wall. However, she'll eventually see that you did save her life. She will thank you. It may not be tomorrow, but it will happen," Bella said as she walked toward me. She cupped my chin and tilted my face up toward hers. The lights from the office bathed her a heavenly glow and she looked like my own personal angel. "You are a good man. A kind man. A loving man. You may say that you don't have a heart. However, I think it's a crock of shit. You have biggest heart I've ever seen. If you were 'heartless' like you claim, you wouldn't be beating yourself up over this. Get it through your thick skull that you did good, Cullen," Bella said, smacking my forehead.

I chuckled. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"My mother used to say that I was wiser than my years. I was born a middle-aged woman and got older as I grew up," she shrugged. "Compared to both of my parents, I definitely was the 'adult' in those relationships. It's sad when you're fifteen and you know how to balance a checkbook."

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, pulling her toward me. I placed my head on her chest, listening to her heart. I exhaled and wrapped my arms around her waist. The steady thrum of her heart calmed me and soothed my soul. She gently caressed my hair and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome. However, not everyone in this house is immortal. I need to be up early for the lunch rush for tomorrow. It's after two and if I fall asleep now, I'll get at least six hours of sleep. Got any clothes I can borrow?"

I poked up at her, looking at her beautiful face through my eyelashes. "Clothes? How about naked?"

"Are you finally seeing the advantages of my ways?" she teased, tweaking my nose.

"Yes, I am," I laughed.

"Well, as much as I would love to sleep next to you naked, I'd probably freeze my ass off. In case you've forgotten, you're kind of chilly. I need the clothes so I don't get frost bite. It would suck if my nipples froze and fell off," Bella giggled.

"Oh, God, Bella. Gross," I grumbled. "I did not need that mental picture."

"How about this one: Jacob and Mike, getting it on," Bella laughed as she pulled away from me. She skipped out of the office, snickered the entire time.

_I think I've been scarred for life, Bella. Thanks._

**A/N: I know I promised some citrus. However, as the chapter took shape, it just didn't fit in. Instead I put in some 'dancing' foreplay. I promise (really, I do!) to provide some citrus, perhaps the lime variety in the next chapter. No lemons yet. Also in the next chapter, Angela's reaction to Edward and the trip to Seattle (perhaps maybe?). Sorry about the long author's note. I just had a lot to say. Leave some love or hate. OR check out my other story, La Cantante. Thanks oodles! xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me! **_

**Chapter 8: Reactions of all Shapes and Sizes**

**BPOV**

I felt so sorry Angela. She had such horrible luck when it came to guys. Her high school boyfriend broke up with her at prom, saying he got the class slut pregnant and he wasn't in love with her. She then began dating a guy in college. They were engaged and he told her that he was gay. Now, Laurent? Can this girl catch a break? I was nauseated when I saw him hovering over my roommate, pounding into her body. I was ready to blow him up, but Edward's words lingered in my mind. _Don't use your powers in front of humans. They shouldn't know of our existence._

However, Edward didn't heed his own advice. He darted to Laurent and slammed into the wall. Angela's breathing became erratic and she was scared of Edward. Hell, I was scared of Edward. For the first time, I looked at him as a predator. His eyes were black with hatred and he was ready to kill. He pushed Laurent up the wall with one hand, cutting off his air supply. Laurent was easily a good five inches taller than Edward and was at least seventy-five pounds heavier. Edward lifted him like he was nothing. Edward's normally beautiful face was twisted into a vicious snarl. _Go! _He commanded.

Angela scrambled to me and I helped her out of the hallway. I heard what Edward was doing to Laurent and it was sickening. However, that douche bag deserved it. He deserved death for what he did to Ang. I was never more terrified of Edward or more proud. I know it took all of his control not to kill him. But he didn't. Laurent will forever be scarred for life and he will always remember what happened to him.

We drove back to Edward's home. Carlisle was waiting for us and he picked up Angela from the car. She melted into his arms, crying quietly. Edward hung back, almost ashamed of what he did. I tugged on his hand and he followed me into his home. Carlisle carried Angela to his office and Edward followed him soon afterward. I could hear that he was upset that he frightened her. That he had exposed who he was to not one but two humans. I heard a commotion upstairs and Carlisle came back down. He looked visibly upset and he gave me a tight smile. Alice had joined me and wrapped her arms around my waist, soothing my hair. Esme was upstairs getting clothing for Angela. Afterward, all three of us sat on the couch, waiting for some word about Angela's condition. I knew it couldn't have been good. When we walked out of the bar, I could see a trail of blood falling down her legs. I fought back the overwhelming urge to throw up and stayed strong for my friend.

A few moments later, Edward came down and he asked Alice and I to help him. We both got up and followed him into Carlisle's office. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, looking completely exhausted. I was perplexed. He was immortal. How could he be exhausted? Edward gingerly picked up Angela and nodded to Alice and I to follow him upstairs to the third floor. Alice picked up the clothes that Esme brought for Ang and we went to the guest bedroom. Edward placed Angela on the bed and Alice and I changed her into the yoga pants and t-shirt, along with a fresh pair of panties. Alice handled the lower half and I dressed her on top. Her face was bruised and battered, but Alice noticed that her injuries to her vagina and other womanly parts were healed. I shook my head in disbelief.

Alice put Angela under the covers and smoothed her hair. Edward returned with a glass of water and gave her a sad smile. He stood there for a few moments and I went down to Carlisle's office with Alice. He still looked tired, but better. As it turns out, Carlisle _healed_ Angela. Not with medicine, but with magic. He saved her life. He saved the lives of her children. All with one healing touch. That was why Carlisle was tired. The magic had drained him. He told us that he was going to hunt to replenish his strength with Esme.

After he and Alice left, I comforted my love. He looked so defeated. So dejected. He felt personally responsible for Angela's attack. He said that he knew something was not 'right' with Laurent, but he didn't act on his instincts. In my usually snarky way, I got him out of his funk. He cracked a smile and suggested that I go to bed with him, naked. Once again, the Queen of the Snark attacked and I heard him laugh, after he told me that I scarred him for life.

You're not the only one, buddy.

Edward handed me a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I was swimming in them. I mean, really swimming in them. I'm 5'4". Edward is 6'1". You do the math. I rolled the pants as much as I could and decided to give up on it. I'm just sleeping. Not going to the Miss America pageant. I knotted the t-shirt at the hip and it made the shirt tighter. Edward had gone into the bathroom to give me some privacy to change. He wore a pair of sweatpants and his was shirtless. He walked out and looked at me, in his clothes and before I realized it, I was tossed onto the bed, with Edward hovering over me, caging me with his arms and legs. _I love you in my clothes, Bella._

_I can see that, Edward,_ I giggled. _Do I need to remind you that this mortal needs sleep?_

He scrunched his nose, _Party pooper. _He rolled off me and pulled back the covers to his bed. I got in between them and nestled myself against his hard, muscular chest.

"What time do you need to be up, my love?" Edward asked.

"Probably eight," I mumbled sleepily. "I need to get Angela back to our apartment. She'll probably freak out if she wakes up here."

"Sounds reasonable. Love you, my Bella," Edward said as he gently kissed my lips. "Thank you for comforting me."

"You'd do the same for me, Edward. I love you, too," I said as my eyelids drooped. Edward chuckled and he snarled quietly. "Lights. I forgot to turn off the lights."

"Don't worry about it," I said. With my mind, I flipped off the lights and cuddled against his chest.

"That is definitely beneficial," Edward laughed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hmmmm," I hummed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

xx WW xx

"Bella," Edward cooed. "Wake up, my love."

I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. _No!_

"You are so hard to wake up, woman. Get up!" Edward snapped. He pulled the covers from my body and I yelped. I threw the pillow of my head and gave him an evil glare. He was standing, holding the covers, mirroring my look. I channeled my power and pushed him to the far wall of his bedroom. "Bella!"

"You pulled the covers off me. You can stay there until I get ready," I said, keeping my hold on him by the wall. He squirmed and shot me pissed off glares. "Damn. I have no clothes. Is Alice back?"

"Damn it, Bella! Come on. Let me go," Edward grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Are you going to do it again?" I asked, pushing him up the wall with my mind. His eyes widened and he shook his head no emphatically. I released him and tumbled to the floor in a heap. "It's good to know I'm not the only clumsy one in this relationship."

"Firecracker," he mumbled as he stood up.

"I do make things go 'boom,'" I giggled. "Alice?"

"She's not back. Though Esme is in her room," Edward said as he picked up the bedding off the floor. "As much as it was embarrassing to have my _human_ fiancée fling me across the room and pin to the wall, you did good. Getting a lot of control."

"Don't forget the pushing up the wall, Edward. That was my favorite part," I giggled.

"Oh, Christ," he said rolling his eyes. "Go get dressed and check on Angela."

"Love you, Eddie," I teased.

"I hate the name, Eddie," he seethed. "It's EDWARD. Not Eddie. Not Eduardo. Not Eddiekins. Edward."

"God, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I giggled. _Eddiekins?_

_Emmett decided to be funny. _He scowled and pointed to the door. _Down the hall, second door on your left. _

_Okay, Eddie._

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU ARE EVIL!_

I danced out of the room and walked to Esme's room. I knocked on the door and she invited me in. "Hey Esme," I said politely.

"Good morning, Bella. Nice job with Edward this morning," she giggled.

"He was being a butt," I snorted. "Pulled the covers off of me, causing me to freeze my cojones off."

"It's nice to hear him laugh and see him smile. He's been alone for so long," Esme said with an affectionate smile. "However, I'm certain you're not here to regale your stories of kicking my son's ass."

"Ah, no," I bellowed. "Esme, you just said 'ass!' You are my new favorite person!"

"I'm glad I amuse you, Bella," she giggled.

"Well, I came to ask two things. Number one, can I borrow some clothes? I'm wearing Edward's attire and as you can see, I'm swimming in it," I said plucking at the pants and shirt.

"Of course. And the second thing?"

"Toothbrush?" I asked sheepishly.

Esme nodded and went into the linen closet, pulling out two toothbrushes. One for me and one for Angela. She also handed me a small tube of toothpaste. She then got a pair of jeans and a sweater from her closet, along with a pair of shoes. I carried my spoils and went back into Edward's room. He was at his computer and typing at breakneck speed. He gave me a smirk and turned back to the computer screen. I shrugged and went into this bathroom, to change and brush my teeth. After I dressed, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went up to Angela's room. I found Edward already in there and he was gazing at Angela. _What's up, Edward?_

_Just trying to make sense of her dreams. They are very disjointed and confusing. However, she's still coming out of the sedative. I have a counteragent to wake her if we need to go._

"Are you mad at me Edward?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not mad, Bella. I've never had someone challenge me the way that you do. For the first time since I was human, I've felt alive. I feel like a 25 year old man, not a 107 year old vampire," he said, giving me a lopsided smirk. "Don't stop."

"I had a teacher tell me that you only tease the one's we love," I said with a sardonic grin.

"You must love me a lot, because I get the brunt of your teasing and snarky comments," Edward laughed.

"With my whole heart and soul, Edward," I said, running my fingers through his soft, coppery hair. His amber eyes gazed into mine and they were filled with love and amusement. "I do have a question for you."

"Anything, my love," he smiled.

"When you were human, what color were your eyes?"

"Okay, random. They were green. My mother used to say they were the color of jade, with golden flecks," Edward answered. "I've been told by Esme and other vampires, that the green can show through, especially after I've fed. Your original eye color will also show through after you've changed. They'll be red to start, but as you eat animals will change to the golden color."

"I know that you're pale now, but when you were human, were you also pale?"

"I was a shade or two darker than what I am now. With freckles," Edward said, wrinkling his nose. "Both of my parents were very Irish and it showed in our complexions, hair and eyes. My mother actually was an Irish immigrant. She had the Irish brogue and everything."

"Nice," I giggled.

"What about you? You just found out that I'm 100% Irish. What's your heritage?"

"My mother was Italian, very Italian. My father is a mutt, a little bit of everything," I answered. "What were you doing on the computer earlier?"

"Emailing Angela's supervisor telling him that she will be out for a few days," Edward answered. "I hacked in, pretending to be her."

"Oh, I'm certain she'll be pleased to know that she doesn't have to go to work for a few days," I reasoned. "Unfortunately, I need to go to work. I don't want to. I should be with her. She's hurting and upset."

"Rosalie volunteered to stay with her," Edward said quietly.

I heard a quiet cough near the door. I turned around and I saw Rosalie standing there, with a knowing look in her eyes. "What happened to Angela, happened to you, didn't it?"

"You are very perceptive, Bella. I was attacked by fiancé and his friends on the last night of my human life. They all took their turns with me and I was so irreparably damaged. Carlisle and Edward found me. Carlisle changed me and I was in so much pain. When I woke up, I saw Edward and I attacked him. I attacked because he was a man. In my twisted mind, all men were evil. I clawed and pounded on him. Like the gentleman he was, he didn't fight back. He refused to hit a woman. I spent most of my time with Esme the first few months of my life until I got comfortable with Edward and Carlisle. We eventually became companions," Rosalie said, giving Edward a small smile. "That companionship grew to friendship and finally our bond was created as siblings. I know that Edward will always protect me like a brother. As I will as his sister. I apologized for my behavior when I woke up, but he already knew. Freaky mind reader."

"What happened to your fiancé?" I asked.

"Edward and I concocted a plan to rid the whole lot of men who attacked me. Let's just say that what Edward did to Angela's attacker was tame to what I did to each and every one of those men. Revenge was bittersweet, but worth it. Let me wake up Angela. She's probably wary of you," Rosalie said to Edward, holding her hand out for the syringe. My eyes widened and I gasped imperceptibly. "I went through medical school too. Only once, back in the 50s."

Edward handed her the syringe and he kissed my head before he left. _Rose will drive you both back to your apartment. I love you, my Bella. _

_I love you, too, my Edward._

Rosalie rolled up Angela's sleeve and injected the counteragent into her vein. Her eyes fluttered and eventually opened. She looked at me, her eyes wild. "Angela, relax. It's me, Bella."

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"We're at the Cullen's home," I answered, smoothing her hair. "We brought you here to be examined by Carlisle."

"I thought it was just a dream. It really happened," she cried.

"Yes, sweetheart," I whispered. "However, you're safe now. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"How do you know?" Angela bawled. "He could come back for me and finish the job."

"Trust me, he won't," I answered firmly. "I want to introduce to a friend of mine. This is Rosalie Cullen."

"Hi, Angela. I'm Carlisle's niece," Rosalie said quietly.

"Nice to meet you," Angela said politely, looking at the beautiful, tall woman in front of her.

"She's going to stay with you today. I have to go to work," I said. "I'm taking a week off, leaving on Sunday, and Eric will have my head if I take any more days off before I go. I would rather stay with you, but Rosalie volunteered."

"Don't you have work?" Angela asked.

"I am an independent business owner. I make my own hours," Rosalie smiled. "However, you and I, we have a lot in common."

"You were raped, too?" Angela whispered.

"Yes, by my ex-fiancé. He's gone now and I'm happily married. But we'll talk more while Bella is at work," Rose said with warm smile. "Are you both ready to go?"

Angela nodded and tried to get up from the bed. Her face turned up into a grimace and she inhaled sharply. "Are you okay, Ang?"

"My ribs. I think he broke my ribs. I'm also pretty unsteady on my feet. How am I going to get down the stairs?" she moaned.

"I can ask my husband to help you," Rosalie offered. "He's huge, but he's a big teddy bear."

"Okay," Angela answered warily.

"His name is Emmett. Don't let his size intimidate you," Rosalie laughed. "Emmett?"

A few seconds later, Emmett appeared at the door, with a jovial smile on his face. Angela cowered back and whimpered. I froze her and turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "Be gentle, Emmett. You hurt her and I will blow off an arm, got it?"

"Okay, Firecracker," Emmett boomed. I narrowed my eyes and willed Angela to unfreeze. She did and Emmett gently picked her up. He was very kind as he carried her down the stairs, barely jostling her. He placed her in his Jeep and buckled her into the seat. "Comfortable, Angela?"

"Yes, thank you," she said quietly.

"Feel better," Emmett winked. As he walked past me and Rosalie, he ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and tossed a rock at his head with my mind. It hit his melon with a resounding thud and I snickered. Rosalie's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. She discreetly held her hand up and I gave her a high five. Rosalie drove us back to my apartment and we both helped her up the stairs. I made her a quick breakfast of French toast, with bananas, her favorite, before I headed to work. I made her promise to call me if she needed anything and she gave me a shy smile. I left the apartment and went to VooDoo. However my heart and my head were with Angela.

xx WW xx

My shift at VooDoo dragged. The only highlight of my day was when Mike floated in like he was on cloud nine. He proclaimed his love for Jacob and kissed both my cheeks, thanking me for introducing him. Eric grumbled as he went to the ATM and gave me my $500. I unfortunately had to stay until closing. It was a long thirteen hour day and my brain was fried when I was done with my shift. I dragged my ass home. Rosalie was sitting on the couch, watching some television. She told me that Angela was sleeping and had been for most of the day. I nodded and hugged her before she left, thanking her for staying with my roommate.

When she left, I called Edward. I knew he was keeping his distance to avoid Angela. I understood, but I missed him. He picked up on the first ring, "Hey baby."

"Hi, Edward. How are you doing?" I asked as I laid back on my bed.

"I'm lonely," he responded.

"Me, too," I sighed. "I'm only on for dinner tomorrow and I'm going to talk to Ang about you. Not the vampire part, but the defending her honor part."

"Bella, she saw a lot. She's going to figure it out," Edward stated.

"If she figures it out, I'll tell her. If not, she'll stay blissfully ignorant," I compromised.

"Let me know how that goes, love," he whispered. "I wish I was with you."

"I wish you were with me too. However, use this time to go hunt," I suggested. "Your eyes were pretty dark this morning."

"I just hunted the night before last. I'm good for another day or two. I'm getting used to the burn," he chuckled.

"Okay, Vamp Boy, explain that to me please," I teased.

"Hmmmm, how to describe it?" he mused. "Okay, you know when you are so thirsty, you'll drink absolutely anything? Warm water, your own urine?"

Um, ew, Edward. That's gross," I said, scrunching my nose.

"I know, Bella. Take that feeling of unrelenting thirst and multiply it by a thousand. That's how I feel when I'm near you," he muttered.

"That's gotta suck," I grumbled. "How can you stand to kiss me? Touch me? Or anything?"

"I love you and you're my life. My mate. I'd walk through fire for you, my love," he answered simply.

"Oh," I said, intelligently. I yawned and I felt my eyelids drooping.

"You're exhausted, Bella. Go to sleep, my love and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Edward cooed.

"I'm not going to fight you on this one, loverboy," I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, so much more, my Bella. Sleep well. Call if you need me," he whispered.

"Good night," I mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, my love."

I hung up the phone and flipped of the lights. Not bothering to change out of my uniform, I crawled between my sheets and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

xx WW xx

I woke up a few hours later to horrendous screams. I willed the lights to go on and I scrambled out of bed. I listened for the screams and they were in Angela's room. I opened her door and saw her tangled in her bed sheets, clawing at the air. I knelt in front of her, gently shaking her.

"Ang! Wake up! You're having a nightmare," I hissed. Angela tossed and turned. Her hand jutted out and clocked me in the eye, causing me to fall on my ass. I shook it off and more forcefully shook her. "Angela!"

Her eyes popped open and she looked around the room, searching for something. "He's here."

"Who's here?" I asked, smoothing her rumpled hair.

"Laurent. He found me," she gasped.

"Angela, he's not here. You're safe," I cooed.

"Fuck my life. Am I going to be plagued with these nightmares for rest of my life?" she grumbled.

"I don't know, Ang. Come on, I'll make you some warm milk with brandy," I said, giving her a smile. I held out my hand and she got up from the bed. She winced as she moved, but was more steady on her feet than this morning. I put her on the couch and tossed a blanket over her legs. I walked to the kitchen and readied the milk and brandy. It was an old relaxation remedy that my mom used when she was stressed. She found it in some Wiccan book and she swore by it. I didn't understand it, but it did calm me. I hoped it would do the same for Angela.

I made two cups for us and carried them to the family room. I sat opposite of Angela, curling my legs under my body. She eagerly sipped the milk and relaxed into the cushions. "Thanks, Bella. This hits the spot," she said as she looked at me. "Oh, Bella, your eye!"

"What about my eye?" I asked, gingerly feeling my face.

"You have a black eye. Did I do that?" she cried.

"You did connect with my face, but I'll be fine, Ang. Relax," I chuckled. "I've had worse."

"I'm so sorry, Bell," she mumbled dejectedly.

I waved her off and took another sip of my milk. We sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. I could tell that Angela was calming down, but she was not going to go back to sleep tonight. "Bella?"

"Yes, Ang?"

"Never mind," she said quickly.

"What is it Angela?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I saw what Edward did," she whispered. "He saved me. He pulled that animal off me and he saved me. I should be screaming my appreciation for him from the rooftops, but I'm so scared of him. Why?"

"Angela, I'm not going to lie. I saw a side of Edward that I'd never seen before. I was scared of him, too. However, he's still the same guy. He just saw you in a situation that NO ONE should have to go through and he reacted," I answered.

"I just can't see it. Edward is what, 6'1", 6'2" about 175 pounds? Laurent was easily 6'7" and 250 pounds. Edward picked him up like he weighed nothing. He _slammed_ him into the wall. Is your fiancé on steroids?" Angela asked warily.

"Um, no. He just likes to work out a lot. He has a killer six pack," I giggled nervously.

"He also moved SO fast. Like a blink of an eye fast," Angela mused. "You're both hiding something. After what I've been through, I deserve to know the truth."

"Ah, fuck. Let me call Edward. We both need to explain it to you," I grumbled.

"Bella, it's four in the morning. He's probably sleeping," Angela said sadly.

"No, he's not. Trust me," I answered. I walked to my bedroom and pulled out my phone, calling Edward. "I need you."

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"You were right. Angela saw a lot," I groaned.

"I'll be right there," he sighed. He clicked off the phone and I slipped my cell into my pocket of my pants.

I walked back out to Angela and she was eyeing me suspiciously. "More milk?" I asked my voice notoriously high.

"No thanks, I'm good."

I nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I pulled out the brandy to make myself another cup. I decided to fuck it and I grabbed a glass and poured myself a shot, downing it quickly. I poured another one, doing the same. I blew out a breath and heard a quiet knock at the door.

_Damn, that was fast, Edward_, I thought.

I opened the door and Edward walked in slowly. _You said you needed me. I ran. Faster than driving. Especially in the city._

_Come on,_ I said heaving a sigh. "Ang, Edward's here."

She bristled on her spot on the couch. Edward sat furthest away from her on a kitchen chair. I moved to sit next to Angela, but she shot me daggers. I eventually sat down in front of Edward's legs, leaning against them.

"Okay, explain," Angela snapped. "I know you're both hiding something and it pisses me off that you don't trust me enough to tell me. I'm not fucking stupid."

"Angela, you aren't," I said. "You're one of the smartest people I know." _How do we do this? Help!_

_Very carefully, Bella. Her heart rate is dangerously high. We need to tread cautiously. _

"You're right, Ang. We are hiding something," I answered, honestly. "A lot has happened since I told you about James."

"What does he have to do with this? He's an ass and he's not in the picture," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, our breakup triggered something. Something bigger than all of us. As it turns out, James was a demon," I said quietly.

"A demon? Are you really insulting my intelligence, Bella?" she sneered.

"No, I'm not. We saw as 'James' in his human incarnation. His demon self was seven feet tall, black with purple markings and leathery wings. He liked to throw fireballs and his eyes glowed red," I began. Angela scoffed. "And he attacked me. The night we broke up, he attacked me on the El platform. His attack caused something to happen within me. James is a demon and I'm a witch. I have magical powers. I have the ability to freeze things, blow things up and move things with my mind."

"Okay, witch. Prove it," Angela snarled. I looked at the cup of milk in her hand. I moved it with my mind and it floated across the room and I put it into Edward's hand. _Toss it up, Edward_. He tossed the cup up and I froze it midair. I then flicked my wrists and caused it to explode. Angela gasped and she looked at me frantically. "You did that?"

"Yeah. However, you were right about Edward, too. He shouldn't have been able to handle Laurent the way he did," I answered. _Your turn, love_.

"Angela, in your world, supernatural beings roam around, posing as humans. Some blend in more easily, like Bella. She was born human and she has supernatural powers. Some have to take extra precautions, like James. He had a human persona that he morphed into, but he can change himself to be a demon. Then there are others, like me. I was born human. One hundred and ten years ago."

"Edward, you don't look a day over twenty-five," Angela snorted. "How?"

"My human life ended when I was twenty-five. I was born again three days later as a vampire," he whispered. "The way you see me now was how I looked when I was changed. However, my body went through a dramatic transformation, along with my mind. My skin hardened and is impenetrable. I can move faster than the speed of sound. I have the strength of two hundred men. I don't sleep. I don't eat. I can read minds."

"So, what am I thinking?" Angela challenged.

"You don't believe what you're hearing. You think I'm crazy. You find me to be incredibly attractive, but I'm a fucking lunatic," Edward chuckled.

"Bella, can I have some of that brandy?" Angela squeaked.

I nodded and poured her a glass. She bypassed the glass and reached for the bottle, chugging a few shots worth of alcohol. I decided to take the shot and I fell into Edward's lap. _What is she thinking now?_

_She's processing. And getting drunk. _

"What did you do to Laurent after Bella took me out of that hallway?" Angela asked, clutching onto the brandy bottle like it were a life raft.

"I castrated him," Edward answered, his eyes downcast. "It took all of my control not to kill him."

"However, isn't that how you live? Drinking blood? You are a vampire," Angela said, waving at him.

"I am a vampire, but I don't drink human blood. Look at my eyes. What color are they?" Edward asked.

"A goldeny-amber color," Angela responded.

"They are that color because I drink animals. Not humans. If I drank from humans, I'd have bright red eyes. Like the color of the blanket on your lap," Edward said with a tiny smile.

"Okay, so, let me get this straight. James, your ex-boyfriend, was a demon. Your fiancé is a vampire and you're a witch? I bet next you're going to say Jacob is a ghost or something," Angela muttered.

"He's a werewolf," I answered.

"Fuck me," Angela snorted as she took another hit of the brandy. "How about the rest of your family, Edward? Are they all vampires?"

"Yes," Edward said quietly. "Angela, I know that you are finding this incredibly hard to believe, but it is the truth. Do you trust Bella?"

"I think so," Angela muttered. "Yeah."

"Has she ever lied to you?" Edward pressed.

"No," Angela said.

"You saw what Bella is capable of doing. Of what I'm capable of doing. However, you have to understand, that we would never hurt you. Ever," Edward said passionately. "I apologize for scaring you, but when I saw what that animal was doing to you, I just reacted. I needed to make sure you were safe. I also blame myself for not recognizing his behavior. I saw his mind and it was violent, but nothing was concrete. I'll keep my distance if that's what you want."

"That's not necessary. Edward, you saved my life. You scared the living shit out of me, but you saved me. It's going to take me awhile to come to grips with all of this. However, I'm drunk and I need to back to bed," Angela grumbled. "I'll talk to you both later."

Angela got up from the couch and ambled back into her room, stumbling over the blanket over her shoulders. "One more thing," she said before went into the bedroom. "Will I be okay? You know, down there?"

"My sister, Alice, has visions and you have already made a complete recovery," Edward replied. "My uncle, Carlisle, healed your wounds."

"He's not really your uncle, is he?"

"No. He was my creator," Edward said. "Angela, I know that this is a lot. However, you can't mention it to anybody. If you do, you could killed."

"Trust me, Edward. My lips are sealed. Who's going to believe me, anyway?" Angela snorted.

She softly closed the door and left Edward and I in the family room. I was stunned at how nonchalant Angela took all of it. Hell, I was living it and I couldn't believe it. _Well, that went well._

_Um, right, Bella. She's crumbling behind her door. Her thoughts are going a million miles a minute, thinking at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. However, she does believe us. Just marginally._

_Should I talk to her?_ I asked.

_Let her be. You need to rest. Also, nice shiner,_ Edward snickered. I got up and stomped to my room, Edward on my heels. He closed the door and I pushed him against it with my mind. _Bella! Not this again!_

_Nice shiner? It fucking hurts, Edward Anthony. You are going to keep your frozen hand over my eye as I sleep, got it?_ I seethed mentally.

Edward rolled his eyes and nodded. I released him and crawled into bed. He lay down with me, gently pressing his cold hand to my eye that was probably a lovely shade a puce. I heard Edward mentally snicker and I mentally dropped a book on his head. He hissed. I poked my head up and stuck my tongue out at him. _Real mature, Bella._

_Says the man who is making fun of my pain. Don't be an ass,_ I grumbled. _I'm tired. I'm bitchy. Don't fuck with me._

_Yes ma'am,_ Edward mock saluted. I nestled against Edward's chest after I set my alarm. I fell into a deep sleep quickly, Edward humming quietly in my ear.

The next time I woke up, my alarm was blaring. I called for it, mentally and shut it off. Edward still laying with me, holding me to his chest. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I tentatively reached up and traced my fingers along his jaw. His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a warm smile. "Good morning, love."

"Morning," I answered, my voice rough with sleep. "What were you doing? Your eyes were closed."

"Listening to your dreams. They are quite vibrant. And sexual," Edward laughed. "I happen to be the star in your dreams. You have quite a dirty mind."

"You have no idea," I giggled. "Sex is, yeah. I love sex. I'm not going to lie."

"I'll have to take your word that sex is this religious experience and all," Edward snorted. "Virgin, remember?"

"We're getting married. We have to consummate the marriage, right?" I said, wiggling my brows, causing my eye to hurt. I groaned and laid my head on Edward's chest. "That hurt."

I felt Edward's laughter shake his body. "I'm looking forward to consummating our marriage, Mrs. Cullen. However, we do need to be close to home. It's not like I don't trust myself, but I'm fearful of hurting you. I'm just being extra cautious."

"Please tell me that we are not going to make love in a house full of vampires," I groaned.

"No. I've already made arrangements for the honeymoon suite in the W Hotel on Lakeshore Drive," Edward said, kissing my nose. "I also changed our flights on the return from Seattle. We're going leave SeaTac on Wednesday, arrive at Las Vegas on Wednesday evening. Our wedding is scheduled for ten in the evening at the Little White Wedding Chapel. I've also applied for a marriage license and got our rings."

"Holy shit, Edward," I said, my brows raised. "You got almost everything done."

"I don't sleep, remember? All you need is a dress and Alice is working on that," Edward said.

"I better not look like a fucking bell. I'd rather be married in my sweatpants," I grumbled.

"You'd look gorgeous if you wore a paper bag. However, Alice showed me what she saw for you and I think it's nice," Edward smirked.

"Well, show me!" Edward penetrated my gaze and showed me the dress that Alice was getting me for my wedding. It was a white halter dress that was made out of satin. The skirt flared at the waist and stopped at the knees. It was perfect. I smiled and nodded my approval. I put my head back on Edwards' chest and my stomach made itself known. Unwillingly, I got up out of bed and made myself a quick breakfast of oatmeal. Angela left me a note saying she was going to go home for a little bit. She needed to spend time with her mom after her ordeal. She also promised that she was not going to spill our secret.

We spent the day until I had to go to work, lounging on my couch. I more or less snoozed. Edward made a very hard, but comfy pillow. He hummed quietly and ran his fingers through my hair. I headed into VooDoo around three and made it through my shift. I got shit from Eric and Mike about my black eye. I was ready to pummel Angela, but she didn't really have any control over her body. Edward was picking me up and I was spending the night at his place. Perhaps, I'll Carlisle try to fix me up.

At eleven, we headed out of the restaurant. Jacob was waiting for Mike. He broke into a huge laugh when he saw my eye. I really wanted to blow something up. I froze Eric and Mike and threw him against the wall. He gaped at what I did and I shrugged. I told him to not mess with the Firecracker. He eventually moved back to where he was when I froze Eric and Mike. He growled and I just laughed. The guys unfroze and Mike essentially tongue fucked Jacob when I released him from his frozen prison. It was nasty. I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit. Edward sauntered up as Mike was practically humping Jacob. His face was a mask of shock and disgust. _I'm definitely scarred for life. Bella, hold me._

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. _You want me to help you forget, Edward?_

_Yes, please, _he squeaked.

"See you guys, um, later," I said as Edward pulled on my hand. "What time tomorrow, Eric?"

"Can you be in by one? I want to hold interviews for a new associate chef. I need to replace Charles and I want your input," Eric asked.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Edward all but pushed me into the car and he peeled away from the curb, shuddering in his seat. "Homophobic much?"

"I'm not a homophobe. It's just not something I want to see. I'm happy that they found each other and are in love. However, I don't want to see them go at it like bunnies. I don't want see a hetero couple go at it like bunnies. There are some things that are meant to stay behind closed doors," Edward replied.

"Have you ever seen porn, Edward?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Edward retorted.

"Porn, Cullen. Have you seen it?"

"Yes, I've seen porn."

"Did it turn you on? Make you hard?" I pressed.

"I don't know. A little?" Edward said sheepishly.

"Well, some people get their jollies fucking in public. Jacob and Mike apparently are 'those people.' I'm not going to lie, Edward. I'm a bit of an exhibitionist. You'd be surprised where I've had sex," I said, crossing my arms. Edward swerved the car and grabbed onto the dashboard.

"Okay, where was your favorite place that you've had sex, Bella?" Edward barely whispered.

"On the bleachers at Wrigley field," I smiled. "I'd love to actually do it ON Wrigley Field. Perhaps it would break the curse."

Edward turned and gaped at me, his jaw hanging open. I leaned over and closed it with my finger. _I know you come from a different era, Edward. However, you have move with the times. Your fiancée is a sex goddess. Better man up._

_I only hope I can meet with your approval,_ Edward smirked.

_Based off your kissing abilities and what you did with your hands and mouth to my breasts. You have absolutely NO worries. You want to test that theory?_

Edward's eyes darkened and I hadn't even realized we pulled up to his home. I was ripped from the car and we were darting up the stairs to Edward's room. The door clicked shut and we were on the bed. Edward was hovering over me, his eyes penetrating deep into mine. I reached for his jacket and eased it off his shoulders. He pulled the jacket off and tossed it onto the floor. He pinned me to the bed with his body and he ran his nose along my jaw and into my hair. "Oh, Bella," he whispered. My hands fisted in his thick hair and I moaned. His soft caresses moved to my lips and he tenderly licked my lips. I opened my mouth and his frozen mouth crashed against mine.

I spread my legs and Edward settled between them, pulling on of them over his hip. His fingers ghosted up my leg and came to the hem of my shirt. I had removed the top from my uniform after the end of my shift and all I was wearing under my jacket was a thin tank top. His hand moved under my shirt and I squeaked at his cold fingers. I felt him smile against my mouth and his fingers moved further up my body. He rolled us so I was on top of him, straddling his waist. He sat up and looked at me. His eyes were black with lust and his breathing was heavy. He pulled out my hair tie and my long brown hair tumbled down my back. Quirking a brow, he tore my tank top away from my body with one tug.

_Fuck me,_ I thought.

_Not tonight, love. You'll have to be like me when that happens,_ Edward said seductively in my mind. He ran his fingers up and down my spine as he traced his tongue along my collarbone and up my neck. I felt his teeth at my pulse point and I felt my heart begin to stammer. _I want a taste, Bella. You smell so delicious._

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, moving my head to give him better access. He wrapped his hands into my hair and he pulled gently. He licked along my neck and I could feel myself getting wetter with his touch. I reached for his hem of his sweater and I started to pull it over his head. I couldn't get a grip. Edward pulled away and ripped the sweater from his body and it fell onto the floor. His hands moved to my bra and he deftly unclasped it. My breasts fell into his hands and he gently kneaded them with his cold fingers. His mouth moved sensually with mine. I rotated my hips over his cock and I wanted him. I wanted him in every way. I wanted to feel his body in mine. I wanted to feel him come. I wanted to come around him.

He rolled us again and I fell onto the bed, with my back against the pillows. Edward was leaning above me, pinning me to the bed with his hips. He looked so beautiful as he gazed at me. _So beautiful_, he thought. _Can I see you?_

_Only if I get to see you, too_, I answered. Edward, if capable of blushing, probably would have turned a bright shade of pink. He ducked his head and nodded minutely. I gently pushed him back until he was sitting on his haunches. I reached for his belt buckle and expertly released it. I moved my fingers to his button of his jeans and slowly unzipped the fly. _It's okay, Edward._

He looked up at me shyly and gave me a small grin. He gently cupped my cheek as I pulled him off the bed. His fingers moved along my face as I eased his jeans off his body and he stepped out of them. He never broke my gaze. He released my face and moved to my pants, easing them over my hips. He was gloriously naked and I was wearing a pair of red panties. He still never looked away from my eyes. I eventually tore my gaze from his and looked at the perfection that was Edward. He was beautiful. His body was only something you could dream of. I looked up at him and gently guided him back to the bed, pushing him to the pillows. He laid down and I straddled his legs. I kissed his lips, chastely. I kissed both of his cheeks, his jaw, his ear lobes, down his neck, across his collarbone, and above his silent heart. I then licked his abs, his nipples and back up his neck until I plunged my tongue into his mouth. He was whimpering at my teasing, but I could feel how much he was enjoying it. Edward definitely was well hung. I was actually fearful that I couldn't take all of him into my body. I pulled away. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Never better, my love," he murmured. "My turn."

He flipped me over and he mirrored what I had done to him. His cold lips and frigid tongue felt amazing against my heated skin. I arched my back when he pulled one of my nipples between his lips, sucking lightly. His fingers moved up my leg and ghosted over my heated core. Edward leaned over me, holding his weight on his elbows and he kissed my lips sweetly. He balanced on one side and his other hand moved to my panties. _Do you like these?_

_What? Why?_

Edward tugged and my underwear met their demise. "Can I feel you, Bella? Please?" he begged. I nodded, wanting nothing more. Edward lay to my side and tossed one of my legs over his hip. He nuzzled my hair as he moved his fingers to my core. My hips bucked reflexively and I wanted him to bury himself in my body. He reached my clit and his icy fingers circled over the sensitive nub. His lips moved to my mine and they muffled my loud moans that were escaping from my mouth. _You are so fucking sexy, Bella. I want you, so badly. I want to make you scream, my love._

_You are driving me wild, Edward. Don't stop,_ I moaned mentally. _You can definitely swear in bed. It's fucking turning me on._

He chuckled and his fingers moved to my entrance. He slipped a digit into my slick folds and he groaned. "Fuck," he whispered. "You are so hot, baby." His finger moved slowly in and out of me. My body moved with his. His thumb moved to my clit and he flicked the sensitive nub.

"Oh, God," I moaned against his mouth, grinding against his stone cold hand. He slipped another finger into my body and he moved his hand faster. I snaked my hand down his torso and I tentatively reached for his cock. His movements stopped suddenly and he pulled away, looking at me warily. "Trust me, Edward." _I want to make you feel good. Just like you're doing to me._ With my free hand, I pulled his face closer to mine. I kissed his lips fervently and his hand began moving in my body again. I wrapped my fingers around his hardened length and I heard him growl. A new feeling of wetness poured from my body. I could feel my body react to what he was doing. My breaths were coming in irregular pants and I had no control over my body. _Add another finger, Edward. Please,_ I begged. He complied and he moved his hand faster. My moans became louder and I could feel my muscles clench.

"Holy shit," Edward breathed against my mouth. "You are so beautiful, Bella. Let go for me, baby." His words were my undoing. I let out a primal scream and I arched my back as I came, clamping my muscles around his fingers. He pumped into my body a few more times, until I stopped his wrist as I was getting overly sensitive. Edward removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth, moaning loudly. "Just as a suspected, you are delicious."

I calmed my breathing and gave Edward a seductive smirk. "Your turn." I pushed him back onto the bed with my powers and his eyes grew wide. I moved so I was laying on my side, pressed against Edward's hard body. With my hand, I wrapped my fingers around his cock and slowly moved it up and down his length. I moved my hand to the head of his dick and spread the pearl of pre-cum on the tip onto my hand. The added lubrication helped me move along his impressive cock. _How does that feel, Edward?_

_Fuck me,_ Edward moaned. _Don't stop, baby. Please._

_Do you trust me, Edward?_

"With my life, Bella," he said as he rested his hand on my head. I quirked a brow and moved my mouth to his dick. "Bella, no. You don't have to."

"I want to," I answered. I ran my tongue along the bottom of his shaft and he groaned loudly. "Can I swallow?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Edward said, his breathing erratic.

"Fuck," I said. I looked around and found the remnants of my tank top. _This'll do._

I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the frigid head of his cock. I slowly moved him further down until he reached the back of my throat. I began bobbing my head. What I couldn't reach with my mouth, I massaged with my hand. Edward was quickly coming undone. I felt and heard a feral growl emanating from his belly. I twisted my wrist and ran my teeth along the bottom of his shaft. His hand moved to my head. _Bella, I'm close. You're going to have to move._ I was determined to keep my mouth on him until the very last moment. I could feel his body tense and his fingers weave themselves into my hair. _Bella, I'm…fuck!_ I pulled away and finished him with my hand. I heard a ripping sound and Edward's guttural yell as he came. I covered his cock with my shirt and I wiped him clean. When I looked around, I noticed I was covered in white fluff.

"Edward, why am I covered in feathers?"

"I nearly lost it," he breathed. "It was the pillow or you. I think I made the right choice. Damn woman."

"You wanted to wait until we were married," I teased as I dusted his body off. His hair was filled with feathers and I did a piss poor job of hiding my amusement. I fell over in a fit of giggles at the chicken nesting in his hair.

"Do you want to visit your dad?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do," I snorted.

"If I hadn't attacked the damn pillow, then we wouldn't be going anywhere except to Antarctica to hunt penguins," Edward teased. "However, you are right. We definitely need to 'practice' before we make love. If what just happened is any indication to what will happen when do, I will need to work on my control. I was this close to biting your neck, Bella," he said as he held his fingers a few centimeters apart.

"Did I make you feel good?" I asked, sitting facing him.

"That would be an understatement," Edward replied, mirroring my stance. "I'd only pleasure myself a handful of times, and it's never been that intense."

"You've never masturbated?" I asked.

"Not never. Rarely," Edward clarified. "Remember when I was born? Sex was taboo. The only time you had sex was to make babies. It wasn't about pleasure. When Emmett joined the family, he regaled about the joys of masturbation. I tried and it was okay. However, it felt wrong. When your hands were on me, it felt oh so right."

"Good. Today was tame," I said honestly. "Just wait until I'm indestructible."

"You are too much, Bella," Edward laughed. He lay back on the remaining pillows, holding me against his chest. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get to the trip to Seattle. It'll come next chapter. I did come through with the citrus. A nice little lime. Anyhow, Seattle is next and preparations for the Vegas wedding. Leave some love or hate. Just leave me something! xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me! **_

**Chapter 9: Blessing**

**EPOV**

_Edward finally got some. Edward finally got some. Edward finally got…Damn it! Rosalie that hurt, _Emmett thought.

_Sorry about my man-child husband, Edward. He's a fucking moron_, Rosalie said. _It's about time, you prude._

My family officially sucks. I was still technically a virgin, but they were celebrating like I had my 'cherry popped.' Was I really that miserable?

_YES!_ They all chimed.

I think I'm in hell.

Bella went to work after our 'adventures' in the bed. She fell asleep quickly, curled against my chest. I wrapped her in a blanket, covering her beautiful body. During the night, she started shivering and her teeth were chattering. We spent the morning lounging around my home before I drove her to VooDoo for her meeting with Eric to interview the new prospects for the other associate chef position. I decided to make a run for it and hunt. I also needed to spend some time away from my family. Or else I would kill them. If only I had Bella's powers of blowing things up. Emmett would make an awesome bottle rocket.

I ended up running down to Kentucky and fed on some grizzly bears. Being with Bella _that_ way definitely pushed my control and my throat was burning. I fed on three bears and a few deer before I felt like my thirst was quenched.

After I ran back to Chicago, I went and sought out Carlisle. Out of everyone in my family, he's the most reasonable. The most sane. I needed his guidance. Bella had texted me, saying she had to stay at her place tonight. Her laundry was building up and she needed to wash her uniforms. As much as it pained me to be away from her, I used the opportunity to talk to my 'father.' I needed some fatherly advice.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Edward," he said with a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I replied, sitting on the couch. "I have some questions."

"I imagine you do. I think the entire neighborhood heard what you and Bella were doing last night," Carlisle chuckled. "It's always the quiet ones. Esme's a screamer too."

My eyes bugged out of my head and a brief flash of Esme in the throes of passion filled my brain. "Carlisle, I so didn't need to see that."

"Sorry, Edward. She brings out the animal in me," Carlisle purred.

"Carlisle! Enough," I snapped. "Do I need to talk to Emmett about this?"

"He'd be worse. What to do you need?"

"No more mental images of Esme having orgasms, for one," I snorted. "And secondly, I need your help. I want to be with Bella in every way."

"You didn't last night?"

"No. We did other things," I replied.

"Such as?" Carlisle pressed.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"If you can't talk about it, then you are not ready for sex," Carlisle said sternly.

"I'm not a horny teenager, Carlisle. I've been a virgin for how many years? I'm ready for sex. I'm just not comfortable talking about it."

"I am and I'm MUCH older than you," Carlisle chuckled.

"Whatever, old man. Are you going to help me or do I have to into this blind?" I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll behave. Shoot."

"How can I control my animalistic urges when I'm with her? I mean last night, when she…" I clamped my eyes shut. "Went down on me, I thought I was going to lose it. I tore apart a pillow. Or four."

"Edward, you have managed to not hurt her in the time that you've been with her. She's your singer and out of all us, you have the most control, besides me. I think your time away from us helped you hone your control against human blood."

I nodded and thought about what he said. "Could I get her pregnant?"

"No. Our species are too different. In all the millennia of vampires, a human has never gotten pregnant by a male vampire. You're essentially shooting blanks," Carlisle explained. "Your sperm died when you did."

"So, I don't have use a condom or anything?" I asked.

"I don't think so. The venom is minimal in our ejaculate. It won't harm her. You will be fine," Carlisle said with a smirk. "However, you do need to be aware of your strength. When you do make love, if you do it when she's human, she will bruise."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Speaking of bruises, Bella had one hell of a black eye. Where did she get that from?" Carlisle snickered.

"Her roommate, Angela, punched her when she tried to wake her from a nightmare," I answered. "I gave her grief about it and she threw me against the wall. Her powers are growing at an alarming rate."

"I know. Her control is astonishing," Carlisle mused. "I healed her eye. Your wedding pictures will be perfect. Alice made sure of it. She practically accosted me into healing her bruise."

"Yeah, how are you doing that?" I asked, leaning back on the couch, finally out of the hot seat.

"I have no idea. However, I tried it on a patient at the hospital and it didn't work. I apparently need to have some sort of connection to the person I'm healing. I was connected to Angela because I work with her and also through Bella," Carlisle responded. "Did I answer all of your questions?"

"Yeah. For the most part," I replied honestly.

"Is there anything else?"

"When Bella is injured, how will I know when to stop?" I asked, looking at my fingers. "When I have to change her."

"You'll know. However, you will need to act quickly. Alice described the attack and it is vicious. If you don't act fast enough, Bella will not survive. Even as a vampire," Carlisle said sadly. "She's also pinpointed a date for when James is planning his attack on Bella. It'll be a couple days after you return from your trip. Be ready."

"I'll never leave her side," I said confidently. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Edward. I love you, son. I'm proud of you," Carlisle said as he stood to hug me.

"I love you, too, Carlisle. Thank you for having so much faith in me," I said as I returned his hug.

I went upstairs and spent some time in the music room. I had some recording equipment in there and I decided to record a few songs for Bella. I'd figure I'd play them as she went through her change, soothing her as she burned. I hated that her time was limited as a human, but I, selfishly, was ecstatic that she'd be with me for all eternity. After I recorded her music, I played on the piano until the next morning. Around ten, my phone rang and it was the jewelers saying that Bella's ring was ready. It was sunny and I couldn't get it today. After checking the weather, I called them saying I'd pick it up tomorrow.

Around midday, Alice and Jasper returned from wherever they were. Alice had a satisfied look on her face, as did Jasper. He was wearing brown contacts that hid his ruby red eyes. "I know what happened, Edward," Alice sang. "Good job."

"Um, thanks, Alice," I said. "This is so not the conversation I want to have with my sister."

"Are you talking about the physical bond with your mate?" Jasper asked as he popped out his contacts.

"Yeah," I said quirking a brow.

"You've had sex before, right?" Jasper asked.

Alice snickered; her tinkling laughter filled the room. I shot her the death glare and she quickly sobered up. "My brother is a virgin," Alice said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Fuck me," I grumbled.

"Bella is so rubbing off on you. You have a potty mouth," Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"You're a virgin," Jasper stated. "You. Are. A. Virgin?"

"Yes, Jasper. I'm a virgin. Never had sex. Up until last night, never had a woman look at me naked. Completely virginal. Pure as the driven snow."

"Alice, Edward and I are going to talk," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I need to give him some pointers on pleasing his woman."

"Help him all you want. I know that you are an expert," Alice said as she fanned herself. My mind was filled of the various positions, locations and other sexual encounters that she and Jasper had done over the past two days. I shuddered and tried to push them out of my head.

After an enlightening conversation with Jasper, I was thoroughly repulsed, turned on and confused. So many things to worry about. So many variables. However, all of them leading to pleasure. I texted Bella and asked when she was done with her shift. She said that she just had to work lunch and was at home, being a couch potato as her laundry was being done. I asked her if she minded if I came over. Her response a resounding hell yes. I swung by a florist and picked two dozen red roses.

I knocked on the door and Bella opened it up, beaming radiantly. Her hair was lightly curled around her shoulders and she had a light amount of make up on, enhancing her own natural beauty. She had a pair of tight jeans, that hugged her perfect curves and a deep fuchsia blouse that wrapped around her tiny waist. I held out the flowers for her and she inhaled them as she took them from my hand. _They're beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much._

"You're welcome, my love. I've come to the realization that even though we're engaged, I've never taken you out on a date," I chuckled. "I made reservations at Giancarlo's' around the corner."

"Oh, Edward. You don't have to take me out," she giggled.

"Yes, I do. I want to show you off. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm proud to have you on my arm," I said with a smile. "Shall we?"

Bella grabbed a brown leather jacket and her purse, twining her fingers with mine. We walked down the stairs. As we were leaving, Sam snarled at me. _Fucking leech. _

I hissed back, too quiet for Bella to hear. She did feel me tense up and she gripped my hand tighter. _What's wrong?_

_Sam._

Bella turned and looked at Sam, narrowing her eyes at him. With her mind, she slammed him against the wall. He gasped and his eyes got as large as saucers. I heard her say to him to back off. He ran into his apartment, his proverbial tail between his legs. Bella tugged on my hand and we walked to Giancarlo's restaurant. The hostess, Lauren, was quite rude to Bella. Bella waved it off, saying that Lauren was fired from VooDoo for sleeping with Charles in the cooler, on top of the oranges.

We ordered our food. Bella ended up getting mushroom ravioli and I got her second choice so she could have leftovers. We talked and laughed over everything and nothing. She was an amazing woman. Funny, smart, beautiful and she was all mine. After dinner, we walked to a small park near her apartment and ended up sitting on the swings.

"What's it going to be like?" Bella asked.

"What?" I laughed.

"Being like you," Bella responded. "I mean, what will I expect after I wake up from the change?"

"You'll be thirsty. You'll need to hunt. I'll probably end up taking you to northern Wisconsin so you can be separated from humans," I answered.

"Will you show me? How to hunt?"

"It's instinctual, but yes. I'll show you. Also, when you wake up, you'll be incredibly strong and volatile," I continued.

"Will I be stronger than you?" Bella questioned.

"You'll be stronger than Emmett," I laughed.

"I'm so going to kick his ass for giving you shit. About the whole sex thing," Bella smirked. "How long until I can be around humans again?"

"That depends on how quickly you can maintain your control. I was able to be near humans after a year. Esme was a little longer," I explained. "Emmett took the longest. He couldn't be near humans for over four years. It sucked having to live in the middle of nowhere."

"That sounds like a load of fun," Bella said dryly. "I enjoy being with people. Hell, I work in the restaurant business. That's going to be tough."

"You'll have me," I said, fluttering my eye lashes.

"Edward, I love you. However, won't we get sick of each other?"

"We can find things to do," I said, smiling seductively. I filled my mind with some of the things that Jasper and I talked about. Bella's heart picked up and I could smell her becoming aroused.

_You're a horn dog, Edward!_

_I'm making up for lost time. I have one hundred years of love making to catch up on_, I laughed. Bella got up from her swing and stood between my legs. She ran her fingers across my jaw and my eyes fluttered shut. A low purr came from my chest and I laid my head against her torso. I inhaled deeply, relishing Bella's enticing scent. However, in addition to her smell, I caught another scent. I immediately went on alert. It was another creature. Definitely not human.

_Edward?_

"I smell something. Not right, almost acidic," I said wrinkling my nose.

"Didn't Carlisle say that about James?" Bella hissed. I thought back and I nodded. _Do you think it's a demon?_

_I'm not sure. I never smelled James. _

I heard a rustle of the leaves behind us and I pulled Bella behind me, crouching in front of her protectively. A tall blond man appeared and he had a sadistic sneer plastered on his face. He looked at Bella and I and his eyes glowed red. "I've heard about you, little girl," he seethed. "James told me all about his ex-girlfriend. You're quite powerful. Beautiful, too. It's unfortunate I'll have to kill you both." He flicked his hand and an energy ball appeared. He tossed it toward our direction and I rolled with Bella. She hopped up and flicked her wrists, freezing him.

I grabbed her hand and I pulled her over my shoulder. When our hands touched, a spark ignited between us. The demon unfroze and he tossed another energy ball, narrowly missing Bella's head. _Put me down and put your hands on my back,_ she commanded. _I want to try something._

I put her down and she stood in front of me. She lifted her jacket and placed my hands on her skin. The energy flowed through us. I could feel myself grow tired. Bella stood tall and she flicked her wrists again, blasting a hole through his chest. _Focus, Edward_. I pushed myself and I could feel us bond. Our minds were connected as were our powers. The demon stood up, with a huge gaping hole in his chest. He tried to attack with an energy ball but it fizzled. He snarled and ran toward us. Bella froze him and then blew him up, using our combined power.

When the danger was gone, Bella collapsed against my chest. Her heart was stammering, but her breathing labored. Her head lolled over her shoulder and she slipped into unconsciousness. I scooped her up and darted to my home. I found Carlisle in his office. Speaking quickly, only a vampire would understand, I explained to him what happened.

Carlisle examined her and said that she was just exhausted from using so much power. He was also surprised at her quick thinking to combine what we had to make her power more potent. I couldn't care less about our combined powers. I needed her to be okay. Carlisle assured me that she was just sleeping and she would be fine. I carried her up to my room and laid her gently on the bed, kissing her forehead. I lay down next to her and ran my fingers through her silky hair, humming quietly.

The dawn came and Bella was still sleeping. I was growing more and more concerned. I couldn't hear her. When we were close, we usually could hear our thoughts. I heard nothing from her. I mentally called her, _Bella? Wake up, my love._

She wouldn't budge. Around ten, I saw a flicker. Bella's eyes moved beneath her lids and her thoughts were becoming more coherent, cohesive. _Bella?_

_What happened?_ She asked her eyes still closed. I replayed the events of last night and she understood what happened. _I'm so tired._

_I am too, Bella. You used our combined power to defeat that demon. It drained both of us,_ I explained. "Please, Bella. I need to see your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered and she opened them, squinting at the light in the room. She eventually looked at me, giving me a sleepy grin. "Hey,"

"Hey, my love," I said, caressing her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Exhausted. Spent. Fucking tired," she sighed. "It's par for the course the past couple of days."

"Do you want to rest some more?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm starved. Can I get some food?" she requested.

"I'm on it," I smiled. "Don't move."

I quickly prepared some breakfast for Bella. I knew I made too much, but I didn't really care. I carried the tray up to her and she ate every single bite that I made. I stared in shock and awe at what she had wolfed down. _What? I said I was hungry. _

I shook my head and carried the empty tray down to the kitchen. Bella needed to go into work and was panicking about being late. I drove her back to her apartment and she showered quickly, changing into her uniform. I dropped her off at VooDoo and I went to the jewelers to pick up Bella's ring. The salesperson was gushing at the qualities of the stones. I didn't really care. They paled in comparison to the woman who would wear my ring for the rest of eternity.

xx WW xx

I didn't see much of Bella for the rest of the week. She was working double shifts to cover her vacation time at VooDoo. I spent each night with her, listening to her beating heart and smelling her sweet scent. I was happy to have my love in my arms. However, I was saddened as her heartbeats were numbered. Alice finally pinpointed the time frame and date for when James was going to attack. We were returning from Seattle/Vegas on Thursday. James was attacking on Monday evening, as she was leaving from VooDoo.

Bella's eyes saddened momentarily, but she recovered. I told her that I would never leave her side. While she was at work, I'd be nearby. Close enough for her to mentally call me. On Saturday evening, Bella had finagled the night off so she could pack. She was sitting in the middle of her room, surrounded by clothes, sorting them into her luggage. "I can't believe that I'm visiting my father for the _last time_."

"Bella, I wish there was another way," I whispered as I sat down in front of her. "At least you'll get to say good bye."

"I know. It still sucks," Bella grumbled. She put all of her clothes into her bags and shut the luggage. She then clambered onto the bed and picked up her laptop. She breezed her fingers over the keys and she frowned. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did you transfer the tickets into your name?_

_Only so I could change the flights, _I replied sweetly.

"But, I wanted to do this," she said, pointing to the screen.

"It's my job to take care of you, my love," I said, smoothing her hair. "It felt wrong to have you purchase our tickets."

"You and your Victorian ideals," Bella snickered.

"Not like it's going to matter. In less than a week, you'll be my wife and my money will be yours," I said, flashing my teeth.

"Will I be a 'Cullen' or a 'Masen'?" Bella asked.

"What do you want to be?" I answered.

"Swan," she teased.

"Funny, Bella. You're killing my ego," I said with a sardonic grin. "Seriously?"

"Cullen," she answered. "Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I like the sound of that."

"Hmmm, me too," I whispered, moving the laptop off the bed. I moved my body over hers and pinned her. She looked up at me and she smiled seductively. I returned her grin and lightly caressed her lips with mine. Her fingers wound through my hair and she purred. I smiled against her lips and flipped us. She gave a tiny yelp and straddled my waist. I sat up and pulled her t-shirt over her head. She reached for my button-down and quickly worked the buttons, after she reattached her warm, soft lips to mine. She gently traced my mouth with her tongue and I opened my lips. Her hot tongue entered my mouth and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pushed my shirt off my shoulders and swiveled her hips over my hardened length.

I unclasped her bra and tossed it over my shoulder. I pulled one of her soft breasts into my mouth, sucking lightly. She groaned and her head fell back. _Fuck, that feels so good, Edward._ With my hand, I grasped her other breast, tenderly rolling the nipple between my fingers. I could smell her arousal and it was making me hard. I rolled us again and I lay between her legs. I could feel the heat from her core and her sweet scent. I pulled down her yoga pants. As I removed her pants, I noticed that she was completely bare under her clothes. In more ways than one. She was not wearing any panties and she had gotten waxed. _You like, Edward?_

_Fuck me,_ I thought. I crashed my lips against hers and she wrapped her legs around my body. I removed my lips from hers and I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. I gently grazed my teeth over her pulse point. She moaned and moved her head to give me better access. I licked her neck and continued licking down her body. She was moving so much and making such beautiful sounds, I was straining in my jeans. I wanted her. I wanted all of her.

I filled my mind with what I wanted to do to her. She looked down at me and she quirked a brow. I looked at her shyly and she sat up, grabbing my face. _Don't be ashamed, Edward. Please,_ she begged. She kissed me, pouring all of her love into our kiss. Before I lost my nerve, I pulled away and gently shoved her back onto the bed. She squeaked and rotated her hips. I settled myself between her legs and kissed her chastely from hipbone to hipbone. I could smell her arousal and it was pouring down her thighs. My eyes immediately darkened and I wanted to taste her. I ran my hand up her leg and positioned it over my shoulder. I leaned forward and gently flicked her sensitive nub with my tongue. She tasted like heaven. Sweet, wet and warm. I growled and I pressed my tongue against her body. She threw her head back and arched her body.

"Oh, God, Edward. That feels amazing. So good," she moaned. Her fingers weaved through my hair and she moved her body sensually against my face. I pressed two fingers into her slick folds and began pumping them into her body. Her scent was so intense in her most intimate place and I just want stay between her legs, my face buried right there. I moved my tongue against her clit and she moved her hands up to her breasts. I could feel her begin to quake and quiver against my hand and I wanted to feel her. I added a third finger and flipped my hand over. Jasper told me about the elusive g-spot and its location in a woman. I curled my fingers and found it.

"Let go, my Bella. I want to feel you," I said. Bella grabbed my head and pressed my face back to her clit. I chuckled and continued licking her. Her juices were pouring out of her. I pumped my hand faster into her body and Bella released a guttural scream. Her muscles clamped onto my fingers and she came forcefully. I kept my lips attached to her, moving my hand as she returned to earth. Her breathing was erratic and she was covered in a sheen of sweat. I removed my fingers from her hot, wet folds and licked them clean. Bella reached up for me and kissed my mouth fully. I was surprised at this as I had just gone down on her. She seemed to get excited by the combination of our tastes on my lips and tongue. I could smell her arousal again.

She reached for my belt buckle and I dodged her hand. "I want to make you feel good, Edward," she pouted.

"Tonight was all about you, my love," I said. "I wanted to see if I could do that."

"Trust me, you did that. And it was the best I'd ever had," Bella cooed. She kissed my lips again and she purred. "I like the way we taste on your lips, Edward. We are a potent mix."

"You have no idea," I chuckled. I adjusted my erection and pulled her to my chest. "You should probably sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow for our flight."

"Yeah," she said, yawning. "I love you, Edward. I know I don't say it all that often, but I really do love you with all my heart and soul."

"I know, my love. I love you more than words can express. Sleep well, my Bella," I said as I kissed her forehead. Bella got out of bed and grabbed my button down, pulling it over her shoulders. She set her alarm and turned off the lights. Within a few moments, she was zonked out on my chest, reliving what was the most erotic moment of my long life. It so didn't help my raging erection.

_Damn it._

xx WW xx

As Bella slept, I snuck out and hunted before our trip. Especially after what I had done earlier in the evening, my thirst was brutal. I went into Wisconsin and caught a few deer and drained them quickly. I was back in Bella's arms before she even realized I was gone.

Her alarm went off and she begrudgingly walked to the shower. I finished packing her bags and I carried them into the family room. I had already put my luggage into my car when I returned from my hunt. Bella finished getting ready and threw the rest of her stuff into her carryon. I looked at the clock and pressed her to get moving. She tossed a book at my head with a smirk saying she'd be ready when she was ready. I rolled my eyes and impatiently waited for her to finish her fussing. She grabbed her laptop and stuck it into her bag and we were finally ready to go.

I drove us to O'Hare and parked my car in the lot. Bella scoffed as I pulled into the regular lot. _Why don't we go to the remote lot?_

_Do you think I'd trust my car there?_ I questioned. _Hell no. I'm paying for the regular lot and extra security._

_Edward, for a vampire, you do have a ton of neuroses,_ Bella giggled.

I shot her a disapproving look. She mirrored my expression and snorted. "Attractive, Miss Swan."

"What? You don't like my Miss Piggy impression?" she giggled.

"You are too much, Bella," I laughed.

Bella watched me with adoring eyes and she gently caressed my cheek. "You have the best laugh, Edward. It sounds like music."

"Thank you, Bella. You have an enchanting laugh as well. When you're not snorting," I chuckled. I pulled my Volvo into a spot and unloaded the luggage. We checked our luggage and went through security. Unbeknownst to Bella, I had upgraded our tickets to first class. She gaped as we entered the first class lounge. I ordered us some champagne and we waited for our flight to be called.

We boarded our plane and settled into our seats. Bella took out her laptop and was typing furiously until she was asked to put it away by the flight attendant. She was keeping her mind blank as she worked on her laptop. I furrowed my brows and I was curious as to what she was doing on there. After we took off, Bella retrieved her laptop, returning to whatever she was working on.

_What are you doing, my love?_

_A will, of sorts,_ she explained. _ My time as a human is coming to an end. I want to make sure everything is in order when I 'die.' _

_Bella, _I thought sadly. She looked at me and gave me a tender smile.

_I'm okay. I know I get to spend the rest of my existence with you. You are my whole reason for being, Edward. I love you and I am looking forward to the future. We make one hell of a team. That demon we killed is proof of that. _

_I know, my love. However, your life is still 'ending,' for all intents and purposes. You won't be able to have children. You won't be able to return to your life here in Chicago. I wish I could still get to keep you for eternity without sacrificing your life. I love you immensely and I want to make this transition as easy for you as possible,_ I said as I kissed her cheeks.

She looked into my golden eyes. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. _You already are. You're coming to visit my father. You're going to be there while I say good bye to him. You are going to change me and I am thankful that it will be your venom that will be changing my body. I will be yours, in every sense of the word. You have my heart, my mind, my love and eventually you will have my body,_ she said as she placed my hand on her heart. I felt it stammer against my fingers and I relished in its heat and its vibrancy. I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts and feelings toward her steadily beating heart. Bella eventually moved my hand and pushed my head against her chest. I heard a few people scoff mentally at our intimate moments, but I couldn't care less. We weren't having sex in the seats. We were connecting on a level that most humans would never understand.

I lay against Bella's chest until we were ready to land. She eventually drifted off with her arms wrapped around me. The flight attendant gently nudged me, giving a disapproving look. She asked us to return our seats to the upright position and to put the trays back up. I sat up and gave her a charming smile. The flight attendant tittered and scurried away. I woke Bella gently and she said she wasn't asleep. She was just enjoying our time together.

We landed at SeaTac and waited for our luggage. We caught the shuttle bus to the rental car place. I arranged for us to have a high-end car. I really wanted a Volvo, but settled for a BMW. They were good cars, but not as safe as the Volvo. I loaded the luggage into the trunk and we drove off to Forks, Washington. Bella was right; it was the rainiest location on the planet. It had rained the entire drive up to Forks. The drive usually took about four hours. However, I got us there in a little over two. Bella said she trusted me implicitly, but she was very leery of my insanely fast driving.

"Holy crow! Edward, you're going over one hundred miles an hour," she squeaked.

"What? Too slow?" I asked, speeding up.

"No. Too fast! Haven't you ever been pulled over?" she asked.

"Nope. Built in radar detector," I said as I tapped my temple. "Bella, I'm probably the safest driver you'll ever be with. Lightening fast reflexes, perfect vision and the mind reading all add up. Relax, my love."

"Oh, okay, Edward. I'll relax. What happens if you wrap us around a tree? You can walk away, Mr. Indestructible. I'll be dead," Bella grumbled.

"Bella, have a little faith. Please?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

"Hands on the wheel, Cullen. Ten and two," she scolded. "I'm a police chief's daughter and I've been taught to respect the laws. If you can't obey the speed limits, then keep your hands where I can see 'em."

"Ugh, fine," I mumbled.

Bella gave me directions to her father's home in Forks. It was a modest, two story white home with black shudders. In the front lawn was a police cruiser and a large bulbous red truck. Bella sighed at the sight of the truck. _My baby._

"You drove that thing?" I scoffed.

"Yeah! I did. It's the fucking shizz," Bella said waving her hand. "Louder than sin, but sturdier than anything that's on the road now. Even your precious little Volvo."

"Whatever, Bella," I sighed.

I pulled the BMW onto the street and we walked up to the front door. Bella reached on top of the eave to retrieve the key to the house. She unlocked the door and put the key back where she found it. Bella tugged on my hand and led me into the foyer of her childhood home.

"Dad?" Bella called.

"Hey, Bells!" a tall man with dark brown hair cried. He wrapped his arms around Bella's shoulders and gave her a hug. "I've missed you, kid."

"I've missed you, too, Dad," she said as she pulled away. "I want to introduce you to someone. He's very special to me. Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this my dad, Charles Swan."

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said as I shook his hand very briefly. Like when I met Bella for the first time, his mind was blank. But not quite. I could hear his mental voice, but it was akin to whisper.

"Dad? Charlie?" Bella asked as she tugged on his uniform. Charlie was looking at me very sternly and I hear his angry whispers. I heard something about him getting his gun and shooting my pale white ass.

_I don't think your dad likes me,_ I said to Bella.

"DAD! You better not be thinking about shooting Edward. I'll kick your butt," Bella said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I would never do such a thing. Nice to meet you, Edmund," Charlie smirked.

"It's EDWARD, Daddy," Bella sighed. "And like I said, he's very special. See this?" Bella waved her left hand in front of Charlie's face. His heart rate quickened and his face turned a shade of red, deepening to a dark purple.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" he screamed.

Bella shrank bank and froze him. "I didn't expect that," she said. "What's he thinking?"

"He wants to kill me," I said blankly. "He thinks you're pregnant. He thinks you're bat shit crazy. He really wants to kill me."

"Fuuuuuuck," Bella groaned. She unfroze Charlie and he continued us tirade. "Dad! CHARLIE! Relax!"

"How can I relax? You're engaged. Fucking engaged. Did you ask for her hand? Noooooo," Charlie said as he began pacing the floor. He pulled out his gun and started loading bullets into the jacket. "Do you value your life, son?"

"Yes, sir," I squeaked. I was an immortal and this man scared the crap out of me. "However, I love your daughter. More than my own life. I would do absolutely anything for her. I know it seems fast, but it just feels right. She completes me. Fills a void that I've had in my chest for a long time. It was a tactical error in not asking you first, but I want to marry Bella. It's too late to ask for your permission. However, it would mean the world to me and to Bella if we had your blessing."

Charlie's face slowly returned back to its regular color. His breathing evened out and his mental screaming eventually died down. "Is she pregnant?"

"Dad! No! I'm not pregnant," Bella snapped.

"Sir, I'm very old fashioned and we haven't crossed that bridge yet," I said cryptically. "I want to wait until we are married before we make love."

Charlie gulped and put his gun back in the holster. "Well, that's good. I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"Charlie, you're 48. You remember Jessica Stanley? She made her parent's grandparents at 35," Bella laughed. She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held onto her tightly, inhaling her scent, allowing it to calm me. "Daddy, please?"

"You love my daughter? Ready to die for her? Give your left kidney?" Charlie asked, quirking his bushy brows.

"I can't imagine my life without her," I answered honestly. "I'd give her anything her heart desires."

"Well, I don't like the speed at which you took this, um, 'relationship' but I give you my blessing," Charlie grumbled. "Hell, I knew after one date I was going to marry your mother."

"Thank you, Daddy," Bella squealed, jumping into his arms. She pulled on his arm and we moved into the living room. Charlie sat down on the recliner while Bella and I settled on the lumpy couch.

"There is one more thing," I began. _Do you want your father walking you down the aisle?_

Bella looked at me and her eyes glistened with tears. She nodded minutely and leaned against my chest.

"What is it?" Charlie asked gruffly.

"Bella and I are planning on getting married later this week in Vegas," I said.

"Why so fast?" Charlie barked.

"Dad, I want to be bonded to Edward in every way. He's my love. My life," she said quietly. _Can you ask him, please?_

"Sir, will you walk Bella down the aisle? Give her away?" I asked.

A million thoughts ran through his head, all of them nostalgic and happy. He smiled and looked at his daughter. "I'd be honored to give you away, Bella. When are you planning on going to Vegas?"

"We're leaving here Wednesday afternoon, arriving in Vegas in the early evening. I booked The Little White Wedding Chapel at ten in the evening," I explained. "I was hoping you'd say yes. I've already arranged for your flight, if that's okay?"

"Edmund," Charlie began. Bella glared at her father. "Um, Edward. That's very generous. However, I can get my own flight to Vegas."

"You'll be riding first class with Bella and I. Please, accept the flight?" I asked.

"Fine," Charlie grumbled.

"Thank you, Daddy," Bella whispered, getting up and sitting on his lap. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells."

I sat back and watched Bella and her father cry over her upcoming nuptials. However, Bella's thoughts were more focused on saying good bye to her father. I decided to give them some privacy and I unloaded our luggage. I carried the bags into the house. I made up some silly excuse to leave them alone for awhile. Bella saw through my ruse, but mentally thanked me for the time with her dad.

I drove off and stopped by a nearby forest preserve. I parked the car and decided to run. I flew through the forest. As I moved, I smelled all of the different wildlife in the brush. I made mental note to hunt at least one time while I was here in Forks. As I was heading back to the car, I stumbled across a beautiful meadow. It was similar to the one that was near my home in Chicago. However, it was filled with wild flowers and located in the middle of the Cascade Mountains.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow and let my mind wander. I thought about the drastic changes in my life. Two weeks ago, I was alone. Roaming the planet by myself, with no prospects. Now, I have my mate. My life. My love. She was the whole reason for my existence. In all my years, I'd never thought I could be this happy. This content. This complete and it was because of one human, an extraordinary human. I reminisced about our past. I smiled at our present and imagined the future. We were going to be dealt a tough hand in the near future, but we would do it together. With Bella by my side, anything was possible. I truly felt indestructible. All because of her love, her strength, her compassion, and her life.

**A/N: Sooooo? Leave some love or hate…just leave something! Up next, Bella and Edward spend some time at Forks High School, living out some fantasies, wedding preparations and the flight to Vegas. Thanks for everything!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me! **_

**Chapter 10: Forks**

**BPOV**

Edward was a wonderful man. He was cognizant enough to let me have time with my father. He said he needed to get gas for the car and he darted off. _Thank you, my love._

_Anything for you, my Bella._

After Edward left, I got up and made my father's favorite meal, lasagna. It was my mom's recipe and I was surprised that he had all the ingredients for the meal. We sat and talked about my time at VooDoo. I told him about Charles and about he sucks. I told him about Jacob and Mike. Jake grew up with me and Charlie was VERY surprised when I told him he was gay. I explained about James in more detail. Well, about our break up. Not about he tried to blow me up or anything. I also told Charlie about Edward and he makes me feel like I'm the most important woman in the world.

"Bella, you've known each other for like a second," Charlie chastised.

"I know, Dad. However, you knew with mom after ONE date," I explained.

"You saw how good that turned out," Charlie grumbled.

"She never stopped loving you," I said quietly. "You just were too different."

"Ain't that the truth," Charlie sighed. "Are you and Edward 'similar?'"

"We have our differences, but for all intents and purposes, we're similar in all the right places," I answered vaguely. "We make a perfect team. We complement each other. Dad, we love each other. Very much."

"I can see the way he looks at you, Bells. He's ready to die for you. However, he's really pale. Is he sick?" Charlie asked.

"Vitiligo. Rare skin disorder. Michael Jackson had it," I answered. "Other than that, he's perfect."

"Right, Bella. You can't lie for shit," Charlie sighed.

"Really, Daddy. I swear," I said, holding up my right hand. "Ask him when he comes back."

"Fine, Bells," he grumbled. "When will the lasagna be ready?"

"About an hour or so?" I said as finished assembling the deliciousness that was lasagna. I put it into the oven and started the timer. Charlie nodded and ambled into the family room, plopping down in his favorite chair and turning on the tube. He found some sporting event and watched with rapt attention. I went up to my room and unpacked my bags, along with Edward's. "Oh, by the way, Dad, Edward's sleeping with me," I called down to him.

I heard my dad stomp up the stairs and he was a lovely shade of puce. "Isabella, this is still my house. You are not married yet. He gets the couch."

"And I'm how old?" I said petulantly. "Dad, you know I'm not a virgin."

"Stupid Crowley kid," Charlie grumbled. "Stole your innocence. I should have put you in a chastity belt."

"Ha! Right, Charlie," I laughed. "Edward's staying with me. You heard what he said about us not making love before we're married. No funny business. I promise."

"I will shoot his pale white ass if he tries ANYTHING with you," Charlie warned. "Then I'll castrate him with a wooden spoon."

"I'll let him know," I winked. _Good luck with that Charlie. He's kind of indestructible. You know, vampire?_

Charlie harrumphed and went back down the stairs. I heard a car pull up to our home and our sleek black BMW was in the driveway. _Edward, you have vitiligo. That's why you're so pale._

_You're dad asked about my skin? Oh lord_, Edward laughed.

_It's not like I can tell you to go to the tanning booth. I don't think "The Situation" tan would look good on you._

_What the hell are you talking about, Bella?_

_The Jersey Shore. Tell me you've seen it,_ I sighed.

_Sadly no. Let me in, love._

I skipped down the stairs and stumbled on the final one. It was the loose step and I jarred my knee. "Ouch! Fuck that hurt. Get that stair fixed, Charlie!" I griped.

"You have hands! Do it yourself," Charlie laughed. I stuck my tongue out and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "I heard you tumble."

"Peachy," I sighed. "I jacked up my knee, but hell it could be worse." _Like being attacked by a demon._

_Isabella Marie,_ Edward warned mentally, quirking a brow.

_Edward Anthony_, I challenged. The oven dinged and I smiled sweetly at him. "Dinner's ready." I turned and walked to the kitchen. Well, rather limped to the kitchen. I pulled out the lasagna and quickly tossed a salad. I cut the lasagna and dished out two plates. "Dad?"

"Coming," Charlie said as he heaved himself off his chair. "Edward?"

"Oh, I'm not feeling very well. I'll eat something later," Edward said politely. "Upset stomach."

"Are you sure you're okay? Bella said you had some weird skin thing," Charlie said speculatively.

"I'm healthy as a horse. I just don't handle flying all that well," Edward smiled. "Enjoy your dinner."

Charlie came into the kitchen and settled down to eat his lasagna. He groaned at his first bite. "Bella, I really missed your cooking. How about you quit your restaurant job and cook for me? Forever?"

"Dad, I did do that. All through middle school and high school. It's because you can't cook for shit," I laughed. "Enjoy it while it lasts. You have three days of this before we go to Vegas."

We tucked into our dinner and ate in relative silence. Charlie was not a very talkative man and I was okay with that. I was very quiet after my mom died and Charlie didn't feel it necessary to fill the time with inane chatter. He let me process her death at my own pace. However, when I was ready to talk, he listened.

_I'm going to miss him, Edward. How can I do this?_

_Baby,_ he cried in my head. _I hate that you are having to deal with all of this. _

_Is there any way for me to maintain contact? Not be 'dead' to him?_ I begged.

_Let me think, Bella. We'll figure this out. I promise,_ Edward said fervently. I nodded and got up to do the dishes. Edward approached me and helped with the dishes. He gently caressed my cheek as a tear fell down it. _I love you, my Bella. I'll call Alice tonight and we'll brainstorm._

I leaned against Edward and he stood behind me, resting his head on my shoulder. We stood there until Charlie came into the kitchen and gruffly cleared his throat. "I got called into the station. There's a pile up on Highway 101. You'll be okay?"

"Of course, Charlie," I answered. "Be safe, okay?"

"Always am. No funny business," Charlie warned.

"No sir," Edward said politely as he pulled away from me. "No funny business."

Charlie grabbed his gun and glared at Edward before he left. He even went so far as doing the "Fockers, I'm-Watching-You" bit. Edward shrank back, but giggled mentally in my head. _Did he really just do that?_

_Yes. Yes, he did. Gotta love Charlie Swan,_ I sighed.

Charlie left and we heard the cruiser pull away. Edward turned to me and his eyes were black as pitch. "I love Isabella Swan, much more," he said as he ran his lips across my jaw. I mewled and my fingers wound through his soft hair. Edward's cold lips found mine and just as our kiss was getting more heated, Edward's pocket vibrated. And not in a good way. He growled, deep in his throat and pulled away, looking at his phone. "What, Tink?"

I buried my head against Edward's chest and cursed his pint-sized sister. The things Edward can do with his lips and GOD his tongue should be freaking illegal. Edward pulled me out of my reverie of destroying Alice. He held out his phone. "Tink wants to talk to you, my love," he smirked. "I'm with you in your plans."

"I heard that, Edward!" she screamed over the phone. "And just because you're all the way in Forks doesn't mean I don't see what is going on! It won't work, Bella. Even with Edward."

_She's evil, Edward. _"Yes, Alice?" I asked sweetly.

"You can still be with your father, for a little while after your change," Alice explained.

"Okay, I won't kill you. Yet," I giggled. "How?"

"Let's just say that you will be the strongest vampire known to exist. You have the ability to freeze, blow things up and move things with your mind. ALSO, you are a shield," Alice said.

"What's a shield?" I asked.

"You can block other vampires with your mind. Esme is a shield. However, she thwarts physical attacks. You reside solely in your brain. That's why Edward couldn't hear you at first. When we connected, it allowed your mind to open to his and now you're minds are essentially one. That bond will become stronger after you have, well…"

"Had sex?" I offered. "Fucked. Made love. Rode his baloney pony."

"Bella!" Edward admonished.

"Love you, baby," I said, kissing his lips. "I'm counting the minutes until I feel you inside me."

"Bella!" both Edward and Alice shouted.

"What!? I'm horny!" I rationalized.

"Like I'm not? I've had a case of blue balls for over a hundred years," Edward teased.

"As I was saying," Alice interrupted. "Your bond will strengthen after you've made love. That physical connection solidifies the mental and emotional connection that you already have. Anyhow, because you are a shield, you can allow yourself to be around humans faster. It'll be a few months, but you will be fine. We'll have to get you some contacts."

"Contacts? Why?"

"To cover the red," Alice explained.

I arched a brow and looked at Edward. "When you change, your eyes will be a bright red color. As you feed from animals, the color will dilute and they will eventually be golden like mine. It'll take six months to a year before they are truly gold. Until then, if you're around humans, you'll need to wear contacts."

"Oh," I answered intelligently.

"Back to Charlie. Because of your 'control,' you'll be able to be around humans. Trust me," Alice said.

"I do, Alice. Okay, I'll let you live. No blowing up Pixies tonight," I laughed.

"Good. Because that would have sucked," Alice giggled. "Oh, by the way, you're my maid of honor for my wedding. Make sure you have July 4th free."

"Alice, you barely know me," I replied.

"But I love you like a sister. You're marrying my virgin brother and popping his cherry. You've brought him happiness," Alice mused. "I'm making sure you get couture."

"Fuck me," I grumbled.

"Love you, Bella! You too, Edward," Alice chimed and she hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want to blow her up?" Edward teased as he pulled me flush to his solid, freezing body.

"Tempting."

xx WW xx

Charlie returned very late last night. I was already asleep. Edward told me that he came in around three. He then turned around and left for work around seven. He was not going to be pleasant when he got home from the station. I gave Edward the tour of Port Angeles and the greater Forks area. Edward politely looked amused and let me show him my hometown. He took me out to lunch at La Bella Italia where I ran into my old high school counselor, Mrs. Cope.

"Ah, Bella! I figured you'd stay in the windy city," she said with a smile. "What brings you home?"

"Visiting my dad. Mrs. Cope, I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Mrs. Cope," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Edward replied politely.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. When's the big day?"

"Actually, Wednesday evening," I chuckled. "We're going to Vegas. Neither one of us want a big wedding and it seemed perfect for us."

"That's wonderful. Are you going anywhere for your honeymoon?" Mrs. Cope inquired.

"It's a surprise," Edward smirked. "She'll find out when she gets there."

"You don't have to tell me where, but are you taking her someplace tropical? This girl needs a tan. So do you," Mrs. Cope giggled.

"Yes, we're going someplace tropical. The SPF 100 is already packed," Edward laughed. He winked at Mrs. Cope and she blushed.

_She's totally flirting with you, Edward._

_I know. She has visions of me bending her over her desk. I'd rather do that to you, my love._

And cue MY blush. _Are you up for a little breaking and entering tonight, Edward? I'd like to show you my favorite class in high school._

Edward looked at me slyly and filled my mind with all of the 'dirty' things he wanted to recreate in my high school. I began squirming and returned my own visions to him. If he was capable of blushing, he would have. I grinned wickedly and ran my hand up Edward's thigh under the table, resting on his straining erection. He jumped and covered my hand, growling lightly.

"It was nice to see you, Bella. Congratulations on your wedding," Mrs. Cope said kindly as she left the restaurant. I waved with my free hand.

Edward dragged me closer to him in my chair and his golden eyes pierced into mine. "You are evil," he whispered as he ran his nose along my jaw.

"So are you, Edward. I can't help it if your issue is more 'noticeable' than mine. I just need to change panties when I get home, you perv," I giggled. "For someone who has never been with a woman, you really have a dirty mind."

"Look who I live with. Emmett and Rose are insatiable," Edward began. "Carlisle and Esme are equally as horny and now I have Jasper and Alice. To add to everything, Jasper is an empath who can project his emotions on others. When he's horny, so is everybody else! My control is waning, rapidly."

"We can break tradition," I suggested.

"Bella, I've gone this long without sex. I can wait another two days," Edward said, arching a perfect brow. "However, be ready for when we do cross that bridge for me making up for lost time." _And I intend to. Frequently. Especially with you. I want to make you scream my name, Bella. _

I whimpered and squirmed again. However, I thought in my head, _Two days?_

Edward looked at me a nodded slowly. _I want to make love to my wife on our wedding night. I don't think I can wait until we get back to Chicago. Mind over matter. I know everything will be alright. Just be patient with me, Bella._

I got up from my chair and sat down in Edward's lap. I covered his face with kisses. I then looked into his deepening eyes and kissed him fervently on the lips. "I love you, Edward," I sighed.

"As I love you, Bella."

I finished eating my mediocre Italian fare and we headed back to my father's house. The cruiser was in the driveway and Edward said he heard Charlie snoring in his bedroom. It was a good thing. He got barely any sleep last night and had a tendency to be a crank when he didn't sleep enough. Edward pulled out his laptop and he wanted me to choose my bouquet for our wedding. He had done all of the planning and was just getting through the last minute details. I picked out a simple bouquet of red roses. I also had Edward get a red rose boutonniere for his suit or tux. Edward also got Charlie a matching boutonniere for his suit.

After spending a couple hours doing that and finally getting Edward to watch the awesomeness that is The Jersey Shore, I made dinner. I decided to make chicken enchiladas. It went by quickly with Edward helping me cut the vegetables. His speed really helped with the veggies and assembling the enchiladas. I put the enchiladas into oven and set the timer. Edward noticed that I was dragging on my feet. I was jet lagged and tired. He pulled me into the family room and sat down on the couch. He put a pillow on his lap and I lay down. I curled up against him and zonked out.

I guess I was sleeping harder than I anticipated. I didn't feel Edward get up to pull the food out of the oven or finishing making the Spanish rice I had mentally created in my head. I was woken up by an ice cold hand caressing my cheek and a quiet, musical hum. I opened my eyes and found my angel looking at me as he crouched in front of the couch. "Dinner's ready, Bella."

"Edward, you didn't need to finish making supper," I said, sitting up. "I know how much you hate handling human food."

"Bella, it's not a big deal. You were out as soon as your head hit the pillow. You've been dealing with a ton of stuff lately and you need your rest," Edward soothed.

"But the rice, the salad…"

"Already completed. Charlie is sitting at the table, waiting for you," Edward said, gently kissing my lips. He helped me up and we walked to the kitchen. Charlie was sitting in his chair and digging into the meal that Edward had prepared. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Bella," Charlie smiled. He still looked very tired from his late night last night.

I sat down and began dishing myself some enchiladas. Edward made himself scarce and I could hear the television being watched quietly. "What happened last night?"

"A drunk kid wrapped himself around a tree, clipping several cars in the process. It was one of the Quileute kids. I think it was Connor," Charlie said sadly. "The Rez is all broken up about it. However, he was struggling for a while. His mom passed away recently and dad's been long gone."

"Oh, no!" I cried. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Thankfully no. Connor is in for a long road in regards to recovery. Both of his legs were broken, internal injuries and he was unconscious at the scene," Charlie sighed. "It's sad."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I pushed my food around my plate, not really hungry. "Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"You know I love you, right?" I asked.

"Of course, I do. I love you too, my sweet girl," he said wistfully. "You've grown up so fast. It seems like yesterday you were shitting in your diaper and now you're engaged and living on your own. I'm so proud of you. Even though you got engaged TOO quickly after James and TOO quickly in general, I can tell that Edward is a good guy. A little weird, but a good guy."

"Weird how?" I chuckled nervously.

"He doesn't eat. Does he hate your cooking?" Charlie accused.

"No. Actually he made most of the dinner tonight. He just doesn't have much an appetite and has a special diet. Gluten free," I explained.

"You know how to cook gluten free food, right?" Charlie asked.

"I do, but Edward is very particular about his meals," I lied. "Speaking of which, how do you like yours?"

"It's good. I really like the rice," Charlie smiled. He shoveled in the rest of his food and groaned as he rubbed his belly.

"Edward made the rice," I said proudly. Charlie arched a brow and looked toward the family room. He nodded and began washing the dishes. I finished my own meal and put the leftovers into containers for Charlie. After he finished the dishes, Charlie went back upstairs to go to sleep. He was still bushed from the late night and he said he needed his beauty rest. He was pulling a double tomorrow to be able to leave on Wednesday for our wedding.

I was walking toward the family room when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood a delivery man holding a large garment bag. "Delivery for Isabella Swan."

"That's me," I answered. He handed me the bag and then thrust a clipboard into my hands. I signed for the package and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have a good night."

I closed the door and opened the bag. It was my wedding dress. "Edward, I'm going up to my room for a minute. I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay, my love," he answered.

I ran up the stairs with surprising grace and closed my door. I pulled the zipper of the garment bag down the rest of the way and I looked at my dress. It was a white satin halter dress with a rhinestone detail at the bust. The skirt was A-line and hit to the knees. It was simple, elegant and perfectly me. Also tucked into the garment bag was a pair of white heels and an envelope. I put the dress back into the bag and opened the envelope. Inside was a note from Alice.

_My dear Bella,_

_I hope you like your wedding dress. I know that you don't want anything traditional, but I know that white is important for weddings. I got you the most untraditional dress I could find, but it's very you. Anyhow, I have enclosed a gift certificate to the spa at your hotel to make yourself gorgeous for my brother. Not that you aren't already gorgeous, but even more so. Also, make any changes you want to make to your appearance now as in a few days after your return, you will be forever frozen. I would suggest getting everything buffed and waxed along with some subtle red highlights in your hair. Perhaps get a trim to clean up your ends as well. _

_I wish I was there for your wedding, but it's your wish and I will respect that. However, be prepared for me turning into bridezilla. You will be wearing the most expensive, most beautiful dress for my wedding. _

_I love you, Bella. Enjoy your wedding and give my love to your husband. _

_Your sister, _

_Alice_

My eyes welled with tears and I was amazed at how much I was touched by Alice's gesture. She really was a force to be reckoned with. I lightly ran my hands over the soft material of my dress and I smiled. I tucked the envelope she gave me into my suitcase and headed back downstairs. Edward looked up at me and he gave me a crooked grin. I returned it and sat down next to him. We sat there for about an hour when Edward chuckled.

"What are you giggling about, Edward?" I asked, poking him in the ribs. He snorted and gave a glare. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," he answered too quickly.

_I don't believe you, Edward._ I moved my fingers to his sides and he darted up, moving faster than a blink of the eyes to the kitchen.

_I'm not ticklish. Nope. Not at all,_ he said.

_Denial is not just a river in Egypt,_ I snorted. "Seriously, what were you laughing at?"

"I want to see where you went to high school," he answered. "Breaking and entering?" His mind was filled with high school fantasies and his eyes darkened.

I looked at the clock and it was after ten. I arched a brow and got up. I nodded and we snuck out of the house. Not wanting to alert the cops of our transgressions, Edward easily lifted me to his back and darted toward Forks High School. A few minutes later, he stopped in front of the old brick building, outside the main door. I directed him to the back entrance and he easily opened the door. Without a second thought, he turned off the alarm and we moved within the school. I laced my fingers with him. We stopped in front of a door in the hallway. _This was my history room. I hated that class. Especially world history. The only time period I enjoyed was around the turn of the century, about the time of World War I. There was something about that era that was romantic, but still dangerous,_ I said.

_That's the time of my adolescence and early adulthood,_ Edward explained.

"Did you go to World War One?" I asked.

"Yeah. I went through basic training and was sent to Germany. I was a medic. I cared for the wounded and the dying on the battlefield. I saw too many men, too many friends die or become seriously injured on the field," Edward sighed sadly.

"Were you injured?"

"I was shot in the shoulder. You can sort of see the scar in the sunlight. It was a through and through injury. It was a clean shot," Edward said. "I was lucky. Many men were not. Seeing what the mustard gas did to their lungs and how it caused them to suffer was gruesome and so sad."

I looked up at him and his eyes were distant, filled with sadness and loss. _Not to sound selfish, but I'm glad you survived._

He closed his eyes and smiled, _Me too, my Bella._

He laced his fingers with mine and nodded for me to continue with my tour. We walked past my math room and Spanish classroom. We stopped at the room of my favorite teacher, Mr. Berty. He was my English teacher and was the drama director. I was too chicken to try out for the plays, but I helped out with the sets and scenery. My senior year, we did _Romeo and Juliet_. I was the stage manager and the opening night of the performance, "Juliet" got sick. I had to step into her part. I was never more nervous or more scared. However, I survived it and "Juliet" was back for closing night.

I showed Edward the stage and where most of the drama geeks hung out and made out. He asked me if I was in that group. I told him yes. After my stint as Juliet, "Romeo" and I became pretty hot and heavy. However, that was until he ran into another actress who was willing to sleep with him. I was still blissfully virginal at that point and didn't want to lose it "Romeo" who was rumored to have crabs. Edward's nose scrunched up and he looked almost sick.

I breezed past the gym, my least favorite part of the school. I showed Edward some of my more infamous moments in the Forks gymnasium. He laughed so loudly. I scowled and smacked his chest. It hurt my hand and he laughed harder. I arched a brow and pushed him to the ground with my mind. He yelped and looked up at me. "Bella! You have admit, it was _funny_."

"Hysterical, Cullen," I said as I straddled his waist, still holding him down. I wiggled my fingers and attacked his sides. He squirmed and he was laughing so hard. _Uncle?_

_YES! Let me up, woman!_

I got up from his waist, but still kept him on the ground. "No more teasing the klutz?"

"I promise," Edward sighed. "It still was amusing."

"Looking back it was," I answered, releasing Edward. "However, it hurt when it happened. In more ways than one."

Edward hopped up and looked at me with a look of confusion. "Explain that, Bella."

"I was an easy target. I mean, I moved back to Forks after my bizarre mother dies from a brain aneurysm. I was the daughter of the police chief. I'm naturally clumsy and partner that with mean and cruel kids, you might have well as painted a bulls eye on my back," I clarified.

"You were teased?"

"Tortured was more like it. Middle school sucked. High school was better. I honed my snarkiness," I said with a wave of the hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

I melted into his frozen chest and relished his compassion. "It's sad. The most compassionate person I've ever met technically doesn't have a heart."

"As you have aptly put it, I have a heart. It just doesn't beat," Edward teased. "If it's any consolation, I was teased as well. As a child. I have this funny colored hair, freckles and I was an awkward teenager. My feet were too big and arms too long. I was beat up and pushed around. I'd had my nose broken at least three times."

"Your nose is perfect," I said as I traced his nose.

"When you go through the change, your physical appearance perfects itself. The damage to my nose was fixed when I went through the change," Edward laughed. "Human scars are easily fixed."

"Didn't you say that you can see where you got shot?" I asked.

"Only in the sunlight," Edward said. "You can see it because it was not done by conventional means. The only scars that truly be seen on my skin is where I was bit for the change."

"That was on your neck, right?" I said as I ran my finger on the raised bumps on his neck.

"Yes. Carlisle bit down there and injected his venom into me. He sealed the wound with his tongue to ensure that it wouldn't leave my system," Edward said.

"Where will you bite me?"

"Probably here," Edward said as he laid his hand onto my chest. "Right into your heart. Alice showed me the vision of your attack and I'll need to act quickly, before your heart stops beating. If your heart stops, then it'll be too late." _I can't lose you, Bella. If you don't make it, neither will I._

I caressed his cheeks and forced him to look at me. _ I have faith in you, Edward. You will be able to save me. I love you._

He looked into my eyes and he ran his fingers over my skin, igniting a trail of electricity along his path. He stared at me and his eyes darkened. Before he could get too aroused, I reached for his hand and walked him to my next favorite class, biology. _Can you unlock this door, Edward?_

He arched his brow and nodded. He easily unlocked the door and I pushed him through it. "Okay, we're inside a biology classroom. What's up, Bella?"

"I've always had a weird fantasy of getting it on in a science room. Especially a biology room," I giggled.

"You're strange, Bella," Edward chuckled. I walked into the room and hopped onto my lab table. I beckoned him with my finger and he walked toward me, settling between my legs. "Definitely strange, but I love you so much."

I traced my fingers along his face, caressing his smooth skin. His eyes fluttered shut and he purred at my touch. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him closer to me. I pressed soft, feather light kisses to his face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. The only thing I saw there was love and adoration, no fear, no hesitation. He leaned forward and brushed his icy lips against mine and my body erupted in fire. I moaned and fisted my fingers through his soft silken hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My legs wrapped around his body, pressing his growing erection into my core. He growled, deep in his belly and his lips moved away from my mouth. His cold tongue ran along my neck, on top of my pulse point. I know he could feel my erratically beating heart. "Edward," I whimpered.

His hands moved from my waist and he moved them to my breasts. He looked at me, asking my permission to remove my jacket. I quickly unzipped it and he shoved it over my shoulders. I lifted my sweater from my body. Edward moved his lips to the swell of my breasts and he reached behind me, removing my bra. He gently kissed down my torso and he pulled one of my breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around my nipple. I moaned wantonly and I wanted this man. All of him. I didn't want to wait until our wedding night. Edward moved his magical mouth to my other breast, repeating his actions. I shoves his jacket from his shoulders and reached for the hem of his sweater. He removed his mouth and he tore off his sweater, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest. I ran my fingernails up the sides of his body, along his abdomen. The muscles contracted at my touch and he buried his nose into my hair. "I want you, Bella. So much," he breathed.

"So do I," I answered. "However, I don't want our first time in my biology classroom."

"I know, but you are so tempting," he sighed. He pulled me flush to his body and he ran his fingers up and down my spine. _Two days. I can wait two days._

_It's less than two days now, Edward. Also, who says we have to stop,_ I countered.

_I do. If we don't, I will not be able to control myself,_ Edward said as he brushed my hair away from my face. "I want to make love to you properly. Not on a lab table. In a warm bed."

"Fuck," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. _Can we come back after I'm changed and live out my perverse biology room fantasies?_

_Definitely, my Bella,_ Edward laughed. He reached behind me and handed me my bra. _As much as I hate to say it, get dressed. _He frowned and looked at me one last time before I slipped the bra over my shoulders. He bent down and picked up his sweater. "Damn it."

"What?" I asked.

He held up his sweater and it was in several pieces. I giggled. "I guess I was a little excited," he said sheepishly. "You are just too gorgeous for your own good."

"At least it was your sweater and not mine," I offered as I hopped off the table. Edward shrugged and tossed his ruined sweater into the trash can. He put on his jacket and zipped it up. He bent down and I hopped on his back. "Home, Crandal."

"Yes, milady," he laughed. He closed and locked the door. He darted through the high school and reset the alarm before running us home.

**A/N: Sorry about cockblocking both of them. However, I really, REALLY want their first time to be on their wedding night. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. Up next, Vegas and the wedding. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me! **_

**Chapter 11: Vegas, Baby! Vegas**

**EPOV**

Tonight. I'm marrying Bella tonight. I watched her as she slept in her bed, her mahogany hair splayed over her pillow, mouth slightly open and her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Her dreams were filled with details of our wedding. Her father walking her down the aisle, meeting me in a beautiful, but fun white dress. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with love and excitement as she grasped my hand before the officiant. We recited our vows and kiss chastely. Charlie hugs her and embraces me as well, whispering for me to take care of his baby girl.

Bella sighed and she smiled in her sleep. "Love you, Edward," she mumbled.

"I love you too, my Bella," I replied. I kissed her forehead and I removed myself from her arms. I didn't want to, but I knew I needed to hunt. I slipped out her window and darted into the night. I ran quickly, not wanting to be separated from my love for too long. I happened across a large mountain lion. He hissed at me and took a few swipes. I smirked at him and circled the large cat. He barreled toward me and I easily flipped him, sinking my sharp teeth into his pliant flesh. I drain the animal quickly and dispose of his carcass. I hastily wiped my mouth and looked around for anymore mountain lions. It was quite good. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. I smelled several small animals, but no more mountain lions. I moved further into the forest, letting my sense of smell guide me. I found a herd of elk and settled for that, draining two of the males.

I ran back to Bella's home and easily climbed the tree outside her window. I rolled into the bedroom and removed my soiled clothing from my hunt. I put on a pair of flannel pants and laid back down with my love. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was a little after five in the morning. Bella had set her alarm for seven, wanting to take Charlie out for breakfast before we drove to Seattle to catch our flight to Las Vegas.

I stared at Bella, at the beauty that lay in my arms. She was truly gorgeous. Both inside and out. She had a snarky, playful side, but was one of the most kind people I'd ever met. She was brilliant, talented and loving. She was compassionate, selfless and so faithful. Her devotion to Angela when she was attacked was mind boggling. She challenged me in ways I never imagined. I couldn't believe that she was mine. All mine. My love. My soul mate. My wife. My life.

I gently caressed her soft skin. Her pale skin was almost translucent. When she blushed, she was radiant. When she will be an immortal, I will probably miss that the most. She blushed frequently. Especially when I complimented her. She never saw herself clearly. Her mind was beautiful, but so was her body. She was small, but still had a woman's curves. She had moments of clumsiness, but moved gracefully and confidently. Her face was heart shaped, surrounded by a halo of chocolate brown hair that glistened in the sunlight with touches of red and blonde. Her lips were soft and pink. Her smile was sweet and perfect. However she said that the four years of braces made her smile perfect. Even with a mouth full of metal, she was gorgeous. Her eyes were expressive, filled with curiosity, anticipation and excitement on a daily basis. When she looked at me, her eyes were filled with love, loyalty and devotion to us.

The sun poked through the clouds and bathed her bed in it's warm light. I watched as the sun fell upon her face and into her hair, seeing the highlights of red, copper, and blonde play in her soft curls. I ran my sparkling fingers through her hair and sighed. I leaned forward and inhaled, relishing in her enticing scent: lavender, freesia, strawberries, sunshine and something that was inherently Bella. She stretched and rolled toward me, draping her arm over my body. "Edward," she breathed. "My love."

I chuckled and held her tightly against my chest. She nestled against my body and weaved her legs in between mine. Her heartbeat picked up and I knew she was close to waking up. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned, burying her head into the crook of my neck. "You hunted," she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, I did. How did you know?" I responded.

"You smell like a pine tree," she murmured against my neck.

"I guess I do," I laughed. "I really enjoyed hunting here. We may have to come back here to live."

"I'd like that. I used to hate Forks and how _green_ it is. However, it grows on you," Bella giggled. "What was on the menu for you, Edward?"

"A mountain lion and two elk," I replied. "Delicious."

"A mountain lion?" Bella squeaked. She quickly inspected me, looking for any scratches. "Are you okay?"

"Bella, I'm fine. Indestructible, remember?" I said as I ran my hand over my diamond hard skin. "He took a few swipes, but never made contact."

"Oh, thank God," she breathed, collapsing on my chest. She kissed along my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to you."

"It's our wedding day, Bella. I'm not going anywhere," I said, cupping her chin. "I want to see you walk down the aisle to me in your dress. I want to make love to my wife. You're stuck with me."

"Forever," she smiled.

"Eternity," I corrected, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Shower with me, Edward," she said as she got up. "No funny business. I promise."

I arched a brow and reminded her the last time she said that. It was Tuesday while Charlie was at work. She was making some lunch for herself. I was sitting and watching her eat, mesmerized by her mouth. I kissed her after she ate her meal and she warned me about no funny business. I stopped, but she didn't. If I hadn't heard the cruiser coming, Charlie would have walked in on Bella's mouth on me.

She held up her hand with her other hand on her heart. "I promise. My father is sleeping in the next room. And I hate to burst your bubble, Edward, you're not quiet."

If I was capable of blushing, I would have. _Fuck._

"That's tonight, Edward. Shower now," Bella said as she reached for my hand. "Come on, pine tree boy."

"Pine tree boy?" I snorted. "Whatever, Bella."

I took her hand and she led us into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She removed her t-shirt and pajamas. She looked coyly over her shoulder and snuck into the shower, before tossing her panties out. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of my flannel pants and took a few breaths. Her scent was intensified by the small room and the steam. Venom welled in my throat. I swallowed it and stared at the shower curtain. Bella's hand reached out from behind the curtain, grabbing my forearm. She tugged and I allowed myself to be pulled into the shower. Bella turned around and faced me. She snaked her arms around my neck and I held her flush to my cold body. She ran her fingers through my hair and she smiled. "I can't believe you're mine, Edward," she whispered reverently.

"Always, my Bella," I whispered. "In every way."

I eased us back into the hot spray and she leaned her head back, wetting her long hair. I reached for her shampoo and gently ran the fragrant gel through her silky locks. She moaned quietly as I massaged her hair and scalp. She leaned back again and rinsed her hair. We switched spots and she pushed me under the water, dampening my crazy hair. Using some of Charlie's shampoo, she washed my hair, tugging on the strands. We took turns washing each other's bodies. There was nothing sexual about our shower. We both wanted to be close to each other and it was the best way to do that. It was loving, sweet and intimate.

We stayed in the shower until the water ran cool and Bella started shivering. Her lips were a blueish color and I panicked. I got her out of there when her teeth started chattering. She laughed and said she was fine. I stood her in front of the mirror and she looked at her reflection. She noticed her blue lips and ultra pale complexion. She was nearly as white as me. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. I wrapped a towel around my waist and we walked out to her bedroom. I heard Charlie moving in his room and I pulled on Bella's arm carefully. We were barely in her bedroom when Charlie walked out of the hallway. Bella fell onto her bed in a fit of giggles. _That would have been SOOOOOOO embarrassing!_

_He still wants to kill me, Bella. Walking out of the shower in nothing but a towel would have ensured me being shot at,_ I smirked.

_It's not like it can do anything,_ Bella said, arching a brow.

_I've been shot once. I don't want to repeat the process, woman. Even if I'm indestructible,_ I sighed. _Get dressed, Mrs. Cullen._

Bella gave me a mock salute and dropped her towel. She moved around her bedroom without any clothing. I could feel my body react to her ease and her innocent little touches that were not so innocent. She pulled out a pair of panties and she swayed her hips as she put them on, looking directly into my eyes. She ran her hands through her hair, grazing her breasts as she moved her fingers up her body. _Bella!_

"What, Edward?" she purred.

"Not helping," I said tightly, pinching my nose.

"I'm getting dressed," she pouted.

"And turning me on," I said as I looked down at my 'problem' under my towel. Bella walked toward me, removing the towel from my waist, grasping my cock. She began pumping and she smiled seductively. "Bella," I growled.

"Oh, fine," she muttered. "I'll behave. I'm horny."

I arched a brow and pointed to my cock. "And I'm not?"

"Jacob and Mike, getting it on," Bella smirked.

I looked down and there went my boner. "I didn't need that mental picture, but it did the trick. Thanks."

"I'd rather have giving you a hand job, Edward," Bella laughed. "Or a blow job. Or…"

"You are really trying my patience, Isabella," I said as I grabbed my jeans, thrusting them on my legs.

"You really do go commando. Sweet!" Bella gushed.

"Oh, for the love," I sighed. "Thank goodness you're getting laid tonight."

"You too, baby," she smiled. "I just hope I'm everything you dreamed of."

"And more, Bella," I replied as I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head. "Please get dressed."

"Oh, right," Bella said as she realized she was just wearing panties. She quickly dressed and packed her bags. I carried them downstairs and loaded them into the BMW. Charlie was in a foul mood this morning. He was grumbling about no hot water. Bella and I shared a look.

I helped Charlie put his bag into the cruiser and he was going to follow us to the airport. _No going a million miles an hour, Edward Anthony. My dad WILL pull you over._

_Damn it,_ I grumbled. It would take about four hours to get to Seattle, but oh well.

We caravanned to the diner in Forks and ate a fattening breakfast. Well, Charlie and Bella did. I told him that I ate breakfast before we left, which technically was true. A mountain lion and two elk constitute breakfast, right?

After breakfast, I followed Charlie to Seattle. Now it was my turn to be in a foul mood. I love to go fast. Charlie was barely going over the speed limit. I was getting antsy and Bella could barely contain her giggles. I arched a brow and she mirrored my look. I growled quietly and gripped the steering wheel. We eventually got to SeaTac and I dropped off the car at the rental place. We checked in to our airline and headed to the first class lounge, waiting for our flight to be called.

Alice texted me and told me that she peered into our future and my plans of making love to Bella tonight would go off without a hitch. I was happy. I didn't want to hurt her. She also told me that she arranged for the honeymoon suite at Bellagio and there was a treat for us at the hotel after our nuptials.

Our flight was called and we boarded the plane. Charlie was in awe of sitting in first class. He mentally mentioned that he would never fly coach again. He settled into the large leather seat and smiled at Bella and I. We taxied onto the runway and took off to Sin City. Charlie conked out as soon as the plane took off. Bella took out her laptop and we watched a movie. The plane landed ahead of schedule and thankfully it was a rare cloudy day in Las Vegas.

I arranged for a limo to pick us up at the airport. We were whisked to the Bellagio Hotel and Casino. We checked in and Bella said that she was going to the spa to get beautified for our wedding. Charlie dragged me onto the casino floor and we gambled, playing black jack until nearly eight. We headed upstairs and got dressed in Charlie's room. He dressed in the bathroom and I used the bedroom. I pulled on my black suit and white shirt, tying my black tie. I affixed my boutonniere on my lapel and I grabbed our rings and sat down, leg jostling nervously. Charlie walked out of the bathroom and he was wearing a charcoal gray suit.

"Now, Edward," Charlie said as he sat across from me on the bed. "I know that you and Bella have only known each other for a short time. I can see that she cares about you a great deal. And you care about her. If you hurt my little girl, I will not hesitate to shoot your lily white ass, Edward. Are we clear?"

I gulped, "Crystal, sir."

"Good," Charlie smiled as he clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm going to get your bride. We'll meet you at the wedding chapel."

"Charlie, here's your boutonierre," I said as I held it out. "Also, Bella's bouquet."

He took the proffered flowers and gave me a tight smile. I returned it and he exited his room. I took a few deep breaths before I headed down to the main lobby. I hailed a cab and was driven to the Little White Wedding Chapel. I walked in and told the receptionist that I had an appointment. She smiled and told me to have a seat. A few moments later, an older gentlemen walked out and he greeted me warmly.

"I'm Pastor Dave. I'll be officiating your wedding. Congratulations, Mr. Cullen," he said. "Is your bride here?"

"Her father is coming with her in a few moments," I said.

"Excellent. Let's greet your family," Pastor Dave said with a smile. I furrowed my brow and he led me into the chapel. Sure enough, my entire family was standing there along with Angela, Jacob and Mike. "I'll give you a few minutes."

"What are you guys doing here?" I squeaked.

"Surprise!" Alice chirped. "Edward, you can't expect us to NOT come to your wedding."

"We love you, Edward. And we love Bella," Esme said.

"How could I not hear you?" I asked.

"Edward," Rose hissed as she nodded to Angela, Jacob and Mike.

"I know all about you," Angela laughed. "Your secret's safe with me."

"I morph into a werewolf. Hearing things ain't nothing," Jacob boomed. "I hear them all the time when I have fur."

"Oh," Rose said.

"I've been working on my abilities," Esme said. "Today was a test of sorts. I was able to block you from reading their thoughts. It worked."

"Yes it did," I chortled nervously. "Shit, Bella's going to freak."

"It was her idea," Carlisle said. "She called us and asked us to be here. I'm glad she did."

"Holy crow," I gasped.

"Mr. Cullen?" Pastor Dave asked. "Your bride is here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Carlisle, will you be my best man?" I asked.

"Of course, son," he smiled. I handed him the rings and stood up on the altar.

Angela walked toward the back of the chapel and I could hear her talk to Bella. Pastor Dave walked up to the front of the chapel and nodded to an older woman at the piano. She began playing Pachelbel's Canon in D and Angela walked up the aisle. She gave me a smile. _I'm sorry I freaked out, Edward. You are a good man. Vampire or not, you make Bella happy. However, you hurt her, I will torch your ass,_ she thought.

I nodded and gave her a wink. The doors of the chapel closed and the music morphed to the traditional wedding march. The doors opened up and Bella stood on the arm of her father. She looked perfect, wearing a cocktail length white satin dress. It was a halter style dress with a rhinestone detail on the bust. It flared out at the waist and rested on her knees. Her feet were adorned with a pair of strappy white heels. In her hands, she held the round bouquet of red roses. I gazed up her body and looked at her radiant face. She was wearing a light layer of makeup that only enhanced her beauty. Her hair was curled and pinned away from her features with a set of combs. She smiled at me shyly and her eyes glistened with tears. If I could, I would be bawling like a baby. She was perfect and she was mine.

She finally reached the front of the room and Charlie gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Bells," he said gruffly.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Who gives this woman away?" Pastor Dave asked.

"I do," Charlie said as he looked at the pastor. He released her hand and placed it into my waiting hand, clasping our hands together. "Take care of her, Edward."

"I will. I promise," I said fervently.

Pastor Dave smiled and looked at us. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Edward Cullen to Isabella Swan. It is a time of great joy and great love to see two such beautiful and young people bind themselves to each other in such a way. You have your own vow prepared?"

We both nodded and we turned to face each other. "Edward, you go first."

I looked at Bella and stared into her deep brown eyes. I saw no hesitation. I only saw love. "Bella, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were special. You are an amazing woman who is brilliant, loving, compassionate and selfless. I am thankful for having you in my life and I look forward to the journey we will take together as husband and wife, as soul mates, as equals. I love you more than my own life and I pledge to you today that I will never leave your side."

Bella looked at me and tears were spilling down her cheeks. She reached into her dress and pulled out a handkerchief, earning a few snickers from the crowd. She dabbed her cheeks and blew out a breath. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed," I chuckled.

"Edward," she began, her voice wavering. "You saved me in every way a person can be saved. You are strong, intelligent, selfless, funny and mine. You are so incredibly important to me; I can't imagine what my life would be without you. I'm looking forward to the journey that we will take as husband and wife. I promise you that I will always work my hardest to be the best for you and that I will also never leave your side. You are my love, my soul mate, my life and I will always love you for as long as we're together."

My eyes pricked with tears I knew that could not fall. I gently caressed her soft cheek and she leaned into my touch. _I love you, my Bella._

_I love you, my Edward_.

"Can I have the rings?" Pastor Dave asked. Carlisle reached into his pocket and handed them to the pastor. He placed them onto the Bible he was holding. "A ring is unending, a perfect circle. Just like the love of these two young people in front of me. There is no beginning, no end, only love. Edward, please take this ring and place it on Isabella's finger and repeat after me."

I took her ring and placed it on her finger. I echoed Pastor Dave's words, "With this ring, I thee wed. In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for as long as I shall live." I brought her hand to my lips and I kissed her ring. She cried quietly and smiled.

"Isabella, take this ring and place it on Edward's finger and repeat after me," Pastor Dave instructed.

She took my ring and slid it onto my finger, "With this ring, I thee wed. In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for as long as I shall live." She mirrored my actions and kissed my ring on my finger. My heart swelled with love for this woman.

"By the power vested in me by Las Vegas, Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Pastor Dave said with a flourish.

Bella squealed and I gently cupped her face, kissing her sweetly on her lips. She opened her mouth and tentatively traced my lips with her tongue. I granted her access to my mouth and we deepened the kiss. All too soon, we broke away. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Pastor Dave said with a smile. We turned and faced our family and were greeted with a round of applause. We laced fingers and smiled at our family. However, it was not close enough for me. I swooped Bella up into my arms and held her to my chest, carrying her down the aisle. We signed our marriage certificate with Angela and Carlisle and were ushered out of the chapel into the waiting white limo.

The limo streaked down the strip to the Bellagio. The driver opened the door and assisted us out of the car and into the hotel. We rode the elevator in silence. Even our minds were silent. Bella looked at me with love and I pulled her into my arms. "I can't believe you're mine, Bella. Mrs. Cullen."

"Me neither, Edward," she breathed into my chest. She laid her left hand on my lapel and she shook her head. "I can't believe this ring."

"You deserve the best, my love," I said as I kissed her soft hair. I felt her heart stammer in her chest and she nestled closer to me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy, Edward. I need to be closer to you," she said, looking up at me. I brushed my lips against hers and the doors of the elevator opened up. Never breaking our kiss, I picked her up. I carried her to the door of our suite. Bella reached into my jacket pocket and removed the key, unlocking the door. I pushed the door open with my hip and I was overwhelmed by a litany of scents and sensations. Bella pulled away and she gasped. The room was bathed in a warm light of candles and there were a million flowers all around the room. "Oh, it's beautiful. Did you do this?"

"Alice," I said. "She wanted to make it special for us."

"Well, she succeeded," she chuckled. I carried her to the large king sized bed in the center of the room and set her down. She looked up at me and she smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. So much," I said.

Bella reached up and caressed my cheeks, tracing the contours of my face. Her fingers felt like live wires on my skin and I gasped. Her brows raised and she moved her hands away from my face. I stopped her and kept her hand on me. I moved my hand to her chest, laying it over her heart. I was able to hear her heartbeat, but I needed to feel it. To make sure that she was real.

_I'm real, Edward. I'm here. Forever. Your wife,_ she thought. She reached for my jacket and unbuttoned it, pushing it over my shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft thud. She reached back to my hand and lightly ran her fingers over my ring, smiling. _My husband._

_Your husband. Forever,_ I thought.

I removed my hand from her chest and pulled her to my body, kissing her soft lips. Her hands moved up to my hair and she fisted her fingers into the soft tresses. She eventually moved her hands to my tie and quickly untied it. Her fingers moved deftly along the buttons of my shirt, but it wasn't fast enough. I tore the shirt from my body. Bella pulled away and arched a brow, "Eager much?"

"Only for you, Bella," I smirked. She turned around and reached up behind her head, releasing the bands from her dress. I unzipped her dress and it fell to the ground, pooling at her feet. I kissed her Cullen Crest tattoo on her shoulder, tracing the black lines with my tongue. She moaned and raised her hands behind my neck. My hands traced her ribs and moved up to her breasts, gently palming the perfect mounds. "So beautiful," I murmured. I angled her neck so I could kiss along her pulse point, to feel her blood rush underneath her skin. She rotated her hips and I could smell her arousal. With my other hand, I pressed her flush to my body, pressing my erection into her back. I moved us closer to the bed and turned her around. I kissed her lips and we fell onto the bed. Bella reached for my belt buckle and moved to release it. I eased my suit pants off my hips and scooted her back onto the plush bed.

I pinned her body with mine and the only thing preventing me from entering her was a thin layer of lace. However, she was a goddess and deserved to be worshipped. I kissed down her body and captured one of her breasts in my mouth, swirling my tongue over her erect nipple. She arched her back and moaned. As she arched her back, I ripped the panties from her body. When she heard the tearing fabric, she looked down at me. _I liked those._

_I'll buy you another pair_, I smiled wickedly. I continued my erotic trail of kisses down her body until I reached her sex. She was so wet. I spread her legs apart and took a tentative lick of her sensitive nub. She bucked her hips and moaned. I took a few breaths as I was going through sensory overload. I became acclimated to her scent and dove into her sweet pussy. Her body reacted to my tongue and my fingers and I watched her come undone. She was amazing and tasted so good. I wanted more. I needed more. I pumped my fingers into her and I could feel her walls begin to clamp around my hand. I curled my fingers and sucked on her clit. Her muscles clamped down around my fingers and she screamed in ecstasy. I kept my lips attached to her body as she rode her orgasm.

I kissed up her body and when I reached her face, she brushed her lips with mine. She moaned as she tasted herself on my lips. "Edward," she moaned. "I need to feel you. All of you. Please." She looked into my eyes and I positioned myself at her entrance. _Take it as slowly as you need to, my love,_ she thought.

I nodded and braced myself for the most pivotal point in my long life. I loved Bella. I loved her with everything that I was. Now I was going to show her how much I loved her. I nuzzled my erection at her entrance and it felt so good. So warm. So wet. So tight. I pushed myself until I was fully sheathed in Bella's warmth. "Oh, God," I said in a strangled cry.

"Too much, Edward?" Bella said.

"So good," I whispered. I looked at her and Bella's gaze was locked onto mine. I pulled out slowly and reentered her body. She whimpered and she gently touched my face. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, my Edward," she whispered. She rotated her hips and I could an electric jolt course through my body. Our minds connected and we were one. I thrust my hips again and with each movement, the current flowing through us intensified. "Do you feel that, Edward?"

"That's the bond," I said. "It seals us to each other." I leaned down and kissed her and the current flowed through our lips. I reached behind her leg and lifted it to my shoulder, deepening my angle into her body. I moved faster and deeper into her body. Each thrust, each pump, and each moan solidifying our connection. I felt a coil spring in my belly in addition to the energy flowing through us. I was close to release. "Oh, Bella," I moaned.

"God, Edward. Don't stop," she begged. "I feel complete with you. I love you." Her fingers grabbed at my back and I moved faster. _I was made for you, Edward._

_I was made for you, too, Bella. Fuck, I'm so close_. I reached in between us and rolled her clit between my cold fingers and she arched her back, screaming again. Her muscles clamped down around me and she exploded. The power between us exploded as well as the walls began to quiver and all of the candles blew out. I thrust into her a few more times and I felt myself twitch and empty into her body. I roared and felt so powerful, yet so out of control. My eyes blackened and it took all of my restraint to not bury my teeth into her neck.

I collapsed against her and buried my nose into her hair, allowing her scent to calm me and listening to her beating heart. She idly traced patterns on to my back and hummed contentedly. "Wow," she murmured.

I rolled off of her, pulling out of her body. I groaned at the loss of feeling and our connection. I gathered her in my arms and held her to me. "That was more than wow, Bella," I breathed. "Turn on the lights."

She mentally turned on the lights and she gasped at the room. The candles had blown out, the mirrors had broken and there was a crack in the wall nearest to the bed. "Did we do that?"

"Yeah. We are bonded. Mated for the rest of our lives. However, I don't think that any of the others experienced this reaction," I said to the damage to the room.

"I want to try something, using our connection," Bella said as she sat up. "Give me your hands."

I sat up facing her and took her hands in mine. The power we had shared was still there. "I can move things with my mind, I want to try and fix this," she said.

"Bella, can you?" I asked.

"No harm in trying," she said. "Focus."

I held her hands and focused my energy toward her. Bella closed her eyes and I could hear her mind moving; wishing and willing the damage to the room to be repaired. I felt myself get tired and she was drawing on my power. However, the mirrors fixed themselves along with the cracks in the wall. Bella gasped and her eyes flew open. She squeezed my hands and gazed into my eyes. She smiled and I heard her thoughts, _I love you, my Edward. You are my life. _

_As you are mine, my Bella. _

She crawled under the covers and pulled me down with her. She nestled against my chest and fell asleep quickly, reliving our connection in her dreams. I smiled at our love and our bond, finally happy to have found my love, my mate, my life, my reason for existence.

**A/N: Yeah, they did it. Broke some mirrors. Because they're cool like that. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave some love!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 12: James**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Edward pressing sweet kisses to my cheeks, moving down my body. I could feel his excitement against my leg and I smiled. _You're insatiable, Edward._

_Only for you, Mrs. Cullen,_ he smirked. He moved up and captured my lips in his cold ones. His hands moved up and down my body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I shuddered and held him close to me, wrapping my leg over his hip. Edward flipped us and I was straddling his waist. He never broke our heated kiss. "Bella," he whispered. "I need you, my love."

I arched my brow and I leaned back to stroke his hardened length. "How badly do you need me, Edward?" I purred.

"You are my drug, Bella. I need my fix," Edward rasped. He sat up and gazed into my eyes. His blackened orbs filled with desire, lust and most importantly love. I caressed his cheek, kissing his lips sweetly. As I kissed him, I reached between my legs and rubbed my clit, moaning at the feeling. _Fuck, Bella_. I removed my fingers from my sensitive nub and he grabbed my hand, sucking my fingers into his chilly mouth. He swirled his tongue over my fingers and I could feel myself get wetter.

I wanted to tease him more, but I couldn't take it. I needed my fix, too. I moved back on his body and positioned my dripping pussy over his straining cock. I slowly eased myself onto him and he fell back onto the bed, throwing his arm over his head. _Describe how it feels, Edward. _

He removed his hand and he sat up, looking deep in my eyes. "Like heaven. I feel complete when I'm with you, Bella. You're my home," he said fervently.

"That's not what I meant, Edward," I cooed as I rocked against his cock. "How does it _feel?_"

"You are so hot. So tight. So wet. And your mine," he growled. He rotated his hips and flipped us so I was on my back. I whimpered and arched my back at his movement. "I could never imagine how this would feel and you are amazing," he breathed as he pounded into my body. "I love you, Bella. You are my life. My love. My wife. My everything."

At his passionate words, I felt myself come undone. My muscles clamped down around him and I felt the power course through my body. Edward roared and he found his release soon after I found mine. He collapsed against my body, breathing heavily. His cool body felt good on my overheated one. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and I felt a purr emanate from his belly. We were still connected and I didn't want to break that connection. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, my Bella," he said against my chest. He pulled away and looked at me. I gave him a smile. His face began to smile, but he furrowed his brow when he did an inspection of me. He laid his hand on my hips and it was tender. "Bella, I'm so sorry," he cried. He scrambled up and gathered me in his arms. I pulled away and looked at what he was talking about. I had several 'Edward-sized' hand prints on my hips and my arms.

"Edward, I'm fine. I bruise really easily. I look at something and I bruise," I said, trying to comfort him. He started to mentally perseverate, beat himself up for hurting me. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Don't chastise yourself. You had enormous restraint last night and now. I could easily see how you would lose your 'cool.' I'm FINE. Just think, in a couple of days, I won't bruise and we can fuck like bunnies. No worries about you breaking me._

_Bella,_ Edward said mentally, with sadness in his eyes. "I hurt you. I left a mark on you."

"I'm glad you did. It proves I'm yours. When you change me, I'll have a mark on me. A permanent one. This will fade," I said gesturing to my hips. "Edward, I'm _fine._"

He looked at me and his eyes were filled with sadness. I jutted out my lip and pouted. He snorted at my face and he eventually broke into a tentative smile. _I'm still sorry, my love_.

"I don't accept your apology. Even human couples bruise each other up in sex," I rationalized. "Stop beating yourself up."

"I'll try, Bella," he sighed. "However, you have some explaining to do."

"What did I do?" I squeaked as I hopped off his lap.

"When did you call my family? Your friends? How did you arrange it?" Edward rattled off very quickly.

"Simple. I just asked Alice. She set it all up," I answered. "I know that you were willing to go to Vegas, but I am certain you wanted your family here to see you get married. I sent a text to Alice on Tuesday evening and she handled the rest. I wanted to do this for you, Edward. You've done so much for me."

"Thank you, Bella," he said quietly. "I was really surprised. I mean, you didn't even think about it…"

"I have _some_ control, Edward. I can be pretty impulsive, but I can control my thoughts," I giggled.

I looked at the clock and grumbled. "Shit, we need to get ready. Our flight is early because someone can't be out in the sun."

"I'm sorry, Bella, that I sparkle like a diamond. It's a little hard to blend in when I am as flashy as I am," Edward teased. "You can sleep on the plane, my love."

I nodded and padded to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and I saw more reasons why Edward was panicking. I was covered in bruises. The most predominant ones were on my hips and arms. However, I also had some on my chest, my back and shoulders. Though I was bruised, I looked happy. My eyes were sparkling and I had a huge smile on my face. I took a quick shower. Edward slipped in behind me as I showered like a ninja and he helped me wash my hair. Before things got too heated, I snuck out of the shower, smacking Edward's rock hard ass. I got another bruise.

_Damn it. _

I noticed another garment bag in our room and there was a note from Alice.

_My dear sister,_

_I saw you get dressed for the flight home to Chicago and you are NOT wearing sweat pants. One thing you will learn from being related to me is that I keep my family well dressed. Please accept this as wedding present (one of many!) and wear it on the plane. NO SWEATS! _

_Love you,_

_Alice_

I opened the bag and found a pair black skinny jeans and a deep royal blue blouse with ruffles. Ruffles, Alice? Really? I'm not a ruffly girl. I slipped on my new outfit (including underwear) and packed my bags. I carefully hung my wedding dress, placing it into the garment bag that it came in. Edward finished his shower and he came up behind me. I felt something cold around my neck and I ran my fingers over what he placed there. _What's this?_

_Your wedding present, my love,_ Edward answered. He grabbed my hand and led me to the repaired mirror. On my neck was a heart pendant, covered in diamonds. There were two hearts and they were intertwined together.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I breathed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. "My heart was captured by yours and it's yours forever. You look lovely, by the way. I love this color on you."

"Alice," I replied. "She didn't want me to wear sweats on the plane."

"She is always the epitome of style. Even when she's being lazy," Edward chuckled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," I answered. Edward easily gathered the bags and we headed out of our 'honeymoon' suite. We walked down to the lobby to find our family waiting for us. Edward arranged for a limo as I was sleeping and we piled into the large stretch Escalade.

At the airport, I bid farewell to Charlie. I was bawling, knowing that this was the last time I would see him as a human. Possibly for forever. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. The Cullens gave me my space in my goodbye to Charlie. My father's flight was called and he kissed my forehead. I reluctantly let him go and he gave me a wave as he went through security. We eventually boarded our plane and headed back to Chicago. Back to reality. Back to what was left of my life. One part of my life was closing and another was just beginning.

xx WW xx

Upon our return to Chicago, I moved my stuff out of my apartment with Angela. She was sad to see me go, but understood that as a newlywed I wanted to be with my husband. Edward wrote her a check for the remainder of my portion of the rent. I didn't want to leave her high and dry and Edward stepped up to bat.

I also gave my notice at VooDoo. I told him that my husband was getting transferred and it was almost immediate. I knew that my life was changing and I needed to prepare. I was going to work my last few shifts. Eric was sad to see me go, but he understood that I needed to be with my husband. If only he knew why I was quitting.

_I'm going to be attacked by my demon ex-boyfriend and the only way I'll be saved is to be turned into a vampire. I kind of can't be around humans for awhile, in fear of killing all of you._

On Monday, I was getting ready in Edward's bedroom. He was pacing nervously. He didn't want me to go to work as today was the day that James was going to attack me. I explained him to that I promised Eric I would work my last few shifts. He growled and I could see his anguish. In my stomach, I have a pit. I know what will happen tonight. Alice and Edward have showed me the attack and it will be brutal. Knowing he's coming is helpful, but it's still scares the living shit out of me.

Edward drove me to work and he said that he would be close by all day. _Within 'shouting' distance. Just yell for me, mentally or otherwise and I'll be there, my Bella._ I nodded and kissed my husband chastely on the lips. _I love you, Bella._

_I love you, too, Edward. I promise I'll call if I need you,_ I smile. I grab my messenger bag from the backseat of the Volvo and dart into VooDoo. I walk into the restaurant and store my bag and coat in my locker. I check in the office to see if Eric is in there. He's not. I walk into the kitchen and find him standing over the sous chef station. He's working on a new salad for the special.

"What's up, Yorkie?" I ask.

"Not much, Swan," he said. I quirk a brow. "Ooops, Cullen. Sorry."

"What do you want me to do?" I inquired as I removed my rings from my hands, slipping them on my necklace.

"Crawfish gumbo. The time for that deliciousness is coming to an end, my dear. Also, your blackened tilapia would fabulous, my dear," Eric said, giving me a smile.

"On it, boss," I smile as I scamper to the cooler to get the crawfish and tilapia. I gathered the rest of the ingredients and began making my specials for today. I do my prep and begin assembling the meals. As the crawfish are steaming, I write the specials on the board for the wait staff.

Around twelve, Mike waltzes in and he is glowing. I notice a ring on his left hand and I arch a brow. "Michael Newton. Did you elope while you were in Vegas?" I ask.

"You did," Mike smiled. "Jacob and I are in love and we got married by Elvis. It's not legal or anything, but it's nice to be loved my someone. Want to see pictures?"

I nod and he dashes to his locker. He returns with an album filled with his and Jacob's wedding. It was a simple affair. Both men were wearing black jeans and white shirts. Jacob had on a pink tie and Mike had on a purple one. Elvis coordinated with their ties and wore a purple and pink jumpsuit. I hug Mike and offer my congratulations. He told me that for the dessert special that he was making red velvet cake, in honor of his wedding cake. Eric overheard our conversation and he accused Mike of leaving him. Mike assured him that he was not leaving. Not all of us get married and go off with their spouses to random transfers. However, I know that Mike knows the truth. At least to some extent.

We get through the lunch rush and I take my break. Mike follows me out into the alley, sitting next to me on a milk crate. "So, Bella. You're a witch," Mike smiles.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.' "You're gay."

"Yep," he laughed. "I'm very happy with Jacob. Thank you for setting us up. He's fabulous."

"I'm glad you're happy, Mike," I smiled.

"I'm glad that you're happy, too, Bella. Edward seems like a great guy. Ready to die for you," Mike mused.

"The feeling's mutual. I love him, Mike. That's why I married him," I said, jangling my rings on my necklace. "You know what he is, don't you?"

"Yeah, Jacob told me. He's not happy that his best friend married a vampire, but he sees how happy you are," Mike said.

"There's something else, Mike. Did Jacob tell you about James?" I asked.

"No. What about him?" Mike asked warily.

"He's a demon. A strong one. He attacked me when we broke up initially. I thought I destroyed him, but I just injured him. He's planning his revenge," I said cryptically.

"Is he going to attack you?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Soon," I answered. "Very soon."

Mike gulped and he looked at me with concern in his blue eyes. "How will you stop him?"

I looked at a garbage can and flicked my wrists, causing it to blow up. "That's how I'll stop him. Also, my powers are stronger when I'm with Edward. I draw on his powers to increase mine."

"Edward has powers?" Mike squeaked.

"He can read minds," I responded. "We're also connected telepathically. He's close. I can hear him. He says hi."

"Fuck me," he groaned, covering his face. He was turning a bright shade of pink. "He heard what I thought about him didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah," I said with a sardonic grin.

"Bella! Mike! I need you!" Eric yelled.

We both grumbled and went back into the kitchen. Eric was covered in crawfish gumbo and he was screaming at one of the sous chefs. I scrambled to make another batch of the gumbo and Mike stepped in behind line to help plate up meals. We worked non-stop until the end of the night. It was a crazy evening and people really wanted their Creole food. Around nine, Eric called Mike and I out into the dining room, congratulating us on our weddings. Everyone thought we married each other, but we quickly put the kibosh to that. Almost all of the wait staff was surprised that Mike was married to a 6'7" Native American man with a ponytail. I snickered and smiled.

We finished our celebrations and managed to complete the evening with no major snafus. Periodically through the night, Edward would chime in with an update. He said that he didn't smell James or see him. However, Alice kept him on alert, saying he was close but probably out of range. Edward also told me that he could smell Jacob close by. Jacob was worried about James attacking his imprint and he wanted to protect him. At the end of the night, I met Edward out in the alley behind VooDoo. He was furtively looking around, his hackles were up. Edward insisted that we wait for Mike. Jacob wanted him to be protected by Edward and me. When Mike was done, we all walked to Edward's car. It was parked around the corner, near a park.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something twinkle. I tensed up.

_It's Jacob_, Edward explained. _He's in his wolf form._

Mike and Edward were on my flanks and Jacob was in the park. _Do you smell him? Hear him?_

_No. I don't,_ Edward said uncertainly. _He could also be blocking me. Let's get you home._

"Let's get her dead."

We turned around and Edward hissed, dropping into a defensive crouch. I saw the glowing red eyes of James. He was in his human form. Mike was whimpering behind me and I heard Jacob's growls.

"Surprised, leech?" James seethed. "I can block my scent and my thoughts. Just let me kill her." He flicked his hand and a fireball appeared. He tossed it around, before launching it over our shoulders.

"Never," Edward snarled. "You kill her, we all die."

I was so frightened. Tears were spilling over my cheeks. I laid my hands on Edward's shoulders and I could feel our power ignite. Edward stood tall and I heard his mind reel. Channeling our power he pushed James across the park with his mind. I gasped and Edward looked equally as surprised. James hopped up and he morphed into his demon form. Jacob howled and Mike was cowering behind me and Edward.

I flicked my wrists and I tried to freeze James. However, he wouldn't stop his attack toward Edward and I. He still kept moving closer. _Why isn't he stopping? Edward!_

_I don't know, Bella_, Edward cried in my head. _Put your hands on my back and I'll try. I channeled your power before, pushing him across the park. _

I placed my hands on his back, touching his skin. He flicked his wrists and James slowed down, but his attack continued. James drew on his own power and tossed a fireball. Edward grabbed me and rolled us behind a tree. Mike fell behind the slide.

Jacob howled again he attacked James. He ran at him, his rabid jaws chomping at him. James tossed a fireball at Jacob and hit him in the belly. He was sent flying and landed on the slide in front of Mike. He was whimpering in pain, crawling into himself.

"You are quite lucky, Bella," James fumed. "A vampire and a werewolf. However, you're still dead."

James' wings extended and he took off flying toward Edward and I. Edward threw me on his back and he took off in a dead sprint. I was pulled from Edward's back and thrown across the park, landing on the playset. I felt my leg break and I screamed in agony.

"Bella!" Edward screamed. James launched a fireball at Edward and he jumped into a tree, dodging it. I focused my power and I flicked my wrists, trying to destroy James. His arms caught on fire, but he wouldn't be destroyed. I needed Edward. Our combined strength can do this.

_Edward,_ I whimpered. He flew out of the tree, tucking into a roll, darting past James. He got to me and he picked me up, gingerly. I could feel my power waning. James took off again and he tossed another fireball toward us. It caused the playset to collapse and for us to fall to the ground. Edward's hand held me close and I could feel my ribs crack. I screamed and Edward's face was tortured. _Put me down, Edward. Place your hands on my hips and hold me up,_ I cried. Edward placed me on my feet and I balanced on my good foot. I channeled my pain, my power and my love for Edward and directed it to James.

James was sneering and snarling. He gathered all his power and he launched a massive fireball toward me as I flicked my wrists releasing all of my power on him. Right before the fireball hit me and I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I collapsed into blackness.

**A/N: Okay, I'm better at writing lemons than action. What do you think? Up next, Edward's take on the attack by James and his anguish over Bella. Leave some love!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 13: Burning **

**EPOV**

I hovered near VooDoo all day. Ever since I bonded with Bella, physically, I ached to be away from her. My heart hurt. My body craved her. I also knew that she was in grave danger. Her life was ending tonight.

_No…_

Alice showed me what the attack would be like and it was brutal and vicious. She also showed me that with our combined power, Bella and I would defeat James and send him straight to hell. But at what cost?

_Bella's life._

_Fuck._

All through day and night, I would random tell Bella of any happenings. She would provide some snarky comment. She was deflecting. After her shift, we waited for Mike and the three of us walked toward my car. Jacob was close by, in his wolf form. Jacob wanted Mike to be protected from James' attack. With Bella and me, he would be. I didn't like it, but I relented. I listened intently and smelled the air. I couldn't tell if James was close by. I listened for his mental voice, but I only hear chatter. Random conversations of the patrons of VooDoo or Bella's comments to me.

We were near my car, which was parked by a playground. Bella asked if I could smell him or hear him. I couldn't. It was disconcerting. I could smell Bella, the dog and his mate, but no demon. I mentally told her that we needed to get her home.

"Let's get her dead," a slithery voice came from behind us.

An overwhelming sense of dread came over me. My stomach turned and dropped to my feet. This was it. We turned around and I moved in front of Bella and Mike, hissing at James. I fell into a defensive crouch, prepared to protect my mate. My wife. My life. I could hear Bella's cries and Mike's whimpers.

"Surprised, leech?" James sneered. "I can block my scent and my thoughts. Just let me kill her."

He threw a fireball towards us, causing a trash can to explode behind us. Mike screamed and Bella put her hands on my shoulders. I could feel our power grow. It was coursing through my body like a lightning bolt. "Never. You kill her, we all die," I fumed. I don't know what happened but I somehow channeled Bella's telekinesis and pushed James across the playground. James roared as he hopped up and transformed into his demon form. His red eyes illuminating the night and his muscles rippling. Jacob howled and he prepared to strike.

Bella removed her hands from my shoulders and flicked her wrists, attempting to freeze James. He wouldn't stop. He kept is slow predatory march toward us. _Why isn't he stopping? Edward!_

_I don't know, Bella. Put your hands on my back and I'll try. I channeled your power before, pushing him across the park_, I answered. Bella placed her warm hands on my cold skin, forcing her power into my body. I hoped I could do this. Using her powers, I flicked my wrists and attempted to freeze him. He slowed substantially, but still was moving.

_Fuck!_

James tossed a fireball at us and I grabbed Bella, tucking into a roll and hiding us behind a large tree. Mike dove under the slide in the playground. Jacob howled and ran toward James. He leapt into the air and prepared to sink his teeth into the large demon. James threw a fireball and hit Jacob in the stomach. He was thrown against the slide and he collapsed in a heap, whimpering in agony.

"You are quite lucky, Bella. A vampire and a werewolf. However, you're still dead," James said in a deep bass voice. He extended his wings and prepared to take off. I lifted Bella onto my back and darted across the park. Bella was ripped from my back and tossed onto the play set in the park. I heard a sickening snap and she screamed.

"Bella!" I yelled. I started to move toward her and James threw a fireball at me. My eyes widened and I jumped into a tree, dodging the fireball. Fire and vampires just don't mix. From her perch on the play set, Bella flicked her wrists and James' arms lit on fire. He turned and snarled sadistically.

_Edward,_ she whimpered. I dove out of the tree and darted to her spot on the play set. James launched another fireball, causing the play set to collapse. I picked up Bella and I felt her ribs crack under my tight embrace. She shrieked and I felt horribly. She looked into my eyes and there was nothing but determination there. _Put me down, Edward. Place your hands on my hips and hold me up._ I put her down and lifted her shirt, putting my hands on her hips. She leaned against me and balanced on her good leg. I could feel the power course through her body. I could feel myself get exhausted as she was taking all of my energy.

James was moving toward us and his face was filled with hatred. He created the largest fireball I'd ever seen and he threw it at Bella as she directed all of her power toward him. Thinking quickly, I sunk my teeth into her neck, injecting her with my venom. Her blood tasted sweet and perfect. As I was sealing her wound, the fireball hit her in the chest, vaulting us across the park. I looked up and saw nothing. James was gone. Jacob had phased back into his human form and was pulling on a pair of shorts. His chest was charred, but it was healing at a remarkable rate.

"He's gone. Blown to smithereens," Jacob said. "Oh no. Bella…"

I looked down at my mate. She was breathing shallowly. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her heartbeat. It was weak.

_Will she die?_ Mike asked mentally.

I picked her up and held her protectively to my chest. "She won't be human, anymore," I said. I looked at Jacob and he hissed. He saw my eyes. Even with the smallest amount of human blood, they changed to ruby red.

"You bit her? You fucking leech!"Jacob roared.

"I need to get her away from here," I said sadly. "She wouldn't have survived this if I hadn't."

Jacob snarled, but Mike put his hand on his shoulder. "You saw what he did. No one would have survived that. Jacob, he did the right thing."

Jacob looked at Mike and he searched his eyes. He then looked at me and my broken and dying wife in my arms. "Will she make it?"

"Her heartbeat is weak, but it's still pumping. I wanted to inject her with my venom before she was attacked my James. She will make it," I answered. "She has to."

As I held her, Bella's eyes shot open and she began screaming. I held her to my chest and darted to my car. Alice was already there and she started it as I got to the Volvo. Jasper was in the passenger seat and he offered his sympathies. I held my burning wife in my arms and she clawed at my chest.

"It hurts, Edward," she cried. "Make it stop."

"Go Alice," I said in a strangled sob. _I know it hurts, my Bella. I would do anything to make the pain go away, my love. Please know that._

Alice peeled away from the curb and she drove at dangerous speeds. We drove for four and half hours to a cabin in Kentucky. I originally wanted to take her to northern Wisconsin, but the indigenous wildlife was very sparse. Bella screamed and thrashed the entire car ride to Kentucky. I hummed in her ear and held her to my body, willing her pain to stop.

When we got to the cabin, I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. Her skin was already hardening and her features were refining themselves. Her broken leg was already healed as were her ribs. I held her to me as she thrashed and writhed in pain.

_Bella, I'm so sorry, my love. Please know that I love you,_ I cried mentally. _I'm here for you. Bella, my love, my life, my wife, my mate, my everything._

_Edward, I know you're there. It hurts so much,_ she moaned. _Make it stop, please._

My heart broke for my wife. I wanted nothing but to take her pain away. I couldn't. The only way I could was to kill her. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. It was already too late into the change to do that.

Bella had calmed down significantly by daybreak of the next morning. Alice had called Carlisle when we arrived at the cabin and the whole family came. I knew that I would need help with Bella when she 'woke up.' She would be insanely strong and volatile. It would probably take both Emmett and I to restrain her if needed.

_Edward,_ Carlisle called.

"I can't leave her, Carlisle," I mumbled quietly.

Carlisle entered the bedroom and he walked to bed. He listened and he smiled. "Her heartbeat is strong. She will be fine, Edward. That was brilliant that you bit her right before he attacked with the fireball," Carlisle said proudly. "However, you need to hunt. You need to be at full strength when she wakes up. You look exhausted and your eyes are red. It'll startle her to see you with the red eyes. Emmett and I will stay with her, as will Esme and Rose."

As much as it pained me to be away from her, I saw the reasoning to Carlisle's logic.

_Jasper and I will come with you, Edward. You need to do this,_ Alice chirped.

I got up from the bed and kissed Bella's forehead. "I love you, my wife. I'll be back soon."

I walked out into the main room of the cabin and was met with my family. Alice jumped into my arms and fiercely hugged me. Jasper hung back and gave me a smirk. He sent a wave of calm over me and I relaxed. _She's going to be fine, Edward, _Alice smiled from my arms. "Let's get you something to drink."

I nodded and walked out into the sunlight of Kentucky. Jasper, Alice and I darted into the forest of the Appalachian Mountains. I led the hunt and I let my senses take over. I followed my nose to a set of heartbeats. I moved silently and found a grizzly bear. Jasper wanted it, but he let me take the kill. _You need to replenish your energies, Edward. He's all yours. Nice and cranky. He just woke up from hibernation._

Nice.

I sauntered to my prey and he stood up to his full nine feet. He growled and swiped his huge paws at me. I danced away from his attack and jumped into his arms. I pushed him to the ground and we wrestled on the forest floor. His claws scraped at my skin and shredded my shirt. I played with my food long enough and I sunk my teeth into his femoral artery. His warm blood went down my throat and it felt so good. I drained him quickly and I stood up. I picked up the carcass and hid it in the underbrush. I shed the rest of my shirt and walked back to Alice and Jasper.

"You almost looked like Emmett wrestling that thing, Edward," Alice laughed. "Was he good?"

I brushed off my arms of the bracken and mud. "He was alright. Are my eyes back to normal?" I asked.

"Not quite. They're more orange," Alice said as she looked into my eyes. Alice got a blank look on her face and she turned abruptly. She took off like a bullet and Jasper and I followed her. Alice found a puma and she attacked it quickly. She moved gracefully, like a dancer. She drained the poor cat efficiently and she smiled at her kill. "Yum."

Jasper and I chuckled. "So, Edward, how is married life treating you?" Jasper asked with a wiggle of the brows.

"It's great, Jasper," I sighed. "I just wish I could have my wife back."

"As a human?" Jasper challenged.

"Yes. I hated that I had to end her life in order to save her," I said sadly.

"Edward, no one would have survived that attack. Human, vampire, witch, or werewolf. No one," Jasper said quietly. "She will be an amazing vampire. She was a spitfire as a human."

"I know. And she's all mine," I said proudly.

Jasper hissed and smacked my chest. "I smell another bear. Last one there has to bury him," he laughed.

"I'm really fast, Jasper," I said as I took off, following my nose. I could smell the bear and I reached a huge male. Jasper and I circled him and we both attacked at the same time. I went for his carotid artery and Jasper went for the femoral. We drained him quickly and Jasper disposed of the corpse.

"You are really fast, Edward. Damn," he drawled. "You might be the fastest vampire I've ever encountered."

I smirked and dusted off my bare shoulders. "I'm the shit. I know," I said cockily.

"Whatever, Eddie," Jasper snorted.

"I'm kidding," I laughed. "I needed this. Thanks."

"No problem, brother," Jasper said as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

Alice bounded up to us and hopped on Jasper's shoulders. "I'm so glad that you are both getting along. I was afraid that you might rip Jasper limb from limb for attacking Bella that first day."

"I was close," I answered. "However, I know you were acting on instinct."

"Now, it's a moot point," Jasper pointed out. Alice grabbed Jasper's face and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, stop sucking face," I grumbled.

"You got laid, Edward. I figured that you would not be so uptight," Alice teased. "Was it everything that you imagined, brother dearest?"

"I'm so not talking about this with you, Mary Alice," I said as I darted back to the cabin. "It's my sex life."

"Not when you live in a houseful a vampires," she giggled.

I vaguely heard Alice and Jasper shred their clothing and their sensual thoughts.

_Gah! I need to bleach my brain!_

I dashed back to the cabin and walked through the front door. Esme and Rose were sitting in the main room. They were holding back laughter. "What?"

"You're a mess, Edward," Rose giggled. She got up and starting picking twigs out of my hair and dusting off my jeans. "Go shower. You are covered in mud and shit. Where's your shirt?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was a casualty of a grizzly bear. I'm going to check on Bella, and then I'll shower." I turned on my heel and walked into the bedroom. Carlisle was sitting next to Bella. Emmett was in the corner, watching like a hawk. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She hasn't made a sound," Carlisle said quietly. "Was she always like this?"

"She screamed most of the way down to Kentucky. She stopped at daybreak. I hear her though," I said, tapping my temple. "She's aware of us. She's complaining about the pain."

Carlisle turned to look at me. His eyes widened and he chuckled. "What happened to you?"

"I did my Emmett impression," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You wrestled some bears?" Emmett snorted.

"Yep," I smiled. "Delicious! Lost my favorite shirt, though."

"At least you managed to keep your jeans unscathed," Carlisle snickered. _I know that you hate to wear any type of underwear._

I raised my brows and growled my 'father.' He giggled and got up. "Shower, Edward. You'll scare Bella with your hair like that."

"Oh lord," I sighed. I turned and walked into the bathroom. I found a bag packed with my clothes in there. I got to love my psychic sister. She thinks of everything. I turned on the shower and stepped into the hot spray. I washed the mud and muck off my body. I finished my shower and dried my hair with a towel. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were not red, but not exactly golden either. They were a ruddy orange color. I sighed and put on a pair of pants and a sweater. I walked out of the bathroom and found Alice changing Bella into some different clothes. Her VooDoo uniform was charred and ruined. "A dress, Alice?"

"What? She's got great legs," Alice said simply.

"I know she does, but think about when she wakes up. She'll be disoriented and confused. I will have to take her hunting in a dress," I rationalized.

"But she looks so cute," Alice pouted.

"She looks beautiful," I murmured. "When, Ali?"

_She'll be aware in two more days. She's fine,_ Alice answered. "I did also bring a pair of jeans and a sweater for her. If you think she doesn't want to wear the dress, then you change her."

"Fine, Tink," I snorted. Alice stomped out of the room and stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture in kind. I walked to my wife and looked at her serene face. _I'm here, Bella. Talk to me._

_It hurts, Edward,_ she moaned.

I sat down next to her, holding her in my arms. Her skin was harder, not as pliant as before. I could see a slight sparkle in the sunlight. Her hair shone with brilliant reds, browns and blonds. The pink in her skin was fading away and she was becoming paler. I brushed her soft hair from her face and inhaled her scent. It was much stronger. I could feel her grip on me become tighter. It was almost painful. I carefully removed her grip from my waist and gathered the other set of clothes that Alice brought. I removed the dress that Alice put on my wife and put her in jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt. I would much rather take the clothes off of her then put them on, but I don't think Bella would appreciate being naked when she woke up from her long burn.

_What can I do, Bella?_ I asked.

_Hold me, Edward. Sing to me. Make me forget the burning I'm feeling,_ she whimpered.

_Anything for you, my love,_ I sighed. I lay down with my wife, my love and hummed in her ear. I ran my fingers down her back and held her against my chest. I listened to her breaths and to her heart. It was a strong steady beat, but I could hear it falter. I knew what she was going through, the burning she was experiencing. I wanted to soothe that away.

As we lay on the bed, Bella's mind was filled with the last moments of her human life. She replayed it over and over again. Each time the fireball hit her chest, her heart wavered. We lay there for a day. I hummed continuously as she changed. Her skin grew harder and she began to feel cooler to the touch. She was no longer hot. Her mind was moving faster and processing things quickly. Periodically, members of my family checked on us. Carlisle was the most frequent visitor. He listened to her heart and he noticed that it was quickening. Alice was also a favorite in visiting Bella and I. However, Bella would always groan at Alice's constant chatter of her wedding.

Early the following morning, Bella began moving in the bed. I held her against my chest and I could hear her heart speed up. Bella twisted and turned in the bed. She was moving so much, she pushed me away.

"Carlisle?" I called.

He raced into the bedroom and he looked at Bella. "She's getting close. Do you hear her heart?"

"It's moving so fast," I rasped. "But she shouldn't be aware for another day."

"Apparently the attack from the demon sped everything up," Carlisle reasoned. "It'll be very soon. I'm going to get Emmett."

Bella squeaked and she arched off the bed. She thrashed about, causing the bed to crumble to the ground. Emmett and Carlisle came back, as did the rest of my family. I heard Bella's heart speed up rapidly and then nothing. Bella opened her eyes and she jumped off the bed, into a corner. I moved slowly toward, my arms held up in a defensive position. "Bella, do you know who I am?" I said softly.

Her red eyes moved around the room frantically. She hissed at me and backed further into the corner.

_Bella, it's Edward. Your husband,_ I soothed mentally. "Please, Bella."

Her eyes fell on me and she cocked her head, examining my face. "Edward?" she asked. Her voice sounded like wind chimes. "Husband."

"Yes, I'm your husband. I love you, Bella," I said comfortingly. She looked at me warily and I could hear her mind reeling. She was rewinding her thoughts and she finally recognized me. She darted to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She knocked the wind out of me. "Bella," I rasped. "Too tight."

She loosened her strangle hold on me, "Oops," she murmured. "I forgot."

"It's okay, my love," I whispered. "Do you remember now?"

"Yes, Edward," she said with a smile. She carefully moved her hands to my face, and caressed my cheeks. "I love you," she muttered. I gave her a crooked grin and leaned in to kiss her. I moved my lips against hers and it felt so nice. So perfect to kiss her without any restraint. I drew her lip between my teeth and nibbled lightly. She squeaked and pulled away. "You can bite me now," she mused.

"Yes, I can," I laughed.

"Do it again," she demanded.

_Gladly,_ I said as I crashed my lips against hers. She tangled her fingers into my hair and pulled my lip into her teeth. I growled and held her tightly, resting my hands on her ass.

_Edward, you're not alone,_ Carlisle chided.

I pulled away from my heated kiss with my wife. "Oops," I muttered. Bella pouted as I moved behind, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," she answered. She brought her hand up to her throat. "My voice sounds so different."

"I think it sounds beautiful," I said. Bella turned in my arms and kissed my nose.

"Are you thirsty, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Bella replied sheepishly. "It's so dry."

I moved away from her and held her hand. "Let's hunt, my love."

Her eyes widened and she gulped. _What if I can't do it?_

_It's instinctual, Bella. You will be fabulous. Come,_ I coaxed. I pulled on her hand and she followed me. I caught my eye with Alice and Jasper and they said they would follow, but at a safe distance. We walked through the cabin and out the door. I turned my face and inhaled deeply. There was something off to the south. "Follow me, Bella."

I took off like a bullet and Bella was on my heels. She was squealing in delight and managed to keep up with me. I stopped a few miles away from the cabin and Bella danced up next to me. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over.

"How do I do this, Edward?" she whispered.

I stood behind her and placed my hands on her hips. "Close your eyes, Bella," I said quietly. She did as I asked. "Take a deep breath and smell what's around you. Describe it."

"The most overwhelming scent is you," she said, cracking up open one eye.

"You can't drink me, Bella," I chastised.

"I will. Later. You are getting a blow job and I'm swallowing," she said.

"You just woke up from burning for two days and you're still thinking about sex," I squeaked.

"What? My hubby's hot!" she giggled. It sounded like bells pealing.

"Focus, Bella," I growled.

"Fine. I'm focusing," she scowled. She took another deep breath. "I smell something. Tangy."

"Open your mind and your ears. Do you hear the heartbeat?" I whispered.

"Yes," she breathed.

"How many?"

"Three," she answered with certainty.

"Excellent. Now, follow your instincts," I said, swatting her ass.

She opened her eyes and ghosted to the south. She moved quickly and quietly through the forest. I followed her and watched her gracefully move through the underbrush. She came across three deer, drinking from a stream. _What do I do?_

_Attack,_ I answered. _You can do this, my love._

Bella stalked her prey. She looked beautiful as she move silently through the trees and brush. She wrapped her arms around the largest buck and sank her teeth into his flesh. She drained the buck and stepped away. Her hair was tousled and her lips were red from the blood of the buck. "So?" I asked.

"I want more," she breathed.

"I can imagine. You must be thirsty," I chuckled. Bella closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She turned her body in the other direction and took off like a bullet. I followed her and listened to her thoughts. I finally smelled what caught her attention. It was a grizzly bear. I was starting to get nervous. I knew Bella was strong, but it was still a grizzly. Bella found him and he was rubbing on a tree. She stalked him, her eyes trained on the large animal.

He saw her and he reared up on his hind legs. He roared and I flinched. Bella stood her ground and jumped at the animal. She flipped it over her body and sank her teeth into its neck. He swatted and swiped at my wife. If my heart was capable of beating, I would have had a heart attack. However, there was something about seeing my beautiful wife attack a bear and I got hard. Bella finished her 'lunch' and stood up. Her eyes were feral and she moved toward me.

_Am I your prey, now, Mrs. Cullen? _ I smirked.

_Oh yeah, Edward,_ she smiled. She ran toward me and we fell into the underbrush of the forest, rolling over each other. She pushed me against the ground forcefully and pulled my ear into her teeth, biting down. "I want you, Edward. Right here. Right now."

She pulled away and looked at me. Her red eyes penetrating mine and I couldn't deny her. I flipped us so she was on her back and crashed my lips against her, thrusting my tongue between her lips. Her hands moved to my hair and tugged on it. I stood up and picked her up, crashing her against a tree. I heard the wood groan at our attack of it, but I couldn't care less. Bella reached for my sweater and tore it off my body. I removed her t-shirt, a bit more carefully, tossing it over my shoulder. She reached for my belt buckle of my jeans and she flipped us so I was leaning against the tree. She undid the buckle and pulled my pants down. She took my cock into her mouth and she began working me with her tongue and her teeth. "Holy shit," I murmured.

_You like this, Edward? _She asked as she looked up at me through her lashes. She took me all the way into her mouth and swirled her tongue on my head of dick. I weaved my fingers through her hair and leaned my head back against the tree. She began bobbing her head, dragging her teeth along the bottom of my shaft. Her hands moved to my balls and she massaged them.

_Bella, I won't last much longer. I need to be inside you,_ I said, my eyes darkening. She looked up at me and her eyes were as black as pitch. "Bella, baby, please," I begged. She released me and stood up. She took my face into her hands and kissed me forcefully. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and moved my hands to her jeans. I quickly removed them from her body and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I crashed her against the tree. It couldn't take anymore and it cracked. "Are you ready, Bella?" I growled.

"Oh, God, Edward. Yes! Fuck me," she moaned. I pushed my cock into her and she screamed. I began moving my body in and out of hers. It felt so good. So right to be with her.

My mouth dropped and I leaned back, watching our connection as I pounded into her. I felt the power build between us, only more intense. More substantial. Bella's hand reached down and she began rubbing her clit as I moved within her. "How does it feel, Bella?" I said as wrapped my hand around her neck, running my fingers over her mark. The mark that I gave her.

"Fucking amazing, Edward," she breathed. "Don't stop."

"I don't intend to, baby. Not until you scream," I said as I leaned forward and licked her neck. I bit down on my mark and she began to come undone. She started whimpering and she tugged on my hair. She kissed my lips, biting down on my lower lip, sucking forcefully. I wrapped my arm around her waist and moved faster. Bella's muscles began to quake around me. "Let go, my love. No one can hear you. Only me."

"Only you, Edward. It'll only be you," she whimpered. "Fuck." She rotated her hips and dug her nails into my shoulders. "Oh, Edward. I'm coming," she moaned. Her muscles exploded on my cock and she let out a guttural scream. The tree behind us broke and we tumbled to the ground. Bella pushed me onto my back and she rode me until I got my own release. I let out a roar and pulled her to my chest.

We lay there for an immeasurable amount of time. Bella was curled on my chest, breathing heavily, still connected intimately. She sat up and looked down at me, smirking. "That's what I call a good old fashioned fucking," she giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said sheepishly. "I kind of lost control."

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" she asked. "I've been waiting for you to drop your Victorian ideals and let loose. You may be a hundred some odd years old, but you are frozen as a twenty five year old man. You have needs, Edward."

"I know I have needs, Bella. However, I would have liked to not fuck you in a forest, next to a dead bear," I said as I sat up. "You deserve better than that, my love."

"Edward. I, for all intents and purposes, have just woken up from the dead. Let me enjoy this. Live a little. You are neurotic," she teased, smacking my head.

"Ow," I grumbled. "Remember, you're stronger than me."

"Sorry, baby," she said as she kissed my head. "There is one thing I do like about this immortal thing."

"What's that, Bella?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"This," she said as she wiggled on my cock. "You're always hard. Round two?"

"And you say I'm insatiable," I teased. "Round two will come later, baby. I'm pretty certain Carlisle wants to talk to you and start testing your abilities as a vampire and a witch."

"Oh, goody. I get to be a science experiment," Bella pouted. She got up off my lap and scrambled for her jeans. I stood up and did the same. We got dressed and walked back to the cabin. As we walked back, Bella tried her powers and they were indeed stronger.

We were nearly back to the cabin when Bella inhaled. Her eyes, which were red, turned completely black. She hissed and took off in the opposite direction than we were walking. "Bella?" I called.

Her thoughts were disjointed and confusing. Then I smelled what she caught a whiff of. A human…

**A/N: So…Bella's a vamp and had a good old fashioned fucking with Edward. Damn, lucky bitch. Anyhow, will she drink the human? Or will she abstain? Leave me love!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 14: Scorched**

**BPOV**

I was in so much pain. It burned my soul. It burned my life. I wanted to die. So badly. I screamed. I clawed. I tried everything to make the pain stop. The burning began at my neck and traveled quickly through my system. It was so intense; I didn't even feel the searing white hot agony that went through my chest. My broken leg and shattered ribs were nothing compared what I was feeling in my veins. They felt like soft caresses compared to that.

I was aware of Edward as he picked me up. I could hear his mental apologies and his anguish. I was in too much pain to care. My blood was searing through my veins and I just wanted it to stop. I thought my skin was going to burn off my body, I hurt so much.

I heard Edward speak to Jacob and Mike. Jacob was fucking pissed that Edward bit me. He did this to me. He caused my pain.

_No, James did. He attacked you. Edward saved you._

I listened to them speak, not hearing the words. Their inane chatter was grating on my nerves. It made my ache even more cumbersome. I needed to make my presence known. I began screaming and clawing at the person holding me. "It hurts, Edward. Make it stop," I begged. I punched and kicked, trying to make the boiling agony stop.

"Go, Alice," Edward demanded. _I know it hurts, my Bella. I would do anything to make the pain go away, my love. Please know that._

I almost begged for him to kill me. To end my suffering. However, my heart shattered at the thought of being without Edward. My Edward. My perfect angel. I tried to focus my thoughts on his face and the joys he gave me before I was attacked, but they didn't stop the burning sensation in my body. I screamed. I yelled. I shrieked. For how long, I'm not sure, but it was a long time. Edward kept his arms around me and hummed in my ear. He mentally told me that he loved me and that he would do anything to make my pain stop.

The next thing I knew was I being placed on a soft bed. I could smell Edward. His clean, fresh scent inundated my nostrils. I could also smell fresh earth, burnt wood and cotton. I continued to thrash and move.

_Bella, I'm so sorry, my love. Please know that I love you,_ he cried mentally. _I'm here for you. Bella, my love, my life, my wife, my mate, my everything._

_Edward, I know you're there. It hurts so much. Make it stop, please, _I begged.

However, it did nothing to quell the pain in my body. I gave up. I finally stopped screaming and lay down. The pain was still as intense, but I could feel my body change. I could hear my heart beat, every single breath I took, every single breath Edward took. My mind raced and I found myself focusing on the most random things. The scent of the room. Counting every random tick that was made.

I eventually felt another presence in the room. I inhaled and smelled gardenia, sandalwood and antiseptic. Carlisle was here. I heard him talk to Edward and insisted that he hunt. He mentioned something about Edward's eyes. They were red.

_Why?_

_Oh, he drank your blood. It changed his golden eyes to be red. He did it to save you. _

Edward reluctantly left my side, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. His lips felt soft and he was warm to me. I wanted to beg him to stay, but if I moved then I would spontaneously combust. Carlisle sat next to me and fussed over me. He checked my pulse and looked at my wound on my chest. He muttered something about the ferocity of the attack and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know that you are battling, Bella. We're here for you. We will always be here. We're your family now," Carlisle whispered. "We love you."

_I love you, too, Carlisle. Everybody. I love them all!_

I smelled three more people come in. One was musky and smelled of pine. That had to be Emmett. The other two were fresh and floral. Rosalie and Esme? I wasn't sure. I didn't want to open my eyes to see. If I did, I'd burn them. I'd burn myself. Shit, it hurts so much.

I lay on the bed, not moving, in fear of adding to my agonizing, searing pain. The room has a revolving door of visitors. The only constant person at my side is Carlisle while Edward is gone. His presence is comforting. He knows what I am going through. As do all of them, but I don't know why I trust Carlisle the most. Perhaps because he created Edward and Edward created me. Does that make Edward my father?

_Gross….I'm married to my father. _

Right, Edward and I are husband and wife. We're married. We are mates. Lovers. Friends. Companions. Equals. Partners. I can't imagine my life without him. He is my reason for existence. My fingers twitch and I feel for my engagement and wedding ring. They are not on my hand.

_Where are they?_

Oh right, I took them off to go to work. They're on my necklace. I shift subtly to feel if the delicate chain is still around my neck and it is. I smile in my mind and at the comfort of knowing me having my rings. The symbol of my union with Edward.

I heard the door open and I smelled Edward. There was something different about his scent. He had just hunted and I could smell his meal. My throat burned at what I inhaled. I wanted it. I wanted him. I faintly heard Rose and Esme give him shit about his appearance. I would have paid money to see what he looked like. I heard Rose remove twigs and leaves from his hair and razz him about not wearing a shirt.

_My husband does look yummy topless. Damn him and his six pack. Wait, scratch that. Eight pack and that delicious 'v' on his hips. _

Bella! You're burning. Stop fantasizing about your fuckhot husband. Your body is going through a radical change. You will be able to see him soon enough. I heard his quiet footsteps and he entered my room. He spoke quickly to Carlisle and Emmett, who was in the corner, watching over me like a sentry at his post. Before my changes in my hearing and body, I would not have heard what Edward was saying to Carlisle. However, I heard it all._ I know you're there, Edward. I miss you. I know all of them are here. It hurts,_ I thought.

_I know, my love. Soon. It'll be over soon_, Edward mentally whispered.

Carlisle gave Edward grief over his appearance and I heard him scamper to shower. I listened intently to his movements in the bathroom, as he washed his body. I heard his hands rub across his skin and the sounds of him washing his hair. However, my imagination about Edward in the bathroom was quickly forgotten when I heard Alice skip into the bedroom. She shooed Carlisle and Emmett out of the room and began removing my ruined uniform. She unclasped my necklace and slipped my rings onto my left hand. I immediately felt better knowing they were there. I know she couldn't hear me but I mentally thanked her.

"You're welcome, Bella," she said quietly as she slipped a bra over my shoulders and clasped it behind me. I inhaled and smelled silk.

_Smelled silk? What the fuck?_

Alice put me in a dress. A dress! Alice, a dress? Really?

"A dress, Alice?" Edward asked his voice as smooth as velvet.

"What? She's got great legs," Alice replied.

Alice if you loved me, you would not put me into a dress. I hate skirts with a passion. I would have gotten married in sweatpants if it weren't for you and your meddling ways.

"I know she does, but think about when she wakes up. She'll be disoriented and confused. I will have to take her hunting in a _dress_," Edward pressed.

_Thank you, Mr. Voice of Reason,_ I breathed.

_You're welcome, my love. Looking out for you, baby._

"But, she looks so cute," Alice pouted.

"She looks beautiful," Edward said quietly. _Beautiful is not the correct word, Bella. You are more than just beautiful. Words escape me. I love you._ "When, Ali?"

_I love you, too, Edward. I can't wait until I'm awake and with you._

Alice didn't say when I was going to wake up, but she did say that she brought more than the dress for me. She also told Edward to change me. I'd rather he did it. I was so comfortable with him. He was so tender and kind. So loving. So perfect.

He mentally laughed and laid me back on the bed, curling up next to me. _I'm here, Bella. Talk to me._

_It hurts, Edward_, I moaned.

He gathered me in his arms and I could the differences in my body. He didn't feel freezing to me anymore. He almost felt warm. His scent permeated my senses and I inhaled deeply, relishing in the calm it gave me. He didn't feel rock hard. His skin and his waist felt soft, but still muscular. My arm was draped across his belly and I squeezed it gently. I heard Edward hiss. He gently extricated himself from my arms. He moved me from the bed and easily lifted me. He removed my dress and put me in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. _Much better, thank you, Edward. _

_What can I do, Bella?_ Edward asked.

_Hold me, Edward. Sing to me. Make me forget the burning I'm feeling, _I whined. God that must be annoying. Note to self, apologize to Edward for my incessant whining.

_Anything for you, my love, _Edward replied. He laid us both back down and he held me to his chest, humming the piece of music he wrote for me. He hummed for as long as he held me. As I was nestled in his arms, the burning feeling began to subside. It started in my fingers and toes first. Instead of burning, I was met with a numbing sense of cold. It quickly traveled up my body.

I also reenacted my last moments as a human in my mind. It was so brutal, it was hard to forget. Each time the fireball hit my chest, my heart beat staggered. Edward's hold on me tightened as he also saw what was in my mind. We had several visitors. Carlisle and Alice were the most frequent. Carlisle was concerned for my well being. Alice just chattered about her wedding. She described her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I groaned and willed her away. My guess is that Edward probably gave her a look and she never returned after her last visit.

We lay for their for an immeasurable amount of time. The only thing that marked the passage of time was Edward's breaths. 5,782 breaths later, my heart took off. I began thrashing and moving in the bed. I pushed Edward off of it and he fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Carlisle?" Edward called.

My heart was beating so fast. I felt it was going to explode from my chest. I smelled Carlisle and the rest of the family enter the room. I arched off the bed and I felt it creak and moan at my movements. I vaguely heard Edward and Carlisle saying it was too fast. My change went by too quickly. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I didn't care. I was no longer burning, but my heart. Oh my heart, it was moving so rapidly. _Edward! _I screamed.

Heart finally sped up to the point where I couldn't discern individual heart beats. Eventually, I heard nothing. I felt nothing. I was blissfully cool but no longer in pain. Tentatively, I opened my eyes. I looked around the room and saw everything in such clarity. I saw the individual grains of wood on the paneling. I saw the tiny crack near the ceiling. I saw EVERYTHING. I inhaled and found I didn't need to breathe. However, it felt good. I smelled and tasted everything in the room. Then my hackles went up. I wasn't alone.

_I know this. Edward was with you, idiot. _

I jumped off the bed and darted to the corner, dropping into a defensive crouch. I was ready to strike. I looked furtively around the room and saw the worried faces of my family. However, my eyes kept drifting back to the gorgeous Adonis with bronze hair walking toward me. His hands were up in a passive manner. He moved slowly and spoke quietly. "Bella, do you know who I am?" he asked. His voice was as smooth as silk, dripped in butter. It was calming to my anxious nerves. But I couldn't help my reaction. I hissed at him and backed further into my corner. I kept moving until I felt the wall against my back.

_Bella, it's Edward. Your husband,_ he soothed. "Please, Bella."

My mind raced. I thought back over the past few days and I caught glimpses of what happened. My wedding. My father giving me away. Making love to my husband. _My husband_, "Edward?" Oh, my voice sounds strange. It sounds like bells and wind chimes. I looked back at Edward. His eyes were calm and he had a small smile on his face. I looked at his left hand and saw the platinum band around his finger. "Husband."

"Yes, I'm your husband. I love you, Bella," he said in his smooth voice. I went through the memories again and finally came to the conclusion that I could trust him. He looked so beautiful. His skin was soft and pink. His hair shone with multifaceted colors. His eyes were penetrating my gaze. I darted toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I squeezed tightly, safe in his arms. He wheezed, "Bella. Too tight."

"Oops," I said as I loosened my grip around his neck. "I forgot."

"It's okay, love. Do you remember now?" he asked quietly. His mind filled with the events leading up to my human death. I saw the pain his memories. His sadness of taking my life. However, there was also a bit of happiness and joy at being with me forever.

"Yes, Edward," I smiled. I took his angelic face into my hands and ran my fingertips along his warm skin. "I love you."

He gave me his crooked grin and brushed his lips against mine. They no longer were cold and hard. They were soft and moved perfectly with mine. My fingers moved up his chest and took purchase in his soft hair. Edward pulled my bottom lip into his teeth and nibbled. It caused a delicious reaction from me. I purred. "You can bite me now," I mused.

"Yes, I can," he laughed. It sounded like the most perfect symphony.

"Do it again," I said, standing on my tiptoes, angling my face for another kiss. He pulled me flush against his body, no restraint in his actions. He crashed his lips against mine and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I pulled his lip between my teeth and bit down. He growled and grabbed my ass.

I heard a discreet cough and we separated. However, Edward didn't let go of me. He slipped behind me and placed his arms around my waist. "Oops."

"Bella, how are you feeling?"Carlisle asked, still maintaining his distance.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I answered honestly. I felt strong and happy. There was a tickle in the back of my throat, but nothing too pressing. It was annoying and I brought my hand up to my neck, "My voice sounds so different." I tried to play it off as that. I didn't want to worry them.

"I think it sounds beautiful," Edward purred against my neck. I turned around and kissed him on his nose.

"Are you thirsty, Bella?" Alice asked. Her golden eyes were bright and she was bouncing on her toes.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It's so dry," I answered. The tickle in my throat quickly morphed to a full on burn. It was uncomfortable.

Edward notice my discomfort and he grabbed my hand. "Let's hunt, my love."

My eyes widened and I took a steadying breath. Once again, I didn't need it. I was worried I couldn't do it. Edward assured me that it was instinctual. Edward caught Alice and Jasper's eyes and I could tell they were having a mental conversation. He probably wanted back up if I decided to get apeshit. I didn't blame him. I was in control, but I could feel the 'animal' tread underneath. Edward tugged on my hand and led me outside into the dampness. He inhaled and turned his body to the south. "Follow me, Bella."

He took off and I gasped. How am I supposed to keep up with him? I can't run like that. However, like a lasso, I was pulled to him. I shot off, following his scent. To my own shock and amazement, I managed to not fall and actually catch up with him. He stopped and I lithely danced up to him. He smiled and caressed my cheek. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I asked. Edward guided me and I smelled something. Something mouthwatering. I wanted it. Turns out it was Edward. He teased me saying I could drink him.

_Damn it. _

I closed my eyes and tried again, ignoring the alluring aroma of Edward. I finally honed in on something. Tangy. Wet. Blood. Edward told me to listen for the heartbeats. I did. There were three of them. Edward told me to trust my instincts and I dashed to where the pumping blood was emanating from. I found three deer drinking from a stream. Surprisingly, the stream didn't hold a candle to the deliciousness of the blood from the deer. I wasn't sure what to do. Edward just told me to simply attack. I thought about and remembered that I was insanely strong, my teeth were sharp and my skin was impenetrable. Attack. I can do this.

I focused my attention to the largest of the three deer. He looked most appetizing. I jumped and wrapped my arms around the squirming animal and sank my razor sharp teeth into his hide. I sucked down all of his blood. It was warm and tangy. It cooled the burn in the back of my throat, but it was still there. Edward watched me and his eyes were black as tar. He looked even more enticing than the deer. But I was still thirsty. "So?"

"I want more," I begged.

Edward chuckled and I tried to find more prey, without his guidance. I closed my eyes and let my mind open up. I heard the breeze, felt the dampness in the air and smelled more blood. It was enticing, aromatic, and I wanted it to be mine. My throat screamed for it. I darted off and ran toward the scent. A few miles away I found a huge grizzly bear. He was rubbing his back on a tree and he looked so appetizing. I moved stealthily toward the huge bear and he finally noticed me. I smiled and jumped at the bear. His huge paws clamped around me and I felt no pain. I pushed him to the ground and flipped him over my body. That was fun. He clawed and swiped at me, but never made contact. My teeth dug into his muscles and his blood poured down my throat. It was so much better than the deer. It was sweet and hot. I drained him quickly and stood up, wiping my mouth.

I looked at my husband, who was leaning nonchalantly against a large pine tree. I moved seductively toward him and captured my eyes with his. _Am I your prey now, Mrs. Cullen?_ He smirked.

_Oh yeah, Edward,_ I grinned. I ran toward him and pounced. We rolled a few times and I pushed him into the underbrush. I purred and pulled his earlobe into my teeth, nibbling on it. "I want you, Edward. Right here. Right now."

Then Edward lost it. In a good way. We had the most amazing sex. No, it wasn't sex. It was fucking. A good old fashioned fucking. I thought I was going to explode at what was happening between us. He was so fucking hot and I couldn't get enough of him. Our connection reestablished itself and I felt powerful, in control and most importantly, loved. Even though we were fucking, Edward never lost his loving gaze. It was much more intense, but the love and the passion were still there. I was hopeful that my gaze was as equally as telling.

After our romp in the forest, we got dressed. I wanted Edward to bend me over several trees, but I knew we needed to head back. As we ran back to the cabin, Edward encouraged me to try my powers. I froze several birds with alarming accuracy. I blew up several huge boulders. I even mentally pushed Edward about a half a mile away. He was shocked at that one.

We were nearly back to the cabin with the most wonderful scent invaded my nostrils. I hissed and took off in the direction of the most inviting smell I had ever experienced. It smelled almost better than Edward. Almost. My mind was reeling at what it could be. Another bear? A mountain lion?

When I got closer to the scent, I finally realized what I smelled. A human.

_No!_

But I couldn't stop. I kept running toward the human. I wanted it so badly. I heard more footsteps around me and my hackles went up. This was my prey. Not theirs. I moved faster. I needed to reach the human before them.

_But it's a human. A life. You can't take a life._

I stopped, dead in my tracks. "What am I doing?" I murmured.

Edward came up behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. "Bella," he whispered. His arms were around me lovingly, but I knew they were also restraining me from attacking.

_No! _I screamed. I launched Edward across the forest into a tree, causing it to crack. He fell to the ground and he looked at Emmett, who appeared in front of me. I darted to my left and Emmett countered with me. I was soon surrounded by all of the Cullen men. I hissed and frantically searched my mind for a solution. I gathered my power and pushed them away with my mind.

I took off and continued my pursuit of my prey. Edward caught up with me and grabbed my shoulders. He flipped me and I fell roughly on my back. He straddle my waist and he looked at me, his eyes begging. "Bella, stop! You don't want to do this," he said as he pushed my hands down above my head.

"Get off me," I shrieked.

He placed his hands on mine and he channeled my power and forced me to stay underneath him. "You are not moving. Do you feel that? Our connection is deeper. We can share your power. You are not leaving. You will not attack an innocent human, Bella," Edward said fervently. "That human could be a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, someone IMPORTANT to someone else. Someone loves them."

"Just like Charlie loves me," I spat.

"Bella, Charlie does love you. You will see him again. However, you need to get in control of your thirst," Edward said as he released one hand, caressing my cheek. "You can see him eventually. I promise you."

The rest of our family came and found us, Edward sitting on top of me. I wiggled and tried to release his hold on me. However, his mental control was impeccable and I couldn't move. I looked anxiously around at my new family. I then looked at my husband. His gaze was determined and his mouth was set in a firm line. I stopped my struggles and relented. Edward released my hands and his mental hold on me was gone. I was exhausted, but not tired. Edward still sat on my lap but his jaw relaxed and his gaze softened. I immediately realized what I was about to do. "Oh my god," I cried. "I'm so sorry. So sorry, Edward."

He got off my lap and gathered me in his arms. "It's called bloodlust, Bella. That's what you need to get under control before you can see Charlie," Edward said soothingly. "I'm fine. We all are fine." He stood up and helped me. He placed his arm around my waist and I looked sheepishly at my new family.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I…"

"Bella. It's not a big deal," Emmett said. "It took Carlisle, Edward, Rose and Esme to hold me back when I caught my first whiff of a human. I actually ripped off one of Edward's fingers."

"Yeah, that hurt, Emmett," Edward grumbled. "It took three tries to get it to reattach. It still doesn't bend properly."

"Wait, you can reattach limbs and shit?" I squeaked.

"The only way to kill a vampire is to tear them apart and burn the pieces," Jasper explained. "If we become 'dismembered' we can fix ourselves, as long as we keep the missing part attached to our bodies. I've lost my right arm a few times. That takes about a day to reattach."

"The finger took a few hours, but it kept doing funny things. So we had to start from scratch," Edward said as he bent his left index finger. "I'm grateful you didn't feel it necessary to rip me limb from limb, Bella. Though you had that look."

My eyes widened and buried my head into his chest. _Oh, Edward. You must hate me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me._

"Bella, I could never hate you. Ever. I love you with everything that I am. You are just adjusting to a HUGE change. You doing wonderfully. Please believe me when I say that," Edward said as he pulled my chin up. I gazed into his eyes and I saw his love and his forgiveness. He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. "Are you okay, now?"

Not trusting my own voice to answer, I simply nodded. I felt horribly about how I reacted to Edward and my new family. I felt so guilty at the life I was so ready and willing to take. Was I really okay? Was I really deluding myself into feeling that I was alright with what just had happened? Edward saw my look of anguish on my face and he nodded to his family. They scattered and he picked me up. He darted to a small cabin close by that had been abandoned for some time. He opened the door and we sat down inside.

"Talk to me, Bella. Where's my spunky firecracker?" he asked.

"She's dead, Edward," I mumbled.

"No, you're not dead, Bella. You're confused. I know what you're feeling. I understand it. Everything that you know has shifted. You may not be 'alive' technically, but you are the same person," Edward said as he cupped my face.

"I feel so different," I said as I ran my hands over my skin. "Cold. Hard. Killer."

"Bella, you are not cold. You are warm. Give me your hand," he said. I didn't move and he picked up my hands and pressed it to cheek. "Do I feel cold to you? Do I feel hard?"

"No. You're soft and warm," I said as I traced his jaw. "With a masculine flare."

"She's coming back," Edward said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You are not a killer. You stopped. You allowed yourself to be stopped."

"But I could have," I said, removing my hand from his face. "I was ready."

"Bella," he said. I looked down at my fingers and wrung my hands. "Baby, you are glorious. Beautiful. Intelligent. Talented. You make me a better person. I would be nothing without you. I made a vow to you that I would never leave your side and I take that vow very seriously. I love you with everything that I am capable of giving. This might not be beat," Edward said as he placed my hand on his heart, "But if it did, it would only beat for you."

I ran my hand over his chest. I felt tears prick in my eyes, but I knew they wouldn't fall. "What did I do to deserve you, Edward," I murmured.

"The same thing I did to get you," he replied softly. "I love you my Bella."

I looked up at him and gave him a smile. His face broke into a lopsided grin. My favorite grin. "I love you, too, Edward." I crawled into his lap and he held me. We stayed in the quiet cabin until the sun went down, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**A/N: And the chapter ends there…I wanted to continue it, but it made sense to not continue. I hope you are enjoying Witch Way. Please leave me reviews. They make me happy. Lots of love! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 15: Voices in the Moonlight**

**EPOV**

It broke my heart to see my love be so vulnerable. She was ready to attack a human. But she stopped. She called herself a killer. But she didn't kill anybody. She called herself cold. But she was warm, in more ways than one. She called herself hard. But she was soft, tender and loving. If she was truly a monster, than she wouldn't have this guilt that was wracking her brain. She wouldn't have apologized for attacking me or my family. She would have used her powers, which are insanely powerful, and drank the human. But she didn't. She stopped.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. "We should head back to the cabin. Are you okay?"

"Not really," she muttered. "I feel so horribly, Edward."

I cupped her chin and forced her red eyes to gaze into mine. "Love, you are dealing with a major adjustment. You could have easily blown us all up and devoured the person in the forest. You could have easily thrown me from your lap and continued your attack. But you didn't. You allowed yourself to be stopped. You still have your conscience."

"I feel bad about the human, but I feel terribly about how I treated you. You've been nothing but perfect," she mumbled as she pulled her face from my hands. "I've been this stupid, whiny bitch."

"Bella, stop. You are not stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. You can think on your feet and keep your cool. Not many humans would have been able to fend off a demon like James without a scratch the first time you met up with him. Secondly, you are not whiny. Your body went through a radical change and didn't whine nearly as much as all of us, my family, combined did. Emmett was the worse. Shit, I was ready to pummel him with his incessant groaning. For three days he groaned. Three days! Last and certainly not least, you are not a bitch. Don't ever think that you are. Your tenacity rivals Rosalie's. However, neither of you are 'bitches,'" I said passionately. "The only bitch I can think of is Jacob. Damn."

"Well, he does wear the skirt in his relationship," Bella giggled. "So, it works."

"There's my snarky wife," I said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Some guys have told me that my 'snarkiness' equates 'bitchiness,'" Bella said.

"I don't. I find it endearing. You keep me on my toes," I snorted. "I've laughed more in the three weeks that I've known you than I have in my entire life as a vampire."

"You are quite reserved, Edward," she teased as she ruffled my hair. "I'm your 'Yin' to your 'Yang.'"

"That you are. Come on Yin. Let's head back. I'm certain my family wants to talk to you," I said, brushing my lips across hers. However, she wanted more and she damn well took it. Her fingers laced through my hair and she pushed me onto the floor, straddling my waist. Her tongued plunged into my mouth and she ground her hips against my growing erection. _Bella, please don't start something you can't finish, my love._

_Who said that we can't finish anything, Edward?_ Bella smirked against my skin as she licked along my jaw. God, that feels good.

"Bella, I want to make love to you. In a bed. Not in some dingy cabin that smells like mildew," I said, wrinkling my nose. "It's bad enough I fucked you next to a dead grizzly. Please let me make love to you properly? Baby?"

"And he's back. My Victorian hero," she sighed. "I will bring out your inner sex god, Edward. You'd be amazed where you can have sex. Make love. Fuck."

"Oh, I plan on having sex, making love and fucking you all over the globe, Bella. We have all eternity to christen the world. I look forward to doing it," I said as I wiggled my hips.

"Fuck me," she moaned.

"Later," I said as I rolled us, pinning her with my hips. I kissed her chastely and threw her over my shoulder. She swatted at my ass and I just chuckled. Then I dropped her. "Son of a…! Did you just bite my ass?"

"Yes, I did, Caveward," she giggled as she hopped up. She winked and darted out of the cabin. I growled and shot off behind her. We raced back to my family's cabin. Bella beat me by a nose, but that was only due to the fact that she was stronger than me.

Before we entered the cabin, Bella looked at me warily. _I still feel badly about…_

_Bella, they understand. We all suffered through the bloodlust,_ I said mentally. I twined my fingers with hers and tugged her hand. She wouldn't move. She drew her lip into her teeth and I could see the wheels turning. "Bella, they still love you. Alice is just dying to talk to you about the wedding. Rose wants to know how our first fuck went. Emmett is just being Emmett in wants to arm wrestle you."

"Arm wrestle?" she squeaked.

"You can kick his ass, Bella," I smirked.

_Really? Emmett? Kick his ass?_ Bella smiled. I nodded and she did the cutest little fist pump. _He's going DOWN!_

"Oh, lord," I said as I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and ushered Bella inside. She latched herself to my hip and refused to let go of my waist. Her eyes were downcast and I could hear her try to psych herself out. However, Alice had other things in mind. She ripped Bella from my arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm being attacked by a rabid Tinkerbelle!_ Bella screamed.

"Alice, calm down," I snickered. A sense of peace and tranquility settled over the room and Jasper extricated his mate from mine. "Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem," Jasper replied. "Alice, don't torture the newborn. She can kick your ass and blow you up."

"I know. I just missed my sister," Alice sighed. "Did you miss me, Bella?"

"Of course, Alice," Bella said. "I'm just a little overwhelmed by all of this."

"That's understandable, Bella," Carlisle said. "Let's have a seat and we'll help, okay?"

Bella looked at me and I kissed her forehead. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she said. I led us to a large armchair and sat down. I pulled Bella into my lap and she draped her legs over mine. She idly played with my fingers as we waited for the rest of our family to join us. I loved being so close to her. I was home with my love. I gently cupped her face and kissed her soft, sweet lips. "What was that for, Edward?"

"Just because," I answered, intelligently. Bella rolled her eyes and she settled back on my lap.

"Bella, how are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked as he sat on the couch next to Esme.

"In control, but I'm still leery about how I reacted earlier. I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Bella began rambling.

"Bella, don't apologize. You are in better shape than any of us. Well, Edward, Esme, Rose or Emmett, ever were at this stage of being a newborn. I don't know how Alice and Jasper were as newborns as they were not created by me," Carlisle said. "Edward was probably the most controlled out of all of us and it took him nearly a year to be near humans. I was barely able to hold him back the first time he smelled one. Edward, my reserved son, has quite the temper."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Carlisle," I said, looking at him guiltily. "I do have a horrid temper. I've calmed it down, but steer clear if I'm ever in that type of mood."

"It only happened that one time, Edward. And you recovered quickly," Carlisle said. "Though, I'm happy I didn't see that again."

"How was I able to stop, though?' Bella asked.

"Alice mentioned about you possibly being a shield. You first met Edward; your mind was blank to him. He heard nothing. He can only hear you now because of the connection that you share. I've never known anyone to be able to do that. It's weird to see you two carry on entire conversations in your heads," Carlisle laughed.

"It's nice though," Bella reasoned. "Especially when you don't want people getting all up in your business. Emmett."

"What did I do?" Emmett squeaked.

"I just know you. You are a busybody, nosypants," Bella said, narrowing her eyes at him.

I snorted and hid behind Bella, shaking with laughter. _He so is, my love. _

_I call 'em like I see 'em,_ Bella grinned.

"Hello? Please talk to the people in the room," Alice chirped. "Not each other."

"What?" Bella and I both said. _Oh lord, we're talking the same. Freaky,_ Bella laughed.

"As I was saying," Carlisle interrupted. "Is that you are very special, Bella. Your ability to shield your mind will also allow you to shield your 'animalistic' tendencies around humans. Today was a fluke. Alice chose this cabin because it was so far removed from civilization. No humans should have been nearby. However, your ability to shield your mind and your powers allowed you to be stopped, by one of us. Physically you could easily fend all of us off. But you just let Edward stop you."

"There's more to it, Carlisle," I said slowly.

"What Edward?"

"This happened when James attacked. Bella had her hands on my shoulders and I was able to channel her telekinesis to push him away. I also was able to freeze things if she had her hands on my skin," I explained.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said his golden eyes wide. "So, when you were holding down Bella, you were channeling her power?"

"Yeah. Did you notice that I had my hands on hers?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "I used her abilities to keep her on the ground."

"How did that feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Fucking weird," Bella snorted. "I tried to get away, but Edward's mind is a fortress and I couldn't break his hold."

"Do you think that with practice, you could channel each other's powers without physical contact?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward on his knees. "It would be interesting to see if Bella can channel your mind reading ability. Or if she could channel Alice's power of foresight. Or Jasper's empathic abilities."

"I'm not sure," Bella said quietly. "No harm in trying."

_Tomorrow will be spent testing her. Warn her, Edward. I don't want her to feel like she's being 'manipulated.' Her connection to you and to our family is unique,_ Carlisle said mentally. I nodded and gave Bella a squeeze.

"Do you feel a 'pull' toward each other, even when you are separated?" Carlisle pressed.

We both nodded. "When Edward took me hunting, he told me to follow him and like a rubber band, I was snapped to him when he ran away."

"Did you feel that pull when you were human?"

"It was weaker before we got married," Bella said, hiding behind her hair. _Before we made love. _"But it got stronger after the wedding and even more so since I've been changed."

"That's the physical bond. When you mated, it sealed the connection between the two of you," Carlisle said. "The power that flows through you will be easily transferred without physical contact. We just need to work on it. But how?"

"Why not talk to Eleazar and Carmen?" Esme suggested. "Don't forget, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irina and Laurent."

"Interesting. How do you feel about taking a trip to Alaska?" Carlisle asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Does it have to be now?" I asked, sounding like a petulant child. "We just got married. I would like to take my wife on her honeymoon."

_Is that wise, Edward? _Carlisle mentally chided.

"I've already made arrangements," Alice chirped. "Jasper is a pilot. We are flying them down to…"

"Alice," I warned.

_I know, Edward! I'm not going to say anything to Bella. Jeez! Relax._ "To where Edward arranged to take Bella on their honeymoon. I've already spoken with a local airport and we purchased a small Leer jet for our use."

"How much did that cost, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Three million," Alice said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Trust me. It'll be an investment in the long run. Jasper is working on his flight plan and we're hoping to leave the day after tomorrow. Two weeks, right Edward?"

"Yes ma'am," I smiled. I looked at Bella and she sat on my lap, unmoving. _Bella? Are you okay, love?_

_Three…? Three mil…Did she just say three million dollars? Really? _Bella mused mentally.

I nodded and looked into her eyes. They were shocked. "Bella, I've already told you how much I'm worth. My money is now your money. It's for you. For us, my love," I cooed. "You deserve a honeymoon."

"But… it's too much," she squeaked.

"Not for your happiness. You'll enjoy where we're going," I said, nuzzling her hair.

_Are you taking her to Isle Esme?_ Rosalie asked her eyes wide. I nodded imperceptibly and began reciting the Koran in pig Latin.

_Why are you speaking in pig Latin, Edward?_ Bella said, raising a perfect brow. _Are you hiding something?_

_No, never,_ I smiled.

_You are so full of shit, Edward_, she snorted.

_But you love me,_ I said, fluttering my lashes. Bella giggled and smacked my chest. "Ow, Bella. Remember you are stronger than me. That hurt."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Edward," Bella said as she rubbed my chest.

"No big deal, Bella. I'm just reminding you," I laughed.

Emmett snorted. _She is so fucking tiny. I could handle her. Totally._ I arched a brow in Emmett's direction. He smiled at me innocently.

"Want to put money on that, Emmett?" I asked.

"Money on what?" Bella asked.

"Kicking his ass," I said, shoving my chin in his direction. _You can do this, love. _

_Edward! Puh-leeze! He's fucking huge. How am I going to kick his ass?_ Bella squeaked.

_Remember our conversation outside, Bella. You are so much stronger than him. You will be able to do this, my love._

"Arm wrestling," Emmett said. "Come on baby sister. Let's see what you got."

Bella's mind raced and she looked at me cautiously. She blinked and then hopped off my lap. "Let's go, big brother. I'm so kicking your ass," Bella said confidently. "What's the bet?"

_She's going to win, Edward,_ Alice chimed mentally.

"The usual, Em," I smiled.

"Fuck me," Emmett grumbled. "Fine." He held out his hand and we shook on it. Emmett nodded to the door and we went outside to a large boulder near the door of the cabin. Emmett sneered at Bella. She danced up to him and held up her delicate hand. Emmett's paw engulfed hers and he growled. "Jasper, you're neutral. Count it off."

Jasper put his hand over theirs, "On your mark, get set and go!" Jasper said as he stepped away. Emmett's muscles strained and he pushed against Bella. They weren't budging. Bella held her ground, keeping her eyes trained on Emmett. She smirked at him and gave him a wink. Emmett snarled and readjusted his stance to get better leverage. Bella shifted and Emmett's arm moved. His eyes widened and he grunted as he tried to move her hand. Bella's features grimaced and she took a deep breath. She slammed Emmett's hand down and the boulder cracked. Emmett sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"How? She's like 90 pounds, soaking wet," Emmett squeaked.

"Yeah, right, Emmett," Bella giggled. "Whatever."

"Again," Emmett said as he put his hand back up.

"Oh, did my poor teddy bear get his ego deflated?" Rose teased.

"No. Again, baby sister," Emmett grumbled.

"You may want to wait, Emmett. I'm going to kick your ass for a while. And I intend to. For all those times you gave Edward shit about being a virgin and saving himself for the perfection that is me," Bella said as she hopped on my back.

"You are perfect, Bella," I said, nodding my head. "In every way."

"Thank you, Edward. So are you," she said, hugging her arms around my neck. "What was the bet?"

"A car," Emmett grumbled. "I need to buy Edward a car."

"What type of car, Emmett?" I pressed.

"A Rolls Royce Phantom," Emmett sighed. "Fuck."

"What if you had won, Em? What would you have gotten?" Bella asked.

"A 1965 Ford Mustang Convertible in mint condition, black," Emmett smiled. "And Edward would have rebuilt the engine, right?"

"Yeah, with Rose's help. I can't do that for shit," I snickered. "However, we need to change the bet. I don't want the Phantom anymore. We need to get Bella a car. Baby, you choose what you want and Emmett will buy it for you. Think of it as a wedding present."

"Do you trust me?" Rosalie asked. "I'll pick out something really nice for you, Bella."

"Yeah, I trust you Rosalie," Bella responded, adjusting herself on my back. "I only have one request."

"What's that, Bella?" Rose asked.

"I want it to be silver," Bella replied.

"Got it," Rose smiled. "We're going to hunt. See you all later." Rose grabbed Emmett's hand and they ran off. Esme and Carlisle ran off in the another direction, as did Jasper and Alice.

"Well, that was subtle," Bella giggled.

"And you're complaining because…" I said as I walked us to the cabin.

"Who said I was complaining? That would be you, Mr. Cullen," Bella said as she ran her lips up and down my neck, nibbling lightly. "You taste delicious, Edward."

"You're better, love," I said. I eased us inside the cabin and walked us to the bedroom. The room was bathed in the cool light of the moon and I could see several candles on the dresser. I put Bella down and walked to the dresser. When I got there, the candles flickered to life. I took a sharp inhale of air. "Did you do that?"

Bella nodded and I could see her eyes were black as onyx. She moved slowly toward me and removed her shirt, tossing it on the floor. I turned to face her and removed my own sweater. Her eyes glanced up and down my naked torso and she licked her lips. I arched my brow and moved toward her. We met in the middle of the room, a tangle of lips, teeth, limbs and ripping clothes. Bella pushed me to the bed and straddled my waist. Her lips were attached to my neck, swirling along my own scar from when I was changed. She moved her soft lips up to my earlobe and drew it into her teeth, growling lightly. "Bella," I moaned as I snaked my hands down her naked body, resting on her ass. "God, I want you."

"I'm yours, Edward," she whispered. "Always and forever."

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around my body. I carried her to the bed and lay her down, kissing her neck and collarbones. I licked her neck and swirled my tongue around the scar where I bit her. My hands moved to her perfect breasts. I flicked her nipples with my fingertips. I pulled one peak into my mouth and bit down on her nipple. She yelped and wrapped her legs around me. I smiled against her skin. Then, I kissed down her body and nibbled along her hipbones. Her body reacted and I could smell and see how aroused she was. Her scent as a human was perfect. Her scent now was almost intoxicating; I couldn't wait to dive in. I looked up at her and her eyes were black with desire. I arched a brow and ran my tongue along her slick folds. _Oh. My. Fucking. God!_ Bella mentally screamed.

She tasted like heaven. Sweet, spicy and perfect. Just like my wife. I pulled her clit into my mouth and sucked on it. Her hips rotated and she was moaning. Her sounds and movements were making me even harder than I ever thought. I wanted to plunge my cock into her body, but she deserved to be worshipped. I eased two fingers into her body and her moans increased in volume. Her fingers weaved into my hair and tugged forcefully. It hurt. However, I didn't care. I nibbled on her sensitive bundle of nerves, curling my fingers in her tight body. She squeezed her legs against me and groaned in ecstasy. _You like, my love?_ I asked.

_You have no idea, Edward. So good. So fucking good,_ she moaned as she looked into my eyes. _Don't ever stop._

_I could go all night, Bella. Vampire, remember?_ I smiled against her thigh. Her eyes widened and she grinned wickedly. She wiggled her hips and I dove back into her sweet pussy. I pumped my fingers in and out of her body. Her muscles began to flutter around my hand and I could tell she was close. "Let go, my love," I growled. And she did. She clamped down around my hand and arched off the bed. I kept my mouth and hands moving as she rode out her orgasm, licking up all she had to offer.

Bella reached for me and pulled me to her lips. Her tongue thrust into my mouth and I groaned at her aggression. Her hand snaked between us and she grasped my erection and pumped it with her hand. She rolled her hips and straddled my legs. She quickly enveloped my cock with her hot lips and began working me with her tongue and hands. "Holy shit," I breathed as I watched her work my body, playing it like a finely tuned instrument.

_My turn to make you come, Edward. I want to feel you explode in my mouth;_ she smirked as she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Keep doing that, Bella, and I will. Very quickly," I panted.

She hummed against my skin, dragging her teeth along the bottom of my shaft. _Holy hell, Bella!_ I screamed mentally, running my hands through her hair. She twisted her hands and swirled her tongue along the head of my cock and I was close. I clamped my eyes shut and willed my hips to not buck at her ministrations.

_Fuck my mouth, Edward. I know you want to,_ Bella said, arching a perfect brow.

I growled, low and deep in my belly, and my hips started moving in concert with her mouth and hands. Her eyes held mine as she gave me the most amazing blow job. As her tongue and mouth worked my cock, I could feel a delightful feeling in my stomach. I was close. My dick was twitching and Bella knew it. She kept her mouth on me, doing amazing things with her tongue and teeth. She never broke eye contact. She removed her lips from my dick and sucked one of my balls into her mouth. I moaned and flopped back on the bed, breathing heavily. She kept pumping my erection with her hand as she toyed with my balls. "Fuck me, Bella. That feels fucking amazing," I panted.

"Hmmm, I do like it when you swear in bed, Edward. It's fucking hot," she purred. "My dirty mouthed husband…I love him."

"He loves you more, baby," I said as I tucked a hair behind her ear. She put her mouth around me and took me in, as far as she could go. She relaxed her jaw and I felt the tip of my cock reach the back of her throat. "Fuck."

She slowly moved her mouth and hands, taking me deeply in her mouth. My hips responded reflexively and I was so close. I weaved my fingers in her silken hair. "Bella…I'm….," I panted.

_Let go, Edward. Come in my mouth. I need to taste you,_ she commanded.

As if I was under her spell, I exploded. The coil in my belly released and I came hard and fast, expletives coming out of my mouth in all the languages that I knew. Bella kept her mouth on my body as I came, drinking up everything I poured out. She released my cock, pressing a kiss to the tip and she crawled up my body, looking like a predator. "I'm not done with you yet, Edward," she purred.

"You took the words out of my mouth," I said as I pushed her into the bed, capturing her soft lips in mine. "You are an amazing creature, my Bella." I thrust my tongue into her mouth, tasting myself. I snarled erotically at our combined flavors on our lips. My cock twitched and he was at attention. I removed my mouth from Bella's, "Get on your knees, love."

"Are you taking me from behind, Edward?" she cooed. I nodded and she got on her knees, waving her delectable ass in my direction. I couldn't help myself. I sunk my teeth into her ass cheek. She squeaked and looked at me, her eyes filled with desire and lust. I smirked and lined myself up with her entrance. She wiggled again and I slammed into her. "Oh God."

"So tight, Bella," I said as started pumping into her body. With each thrust, my mind raced. Our minds connected and they were one. I placed my hands on her hips for leverage and moved faster into her pussy. Bella growled, deep in her chest and she began playing with herself. "Holy shit, that's hot," I said as I watched her pinch her bundle of nerves. Bella reached back and caressed our connection. It took all of my control to not come as she did that. I leaned forward and took her perfect breasts into my hands, squeezing her nipples. "You are perfect, love. I love you."

"Edward, I love you so much," she breathed as she bent forward, changing the angle at which I was working her. I was going much deeper into her body and it felt like heaven. I rotated my hips and I could Bella's muscles flutter around me. "Only you can make me feel this good, Edward. I'm so close. So fucking close."

"Shit, baby," I said as I moved faster in her body. I was also close to my release. I was trying to prevent the impending orgasm from coming. I wanted to feel her first. Needed to feel her come around me. Bella's fingers worked her clit and I pounded into her. She screamed, causing the mirrors to crack, the bed to collapse and the candles to blow out as she clenched around my cock. I roared and came immediately after her, spilling into her body. I leaned forward, pressing kisses along her spine. I pulled out of her, eliciting a moan from my love and honestly from me.

I sat back on the bed, looking at my love as she turned to face me. She grabbed my hands and we focused on fixing the damage that we caused to the room. It happened and it was much easier this time around. After our romp in the bed, I lay down, pulling Bella to my chest. She nestled next to me and idly traced circles on my stomach.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, my love?" I answered.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm so grateful for you. I never thought I could ever feel like this."

"I love you more, my Bella. So much more," I said as I kissed her forehead. "I roamed this Earth alone for over a hundred years. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would find you. You are so wonderful, my Bella. You make me a better man. You make me want to be a better man for you."

"Holy crap, Edward. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Bella said, her voice breaking. "If I could cry, I would."

"It's the truth, Bella. I will always be eternally grateful for having you in my life," I whispered, kissing her soft lips.

_Edward! We're on our way back,_ Alice screamed in my mind.

"Alice is coming," Bella grumbled.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Wait, the freaky mind reading thing is your gift. How am I able to do it?" Bella said as she sat up.

_They totally fucked, Rosie! I can smell the arousal from here! Damn, Edward. Making up for lost time, buddy boy?_ Emmett laughed.

Bella looked at me with her red eyes wide. "What the hell is happening?"

"I've channeled your powers. You appear to be channeling mine," I said. "Your leg is touching mine. I needed to maintain physical contact with you when I did it. Trying moving away."

Bella scooted away from me, but stayed on the bed. Her mind moving a mile a minute.

_Why am I feeling apprehension? Is everything okay, brother?_ Jasper asked.

"Did you hear Jasper?" I asked. Bella nodded her breathing erratic. "It appears our minds are connected in more ways than one, my love."

"Okay, I get this," Bella said as she grabbed my hand, causing an electric volt to travel through my skin. "I feel that every time we touch. I also get how we can hear each other. But how can we channel our powers? How are you able to channel mine and vice versa?"

"I'm not sure, Bella. But I want to find out," I said, caressing her cheek. "However, we should get dressed. They will be here in a few moments."

We quickly got dressed and headed out into the living room. Alice and Jasper were the first to arrive. Alice gave me a wink and Jasper gave us a knowing smile. If we were capable of blushing, both Bella and I would be. Carlisle and Esme arrived next, followed quickly by Emmett and Rosalie. Bella still heard every thought. She held her head in her hands, moaning. "How can you do it, Edward? I feel like I have schizophrenia," she grumbled.

"Oh, Bella," I said as I rubbed her shoulders. _Just listen to my voice. The rest will fade into the background. I'm sorry, love._

"It's okay, Edward. I just am amazed at how you can handle the voices," she said as she rubbed her temples.

"This is only six. Imagine what it must be with more people around," I said. "When I first ran into you, it was like a breath of fresh air, to not hear a mental voice. It's almost the same with your dad, too. His voice was like a whisper."

"Okay, Edward, you are the fucking shizz. I would go bat shit crazy if I had to listen to this all the time," Bella griped. "Argh! Make it stop!"

"Make what stop, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm hearing voices," Bella said as she buried her head on my shoulder. "I'm apparently channeling Edward's power. It happened…" _Shit, how do I say it happened after we made love, Edward?_

"It happened after you left," I jumped, looking at Carlisle with a pointed look.

His eyes widened and he finally caught my drift. _After you made love?_

"Yes," we both answered.

"You heard that, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded and groaned, curling up into a ball on the chair she walked to. "This is Edward's gift. Not mine."

"Describe what you are experiencing, Bella," Carlisle said as he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I'll try," she said, looking at Carlisle with an exhausted sigh. "I guess the best way to describe it is I have an entire chorus of people shouting in one year and Edward whispering in the other."

"Is that the way it is for you, Edward?" Carlisle questioned, looking back at me.

I nodded, "I've learned to block them out over time, focusing on the voices of the people most important to me and listening for voices in distress."

"Edward, I had no idea," Carlisle mused. "You handled it so well when we were together, as a newborn."

I shrugged and walked over to my love, who was still curled up in a fetal position on the chair. I picked her up gently and put my arms around her. She melted into my chest, whimpering quietly. I hummed in her ear, trying to give her something else to focus on besides the voices in her head.

"Bella?" Carlisle muttered, "I want you to try your shield."

"How?" she mumbled, sounding defeated.

"Think of our voices as intruders in your mind," Carlisle suggested. "Using your abilities, try push the intruders out."

Bella eyed my 'father' warily and took a steadying breath. She looked at me and I placed my hands in hers. "Use me if you need the power boost, love," I whispered. She twined her fingers with mine and the power flowed through us. Bella closed her eyes and I could see her mentally race through what Carlisle suggested. We sat there for a few moments before her eyes flew open.

A vision from Alice popped into my head. _James isn't dead, Edward. He was gravely wounded. He went to the Volturi to be healed. They are sending a team to eradicate our family and to destroy Bella. _

**A/N: Getting rid of James would have been too easy. Anyhow, let me know what you think, please! Leave me love (or hate!) xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 16: Training**

**BPOV**

How can I be hearing voices? Can this month get any weirder? After Edward and I made love, I channeled his freaky mind reading gift and I was able to hear all the thoughts of my new family. I was getting a fucking headache from all of the chatter in my mind. How did Edward do it? And not go crazy?

I crawled into a chair, curling up into a fetal position, covering my ears in a futile attempt to silence the voices in my mind. It didn't work. Edward picked me up and placed me on his lap. I melted against him and he hummed quietly in my ear. I listened to his voice. It calmed me, for the most part. The yelling in my head still wouldn't go away.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and stared into his honey colored eyes. "I want you to try your shield."

"How?" I whispered. I didn't even know what to do. I was so lost. I was so confused.

"Think of our voices as intruders in your mind. Using your abilities, try pushing the intruders out," he suggested.

I pondered for a few moments and decided I could do this. I took a deep breath and looked at my husband. He twined his fingers with mine and told me to use him as a power boost. I would need it. I closed my eyes and imagined that the voices in my head were intruders, people trying to access my deepest, darkest secrets. I wanted them gone. I focused on the 'largest' intruder first, which was Emmett. With my shield, I shoved his voice out of my head and I calmed myself. I worked through all of the voices of my family. I only had two left: Alice and Edward. I knew that I would keep Edward's soothing, velvety voice in my mind. However, Alice's tinkling mental voice became panicked.

_James isn't dead, Edward. He was gravely wounded. He went to the Volturi to be healed. They are sending a team to eradicate our family and to destroy Bella._

"What?" Edward growled as he got up from the chair. "He was destroyed. There was nothing left. Bella and I blew him up."

Alice shrank back and she raced through what she saw about James. He was walking, in his human form, looking sickly and haggard in the streets of Italy. His face was drawn and his body exhausted. He reached a large throne room and was greeted by three vampires. A young woman came out and laid her hands on him. Red lights emanate from her hands and James returned to his former self: sneering and devastating. Alice's vision moved to another time span, where we were facing the same three men, James and ten other mythical creatures in a large field. A large fireball is launched at my family and I could my demise. Edward's demise.

"No. It's not going to happen," Edward snapped. "We'll defeat them."

"How, Edward?" I mumbled. "We worked together and we couldn't destroy James. How are we going to destroy all of them?"

"I think the channeling of all our power is the key," Carlisle explained. "If we all work together, using Bella as the point person, we can defeat the Volturi. Are you ready to try to work on your abilities, Bella?"

"I think so. I managed to get everyone's voice out of my head. Well, except Alice and Edward," I said. "I'm exhausted, though. Not tired, but physically and mentally drained."

"You will need to feed more often since you are a newborn. Usually you can get away with once every five days. Since you are more powerful, you will probably need to go every day until you build your strength," Carlisle suggested. "Go to the west. There are no humans and plenty of elk."

Edward grabbed my hand and we ran out to the west to get me something to 'eat.' We found the elk and I drained three of them quickly. Edward found another bear and we hunted together. It was amazing to see my husband become the predator. His muscles were sinuous when he attacked the bear. He went straight for the carotid artery. I went low and attached my mouth to his leg. We drained the bear and Edward took the time to dispose of the carcass. He looked up at me and his eyes were closer to their regular honey color. I cocked a hip and stared at his hotness.

_You're ogling, Bella._

_I know. You are just fucking unbelievable. I can't believe that you are mine,_ I cooed mentally.

"Believe it, baby. I'm yours for all of our lives. All of eternity," he smiled. Edward walked up to me and laced his fingers with mine. We walked at a human pace, content with each other's company. I put my head on Edward's shoulder and we stopped at a small lake near the cabin. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was tinged with pinks and purples. It was quite lovely.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward said as he put his arm around me. We sat down on a log and I twisted Edward's wedding band.

"James," I whispered. My hand went to my chest where he fired at me and it didn't hurt, but the memory was strong. "He's like a Seiko. Takes a licking and keeps on ticking."

"He won't get you, Bella. What Alice showed us is one possible future. It can change. The Volturi could choose not to heal James and let him die. They could heal him and decide that what he saw was not important. They could heal him and then decide to attack, but we will get reinforcements," Edward said as he caressed my cheeks. "We have our family, plus the Denalis."

"Who are the Denalis?" I asked.

"They are the family in Alaska. Eleazar and Carmen are the heads of that family. Kate and Garrett are a mated pair, as are Irina and Laurent. The only one left over is Tanya," Edward snarled.

"I take it you don't like her," I teased.

"She's relentless. There was a point in time where we were both lonely. It never progressed further than kissing, as you know. However, I didn't want her in that way. I wasn't attracted to her and she was just trying to use me for sex. You see, Tanya is a succubus," Edward explained. "She loves her human men. She wanted a release, sexually and I wouldn't give it to her. I walked away, being a gentleman. However, she became infatuated with me. Whenever I visited, she would throw herself at me and beg for me to break my vow of celibacy for one fantastic night with her. I couldn't. It made nauseous to think about it."

"Has she gotten over you?" I asked.

_No. She hasn't. I'm warning you now. When we get to Alaska, she will pounce on me and try to rip my clothes off,_ Edward sighed.

_Over my dead body,_ I snarled. "You're MINE, Edward. No one lays a finger on you with going through me first. Can I blow her up?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "I would pay good money to see that."

"Seriously, can I?" I begged.

"Probably not. Freeze her and we'll come up with some sort of revenge," Edward said as he kissed my lips sweetly. He looked into my eyes and he gently caressed my cheeks. "I love you, Bella. You are my life. You know that, right?"

_Yes, Edward. As you are mine. Thank you for saving me. I love you so much_, I thought, not trusting my voice. I straddled Edward's lap and kissed his soft lips. His hands moved up my back and took purchase in my hair. He pulled my bottom lip into his teeth and nibbled on it. I purred. I reached for Edward's shirt and pulled it from his body. I raked my fingernails down his toned chest. I angled his head and bit down on his neck, eliciting an erotic growl from his belly. Edward reached for my shirt and he lifted it over my head, pressing soft kisses along my neck and down my chest. He flicked my nipple with his thumbs and he removed my bra.

"So, beautiful," he murmured. "I will never tire of seeing you, Bella. You were made for me."

"Only for you, Edward," I whispered, looking into his eyes. His honey colored eyes were speckled with jade green and a touch of brown. They were beautiful. I could also see the smattering of freckles on his nose from when he was human. I could see the scar from where he was injured in World War I. However, he was perfect.

The sun came over the horizon and it shown on us. Edward's skin sparkled brilliantly and I took a sharp intake of breath. I ran my fingers over his dazzling skin and buried my nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. "You are the beautiful one, Edward," I mumbled against his chest, kissing down his body.

Edward stopped my journey to the promised land and he smirked. _Look at your own skin, love,_ he said in my mind. I looked at my skin and like his, it sparkled like a diamond. He ran his hands up and down my arms, moving to chest before gently caressing my bare breasts. "You are exquisite, Bella." He leaned up and reverently kissed my lips. His tongue sought entrance and I eagerly gave it to him. His soft hands moved from my breasts and down to my jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned them and lifted me up. He tugged on them, dropping them onto the ground. Edward removed his pants and sat back down on the log, my legs still straddling his. He broke our kiss and looked into my eyes. I lifted my body up and eased myself over his arousal.

We both groaned at the feeling between us. Each time we touched, there was an electric current that flowed through our skin. When we made love, that current intensified a hundred fold. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed my lips with love and adoration. This was the epitome of love making. Slow, sweet and perfect. It wasn't rushed. It was just about us. Edward pulled away from our kiss and he looked into my eyes. I continued moving over his cock, feeling my heart burst from the love he was giving me. I never felt more cherished in my life. I weaved my fingers into his hair, pulling myself closer to him. Our minds connected and I could feel his body shudder. His gaze never left mine. He cupped my face with one hand and the other was around my waist, holding me to his body. _My love. My soul mate,_ he thought. "I'm never leaving you, Bella."

My eyes pricked with tears that I knew would never fall. I buried my face into his shoulder, trying to contain my emotions that were threatening to spill over. My body was responding to Edward's movements underneath me. I was close to my release and Edward could feel it. He grabbed my face and crashed his lips against mine. I moaned and continued riding him, trying to keep connected with him. All too quickly, my body spasmed and I came quickly. I pulled away from his kiss, burying my teeth into his shoulder. The trees around us shook and the wind picked up. Edward's arms held me to his body and his cock twitched in my body, spilling into me. The wind blew harder and we pulled away, looking at each other. The power between us was palpable. The current in our bodies was like a livewire. I kissed his lips, igniting whatever was buried deep within my belly. I clenched my muscles and came again as my lips crashed against his. The trees around us collapsed.

We pulled apart and looked at the damage our lovemaking created. "Holy shit," I breathed. "It's getting stronger."

Edward nodded. He closed his eyes and he channeled my power. The trees returned to their previous stance with Edward's help. When he opened his eyes, he smirked. "I am liking this connection we got going on. I want to try something."

"Freeze or blow up?" I asked.

"Blow up," he chuckled. I pointed to a boulder about fifty feet away. We were still connected intimately and Edward looked at the boulder. He flicked his wrists and the boulder exploded into a million pieces. "Sweet!"

"Oh my god, Edward. You totally sounded like Emmett, there," I giggled. Edward looked at me and his eyes darkened. However it was not out of lust, it was out of irritation. "You did, baby."

"I suppose I did," Edward relented. "However, Emmett can't make you come like I do."

"No, he can't. Because I'll never make love to him. I only plan on making love to you, Edward," I said, running my fingers through his gorgeous hair. "You may have been a virgin when I met you, but you are definitely the best I ever had."

His brows shot up to his hairline. "Really?"

"Yes, really," I answered honestly. "You definitely know how to use your cock, Edward. And your tongue. And your fingers."

"I will use them on you for the rest of our lives, love. As often as you want it," he said seductively, his eyes darkening out of lust. "Are you ready for more?"

"I am, but I can hear Alice," I giggled. "She's about two miles away."

"How?" Edward asked. I pointed to my temple. Edward's gaze went blank and then he heard Alice's mental voice. "You didn't push her out?"

"No. She had her vision about James as I was getting ready to move her out of my head," I answered. "We should get dressed, stud."

"I rather like you naked," Edward purred.

"I rather like being naked with you. However, you are _mine_ and no one gets to see your naked manly bits. This," I said as I wiggled on his cock, "is mine. For my eyes only."

"You are so fucking sexy when you are possessive, Bella," Edward growled. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "God I want you again."

"Later, baby," I said as I removed my legs from his waist. He pulled out of me and we both groaned.

We hastily got dressed only to fine Alice with more clothes for us. "Huh, I figured you would have shredded what you had on," Alice giggled. "You both still need to change. I'll be back in five minutes so you can do it. No fucking like bunnies. I saw what you did to the trees."

"We fixed them," Edward said. "Relax, Tink."

"Whatever, Eddie," she said as she skipped away from us.

After Alice left, I made Edward turn around. _Why, love? It's not like I haven't seen it before._

_You've seen it, but you will want to jump me as soon as I am out of my clothes and vice versa. You are too sexy for your own good, Cullen,_ I explained. He huffed and turned around with a roll of his eyes. I removed my clothes and put on the fresh clothes that Alice delivered. I slipped on the red boy shorts and matching bra. I eased on the new jeans that were very flattering along with the red sweater and black ballet flats. I turned around and found Edward in a pair of dark wash jeans and a cream colored sweater. He was wearing a pair of Doc Martens on his feet. He picked up his clothes and folded them, placing them onto the log. I piled on my old clothes on his. Edward looked at me and he licked his lips. _You are insatiable, Edward! Jeez!_

_Can I help it if my wife is fucking hot?_ Edward snorted.

"Thank you, Edward. However, you are the hot one," I said, ruffling his hair. "Insatiable."

"You will be for the next decade or so," Alice chirped as she returned with Jasper. "It doesn't help that my brother was a virgin before he got married."

"Old fashioned, Alice," Edward barked. "So sue me to wait until marriage before I had sex. Now that I've had it, I'm going to be teased relentlessly for being insatiable. I can't win!"

I arched a brow and ran my hand over Edward's back. He was riled up and I felt bad for him. _It's okay, Edward. You can be as insatiable as you want. We don't need to sleep, eat or any other mundane things. We can fuck like bunnies all we want love. Do you want me to toss her in the lake?_

Edward snickered quietly, pondering my request. _Yes, please._ I smiled evilly and directed my gaze to Alice. With my mind I pushed her to the edge of the water. I flicked my wrists and froze her. Using my control, I pushed her to the center of the lake, maintaining her position over the water. Jasper was cracking up as was Edward. When I got Alice to where I wanted her I unfroze her and she fell into the water with a delightful thud.

Edward fell onto the ground laughing hysterically. Jasper was pounding on the log where we had just made love. I stood with my arms crossed, feeling very pleased with myself. Alice trudged out of the water, looking like a drowned rat. Her eyes were narrowed and she was pissed. "You are my sister. How could you do that to me?" she squeaked.

"He's my husband. I love you Alice, but my loyalty is to the red head rolling on the ground at your little accident," I smirked.

Alice growled and she bent down, picking up Edward like he was a rag doll. She lifted him over her head and threw him with impressive force into the lake. He hopped up and trudged back to the shore, his nostrils flaring. "You are evil, Tink."

"So are you, Eddie," she chided. "I've got to head back to the cabin to change since someone got me dunked. I would suggest you do the same, Eddie."

"Mary Alice," Edward warned. She giggled and darted off, Edward chasing her. Jasper and I shared a look and we ran after our mates. We got back to the cabin and Edward was already changed into another pair of jeans and white button down shirt. His hair was damp and I could smell a light fragrance of soap on his skin in addition to his fresh scent. I heard the shower going and Alice's grumblings in my head.

Edward sat down on the couch and I curled up next to him. He kissed my head and held me closely. Rose and Emmett were discussing something about my car that he was buying for me. Esme was reading an interior design magazine and Carlisle had his nose buried in a huge book.

"What are you reading, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'm reading about demons. Specifically about _your _demon," Carlisle answered. He got up and sat next to Edward and I. He laid the book on the cocktail table and there was a detailed sketch of James. Or the demon that James was. "You were too weak as a human to destroy him. Even with Edward's help, it wasn't enough power. I believe that if you work together with Edward and Alice, James will be destroyed. You injured him. Greatly."

"How can I do that?" I asked.

"The connection that you share with Edward is the key. You are also connected to Alice. You can hear her thoughts, too?" Carlisle questioned.

"I pushed everyone out except her and Edward. I want to keep Edward for obvious reasons," I snorted. "Alice had her vision as I was getting ready to push her out."

"Can you invite our minds back into yours?" Carlisle inquired.

"I can try," I sighed. I grabbed Edward's hand and opened my mind, inviting Carlisle into my brain. I could hear his mental voice, quietly at first. Then it gained strength and he was in there, just like Alice and Edward. Carlisle smiled and he knew that I was able to invite him in my mind.

"Good job, Bella," Carlisle said. _Can you hear me clearly?_

I nodded and looked at my husband. He kissed my lips, beaming proudly. _You are amazing, Bella. Truly the most wonderful gift to the world,_ he said reverently. I ducked my head and if I was capable of blushing, I would have.

"So, what's the plan for today, Carlisle?" I asked as I recovered from my moment with Edward.

"I want to see how much your powers have increased," he said. "I also want to see how much working with Edward will affect your powers as well. All we are waiting for is Alice. There's a field nearby that we can practice on. Do you know where it is, Edward?"

"Yeah. It's ten miles south of here, right?" Edward asked.

_Yes. Take Bella there and starting working on some hand to hand combat,_ Carlisle said mentally.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Just in case," Carlisle smiled. "Emmett, Rose, Esme and Jasper will go with you. Alice and I will meet you there."

Edward stood up and we headed out the front door. As a family, we made it to the field in no time. It was a bright sunny day and I found myself to be very distracted by all of the sparkling people standing near me. However, I looked at my own skin and remembered that I also was a sparkling person. "Beautiful," Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No fucking, Edward," Emmett shouted. "We need to teach your wife how to defend herself if for some strange reason her magic doesn't work."

"Emmett, you are an ass," Edward growled.

I smirked and flicked my wrists, freezing Emmett in his tracks. I walked up to him and just unfroze his head. "What? Why can't I move my body? Bella!" he whined.

"Stop teasing my husband or I will rip off a finger," I said. I moved my hand to his left index finger. "Are you going to fuck with him anymore?"

"No, I promise, Bella. Don't rip off that finger. Rosie will be very pissed," he begged.

"Oh, ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" I screeched as I released him from his frozen prison. I danced away and ran into Edward's arms. "I'm scarred for life. I touched Emmett's pussy finger."

Edward scrunched his nose and he made gagging noises. "He's showing me what he does with said finger," Edward squeaked. "It's one thing to do it, but to see it in your mind is wrong on so many levels."

I opened my mind and saw what Edward was describing. Emmett was a dirty, dirty boy. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, stop being disgusting and showing Edward my pussy. You are a fucking douche!" Rose screamed.

I closed my mind and pushed Emmett out, quite forcefully. He grabbed his head and looked at me with a grimace. I tried to bite back the overwhelming need to gag. "I need to bleach my brain, Edward," I whispered. "Hold me."

"Gladly," Edward said as he held me in his arms. I buried my nose into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent, allowing it to calm my brain. Edward then filled my head with what he wanted to do with me with his fingers. And his tongue. "Better, love?" he asked. I looked up at him and his eyes were black as pitch. I nodded and kissed him sweetly.

"Love you, Edward," I said against his mouth. "Thank you for filling my head with your dirty thoughts. I'll take those over Emmett's any day."

"I can't wait until I can act them out," he said as he dipped me into a passionate kiss.

"Edward!" our family screamed.

_Fuck,_ he grumbled mentally. _I can't wait until I take you on our honeymoon. Where we can fuck like bunnies without interruptions._

_I'm so rubbing off on you, baby,_ I giggled as he righted us. _Your mouth is getting dirtier and dirtier the more I know you. _

He shrugged and gave me a crooked smirk. "Okay, let's show Bella the basics," Edward said as he tugged on my hand. "No using magic, love."

"Ugh, fine," I sighed.

"Watch first," Edward said. He nodded to Jasper and Emmett who squared off in front of us. They took off at each other and moved at an alarming speed. Dodging, rolling, and parrying each other's attack. What surprised me the most was the grace that both of them had. They made their fight look like a dance. I watched with rapt attention, allowing my now photographic memory absorb their movements. The fight came to an end when Jasper threw Emmett over his shoulder and snarled at his neck. Emmett hopped up and gave Jasper a fist bump.

"Okay, Edward. I've wanted to spar with you since I met your family," Jasper said. "Let's roll."

Edward gave me a wink and he met Jasper in the middle of the field. The circled each other and I could see the predator come out in my husband. His beautiful face was turned into a snarl and his eyes were black. Jasper dropped to defensive crouch, growling at Edward. I don't know why, but seeing him like this turned me on. I kicked Edward out of my head for the time being and I just watched him work with Jasper. The fight between Edward and Jasper was insane. Their strikes were lightening fast and Edward dodged each hit that Jasper tried to land on him. Edward did a twist move and slammed Jasper onto the ground, snarling at his neck. I opened my mind to Edward and I could hear him in my mind. _Did that turn you on, love?_

_You have no idea, Edward,_ I breathed mentally.

"You are a fantastic fighter, Edward. Your ability to read minds is definitely an advantage," Jasper mused as Edward held out a hand for him. Jasper got up and threw his arm over Edward's shoulders. "Excellent."

"Are you ready to try some sparring, Bella?" Edward asked.

"With you?" I said, my eyes widening. "You'll kick my butt."

"No. Not with me," Edward laughed. "Rose, you spar with Bella. Go easy on her, please."

"Got it, Eddie," she smiled. "I promise I won't rip any appendages off."

"Thank you, Rose," I smirked as I met her in the middle of the field. I opened my mind to Rose and pulled an Edward, catching glimpses of what she was going to do to me. We circled each other. Rose's face trained on mine. Her eyes were black and she was ready to strike. She lunged for me and we met in the center of the field with a resounding crash. Using my newborn strength and shoved her off of me and jumped back to a safe distance. Rose took off in a sprint and I spun out of her way, grabbing her arms. I lifted her easily and tossed her toward her mate. She rolled and landed on her feet, hissing at me. I returned in kind and decided to take an offensive stance. I darted toward her and we began hitting at each other. Plucking her moves out of her head, I was able to parry each attack she made on me. I eventually caught her arm and pushed her to the ground, growling at her throat. I released my hold and she turned to me, her eyes wide with shock.

"You were almost as fast as Edward and you followed my attacks like he does," she said as she stood up, dusting off her pants. "How did you do it, Bella?"

I tapped my head. "I heard you. Edward and I can channel each other's powers and I opened my mind to yours. I was able to get your moves from your head," I laughed.

"Damn, it's like fighting two Edwards," Rose grumbled.

I heard Alice and Carlisle come into the clearing. Alice was laughing with him. A light breeze danced across the field and I smelled another human. I growled, low and deep in my belly. "Bella?" Edward asked, restraining me.

"Do you smell that?" I asked tightly.

He inhaled and he nodded. "It smells off, though. It is familiar though," Edward mused. "It's Jacob."

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear him. He was worried about you. He followed our scent here," Edward said. "He should be by the edge of the clearing by now."

A large russet colored wolf came into the clearing. He sauntered toward us and right before he got to our location, he darted into the forest. I heard the most interesting sound and Jacob, in his human form, walked out. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and he was shirtless. He was pulling his hair back into a ponytail as he moved toward our spot in the field.

"Hey guys," Jacob said with a wink. "Looking good, Bells."

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said with a tight smile. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm coming to see how my best friend is doing," Jacob said. "I was worried about her. Last time I saw her, she was screaming in your arms and char marks on her chest."

"I'm fine, Jake," I said.

"Whoa, Bells. Your voice is different," Jacob mused. I opened my mind to him and listened to his thoughts. _It almost seems like she's happy as a bloodsucker. Maybe I should just go. _

Edward and I shared a look. He put his arm around me protectively. "Is there anything else, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Nope," Jacob answered. "We were just worried about Bella."

"I'm perfectly fine, Jacob. I'm just here until I can control my bloodlust around humans," I answered.

"You're not attacking me," Jacob snorted.

"That's because you smell nasty," I said, wrinkling my nose. "And I'm not really breathing."

"Bella, try smelling Jacob. He will have an animal twinge to his scent, but for the most part he'll smell human," Carlisle suggested. "You've displayed extraordinary control so far."

"Come on, Bells. Do your worst," Jacob challenged. "I can heal really quickly and can phase even faster."

I looked at Edward and he gave me a gentle push. I walked toward Jacob. Emmett and Edward were on either side of me. I only caught a slight whiff of Jake as he was moving toward the field. I steeled myself for the onslaught of his scent and inhaled deeply. His blood smelled like honey, but almost rotten. The venom filled my throat, but I wasn't thirsty. I didn't feel the burn in the back of my throat. I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob. He arched a bushy brow and shrugged. I shook my head and stepped back. "I didn't feel anything. No burn," I said to Carlisle.

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "We have some news, Jacob."

"And you are?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I apologize. My name is Carlisle Cullen. You already know Edward and Bella, obviously. However this is the rest of my family. My wife, Esme, my son and daughter, Emmett and Rosalie and my other daughter and her mate, Alice and Jasper," Carlisle said with a warm smile. "Back to the news."

"What's that?" Jacob barked.

"James was not destroyed," Carlisle said sadly.

"What?! I saw him get blown up! Where did he go?" Jacob growled.

"He went to the Volturi. The ruling class of our kind. They have healers to mend his wounds," Carlisle explained. "Also, the Volturi are sending a party to eradicate our family, especially Bella."

Edward stood behind me and let out a strangled sob into my shoulder. My heart hurt at the prospect. I laced my fingers with Edward's and leaned against him. He nuzzled my hair and held me tightly.

"What do you need, Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"Your help. When the Volturi come, we will need all the help we can get," Carlisle said. "How many are in your pack?"

"Currently we have five," Jacob answered. "The more bloodsuckers indicate the more need for us. If these Volturi are vampires, then our numbers will increase. We can speak with the tribal elders. The Quileute tribe in LaPush near Forks is where we originate from. Sam, myself and three others moved to Chicago to get away from the land, but it keeps calling for us. We're going back."

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"My husband is packing our belongings as we speak. We will be there before the end of the month," Jacob replied.

"We will make our stand near there," Carlisle said to our family. "It is within running distance of Denali. Jasper, do you know of anyone who would be willing to help?"

"I'll make some calls," Jasper responded.

"How soon will they mount an attack, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Nothing is set in stone, but when it does happen, it will be in the late summer. August-ish," Alice replied. "You will still have time for your honeymoon and my wedding."

We all groaned. Edward chuckling against my shoulder.

"Don't moan, or I will tell Bella where you're taking her," Alice warned.

Edward and I looked at Alice sharply. She grinned and danced over to Jasper. "Just sayin'," she said sweetly. "You're leaving tomorrow morning at five. Your bags are packed and we're ready to go. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Jacob are you hungry?" Esme asked kindly.

"Actually, I'm bushed," he smiled.

"Come on. We have some food in the cabin," Esme smiled. She darted off along with the rest of the family, leaving Edward and I with Alice and Jasper.

"Are you ready for your honeymoon, Bella?" Alice chirped.

"Yes, I am. As much as I hate going away at this point in time, we need it," I said as I kissed Edward's nose.

"Yes, we do, my love," Edward smiled. _I intend to ravish you everywhere on our vacation. _

_Gah! You're killing me, Edward. Insatiable, you are!_ I teased.

_Only for you, my love. Only for you._

**A/N: Some training and explanations about Bella's powers. Up next, HONEYMOON!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 17: Isle Esme**

**EPOV**

"I'm stealing your wife, Edward Anthony," Alice chirped. "She needs some female pampering. You go play with the boys."

"But Alice," Bella and I whined.

"Seriously? Both of you? No wonder you're mated. You share a brain," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Technically we do," I rationalized. "We all do."

"This is fucked up," Alice said as she tugged Bella from my arms. "What am I thinking, Bella?"

"All of the torture you're planning on doing to my hair and my face," Bella grimaced. "I'm immortal. Perfect skin and all that jazz. Why in the hell do I need make up and…what the hell is that thing you're attacking my head with?"

"A curling iron, Bella. It makes the curls softer," Alice said, giving my wife a pointed glare. "Have you even looked in a mirror since you've been changed? Or has my bonehead brother been too busy fucking you to show you how beautiful you are?"

"Mary Alice," I seethed.

_What?! It's the truth, Edward. She's gorgeous and she needs to see it! _

"I heard that Alice," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're still in my brain. Remember, you've taken permanent residence in my neural pathways. Along with my fuckhawt husband. Though I like his thoughts better than yours. He doesn't torture me with implements like _curling_ _irons_. Just his tongue."

_Bella! I can't believe you said that! Holy hell, woman,_ I mentally screamed.

_I love your tongue, Edward. You did this awesome swirly thing that makes my girly bits tingle,_ Bella said, licking her lips.

"Stop talking with your brains. There are other people here! HELLO?" Alice said as she bounced on her toes. "Come on, Bella. You can play with Edward's tongue later." _Ewww, big brother. _

"Still heard that, Alice," Bella laughed as she darted off with my sister.

I chuckled as they ran off toward the cabin. Jasper sauntered up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "So, Edward, how is everything?" Jasper asked, waggling his brows.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I grumbled.

"You're swearing. That's not good," Jasper laughed. "Come into my office, my padawan."

"Yes, Master," I snorted. Jasper and I walked to a log on the corner of the clearing. Jasper slunk down onto the cool grass. I sat on the log, looking over the Smoky Mountains.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper said, his eyes filling with concern. "You seem off. I can sense your happiness at being with Bella, but I can also feel embarrassment and frustration."

"I'm so happy that I'm with Bella. She's my whole life now. She's everything," I muttered quietly.

"But?"

"But, I'm tired of getting grief over being 'insatiable,'" I said, running my hands through my hair. "I'm a fucking newlywed. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"Yes, it is. I think they are giving you such a hard time because you waited so long before you lost your virginity," Jasper said. "I'll let you in a little secret."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I was changed in 1864 by a vampire named Maria. She was evil, sadistic and cruel. She tried to convince me that her way was 'love.' However, I never believed it. I came from a loving family. Two parents who were sweet and a baby sister, Julia. I knew what love was. It was hazy, but it was there. Maria tried to get me to sleep with her after she changed me. I refused. I refused until I left her. I was about your age when I finally lost my 'virginity' in Volterra. She was a new vampire. She was very sweet and loving. She reminded me of my sister, but not in _that_ way. You know? Her innocence and sincerity were what drew me to her. She was also fucking gorgeous. Red head with amazing tits. We were all over each other. But she wasn't my mate. We never connected the way that you and Bella are entwined together. Your emotions are connected, as are your thoughts and your bodies," Jasper explained. "What you have with your mate. Your wife. It is incredibly special. Your relationship is stronger than any relationship than I've ever seen. I've been around awhile. That connection will only grow as you are with her."

"I get what you're saying, Jasper. However, did you have an Emmett in Volterra?" I teased.

"Yes, I did. His name is Felix. He's fucking huge and a mouth to match," Jasper grumbled. "Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane and I made up the Volturi guard. He knew as soon as I had sex with Chelsea. He made sure that everyone else knew that the last vampire virgin got his 'cherry popped.' Stupid jackass."

"Sounds wonderful," I sighed. "How do I not take it personally?"

"Tell 'em to fuck off," Jasper said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I know that they are your family. However, there is a line between being funny and being disrespectful. You have every right to be as insatiable as you want, Edward. What happens between you and Bella is sacred. I know Bella uses her snarkiness as a defense mechanism. She can carry it too far, but she does it finesse."

"That she does," I laughed. "Thanks, man."

"Not a problem," Jasper smiled. "Look, I know that we just met and everything. However, in this short time, I feel closest to you, Edward. Well, besides, Alice."

"She is your fiancée," I said.

"Yeah, I need to get her a ring. She said she doesn't want one, but it's the symbolism behind it. Being at your ceremony solidified that."

"For a Vegas wedding, it was really poignant," I mused. "I liked Pastor Dave. He had a kind mind. Very genuine and sweet."

"He seemed really nice," Jasper said with a wistful smile. "Back to what I was saying before we got sidetracked."

"Right," I snorted.

"I feel like we are brothers already. We both have similar stories, in our gifts. You read minds and I read emotions. Will you be my best man for the wedding of the millennium?" Jasper asked, his crimson eyes imploring mine.

"I'd be honored, Jasper," I said. "My brother."

"Shit, I'm getting all weepy at this sentimental crap," Jasper said as he wiped a fake tear from his face. "I love you, man."

"Oh lord," I laughed. Jasper launched himself at me and hugged me fiercely, guffawing in my shoulder. He pulled away and punched me.

"I do have a question for you, though, Edward?" Jasper asked as he sat on the log. "Do you feel an electric jolt when you're with Bella?"

"Yeah. It's like a livewire through my system," I explained. "I'm also hyper aware when she's not with me. Almost in pain. A dull ache in my chest. Do you feel like that with Alice?"

"The livewire, yes. The pain, no. That's different," Jasper mumbled. "Almost like Marcus."

"Who's Marcus?"

"He's one of the rulers of Volterra. He was mated to another vampire, Didyme. They were connected and couldn't be separated because of the connection._ Un corpo completi ed un'anima, _he called it. One complete body and soul. It's almost similar to what you and Bella have. Didyme was killed in an attack in Volterra. Part of Marcus died with her. He used to be so happy and when she was gone, he was a shell of what he used to be."

"Do you think that connection allows us to channel each other's powers?" I asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Can you use Bella's powers now?" Jasper posed.

"I'm not sure," I said, my brows raising.

"Try blowing something up," Jasper suggested. I nodded and looked around the clearing. Not wanting to push my luck, I looked a small rock on the ground about ten feet ahead of us. I felt something akin to butterflies in my stomach and I focused my mind on the rock. I flicked my wrists and the rock blew up. "Fuck me. That is bloody fantastic."

"We should tell Carlisle," I said, standing up from the log. I smirked and willed the rock to be reassembled and it did too, though slowly.

"Did you do that, too?" Jasper said, tugging on my arm. I nodded. "That is fucking cool."

He smiled at me and we took off to the cabin. We made it to the cabin in no time. I heard Alice, Rose and Esme in the bedroom with Bella. Bella's mind perked up when she smelled me. _Edward! Save me! All of them are attacking me with makeup and implements of torture. _

I chuckled and looked at Bella through her eyes in the mirror. She looked panicked. But she was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was styled in soft curls. Her eyes were played with smoky make up and she had some lipstick on her soft lips. She was still in her clothes from the clearing, but in the bedroom was a dress. _Bella, from what I see, you look beautiful, my love. _

_Traitor,_ she mentally growled, narrowing her eyes.

_I love you, my beautiful wife,_ I said sweetly. I then filled my mind with what I wanted to do her and she mentally moaned, shifting in her seat.

_You better keep your promise, Edward. I have a date with your cock and tongue later tonight,_ she smirked.

_I'm looking forward to it. He's begging to buried in your tight pussy,_ I purred seductively.

"Edward, you're killing me here with all the lust," Jasper said. His eyes were black with desire and he looked like he was about to come undone.

"Sorry, Jasper," I chuckled.

"Yeah, you so need a honeymoon. I'm going to call the local airport to make sure that the plane was delivered," Jasper said as he shook off my lustful thoughts for my wife.

_I really like it when talk dirty, Edward,_ Bella groaned. _I'm so wet, baby. _

_We better cool it. Jasper is going to need to take a cold shower if we keep it up, my love, _I chuckled.

_Oh, fine. I love you, Edward,_ she sighed resignedly.

_I don't believe you, Bella_, I teased.

I heard a low growl from my wife and she got up from the chair that my sisters and mother held her captive. She opened the door, running into my arms, wrapping her legs and arms around me. She kissed my lips fervently, thrusting her tongue into my mouth. It started off being frantic, but morphed into sweet and loving. Her fingers weaved into my hair and her lips softened against mine. She pulled away from my lips and buried her nose into my neck, inhaling deeply. "I love you so much, Edward. Don't ever doubt that," she whispered against my skin. Her warm breath felt like heaven against my neck and it took all of my control to not dart off to the bedroom and make love to my wife.

Not trusting my own voice, I pressed my lips to Bella's hair as I placed her feet on the ground. _We're leaving in fourteen hours for two weeks of nothing but us. You. Me. Love. Just us. I love you, my Bella._

_I love you, too, Edward_, she said, looking into my golden eyes. I stared into hers as I gently set her onto the ground. Her red eyes held some of the brown that was originally there. I missed the brown. It was so warm. Bella stared into my eyes, peering into my soul. She grabbed my face and closed her eyes. I felt her drain some power from me. I gasped and she opened her eyes. "Bella!"

"What, Edward?" she asked. I tugged on her hand and walked her back into the bathroom. I stood behind her and placed her in front of the mirror. She looked human. Absolutely gorgeous, but her skin was not as pale as mine. On her cheeks was a subtle blush. Her eyes were not red. They were deep chocolate brown. "Is that me?"

I nodded, not able to talk. The rest of my family came into the bathroom, in shock of what they were seeing. I laid my hands on her, but she still felt like a vampire. She was strong, muscled, except she looked like she did when she was human. Only more refined. Perfect.

_Take her outside, Edward. See if she sparkles in the sunlight,_ Rose suggested. Alice beat me to it and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Alice, you're going to rip my arm off. Relax, Tink!" Bella said. We got outside and took Bella to a very sunny spot. We were all glittering in the sunlight. Bella wasn't. "What the fuck?"

"I have a theory, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yeah?" she said as she looked at my father. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Jasper tried to calm her, but he looked at me. He shook his head no and I could tell she was close to losing it. She was breathing heavy and she was pacing.

_Bella? Listen to me, love,_ I said. I walked toward her and she jumped. "Bella, baby. It's okay."

"Why don't I look like you, Edward?" she said, her voice full of confusion. "What the hell?"

I opened my arms and she ran into them, causing me to fall onto the ground, cushioning our fall. I held her against my chest and she burrowed into my body. _Edward, I need her to listen to me. Can you calm her?_ Carlisle asked.

I nodded and got up with her. I kept my arms around her. I pressed my lips to her ear and crooned to her, "Carlisle needs to talk to you. He can probably share some insight to what's going on, Bella." She calmed herself and looked up at me. Her eyes not holding the same panic as before. I could see slight flecks of red in the brown. However, a human would be unable to see it.

"Go ahead, Carlisle," she said, barely above a whisper.

"You're a shield. Perhaps you are shielding yourself from other vampires. Appearing human," Carlisle said as he moved toward her. She eyed him warily and looked up at me. "Try to removing your shield. Lifting it from your body."

Bella grabbed my hand and closed her eyes again. I felt a pull and Bella reopened her eyes. They were red again and her skin was pale. I moved her back into the sunlight and her skin glistened. "You see? Everything is alright, Bella. You are okay, love."

"Bella, I'm going to be completely honest with you," Carlisle said, taking Bella away from me. "In all of the history of our kind, there has never been one as strong as you. What makes you so strong is your powers as a witch and your connection with Edward."

"Jasper has a theory on that," I said. "What did you call it?"

"_Un corpo completi ed un'anima,_" Jasper answered.

"One complete body and soul," Carlisle muttered. "Marcus and Didyme. That's it. However, you're connection is much, much stronger."

"I was also able to channel Bella's powers while she was with Alice, Rose and Esme. I blew up a rock," I said. "And put it back together."

"I felt myself grow tired as I was getting beautified," Bella said. "That was you drawing on my power."

"I really wish you didn't have to go on your honeymoon," Carlisle grumbled.

"Carlisle Cullen! You better not take this away from your oldest son," Esme said, poking Carlisle in his chest. "He roamed this planet alone for how long? He's married and like any fucking newlywed deserves a fucking honeymoon! Don't make me kick your ass."

We all stared at Esme. The quiet, motherly woman that she was and she ripped Carlisle a new one. He was equally as shocked. His face was frozen in complete disbelief.

_Go Esme_! My family thought.

"Do I need to sick Bella on you, Carlisle?" Esme said as she stood on her toes, causing her to be nose to nose with Carlisle. "Do you value your balls?"

Carlisle gulped and nodded. "It's been awhile since I've seen that, Esme. My goodness. Go hunt, woman."

Esme looked around and she saw she had an audience. "Shit," she mumbled. "I've been so worried about Bella, I've neglected to keep myself fed."

"Um, wow," Emmett said intelligently. "You totally kicked Carlisle's ass, Esme. Damn."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "So sorry, Carlisle. Please forgive me."

"Already forgotten. However, you do need to hunt, my love. You only get like that when you're running on empty," Carlisle urged.

"Come with me, Carlisle," she said, winking at him. " I need to make it up to my husband."

I squeezed my eyes shut at Esme's thoughts of what she wanted to do to Carlisle after she hunted. Carlisle's eyes darkened and he grabbed her hand, darting off into the forest.

_Did she just imagine what she wanted to do to Carlisle? Get her freaky on?_ Bella thought.

_Yes, love,_ I answered, squirming.

_Gah!_

xx WW xx

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He left soon after he inhaled the equivalent of a cow," Bella said as she sat down, putting her head in my lap. "I never realized how much that kid ate. Damn."

"Bella, you've drank more in the past two days in this life then I have in the past six months," I chuckled, running my fingers through her silky hair.

"Shut it, you. It's not my fault that I'm the strongest fucking vampire in the history of time," Bella said with a smug look on her face.

"Hey, I can pull on your powers as you can pull on mine. Combined we are deadly," I said. "Are you excited about your honeymoon, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'd be more excited if my husband would tell me where the hell I'm going," she snorted. "No hints?"

"Nope."

"I can't torture it out of you?" Bella said as she sat up, looking predatory. She arched a brow and she mentally pushed me into the couch I was sitting on. My arms were pinned. She straddled my legs and she wiggled her fingers.

"Bella, no. Please don't tickle me," I squeaked. I tried to move, but it was futile. "Baby."

She giggled and attacked my sides with her fingers. I squirmed and let out chorus of laughter. "Bella! Stop, please!"

"Tell me where we're going and the fingers of torture will cease and desist," she laughed.

"Bella, quit torturing your husband," Rose sighed. "At least give him a fighting chance. Release him from your mind."

"It's more fun this way," she said as she moved her fingers down my sides to my hip. I jerked and pleaded with my eyes for her to stop.

_Bella, I'm begging you,_ I thought. I felt her release me from her mental hold. I pounced and we landed on the floor, with me hovering over her. "Turnabouts fair play, love."

"Edward, I was taking Rose's advice and giving you a fighting chance," Bella said, squirming underneath me. It was causing a delightful reaction in my jeans.

I smirked at her and put my hand over hers, lifting her sweater, placing my hand on her hip. I forced her down and began my own tickle attack. She squealed and laughed, her voice sounding like ringing church bells. _Okay, Edward. I give. UNCLE! You are truly evil._

_Okay, pot meet kettle,_ I snorted. I released her and sat back on my haunches. She sat up on her elbow, giving me a wicked smile. "What are you thinking, Bella? I can't hear you."

"That's for me to know and for you to not. Get up fat ass," she said patting my legs.

"I'm not fat, Bella. If you saw me when I was nine, then that was fat. Now, not so much," I said, rubbing my hand on my six pack.

"You are not fat, Edward. Just uncomfortable on my legs. Get up," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and got up, offering my hand to Bella. "When are we leaving for wherever we're going?"

I looked at the clock on the stove in the cabin. It was a little after three in the morning. _Soon, my love. _

"Actually, we're getting ready to head out now. If we left on time, Bells would have had to deal with a human. She's not ready for that," Alice chirped. "The bags are packed and in the car. Let's go to the airport."

Like clockwork, my family came and wished a good time on our honeymoon. Esme hugged my wife, as did Carlisle. Emmett gave me a noogie and then picked up like a rag doll. Rose smacked his head and gave us both hugs before we headed outside. We all piled into my Volvo. Bella and I were in the front seat. Jasper and Alice were in the backseat. We made it to the local airport in no time, a little under an hour. If I had driven like a human, it would have taken over three hours to get to the airport. We were met by a sleek silver jet. Jasper hopped out and gathered the bags. He and I put the bags into the cargo hold.

"Do you know how to fly, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"In theory," I answered. "I know the basics. I've flown a helicopter before. However, never a jet."

"I will let you take the stick when we're up there. You'll like it," Jasper smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," I smiled. We clambered into the jet. Alice pushed me into a seat next to Bella as she skipped to the cockpit. She gave me a wink, closing the door.

"What's she thinking, Edward?" Bella asked as she leaned against my shoulder. "I pushed her out. She started speaking in Hebrew and it was getting annoying."

"She usually starts speaking in different languages when she doesn't want me to know what she's really thinking about. However, she did have a flash of us in the Mile High Club," I said, arching my brow. "Wanna join?"

"Fuck yeah, Edward," she said. Her fingers moved to my shirt and I laughed. _What?_

"It helps if we actually take off, my love," I said as I kissed her soft lips.

"Oh, oops. I got excited," Bella said, lacing her fingers with mine. "Well, there is something you need to see before we take off. Come on."

We got up from our seats and she led to me to the back of the plane. There was a door and she pushed it open. Inside the small room was a full-sized bed. She looked at me, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. _No stinky bathroom, Edward._

My eyes darkened as I removed her lip from her teeth, rubbing my thumb on lip. A million jolts of energy flowed between my thumb and her lips and it took all of my control to not throw her on the bed to make love to her right then. She must of felt it as she took a steadying breath, filling my mind with what she wanted me to do on said bed.

"Later, my love," I said in a husky whisper.

"Oh, good. You found the bed. At least I know I won't walk out to see your naked ass, Edward. You can join the Mile High Club in luxury," Alice giggled. "We're ready to go. Have a seat lovebirds."

We walked back to our seats and Alice darted back into the cockpit. The engines roared and Jasper taxied the jet to the runway. Bella linked her hand with mine, twisting my wedding band on my finger. Her mind was closed off, but she appeared nervous. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. I've never been a fan of flying. Now, the engines are wreaking havoc on my ears," she said, leaning against my chest.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. The engines are loud and our hearing is much more acute than a human's," I said sympathetically. I got used to it, focusing on the voices in the plane when I flew. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just hold me, Edward," she said, looking into my honey eyes.

"If you do something for me, love," I said. "Can you?" _Can you…make your eyes brown again?_

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. I felt a slight power drain and before my eyes, her skin pinked up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. They were a warm brown and her lips were red. "Beautiful," I murmured.

"So are you, Edward," she whispered. "I don't know if you can do this, but try it." She held my hand tighter and she mentally guided me what she went through to change her appearance. I closed my eyes and imagined my eyes green and my skin to be softer. Bella gasped and she had a huge grin on her face. _You did it, Edward. Your eyes are green. They're beautiful. Just like you._ Bella scrambled in her bag and she pulled out a mirror. She handed it to me and I saw what I thought I'd never see again. My face as a human. My eyes were bright green and I had a slight flush on my cheeks. I could also see my freckles, much to my chagrin.

As I went through my transformation, we apparently taken off. Alice skipped back to the cabin and she squeaked. "What the fuck? I leave for ten minutes and…and…Edward, your eyes are green. Bella, you can do that freaky human trickery. How can my brother do it?"

"He's channeling my power. It's fucking draining me, but he's doing it," Bella said.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said as released my hold on her. Bella frowned as my eyes and skin returned to their usual pallor. "I don't want to drain you."

"Edward, you are quite handsome as a human," Alice said. "Your eyes were the most astonishing shade of green. Damn."

"What about you, Alice? What did you look like as a human?" Bella asked innocently.

"I don't remember. However, I can see blue flecks in my eyes after I've hunted. I'm assuming that my eyes were blue," Alice said. "Did Edward tell you my story?"

"Only that you were in an insane asylum and you don't know who turned you," Bella said quietly.

"Yep. I was admitted to the loony bin because I had visions. Who knew?" Alice giggled. "We'll be landing in about fifteen hours. So, use that bed. However, don't break the plane, please."

"Got it, Tink," I winked. She danced back to the cockpit. Alice looked back at us and gave us a knowing smile.

_You need to learn how to fly, Edward. I want to join the Mile High Club,_ Alice snickered. _Perhaps Jasper can give you lessons. _

I snorted and led Bella to the back of the plane. She was dragging as her use of her shield on me drained her power reserves. I felt horribly. "Love?"

"I'm okay, Edward. It just takes a lot of energy to maintain the human look," she said, her brown eyes searching mine. I could see her shield falter as her eyes began to morph back to red. "I'll need to work my 'muscle' on that one."

"Just not now, my love," I said, laying down on the lumpy bed. "Come lay with me."

"I could sleep, I'm so tired," she sighed. "But, I can't turn my mind off. It's constantly going."

"I can distract you, Bella," I said, my eyes darkening.

"I bet you can, Mr. Cullen," she giggled. _I believe I have a date with your tongue._

_And my cock, _I smirked.

"Fuck me," she moaned.

"Yes, please," I growled as I captured her mouth with mine. Her hot tongue delved into my mouth. I held her closely, wrapping my hands around her waist. Bella's fingers twined into my hair, pulling on the strands. I groaned as she eliminated the space between us.

I reached for the hem of her sweater. She sat up and ripped the sweater from her body. Her chest was heaving and she was wearing the most alluring red bra. "So fucking gorgeous," I whispered as I ran my tongue along her torso. She fell back and she weaved her fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp.

"Edward, I need to feel you," she begged. She moved her hands to my face and guided me up to her lips. Her fingers moved from my jaw down to my shirt. She quickly unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it over my shoulders. She tossed the shirt onto the floor and grabbed my belt loops, pinning her with my hips. The power flowing between our skin was exciting and felt amazing. Her fingernails traced down the contours of my back and I snarled against her skin as I kissed her neck, circling the scar that made her mine forever. I rolled us and Bella sat perched on my lap. My lips never left her skin as we moved. She reached behind her back, releasing her bra. I flung the offending garment across the room and latched my lips to her perfect breasts, nipping at her hardened peaks. "Oh, God. That feels so fucking amazing," Bella breathed. _I need you, Edward. Make love to me, please._

She looked down at me, brushing my hair from my forehead. Her eyes will filled with tenderness and love. They were also filled with lust and desire. "You are mine, Bella. Forever. I love you with everything that I am," I said fervently.

"As you are mine, Edward. I will always love you. For all of eternity," she said against my lips as she kissed me. Her mouth opened and I slid my tongue between her lips. Our tongues danced languidly with each other. My jeans were uncomfortably tight and I could feel and smell Bella's arousal. Her heat was centered over my erection and it was driving me mad with the overwhelming need to fill her. She pulled away and reached for my button of my jeans. "Please, Edward," she whimpered. "I am craving you. Your body inside mine."

"Patience, love," I smirked as I reached for her jeans. "I need to taste you first. You are so sweet and I want to feel you come. All over me," I said, my voice low and seductive. Bella's eyes fluttered shut and her head fell to my shoulder. I unbuttoned her jeans and rolled us. She was laying, with her hair splayed on the pillows. She looked like an angel. Her eyes filled with desire and her legs moving restlessly. I wanted to dive in, but I also wanted to make this moment last. I slowly pealed her jeans from her body. I watched as she moved her hands to her breasts, tossing her head back as she raised her hips. I ran my tongue along her smooth, marble skin of her legs, starting at her tiny ankles and up to her thighs. Bella whimpered and she rotated her hips.

_Edward, you're killing me here,_ she moaned in my mind.

"Good things come to those who wait, Bella. I should know. I waited 107 years and I found perfection," I crooned. "You'll get your release." I leaned forward, pinning her body with mine. I traced her lips with my tongue and she moaned wantonly. _You need to be quiet, love. Jasper is getting hit with all of our lust. The noises will be too much for him and it would not be good to be in a plane crash on our honeymoon._

She looked into my eyes and nodded. Her hands snaked down my back and rested on my ass. She squeezed and pulled my hips to her hot core. I chuckled and pulled away, repeating my actions with my tongue on her other leg. She looked at me, her mouth slightly open and her hands dancing around the waistband of her panties. She was ready to take matters into her own hands, but I wanted all of her. _Do you like these, Bella?_

She arched a brow and whimpered.

_I'll take that as a no,_ I laughed mentally as I ripped her panties from her body. Her arousal was dripping down her legs and onto the bed. I was so turned on. I wanted nothing more than to bury myself in her to the hilt. I snarled deeply and pressed open mouthed kisses along her inner thighs. Her fingers dug into my hair and she was nudging my lips closer to her sweet pussy. I chuckled and took a long lick along her slit. Her body erupted and I could feel her come against my tongue. _That's one._

She mewled on the bed and her hips bucked at my tongue. I swirled my tongue along her clit, spreading her legs wide. I slipped my finger into her slick folds and she moaned, grabbing at her breast. _Edward, feels so good. More!_

I hummed against her skin, deep and low. Her muscles fluttered around my finger and she was close to another release. I drew her clit in between my teeth and nibbled lightly, adding a second finger in her body. She bit her lip and she was moving so erotically on the bed. Her muscles clenched around my fingers and she bit back a scream, though I heard her loud in clear in my mind. _Two._

_Edward, please,_ she begged. _Make love to me. I need to feel your body. I need to feel you inside._

At her pleas, I relented. I couldn't take it anymore. My cock was twitching at her movements on the bed. I sat up and unbuttoned my jeans. Bella's hand snaked down her body and she began rubbing her clit. "Fuck, that's hot," I groaned.

"Edward, if you don't get inside me now, I will seriously have some issues," Bella said as she moved her hand faster on her bundle of nerves. "I need you. Your cock."

I snarled and hooked one of my arms under her legs. I slipped inside her wet heat and bit back a groan. Her muscles clenched around me, milking my body. _That would be three, my love._ She growled and bucked her hips under mine. I began moving in and out of her, pounding into her body. "Holy shit, you are so tight, Bella. So perfect."

_I really love it when you use that filthy mouth of yours, Edward. It's such a fucking turn on. However, only in bed, _she said, gripping my ass. "Harder, Edward. I need to feel you. All the way inside."

I grabbed her other leg and put it on my shoulder. She leaned back and I slammed my body into hers, reaching deeper than before. It was so good. So hot. So wet. So perfect. I know Bella was restraining her magic as there was no damage done to the cabin of the plane. I did feel our connection ignite with each thrust. Bella moved her legs down off my shoulders and wrapped them around my waist. She reached up and pulled me closer. I felt a power drain and her eyes turned brown. She pushed her shield around me and she smiled. _There's my green-eyed husband. So fucking handsome_. She clamped down on my cock and she screamed silently.

_Four, baby. _

_I know you can give me five, Edward, _she breathed. She rotated her hips, still keeping her shield around us. Her eyes still lusciously brown. She closed her eyes and she showed me what I looked like, with green eyes, filled with love and passion. She rocked on my body, keeping our skin connected. I kissed her sweet lips and I could feel my body react to her movements. I was close. I didn't want this to stop, but my body felt otherwise. "Let go, Edward. I feel you pulse inside me. It feels so good. I want you to feel what I felt," she moaned. She gasped and her eyes slammed shut. "Five times. I love you, Edward. Only you. It will only ever be you."

Her words were my undoing. I came quickly, spilling into her body. It took all my strength not to scream in ecstasy. Her muscles clenched a final time and she threw her head back, undulating her body with her orgasm. It was one of the most erotic and sensual things I'd ever seen. "Bella," I breathed. "You are my life. My soul. My everything. You are my sole reason for existing. I love you with everything that I have." I sat up and kissed her soft lips. "I'll never leave your side. Ever. I vowed that on our wedding day and I will honor it for the rest of our lives together."

She smiled against my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly. I felt my power return and when she rolled off me and nestled into my side, her eyes were red. Our hands linked and we stayed that way for most of the flight. We made love two more times, both slow and sweet. Each moment with my wife was a gift and I intended on cherishing these moments.

However, the moment ended when I heard Alice's mind. _We're about twenty minutes away, Edward. Get dressed. _

"We need to get up, my love," I said against Bella's soft, fragrant hair. I inhaled deeply. It smelled like her: freesias, lavender and strawberries. I could also smell me: honey, sandalwood and linen. Our combined scent was potent and I enjoyed it. It made me hard at the thought of how it got there.

"Tame the monster, Edward," Bella teased. "I won't be able to walk straight if we go at it again."

"What? Can I help it if my wife is absolutely gorgeous and I want to make love to you all the time?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes.

"You are insatiable, but I absolutely love that about you. I crave your body like a fat kid needs cake," Bella giggled.

I raised a brow and held back a laugh. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Bella said, mirroring my look.

_Edward! Dressed! Now!_

"Okay, my sister is insisting we get dressed. We're landing soon," I sighed.

"There's some clothes for you in the closet. I'm going to change in the bathroom. Alice left my close in there," Bella snickered. "I hope it's not anything to risqué."

_It's not! She'll look beautiful, _Alice chirped mentally.

"She already does, Tink," I laughed. I got out of the bed and walked to the closet. There was a pair of shorts and a blue camp shirt with a white wife beater. Bella closed the bathroom door and I heard her putter inside. I pulled on my clothes, slipping on the brown leather flip flops my sister left inside. I tossed my clothes that I came on the plane with into the closet, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Bella opened the bathroom door and she was wearing a long dress that was in a floral pattern of blues, pinks and purples. On her feet were a pair of jeweled sandals. She was braiding her hair and tying a hair tie into it. "No words."

Her eyes looked down and she bit her lip. "Thank you, Edward. You look mighty fine yourself. You have some sexy legs," she teased. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for her. We walked back to the main cabin to find Alice in a short halter dress in a bright turquoise blue. She smirked and sat down in one of the seats. We sat behind her and Jasper guided the plane into the airport we were landing at. The plane touched down with barely a jostle and we were on solid ground.

With Alice's help, we arranged for a car to be dropped off and we were going to drive to the marina. Jasper guided the plane into the hangar and he powered down the engines. He mentally told me to wait with Bella as he wanted to make sure that no humans were around. He opened the door and inhaled deeply. He told me that all was clear and we deplaned. We loaded up the large car with our luggage. Jasper drove the car to the marina and again he hopped out. _There's several humans close by. Do you think Bella can handle being around that?_

"Bella, there are humans nearby," I said warily. "Will you be okay?"

"You'll hold me, right?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course, my love," I said, capturing her eyes.

She reached up and touched my face. I felt myself grow tired and her eyes faded back to brown. _Let's go._ We got out of the car and I could smell four humans. I looked at Bella and she appeared to be alright.

"Do you smell anything?" I asked.

"Just you, Alice and Jasper," she answered. She breathed in and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Let's not chance it. The boat is this way," I said. We walked down the pathway to the speedboat. Jasper already loaded on our luggage. Alice and Jasper were staying on the mainland, but would be able to come to the island at the drop of a hat. Bella squealed and bounced on her toes. "You like?"

"Definitely! What a beastly boat," she mused. I gracefully jumped onto the bow, offering my hand to my wife. "So gracious and gallant."

"I aim to please, Mrs. Cullen," I said, kissing her hand. "I think we're good. Thank you for flying us."

"Not a problem. Call if you need anything," Alice said, wrapping her arms around her mate. "Love you both."

"Love you, too, Ali," we both answered, earning a giggle from my sister.

"Don't break any furniture," Jasper teased. "Have fun."

I nodded and they turned to head back to the car. I turned on the boat and eased it out of the marina.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. I know we are not in America. If I had to hazard a guess, I saw signs in Portuguese? Are we in Brazil?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around my waist. The sun was setting and it cast a warm glow on our skin. I was sparkling. Bella was not. She looked beautiful and human.

"Yes, we're in Brazil. Just outside Rio di Janiero," I answered. "We're heading to a small island my family owns. Isle Esme."

"An island?" Bella squeaked. "Isle Esme?"

"Yes. Carlisle gave it to her for their 40th wedding anniversary," I smiled. "They graciously offered it to us for our honeymoon. It's secluded and no threat of humans. For two weeks."

"So, we could run around naked for two weeks?" Bella asked, slipping her hand under my shirt.

"Yep."

"I could make love to you whenever I wanted for two weeks?"

"Oh, yeah," I breathed.

"I like this," she smiled. "I like it a lot."

"Look," I said, tearing my eyes away from my beautiful wife. The green, lush island appeared and Bella inhaled sharply. I eased the boat into the dock, laying down the anchor. As soon as the boat was secure, I carried the bags onto the dock. I picked up my wife, holding her in my arms. "You ready to see your honeymoon dream?"

"Yes, Edward. However, this isn't exactly the threshold," she giggled.

"Humor me, Bella," I said dryly. I carried her up the beach and through the rainforest. The home that was built there slowly came into view and Bella trembled in excitement. She looked at me, twisting her fingers into my hair. Her face beaming and radiant. I opened the door and carried her all throughout the house. I gently set her on her feet in the master bedroom. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I'll go get the bags. Be right back."

She leaned back against me and nodded. I tore myself away from my love and darted to get our luggage. I was gone for less than a minute. However, when I returned to the bedroom, Bella was standing in the center of the room. She was completely naked. Her hands were raking up and down her body.

"Let's break in this bed," she smirked.

_Fuck me._

**A/N: And they're on their honeymoon. Leave me love :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

**Chapter 18: Honeymoon**

**BPOV**

"Let's break in this bed," I smirked.

Edward dropped the luggage and his eyes darkened to a deep onyx. In his chest, a low rumble echoed through the room. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward ran toward me and knocked me on the bed. His mouth moved frantically against mine, like he couldn't get enough of my taste. My lips. My tongue. My body. I rolled my hips and straddle Edward's waist. I twined my fingers with his and pushed his arms above his head. He was out of control, his eyes frenzied. "Bella," he croaked. "Baby, I need you."

"I know, Edward," I said, feeling a pull toward him. "I need you too." I leaned forward and brushed my lips with his. I peppered his face with soft kisses, pouring my love for him in each kiss, each caress. With my mind, I kept Edward's hands above his head and I released my hands from his. Edward tried to move, but was met with resistance. I smiled against his neck and I traced my fingers down his arms, along his collarbones and finally caressing his face. With my tender touch, Edward's eyes fluttered closed and a low purr came from his belly. It vibrated in my core and I was getting more turned on at his submissive stance. He was putty in my hands. "You are mine, Edward. Only mine. Only I can make you come," I purred against his skin. I licked along the column of his neck and he groaned. "No sounds from you, Mr. Cullen. I only want to hear your mind."

_Holy shit,_ he groaned.

"Can I release you? Will you behave?" I crooned as I sat back on his lap. My hands danced over my breasts and he nodded emphatically. "Good. Because I don't want to punish my husband. Have you been a bad boy?"

_No, Bella. I've been good, _he said, his eyes imploring mine.

"Excellent," I smiled. I got up, getting up off his lap and Edward frowned. "Take off your clothes, Cullen. No ripping or shredding either."

_Damn it,_ he grumbled. Edward sat up and he reached for the color of his Wedgewood blue shirt. He shrugged out of it and tossed it on the floor. He pulled the wife beater from his chest and it, too, found its home on the floor. Before he continued, I leaned forward and nibbled along his collarbone. Edward's hands moved to my body and I mentally pushed them behind his back. _Are you deliberately trying to torture me?_

"You'll get your chance to touch, Edward. I want to play with my husband's beautiful body," I said as I pushed him back onto the bed. "After I play with mine." Edward's mind exploded in a string of words that I didn't recognize. I'm assuming he was swearing in every language he knew. I arched a brow and reached for his shorts. With a sharp tug, they met their demise and my husband was naked on the bed.

His brows raised and he grinned evilly, _I thought there was no ripping or shredding, my love._

"For you. Not for me. I needed to see this," I said as I wrapped my fingers around his hardened cock. He moaned and I pumped his arousal a few times before releasing him. _You'll be doing that later, Edward. _

_What?_ He asked.

I smiled and spread my legs so I could play with myself. Edward was breathing heavily and his cock was growing harder. "Can I release your hands, Edward? Or do you need me to keep them behind you so you won't be tempted to help me?" I purred as I idly traced circles on his marble chest.

_Keep them behind me. This is so fucking hot, Bella,_ he mentally groaned.

"I aim to please, Edward," I said as my hand moved from his torso to my breasts. I gently palmed my peaks and pinched my nipples. A low growl came from Edward and he was ready to pounce. With my mind, I pushed him back on the bed and restrained him there. I gave him some wiggle room, but he couldn't touch me. "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

_Fuck,_ he grunted.

"Eventually, Edward. But what do you want me to do?" I reiterated.

Edward's eyes widened and they glanced down to my dripping pussy. I was so wet and throbbing. I wanted nothing for Edward to thrust his rock hard cock into my body and fuck me for the entire two weeks. However, Edward was still becoming comfortable with his sexuality. He was a novice in the ways of love making, but damn he was so good. I took his furtive glances as he wanted me to play myself. I moved one of my hands from my breasts and snaked it down my belly. _Is this what you want, Edward? For me to make myself come?_

He nodded and he squirmed on the bed. I smirked and moved my fingers to my clit. I arched my back so Edward could get a ringside seat of my pleasure. "I'm so wet, Edward. It's all for you," I crooned as I moved my fingers faster on my sensitive nub. I dipped my finger in my pussy and quickly removed it. I brought my finger to his lips and he pulled it into his mouth, sucking violently. "You like that? Hmm…perhaps if you're a good boy, you'll get more." Edward flopped back onto the bed and I brought my fingers back to my body. I rolled my hips to increase the friction with my hand. I slipped two fingers into my slick folds and the heel of my hand was on my clit. I closed my eyes and filled my mind with a fantasy of Edward and me. The squirming on the bed increased and I opened my eyes to see Edward quickly losing all control.

_Bella, please!_ Edward begged. I released my control over him, but just his head and hands. I crawled over to him. Edward guided my pussy to his face and I knelt over his head. I fell forward and began sucking on his hardened cock. His tongue and fingers dove into my core and I came very quickly after he began his ministrations. I ran my tongue along Edward's hardened length and with my hands, I massaged his balls. Edward was very close, as was I, to our impending release. I removed the mental hold off of him so he could move more freely. His hips bucked as I took him far into my mouth, nearly swallowing him whole. Edward bit down on my clit and I came very suddenly and unexpectedly. My orgasm triggered Edward's and I swallowed everything he offered. I sat up after I finished licking him dry and crawled over to Edward's side. He pounced and pinned me to the bed. His kisses were fervent and wet. I could taste my essence on his lips and I know he could taste his. Edward nudged my legs open and he slid into my warm, wet core. _So good, baby,_ he mentally breathed. _Perfection is being right here._

"I love you, Edward," I said, caressing his cheeks. He smiled and gently moved his lips with mine. His hips began rocking against my body. His hardened length moved in and out of my core and it felt so good. Edward's lips stayed on my skin as he kissed down my neck, circling his tongue of my scar. With each soft caress, each tender touch, each thrust, I fell more in love with my husband. He was truly a good man. A loving man.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward breathed as he looked into my eyes. We were sharing the same body, the same breath and my heart swelled for the love I felt from him. My fingers dug into his shoulders and I stared into his golden orbs. They were filled with warmth and love. I held him closer and I drew on our power. His eyes slowly morphed from gold to a deep jade green. His skin pinked up and he smirked. "Imagining I'm human, my love?"

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Edward," I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist, changing the angle in which he was thrusting into me. _As a human and as an immortal. But I love your green eyes. _

"As I love your warm chocolate brown eyes," Edward said as he held me closer, plunging deeper into my core. "You feel so good, Bella. We were made for each other."

"I'll only be yours, Edward," I breathed against his lips. "You are my soul mate and I love you more than I could ever imagine."

At my words, Edward's green eyes darkened and his thrusts picked up speed. My hands snaked down to his perfect ass and his lips crashed against mine. I could feel my body react and I was close to another release. My muscles were fluttering against Edward's cock. We were so close; it was like we were one body. We shared the same mind, same heart and same love. _You are my love, Bella. You have my love for the rest of our lives. For all eternity. I would do absolutely anything for you, my beautiful girl. _His words caused my control to shatter. I exploded around Edward and he soon followed, his hand punching through the wall near the bed.

We slowly returned to earth. Edward pulled away and held me to his chest. He looked over his shoulder. "Shit. Esme's going to be pissed," Edward snickered.

I looked around to where he punched through the wall. I closed my eyes and the wall repaired itself. Edward smiled and he kissed my forehead. "All better."

"Saves me a boat ride out to the mainland to get spackle," Edward said, holding me close to his chest. "I don't deserve you, Bella."

"Yes, you do," I said, smacking his stomach. He winced and looked down at me. "Sorry. I'm getting better at this whole strength thing."

"Yes, you are. Amazingly fast," Edward said. "Come, my beautiful wife. Let's continue this conversation in the pool."

I nodded and before I knew it, I was picked up and tossed into some very warm, chlorinated water. I heard another splash and Edward popped up after me. "You just threw me in the pool. You are so going down, Cullen," I giggled. I swam over to him and pushed him under the water. Edward's hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me under. I opened my eyes and saw his smirking face under the water.

_That won't do any good, love. Remember, we don't need to breathe. Technically,_ he thought.

I frowned and shot up from under the water, Edward following suit. "I forgot about that," I giggled. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I latched my legs around his waist. He tread water and kept us a float. "So, explain this strength thing."

"Well, there's a few things about your development as vampire," Edward said, brushing my damp hair from my face. "You are gaining control at an alarming rate, Bella. It's nothing short of amazing the control you've gotten since you've been changed."

"It's not like this, normally?" I asked.

"No. When I was changed, I told you that it took me about a year before I could be anywhere near humans," Edward explained. "Other than the first human you smelled, you've not even flinched. There were four humans yesterday and you should have been filled with bloodlust. But you weren't. You didn't feel a burn or anything?"

"Nope," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. He moved us to a more shallow part of the pool. "However, I appeared human. Could that have anything to do with it?"

"I'm not sure, my beautiful love," Edward said as he sat down on the stairs in the pool. I straddled his waist and kissed his soft lips. "You also didn't feel anything with Jacob, right?"

"No. He smelled almost rotten to me," I answered. "No burn. No bloodlust."

"Interesting," Edward mused as he stared into my red eyes. "You hadn't even tried the human façade yet and you weren't tempted by Jacob. Granted his werewolf blood would be unappetizing to us, but he's still partially human."

"Is it wrong?" I asked, looking into my husband's golden eyes.

"No. It's not wrong, Bella. You've mastered control that usually takes years for most vampires," Edward said. "Also, the control from your magical powers is growing exponentially as well. The fact that you could just focus your energies on my hands, keeping them from touching you was awe inspiring. Not to mention insanely erotic."

_I can feel how much you liked that, Edward,_ I said as I reached in between us to his hardened length. I quirked a brow and impaled myself with his cock in the pool.

"Holy hell, Bella," Edward said, his eyes widening and then darkening. I snarled erotically and began riding my beautiful husband. I wrapped my hand around Edward's neck and moving quickly. Edward's gaze broke from mine and he looked down into the water, at our connection. His mouth dropped and his mind filled with lust and shock at how much he enjoyed this. Being with me like this.

"This is how it's supposed to be, Edward. Sex is not taboo like it was when you were younger," I said, rubbing my clit with my free hand. "Enjoy the show and lose yourself in the feelings you are having."

"Fuck," Edward said as he looked into my eyes. "You are everything to me, Bella. Do you know that? My wife. My friend. My lover. My mate. I love you so much."

I bit back a sob and crashed my lips against his. Edward held me tightly. If I was human, I would have had broken ribs. However, the pain of his embrace felt so good. His tongue slid into my mouth and danced languidly with mine. We rocked together and I could feel my release. _Let go, my love. You are so beautiful when you come. I need to see it again._ Edward moved one of his hands to my breasts and released my mouth. He sucked on my nipple and my head fell back. My muscles clamped around Edward's cock and I let out a powerful, guttural scream. Edward roared as I finished my release and his hands clamped down on my hips and he bit down on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my nose into his hair."Wow, baby," he breathed. "I never thought it would be like this. Ever. Even when I was a vampire. My love for you grows every day. Every moment. This connection makes everything so much more special."

"There is one thing I want to try when we get back to the states," I said with a wicked smirk.

"Anything, my love. I'd give you the world," Edward said as he held me close.

"Wrigley Field," I said. "On the actual field, Edward. If you could get a Cubs uniform that would be wicked sweet."

Edward smiled and kissed my lips. _Anything for you, Bella. What number?_

"I'll leave that up to you, handsome," I said, kissing his soft lips.

xx WW xx

"What do you want to do today, Bella?" Edward asked as he traced circles on my glittering stomach. We spent most of the first three days connected intimately and we never dressed. We made love in the kitchen, twice in the pool, three times on the couch and many times in the bedroom. The bed never stood a chance. It was beyond conventional repair. Thankfully, I was able to fix it with my freaky mind tricks.

"As much as I love seeing your naked body, Edward. I would like to see more of the island. We've been going at it like bunnies. I also need to hunt," I said.

Edward lifted his head and looked into my eyes. He traced the contours of my face, lightly ghosting under my eyes. His brow furrowed and he sighed. "You do need to feed. Your eyes are black and you have dark circles under your eyes. We can go on the far side of the island. There's some wildlife there. If we can't find anything, we may need to go to the mainland. However, I think we can get you something at least to curb your thirst."

I nodded and got up out of the bed. I went to the suitcase and pulled out some clothes for both of us. I walked to the bathroom and decided to shower. Edward followed me into the shower and I could hear him beg for some steamy shower sex.

"Edward," I chided. "You are insatiable."

"Only for you, my beautiful wife," he said, caging me with his body in the sleek bathroom. I turned on the water and it was cold. Edward hissed and he growled at me. "Not nice, Bella."

"You needed a cold shower, Edward," I giggled. "After I hunt, we can have some steamy shower sex."

"Fine," he said petulantly. _Can I at least get a kiss?_

"You don't need to ask, Edward," I said, kissing my husband.

He deepened the kiss, languidly caressing his tongue with mine. He reached behind us and grabbed some shampoo. He pulled away and he squeezed the shampoo into his hands. His fingers ran through my wet hair and he scrubbed my head, gently and reverently. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he washed my hair and my body. I returned his tenderness in kind. I washed his body with gentle touches and sweet kisses. I pushed him down, kneeling him in front of me. _You're too tall, Edward. I'm a midget compared to you. _

He snorted and nodded as I washed his hair with love and care. We finished our shower and got dressed. I was wearing a blue bikini underneath a black dress. Edward put on a pair of green board shorts and a white wife beater. I put some towels, books and my iPod into a bag. Edward picked it up and slung it over his shoulders. He twined his fingers with mine and we left the beautiful house for the first time in three days. The sun was shining and Edward was sparkling radiantly. So was I, but Edward was more beautiful than me.

"I beg to differ, my beautiful wife," Edward smirked.

"You heard that?" I squeaked.

"Yep. You are gorgeous. Absolutely exquisite," he said, bringing my hand to his lips.

"You are so biased, Edward," I snorted.

"Nope, not at all. You are the most beautiful creature in the whole world."

I rolled my eyes and darted away from my husband. He easily caught up with me and gently tugged on my hand. He led me to lush part of the rain forest. I opened my mind and senses, trying to locate prey. I inhaled deeply and smelled the most delightful scent. It smelled better than the bears I'd drained. _What's that, Edward?_

_A jaguar,_ Edward thought. _Go for it, beautiful girl. _

I smirked and tracked my jaguar. I found the sleek black cat balancing on a tree branch. He was watching me warily and he hissed at me, swiping a paw toward me. He was snarling and growling. However, I wanted him. So badly. The burn in my throat was painful and I was quickly losing control. I launched toward the jaguar and latched my razor sharp teeth into his jugular. I drained him, relishing in the sweet flavor of his blood. It was the most delightful flavor and I wanted more. However, the scent of my husband assaulted my nostrils. He looked so handsome, good enough to eat, leaning against a tall palm tree. He chuckled and adjusted his bulge in his swim trunks.

"Is this a turn on, Edward?" I asked.

"Seeing you hunt? Yes. Very much so," Edward purred. "You are so strong and so graceful, Bella. And you're all _mine_."

"Yes, all yours," I said. "Always, Edward."

Edward ghosted toward me and just as he was about to kiss me, his cell phone shrilled in his pocket. With a menacing growl, he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "What?"

"Jeez, Edward. You don't need to be a bitch," Alice giggled.

I snatched the phone from Edward's hand and held it to my ear. "Listen, Tink, we're on our honeymoon. Unless the apocalypse is coming, don't bother us." Edward's lips found my neck and he was lightly nibbling on my skin. _A little further south, lover. _

_Here?_ Edward asked as he nibbled along my collarbones. I mentally pushed him further down to my breasts. He growled lightly as he swirled his tongue over my cloth covered nipples.

"Bella! It's not the apocalypse! However, you will need to cut your honeymoon short," Alice said quietly. "We need to go to Denali. Eleazar needs to see your talents. The Volturi are mounting a huge attack. The time frame has moved up, significantly." Alice's fervent cry stopped Edward's sensual assault on my body. "You have two more days and then we need to go."

"What's the point of staying for two more days?" I sighed. "We're on our way back to the mainland. Have Jasper get the plane ready to go."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice said sadly.

Edward took the phone from my hand. "Once this is done, we will be taking an extended honeymoon. You will not be able to find us because we're losing our cell phones," Edward barked. "Meddling Tink." He snapped the phone shut and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's not your fault we have the ruling class pissed off at us," I joked lamely.

"They're not pissed, Bella. They want you," Edward replied. "Was your mind opened to Alice?"

"No."

"Well, the newest vision she saw was of Aro, Caius and Marcus taking you away from us and destroying our family. They finally realized that you are essentially unstoppable. A vampire that can pose as human and has more power than all of us combined," Edward admitted.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere with the Volturi. You're stuck with me," I said, burying my hose in Edward's neck.

"They have vampires that can sway allegiances," Edward muttered.

"I'm a shield, right? If I block this vampire, I am not going anywhere," I said, cupping his face. "And we're attached, mentally, physically and emotionally. That crazy Italian thing that Jasper mentioned. We're a bound pair."

Edward sighed and kissed my lips sweetly. "I love you, my Isabella. You always know how to calm me down."

"That's because I have straight shot to your psyche," I said as flicked my fingers between his eyes. "Though Alice is going to get her ass handed to her on a platter when it comes to my training."

"I look forward to that," Edward snickered. With a resigned sigh, Edward tugged on my hand and we ran back to the house. With heavy hearts, we packed up our belongings and headed back to the mainland. I projected a human façade on both of us so we could be out in the sunlight without risking exposure. I hated covering up Edward's sparkle but it was necessary. With expert precision, Edward docked the boat. It was late afternoon and there were humans milling about at the marina. Edward shot me a furtive glance but I couldn't smell them. No blood lust. Nothing. _I can't believe the control you're demonstrating, Bella. It's unreal._

_Me neither, Edward. However, I don't want to push it. I'm getting exhausted from shielding us from the sun. Are Alice and Jasper here?_

_In the black SUV,_ Edward replied, nodding to large vehicle. _Alice wants to help carry our things. Can you shield her?_

I sighed and nodded. I opened my mind to Alice and told her to come out of the car. Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I drew on his strength and shielded Alice's appearance. She walked toward us, looking as human as anyone else on the marina. "Hey Bella," Alice said with a hug. "Edward. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Alice," Edward said softly. I was trembling trying to maintain the shield over all of us. "We need to go, though. Bella's losing her shield and that would be bad if we were exposed."

"Got it," Alice said. We all picked up bags and walked as quickly as possible to the car. Once inside of the sleek black vehicle, I collapsed against Edward's chest, exhausted. Edward held me tightly and cooed quietly in my ear as Jasper drove us back to the airplane hangar. Jasper parked the car and we all darted onto the plane. "We're flying directly to Denali. Everyone else is already there. They closed up the Chicago house. We should be there in about eighteen hours."

"Do you we need to stop for fuel?" Edward asked.

"We'll refuel in the states. Jasper has already submitted his flight plan," Alice said quietly. "Decisions are being shifted left and right. Nothing is in stone. The possibility of this ending positively is looking more and more doable."

"I hope so, Alice," I murmured from Edward's lap. "I can't live without Edward."

"The feelings mutual, my only love," Edward said as he kissed me softly. I burrowed closer into Edward's arms and closed my eyes. _When will our lives be normal, Edward?_

_Soon, love. Very soon,_ he answered with a quiet sigh.

**A/N: Lemony fun…always goodness there. Some changes in the Volturi plan. Up next will be more of Bella's training, meeting the Denalis and the introduction of Tanya…a woman who wants Edward and will **_**not**_** take no for an answer. Leave me love and check out my banner for this story on my tumblr (link in my profile).**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

_**Also, thank you to Illicit Writer for the awesome banner! If you want to see it, check it out on my tumblr! Link in my profile!**_

**Chapter 19: Denali**

**EPOV**

The flight to Denali was a long one. I was grateful that Bella hunted before we left. However, her having to shield us in the sunlight absolutely drained her. She leaned on me heavily the entire flight. Using our connection, I tried to give her strength, but she was so tired. I tried to coax her to close her eyes, but she said that her mind was going a million miles an hour. We sighed and just dealt with it.

As soon as we landed in Denali, I took Bella to hunt. We darted off the plane and drained the first animals we caught sight of. Thankfully, it was a pair of bears. Bella grumbled that they were not as good as the jaguar but she looked better. I encouraged her to feed more before we ran off to the home in Denali. We found a herd of elk and drank three each.

_I'm sloshing, Edward. I'm done. Let's meet your extended family._

I nodded and took off. Bella was on my heels as we darted through the frozen landscape of Alaska. We ran up to a large modern home. Bella stopped next to me and laced her fingers with mine. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too. I'm warning you, though. Tanya is…"

"Not going to lay a finger on you. You're mine." _Mine! Got it, Mr. Cullen?"_

_I'll only ever be yours, Bella. Don't ever forget that. However, don't blow her up. _

_Ugh, fine, _ Bella said with a dramatic eye roll. _If she touches your cock, her fingers are toast. _I kissed her, filling my mind of where I wanted my cock. Bella purred loudly and said she'd promise to do that later. Among other things. I tugged on her hand we went up the stairs. Alice opened the door and led us into our room. On the bed were more appropriate clothing. We were running around in Alaska, in twenty degree weather in nothing but a pair of shorts and a wife beater for me and a dress for Bella. We quickly changed into our jeans and sweaters. We slowly descended the stairs and went into the living room.

In the living room, Carmen and Eleazar were seated, talking to Carlisle and Esme. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were chatting with Irina and Kate. Tanya was nowhere to be found. _Maybe she's not coming,_ I suggested.

_I doubt it, Edward. If she's got this hard on for you, she'll want to see you. And size me up. I am, after all, her replacement,_ Bella snickered.

_Bella…_I snarled mentally.

"Ah, Bella, Edward," Carlisle said warmly. "We're so sorry to cut your honeymoon short." _Have Bella open her mind to me. _ I nodded imperceptibly and relayed Carlisle's message. Bella smiled and gave Carlisle a smile.

"It's a understandable reason. However, once this is over and done with, we will be taking an extended honeymoon," I said with a crooked grin. "Eleazar, Carmen, I'd like to introduce to you my wife, Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is Carmen and Eleazar."

Carmen hugged Bella, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. You are very lovely and I can see why Edward loves you so. Your bond is the strongest I've ever seen with another vampire. It's unreal."

_Carmen can see the goodness in a person's soul as her gift. She can also see the strength of relationships,_ I mentally told my wife. Bella smiled at Carmen.

"Ah, Bella," Eleazar said as he took her hand. "Unbelievable. So strong and so controlled for a newborn. How long have you been a vampire, Bella?"

"Um, two weeks?" Bella replied.

"It is definitely unreal. The powers I feel from you are off the charts. Telekinesis, freezing time, pyromania, and a shield? Can you project?"

Bella smiled sweetly and she morphed into her human façade. I could tell she was pushing out as Eleazar and Carmen changed to appear human as well. Eleazar released her hand and stared at his hand and his mate in disbelief."You are doing this?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "I can appear human and can project that onto another vampire. But it is draining." Bella removed her shield and they all appeared to be vampires again. "I am getting stronger with it. When we returned from Brazil, it was mid-day and the sun was shining brightly. I was able to project the human look on Edward and me so we didn't risk exposure. I also covered Alice for a few moments as well."

"The Volturi will stop at nothing to get you, Isabella," Carmen said. "Right, Eleazar?"

"Aro is a collector. His prized possessions are his living statues. His vampires. You would be his most cherished possession, Bella. He will also want Edward and Alice," Eleazar said. "Though, it's Bella he wants most of all. With you on his side, he'll be indestructible."

"I'll never go to him," Bella seethed. "I'd rather be burned alive than go to Aro and his minions. One of which tried to kill me."

"Yes, James," Irina said from the corner. "He's been around for awhile. Or rather, been reincarnated in several different bodies. The last time I saw him he was a brunette, nearly six feet tall. What does he look like now?"

"5'8", blonde hair, blue eyes, muscular," I replied. "But when he is in demon form…"

"Seven feet tall, black with purple markings, right?" Kate piped up. I nodded. "Throws fireballs?"

"Yeah," Bella replied. "Can he be destroyed?"

"It takes great power to destroy a demon like James," Irina said quietly. "You might be able to, Bella."

"We tried when she was human and that's what caused her to become a vampire," I said as I put my arm around her waist. _I'm still sorry about not being able to save you as a human, my only love._

_Edward, we've gone over this…We're stuck together. For. All. Of. Eternity. We have the planet at our feet, forever, _Bella soothed mentally. _I couldn't live without you. We're too…_

_Connected,_ I finished. Bella turned and kissed me, nibbling on my lower lip.

"Okay, we've seen you morph Carmen, Eleazar and yourself to look human. What else can you do?" Kate challenged.

"Let's go outside and I'll show you," Bella said with a smirk. _This is going to be so much fun, Edward. Too bad I can't use Tanya for target practice._

_Just use Emmett,_ I snickered.

We all went outside and assembled in the field behind the house. "Okay, we're outside. Show us," Irina said, crossing her arms across her chest. Bella smiled sweetly and mentally pushed Irina to her knees. She struggled against Bella's hold but to no avail. Kate let out a shriek and barreled toward Bella. Bella froze Kate and sent her flying across the field, while still keeping Irina on her knees. _Edward, can you blow up that rock by Kate?_

I nodded and drew on Bella's power, causing the rock next Kate's head exploded. Bella released Irina. Kate looked at me and she ran toward me. "You singed my hair, Edward!" I pushed her away using Bella's telekinesis. Bella darted back to me and put her hand on my skin putting a shield around us.

"Enough," Eleazar said in an awed voice. "Carmen? How can Edward…? He doesn't have these powers?"

"Their bond is so strong. It interconnects them. Their minds, bodies, powers are all…I've never seen anything like it. Plus the physical contact intensifies their power," Carmen murmured. "Bella can you and Edward speak mentally?"

"We can. We can also share powers," Bella said, unwilling to drop her shield. Kate was staring at me with a look of hatred because I singed her hair. "I can invite other's minds into mine. Just like Edward. Right now, I have Edward and Carlisle in my brain." Bella looked at Kate and focused her mind on repairing her hair. The singed ends curled and Kate yelped. "I can also repair things. Your hair is fine, Kate."

"I can also connect with them," Alice chirped. _Have Bella let me in, Edward._ Bella lowered her shield and Alice danced next to her. Alice and I flanked Bella. I put my hand on her back and Alice held her arm. Bella squeaked at the power flowing through the three of us. However, she focused her mind. She gazed at the field, at a massive boulder. It was easily the size of a small building. Bella picked it up with her mind and threw it into the bay. She also pushed her shield out and all of our family was forced to their knees, under Bella's control. As we were standing there, Alice had a vision, intensified by her link to Bella.

_Field in Forks…Wolves…Volturi…Attack…NO!_

Alice fell to her knees, clutching her head. Bella fell in my arms, her eyes caught in a panicked gaze. "Bella? Bella?" Her shield retracted back to her and everyone was released. Carlisle ran over to us and checked over Alice. _Baby, please, can you hear me? _

"She's pushed us both out, Edward," Alice murmured, still clutching her head.

"Alice, explain what you saw?"

"I can't…" Alice said brokenly. She hopped up and darted off into the forest with Jasper on her heels.

_Edward?_ Carlisle asked me mentally.

"I only saw glimpses. I think the two of them saw the most detailed vision. Apparently, it's really bad," I said, looking up at Carlisle. I caressed my wife's cheeks. She was whimpering slightly and pawing at my shirt. I picked up my wife and carried her into the house. I gently laid her on the bed and curled up around her protectively. "Bella, let me back in. Please, love…"

But she wouldn't. She just stared at my shirt, holding me like I was going to disappear.

xx WW xx

We stayed in the bedroom for two days. Bella latched onto me. She wouldn't open her mind to me and that concerned me. Obviously what she saw with Alice was really bad. I just soothed and loved my wife as she sunk into her mind.

_Edward? We need you downstairs,_ Carlisle called. _I know that Bella is struggling with whatever she saw with Alice. _

"Coming," I called quietly. I kissed Bella's forehead and removed myself from grip. She whimpered when I moved from the bed. "I'll be right downstairs, Bella. I love you." It physically pained me to leave her arms. I felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest as I went downstairs. "Yes?"

In the living room, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate were seated on the couch. Irina was sitting next to Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were talking to Tanya. My hackles went up when I saw her. Her golden eyes saw me and she sashayed up to me, running her fingernails along my collarbone. "Don't, Tanya," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. With my left hand, I gently pushed her fingers away.

"So, it's true. You're married," Tanya said in a menacingly quiet voice. Her finger grazed over my wedding band.

"It's true," I growled. "Now, there are other things we need to discuss. Bella needs me and I'm down here. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Edward," Eleazar said sincerely. "We need to form a plan of attack against the Volturi."

"Shouldn't Bella be involved in this? The Volturi want her," I said. "It will be her powers that will essentially save us."

"You know her powers and can draw on them," Eleazar said honestly.

"Only when we're connected. She's pushed me out and her mind is blank to me," I said, sitting down next to Esme. She put her arm around me and hugging me comfortingly. "She's either protecting herself or hiding something from me."

"Not hiding, Edward," Alice replied. "She's freaking out."

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked.

"We will be victorious in our battle with the Volturi, but one of us won't make it," Alice murmured.

"Who, Alice?" Emmett said, his voice solemn.

"It changes. With the original vision, it was you, Edward. That's why Bella is panicking," Alice replied as she flew into my lap. She hugged me tightly.

"But it's changed?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"Bella is forming a plan, trying to figure out how to save us all. That plan is the key for your survival, Edward," Alice muttered. "I can't lose my brother. My best friend."

"Then, Bella definitely needs to be a part of this," I said as I picked Alice up and placed her on the ground. I darted up the stairs and found Bella curled on the ground, rocking slightly. "Bella?"

"I can't lose you, Edward," Bella said brokenly. "I don't know how to protect you. Protect our family. I'm so scared."

"Bella, please. Open your mind to me. Show me what Alice showed you," I said as I sat down next to her. I laced my fingers with hers and waited for her to allow me into her mind. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. She let me in.

_We are fighting in a field in Forks. We had destroyed most of the Volturi guard. The only members that remain were Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane and James. I was fighting with Felix. Bella was in a heated battle with Jane. I was placed into a hold by Felix and James saw his opportunity to strike. Building up a large fireball, he flung it at me as Felix ripped my arms from my body. Instantly, I was destroyed. In Bella's rage, she screamed and all of the Volturi spontaneously combusted and Bella dismembered James like the animal he is. _

The vision faded and Bella closed her mind to me. "I wasn't strong enough to save you, Edward."

"Bella, since Alice had that vision, it's changed. Something you're doing is changing it," I said as I pulled her into my lap.

"Bells?" Alice asked. "Can I show you? Edward's already seen the change. Please?"

Bella nodded and burrowed closer to my chest. Alice sat down and took Bella's hand. They both closed their eyes and Alice showed the changed battle. I observed through Alice's vision, rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back. At the end of the vision, Bella relaxed slightly. "We still lose someone."

"You can't protect us all, Bella," Alice murmured.

"I need to go hunt," Bella said abruptly. She got out of my lap and darted out of the house. I went to follow her when Jasper told me no. She needed to process this on her own. With a heavy heart, I sat down with my family and we discussed our plans on how to defeat the Volturi.

I don't know how long my wife was gone. However, the shrieking outside indicated that Tanya must have found her.

"You fucking bitch, Edward is mine. Why he would want you is beyond me. You're bland, brunette and boring," Tanya seethed.

We all shared a look. Emmett grinned wickedly. _Cat fight!_

"Emmett, Tanya will seriously hurt her," Esme chastised. "You know how she feels about Edward."

We darted outside and Tanya was glaring at my wife. Bella was staring at the ground, not fighting back. "You are nothing, Isabella. Edward will grow tired of you and he'll come running to me. We were an item. Best he ever had. Right, Eddie?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tanya," I spat. "We kissed. Twice. That's it."

_Edward, it's Carmen. Bella is shutting down. Pulling away from you. You need to reconnect your bond. Quickly!_

"Bella, look at me," I said as I cupped her face. Her red eyes were sad and distant. "Don't shut me out. Please, I need you."

"Why? You have Tanya," she muttered. She pulled away. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck. I forced her eyes to look at mine.

"Bella, you are my love. My mate. My wife. My reason for existing. Don't shut down," I said fervently.

_She needs some form of physical contact. Kiss her, hug her, anything, Edward! _ Carmen shouted mentally.

I pulled Bella into an embrace and crushed my lips against hers. She fought against me.

"No!" Tanya shrieked as she pounced on my back. She rolled us and straddled my hips. Her thin lips attacked mine, plunging her tongue into my mouth. I pushed against Tanya to no avail. Even though she was the bane of my existence, I refused to hurt her. She was family. But she wouldn't stop. Her fingers moved down to my belt buckle. Her hand cupped my cock.

_Aw, hell no! _Bella screamed in my brain. She grabbed Tanya by the hair and tossed across the field. "Don't fuck with me, Tanya. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"What? Sniveling and pouting? You're really scary," Tanya taunted.

Bella picked up a large boulder with her mind and barreled toward Tanya, cracking it over her head. She then willed a large tree branch to her hand. Using her mind, the branch erupted into flames. "This could be you, my dear. A charcoal briquette. Do you want that, bitch? Do you? Because I could fucking END YOU!" Bella screamed.

_Bella, get in control. Please, baby,_ I begged mentally.

"Whatever, Isabella," Tanya said. "You can't hurt me."

_Can I please rip off a limb? Please?_ Bella begged. She shot me a look, pleading with her eyes. I nodded. Her face morphed into a wicked grin and she turned back to Tanya. Bella pushed her against the tree with her mind. She kept her attached as she moved toward the squirming blonde. "What to rip off?"

"What?!" Tanya shrieked.

"You can be fixed. You just need to know that you touch him and you mess with me," Bella seethed. She grabbed Tanya's right arm and tore it from her body with metallic crunch. Tanya screamed loudly as Bella tossed the arm into the bay behind the house. "I just hope that someone is patient enough to help you reattach that. Don't. Fuck. With. Me. Or. Edward. Got it?"

Tanya nodded and whimpered. Bella backed away, still keeping Tanya against the tree. Bella held her hand out to me and helped me up. With a parting blow from another boulder, Bella released Tanya and we darted into the forest. We about ten miles away from the house when Bella pushed me up against an ancient spruce. Her lips crushed against mine.

_I'm sorry, Edward. So sorry. I was so worried that I was going to lose you. I love you, baby. Only you. Please, say you forgive me. I'm sorry._

"Bella, there's nothing to forgive," I said, taking her face into my hands. "You freaked out. I'd probably do the same thing if I saw that vision. I love you. I will only love you. For eternity." _Help me forget Tanya, baby._

Bella tore the sweater from my body and her lips grazed down my torso. Her teeth nibbled on my nipples as she moved further down my body. With a flick of the wrist, my belt was no more and my pants were being pulled down my legs. With her tiny hand, Bella pumped my cock before plunging it into her mouth. As good as it felt, I didn't want that. I closed my eyes and showed Bella what I wanted to do to her. She moaned quietly and released my cock from her pink lips. I picked her up and bent her over a fallen tree. I hated being so savage with her, but we both needed this. I removed her sweater and pulled her jeans from her long, lithe limbs. I circled my finger around her clit and groaned at how wet she was.

_Edward,_ she moaned. "Please…"

I flipped her so she was on her belly over the tree. I lined up my cock and thrust into her, pulling her hair. My lips attached themselves to her neck, swirling over my bite mark that made her mine forever. Our bodies slammed against each other. Our voices were animalistic. It was fucking. Plain and simple. However, it was also reconnected us. Our bond was rebuilding. Growing stronger.

Bella turned and looked at me. I pulled out and flipped her back over, slamming my cock into her warmth. Our lips connected and the power between us was palpable. The air was electrified. Bella moved her mouth away from mine and bit down on my earlobe. I groaned and rocked my hips against hers. Our embrace tightened and I felt the wood beneath us crack. "I love you, Bella," I grunted.

"I love you, more, Edward," she said, staring into my eyes. She pulled my face down to hers and latched her legs around my back. Her hips were working with mine and I could feel our bodies clench and react. "Shit, I'm so close, baby. I need to feel you. All of you. Let go, Edward."

With a low growl, I pulled her legs over my shoulders and pounded into her with abandon. Our screams filled the forest. The wind picked up and the skies opened up. Lightening lit up the sky and rain poured down around us. Bella let out a guttural yell and she clamped down around me, arching her back. Her release triggered mine and I spilled into her. I collapsed on top of her, extremely spent from our lovemaking.

_Fucking, Edward. We totally just fucked, _Bella snickered mentally.

"You're right," I smirked. I pulled out of her and flopped onto the ground, breathing heavily. The rain falling on my bare body. Bella got up and curled next to me. "Are you okay, though?"

"I'm fine. Or, I will be. I just needed time to process," Bella shrugged. "That and a few mountain lions helped."

"I can't believe you actually ripped off Tanya's arm," I snickered.

"Don't forget throwing it into the bay," Bella said. "How long will it take for the arm to reattach?"

"A day?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"She probably hates me," Bella sighed.

"Yep."

"Terrified of me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Want to fuck again?" Bella asked.

"Like you need to ask," I grinned.

And we did. Fuck, that is. All over the damn forest.

**A/N: A pretty heavy chapter. But gave you a lemon…up next will be some more drama. But it will be in the form of the Volturi. A scouting mission, perhaps? Leave me love!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has 'faved' or commented on my newest story. Your words and readership mean the world to me!**_

_**Also, thank you to Illicit Writer for the awesome banner! If you want to see it, check it out on my blog! Link in my profile!**_

**Chapter Twenty: Preparations for Battle**

**BPOV**

I was so fucking close to ripping Tanya's strawberry blond locks out of her head strand by strand. She touched and kissed MY Edward. He's mine, bitch. Hands off my husband.

The sad part was I starting to believe her words that he would never want me. Edward has been unwaveringly loyal and proclaimed since the beginning of our relationship that I was it for him. Apparently that was my Achilles heel. I vowed after Edward and I fucked that I would never let her or anyone else tell me that Edward was not it for me. Our love is unstoppable. Will always be unstoppable. Nothing will prevent me from being next to my husband. He's my life as I'm his.

We returned to the house in Denali. Everyone hugged us upon our return. Tanya was noticeably absent. Probably trying to find her arm in the Pacific Ocean or something. We all went into the house and began discussing plans for the upcoming battle with the Volturi. Alice's vision had changed again. We still lost someone…who was still questionable, but it was still a loss. Our chances for victory were increasing every moment.

We brainstormed for days. We had some awesome ideas. Some of which would be implemented and others were scrapped. Jacob and his pack came up to Denali to discuss some strategies that they came up with. Alice hated that because she essentially went blind. The only time she saw anything with the wolves was when we were linked and I abjectly refused to link with her again.

She was incredibly hurt when I told her that but I reminded her that the first time it happened, I was unconscious for two days. The second time, I saw my husband get blown to smithereens. She pouted and sat on Jasper's lap. Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile and said that I may need to link with her as we get closer to the impending battle.

Which has moved up. Initially it was in August in Chicago. Before we left for our honeymoon, it was in the middle of June. Now it's the middle of May. Right around the corner. Less than a month away.

Once we solidified our plans, we began preparing for the battle. The wolves headed back to Forks and said that they would come up closer to the actual battle to play war games with us. Tanya had still yet to return. I secretly hoped that she drowned in the ocean, but that wasn't a possibility. Edward asked Alice if she had seen her. Alice focused but couldn't pinpoint her location or her future.

We were all freaked out by that. No one had helped her reattach her arm. She had left after I had my tantrum and now we couldn't find her. My mind was already preparing for the worst. She went to Volturi and turned in her family. Carmen assured that Tanya would never do that to us. But I was leery of her motivations. That bitch was crazy if she thought that Edward would go with someone like her. Plus, I ripped off her arm.

Two weeks after our return to the states, we were in a field working on my accuracy while attacking multiple attackers. I was good when it was one on one, but many were a struggle for me. Jasper and Emmett were running toward me and I was trying freeze both of them but I could only get one. My freezing was still powered by my hands. Eleazar was trying to get me to control it with mind.

Yeah, epic fail.

I couldn't get it cooperate. I could feel the energy build inside but when I went to push it out, only one would freeze and I'd get barreled by the one that didn't freeze. And that shit hurt. Emmett is a fucking Mack truck. If I were human, I'd be in a god damned body cast.

"God damn it, Emmett," I snarled after the tenth time of being hit. "I know you're big and strong, but I'd like to keep my body parts attached to me."

"We're supposed to get you to split your powers, Bells," Emmett laughed. He hopped back up and gave me a grin. "Let's go again."

"No," Edward said. "Bella needs a break. Her mental voice is quiet to me now. A whisper. She needs some rest and to feed."

"Thank you, Edward," I smiled as I moved over to him.

He gave me nod and tugged on my hand. I followed him into the forest. We hunted a few elk. Edward even managed to find a mountain lion. He offered it to me like a gentleman. I lithely finished off the mountain lion, finally feeling sated. Edward gently pulled on my hand. We were near the Pacific Coast in the mountains. We sat down on a cliff, overlooking the turbulent waves below. Edward sat down on a boulder. I settled between his legs and curled up in his arms.

_Talk to me, beautiful. You seem…_ he said mentally.

"What if something happens, Edward?" I said out loud. "I mean, what if I can't save us all?"

"Bella, it is not your responsibility to save us all," Edward said as he turned me to look into his honey golden eyes. "We will get past this and we will be happy."

"But at what cost, Edward?" I mumbled. "Who are we going to lose?"

"Alice's vision is constantly shifting," Edward said as he caressed my cheek. "Right now, it looks like someone gets hurt but we don't lose anyone. Though, Alice is begging me to get you to 'link' up with her."

"I can't, Edward," I mumbled with a frown. "Each time I combine with her, something horrid happens. The first time, I was in a coma-like state for two days. The second time, I saw you die." _ I can't bear to imagine that. My heart was breaking in a million pieces, Edward. I never felt so much pain and it was just a vision. _

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," Edward said quietly. "Neither are you. We'll get past this and then we'll have all of eternity to be with each other. I love you, baby."

I nestled back in his arms and listened to the waves. We sat there for hours, just enjoying each other's company. Edward stiffened slightly and he turned abruptly. "Really?" he hissed.

"What?" I asked.

_Tanya,_ he snarled. _She's back and wants to talk. _

_Talk? Sure, she does. It will be hard for her to talk when I physically remove her jaw,_ I snapped mentally. I smelled Tanya: her cloying sweet scent. It was nauseating. Her fragrance was like an old woman's perfume and that she had doused herself in it.

"Edward? Bella?" she called out. Her voice was filled with trepidation and remorse. "I know you're here."

_Can't we just jump into the Pacific? _ I whined.

_Tempting, baby,_ Edward snickered. "What, Tanya?" _Open your mind to her, Bella. _

_Are you really trying to get me to kill her, Edward Anthony? _I asked, arching a brow. He kissed my nose and encouraged me to open my mind again. Begrudgingly, I did so. Tanya's thoughts were contrite but there was something that I did not trust about her.

"I, um, wanted to talk to you," she said as she rounded the corner to our boulder. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved sweater. Her right arm was in a sling. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, Bella."

"No, shouldn't have," I said quietly, narrowing my eyes at her.

_Bitch didn't even apologize for ripping off my arm,_ Tanya's inner voice seethed. _Kate attached it all wrong and yeah…it's not fusing back to my body. Skank._

I hissed quietly, gripping Edward's hand. He also growled lowly, glaring at Tanya. "If you can't be truly remorseful, Tanya, leave," Edward said acidly.

"I am sorry," she said petulantly. Her inner voice was not matching her body language. Tanya looked to be very contrite, but her mind was swirling with the possibility of revenge and getting Edward back. Though, he was never hers to begin with. Edward's hand tightened around mine and I felt myself get tired. A rock was picked up near Tanya's back and hovered near her head. With an arch of his brow, the rock clocked her on the head. "What the fuck?!"

"Something must have fallen," Edward said innocently, giving Tanya a smirk.

"You did that, didn't you?" she shrieked, glaring at me.

"Nope," I laughed. "I am perfectly innocent." Edward laughed mentally, his face composed in a perfectly blank mask. Tanya's thoughts grew more and more agitated. With a huff, she turned on her heel and stormed off. She screamed loudly as she moved away and we heard a crash of breaking tree limbs. Once she was out of earshot, Edward and I succumbed to our giggles.

xx WW xx

Tanya left after her attempt at apologizing. She had packed up her room and moved out of the country. Eleazar stopped her before she left and warned her that we were still a family. She glared at him before she left saying that her familial bindings were now severed. Carmen's heart broke when she said that. The connection that Tanya had with us was gone once she stated that. Tanya left and we prayed that she wouldn't go to the Volturi, but we didn't hold out much hope.

Alice solidified our worst fears. She said that Tanya made the decision to fly to Italy in two weeks to inform the Volturi about my progress. As a form of payment, she would be enlisted as one of the guard. However, that was all she could see about that situation. Anything after that, it became fuzzy and unclear.

We stepped our training after that. I was getting better at splitting my attention. It wasn't happening as easily as I had hoped, but I'd only been creamed by Emmett every other time he attacked me. We also tried to work on using the connection with Edward to work to our advantage. Edward could channel my powers. It was easier when we were physically touching, but our connection made it possible for him to do so without being in physical contact. We made an awesome team. Edward would freeze something and I'd blow it to smithereens.

After a particularly grueling day of war games, the Denalis went hunting. Carlisle and Esme went to Anchorage to go shopping. Alice and Jasper checked into a nearby hotel to do some 'damage' there and Rose and Emmett were having a wild time in their bedroom. Edward and I were curled on the family room couch, watching a movie. Or rather, Edward was watching me and I was watching the movie.

The movie was almost over when Emmett came down the stairs. He was naked as the day he was born, whistling happily as he trudged to the refrigerator. "Emmett!" Edward barked.

"What?" he asked as he rooted around in the freezer.

"You realize that you're naked," Edward snickered. I buried my face in Edward's chest, laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, shit," Emmett said as looked down at his naked form. "You like what you see, Bells?"

"No. Not really, no," I answered, arching a brow. "You're too beefy, Em. I like my men to be lean, like Edward."

"Be honest, Bells. Who's bigger? Me or Freaky Mind Reader?" Emmett asked as he put his hands on his hips and gesturing to his cock.

"Hmmm," I smirked. I glanced down at Emmett's wang and grinned crookedly. "Edward is MUCH bigger."

"What?!" Emmett squeaked. "No way. Nuh uh!"

"Yes way. By at least an inch and half," I smiled. Edward buried his head behind mind and snorted against my hair.

"ROSE!" Emmett bellowed as he ran back up the stairs. "Edward's cock is bigger than mine!" We heard a smack and Emmett's whimper. I faintly heard Rose say that Emmett brought this on himself.

"Yes, you're much bigger, Edward," I purred. _And you know how to use it. Care to have some naked sexy fun times?_

_Like you need to ask,_ Edward cooed mentally. He picked me up and darted up the stairs to our bedroom. Our clothes were shredded in seconds and Edward was using his glorious cock to make me come in so many different ways. After ten times of making love, Edward held me to his naked chest. He ran his fingers up and down my back. "When this is all said and done, what do you want to do, Bella? I mean with our lives?"

"Finish our honeymoon," I answered. "I want me some more jaguars with a side of Edward Cullen."

"Oh, I'm a side dish?" Edward teased as he tickled my ribs. I laughed and pressed him to the bed with my mind. I quickly showed him how he wasn't a side dish. I devoured every inch of his skin, muscles and body. He was my main course. I could easily live off him.

We spent the next day and half in bed, making love and talking mentally. Clothes were not needed. It was perfect to be with him and when we felt the need to connect, Edward just slid into my body. We also worked on my shield and its accuracy. Edward made it a game. I had to just pin down one body part at a time and maintain it while we made love. It was hard. He didn't believe me so I challenged him. After unsuccessfully maintaining control over me while in the throes of passion, he conceded that it was more challenging than he had realized.

At dawn of the third day of our bedathon, there was a knock on the door. Edward covered our bodies with the blanket on our white bed and beckoned her in. "Bella?" Rose called out. She poked her head into our bedroom. "Jesus! This place looks worse than our room."

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to fix it," Edward said with an adorable wrinkle in his nose.

"You can fix it?" Rose squeaked.

I nodded and put my hand on Edward's thigh under the blanket. I closed my eyes and mentally imagined the room to be as it was before we had our three day sex marathon. I faintly heard Rose gasp before I reopened my eyes. When I did, the room was back to normal.

"Can you do that to our room?" she asked, arching a brow.

I opened my mind to Rose and saw the memory of what the room looked like before they had their fun. With a wicked grin, I repaired their bedroom. Emmett started squealing like a girl and he ran into our bedroom. "The cracks in the walls went away, Rosie! I was getting ready to patch them up and they went away. How?"

"Magic Girl," Rose snickered as she leaned against the door frame. I wiggled my fingers and gave Emmett a smile. Edward pulled me closer to his naked body. His fingers danced to my core and teased me. "Okay, Eddie, enough sexing up your wife. I see your digits. I want to take Bella hunting."

"But," he said petulantly.

"No buts," Rose challenged. "I will not hesitate to whip this sheet from your body so I can make a decision who is bigger. You or Emmett."

"That's a load of crap. Eddie, there is no way that you're bigger than me," Emmett said as he started to move to the bed. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward picked up the comforter and wrapped it snuggly around his body. He darted into the bathroom and locked the door. I was clutching the sheet, trying to contain my laughter. "Don't make me tear down the door, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Whip it out!"

Edward snorted from the bathroom and emerged fully dressed. "Nope. The only person who sees my goodies is my wife, Emmett. I'm not like you. I'm not about to walk around naked in front of everybody and their dog."

"Party pooper," Emmett grumbled as he stalked away. He turned abruptly and charged toward Edward. With a flick of his wrists, Edward froze Emmett. Rose let out a guffaw. She fell onto the bed in giggles.

"Dunk him in the bay!" I snickered.

"I don't if I can," Edward said. He focused himself and pushed the frozen Emmett toward the window. Rose opened it up. With a snarl, Edward managed to hurl Emmett into the bay before unfreezing him. Edward did the most adorable dance by the window after he finished his magical task. I giggled. Rose pushed Edward out of the bedroom and guided me to the bathroom. I took a cursory shower just to get the remnants of Edward's release off of me and met Rose downstairs in the white kitchen of the house. Emmett had come back in. He looked like a drowned rat. Once he saw Edward, he took off after him.

"Oh shit!" Edward squeaked and he darted out the front door. Emmett was on his heels.

"Boys," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Bells. Let's get some food."

I smiled and we took off in the opposite direction of Edward and Emmett. We ran for nearly ten miles before we stumbled upon some elk. Rose and I wrinkled our noses but went in for the kill. We both finished off two males. Rose was getting ready to attack her third when my cell phone rang from my pocket, spooking the animals.

"Fuck," Rose grumbled. "Didn't Edward teach you to put it on vibrate?"

"Sorry, Rose," I said with a frown. I picked up my phone and saw that it was Alice. "Yes, Tink?"

"Go back to the house. Edward and Emmett are in trouble!" Alice said hurriedly. "Renata, Victoria and Marco are there. They are a trio of upper level demons and will demolish them! Jasper and I are on the way."

I didn't even acknowledge her before I ended the call and darted off back to the house. Rose asked me what was going on but I couldn't even say anything. I just ran. When we got to the house, I sniffed around. I smelled something akin to vinegar. I hissed quietly. Rose came up behind me. Her golden eyes wide with fear. _Emmett, is something going to happen to Emmett?_ Her eyes were begging me for answers.

"I don't know, Rose," I said with a frown. I opened my mind for both Edward and Emmett. I could hear them about two miles away, laughing amiably. I moved around the house and followed my nose to where I smelled the acid. I saw three beings. They appeared to be human. One of the females had long red hair and porcelain skin. The other female had a more olive complexion and dark black hair that was pulled in a severe ponytail. The male had a medium skin tone and brown hair that was mussed similarly to Edward's.

_What are you going to do?_ Rose asked. I held up one finger and called out to Edward mentally.

_Baby, three demons are close by. They're getting ready to attack. We're back at the house. Meet us at the west side. _I prayed that Edward heard me. His mental silence indicated that he hadn't. My phone chirped from my pocket.

_Marcos is a blocker. He can negate most vampiric abilities. But, he will not have the ability to stop you, Bella – Alice_

I tapped out a response. _Tell Edward – Bella_

_Done! – Alice_

Rose and I stealthily moved downwind of the three demons. I could feel Rose's fear. She was quaking nervously. Her mind was filled of what she wanted to do with them. But, tearing them apart and burning the pieces would not end these three. I needed to blow them up with my powers. I just felt it. My phone vibrated again and it was Alice confirming my thoughts about what I needed to do. However, she said I couldn't do it alone. I needed help.

_What is it, Bella?_ Rose asked.

"The only way to kill those guys is to destroy them with my powers. But, I'm not strong enough to do it myself. I need assistance. A power boost," I whispered.

"Edward?" she asked.

"He would be the best since we're so connected," I murmured.

"What about me?" she asked. "Can I help?" Rose held out her hand. I grasped it and felt a small surge of power. It would be helpful, but it wasn't like what I felt with Edward. I wrapped my shield around Rose and we moved toward the three demons.

"Well, well, well," Marcos said in a heavy Latin accent. "Two lesbian vampires. That's fucking hot."

"Shut the fuck up," the redhead snarled. "We had our fun last night."

"Whatever, Vic," Marcos. "I'm bored with you and Renata. Let's get some fresh blood. HA, BLOOD. Fucking vamps don't have blood except when they suck it from someone."

"Marcos, you're an asshole," Renata spat. "Can't we just destroy them and be on our way?"

"No. Aro said for us to scout the newest acquisition of the Cullen's and then fucking leave," Marcos sneered. He looked at me. His eyes glowed a sickening green color and he sauntered toward me. Rose's fingers tightened around my hand. Marcos stopped in front of me, running his hot fingers down my cheek. "You must be who everyone is afraid of. You're just an insignificant girl. What's your gift? I can't get a read on you. I sense nothing from you."

"I don't have a gift," I replied.

"I don't sense anything from your girlfriend, either," Marcos seethed.

"This should be easier than we thought," Renata smiled. She flicked her wrist and an energy ball appeared. "Please, Marcos?"

"Two dead female vamps won't harm anyone," Marcos said with a wicked grin. With a swift nod, Renata threw the energy ball toward us. With my mind, I deflected it. "What the fuck?"

"Marcos, you have met your worst nightmare," I said with a sly grin. I pulled more power from Rose and I blew up Renata. Her screams lingered in the air as she met her demise. With a flick of the wrist, I froze Victoria and pushed Marcos to his knees.

"You're who Aro wants," Marcos said through clenched teeth.

_Bella! Can you hear me? BELLA! _ Edward mentally screamed. Apparently my hold on Marcos had blocked his blocker.

_I hear you, Edward. Where are you?_

_Pulling in behind you and Rose. Awesome job, baby, on destroying Renata! _

"You stupid bitch," Marcos seethed. "You are an abomination to all supernatural creatures. A vampire AND a witch? What the fuck?!"

"Oh, okay, genius. You're a fucking demon and you're calling ME an abomination," I snapped. I pressed further into the ground and straddled his body. He wiggled against my hold. Victoria was still frozen. I smelled Edward and smiled sweetly.

With a roar, Marcos tried to move from my grip. His body morphed into something larger than James. He had alabaster skin, white hair and freaky chartreuse eyes. I was thrown from his body and hurdled against the house. When he changed, I lost my hold on Marcos and Victoria. Edward came up and snarled loudly. Rose ran into Emmett's arms. I dashed next to Edward. The power between us ignited. His hand snaked under my shirt and I blasted Marcos clear over the house. Edward froze Victoria and told Emmett to keep her hostage.

We moved to the other side of the house. Marcos glared at us. "You'll never survive," he growled.

"No, that would be you," I spat. With my mind, I tore off one his arms and flung it toward the bay. Marcos howled in pain. He moved toward us. Alice appeared out of nowhere and pressed her hand to Edward's neck. My power increased exponentially. With a shriek, I flicked my hands and Marcos' skin erupted in boils and bubbles.

"You bitch," Marcos growled angrily. "You will die!"

Another flick of my wrists and Marcos' leg fell from his body. He fell to his knee and tried to crawl towards us. Jasper came up behind Alice and pushed all of his strength toward us. That was the final boost that I needed. With a feral snarl, I flicked my hands and Marcos exploded, covering us in his acidic blood. I collapsed against Edward, darkness consuming me.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward screamed as I faded out of consciousness.

**A/N: First major battle since James and we've seen them work together. Anyhow, what will happen with Victoria (yes, the very same as in James and Victoria)? Up next will be Edward's decision with Victoria and the days leading up to the battle. It's getting close. The Volturi are planning their attack. Check out my blog (link in my profile) for some pictures of the Alaskan mansion. Leave me some ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**A special thanks to 'Starbucks.' He doesn't know that I'm sending him a shoutout because he's not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**_

_**Also, thank you to Illicit Writer for the awesome banner! If you want to see it, check it out on my blog! Link in my profile!**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Decisions and Transitions**

**BPOV**

_You stupid bitch," Marcos seethed. "You are an abomination to all supernatural creatures. A vampire AND a witch? What the fuck?!"_

"_Oh, okay, genius. You're a fucking demon and you're calling ME an abomination," I snapped. I pressed further into the ground and straddled his body. He wiggled against my hold. Victoria was still frozen. I smelled Edward and smiled sweetly. _

_With a roar, Marcos tried to move from my grip. His body morphed into something larger than James. He had alabaster skin, white hair and freaky chartreuse eyes. I was thrown from his body and hurdled against the house. When he changed, I lost my hold on Marcos and Victoria. Edward came up and snarled loudly. Rose ran into Emmett's arms. I dashed next to Edward. The power between us ignited. His hand snaked under my shirt and I blasted Marcos clear over the house. Edward froze Victoria and told Emmett to keep her hostage. _

_We moved to the other side of the house. Marcos glared at us. "You'll never survive," he growled. _

"_No, that would be you," I spat. With my mind, I tore off one his arms and flung it toward the bay. Marcos howled in pain. He moved toward us. Alice appeared out of nowhere and pressed her hand to Edward's neck. My power increased exponentially. With a shriek, I flicked my hands and Marcos' skin erupted in boils and bubbles. _

"_You bitch," Marcos growled angrily. "You will die!" _

_Another flick of my wrists and Marcos' leg fell from his body. He fell to his knee and tried to crawl towards us. Jasper came up behind Alice and pushed all of his strength toward us. That was the final boost that I needed. With a feral snarl, I flicked my hands and Marcos exploded, covering us in his acidic blood. I collapsed against Edward, darkness consuming me. _

"_Bella! Bella!" Edward screamed as I faded out of consciousness. _

**EPOV**

My wife slumped against me. I couldn't hear her and I panicked. I couldn't draw on her power to do anything. Thankfully, Marcos was destroyed. Alice and Jasper were dealing with a shrieking Victoria. "Bella, baby, please wake up," I murmured, stroking her cold cheeks.

"You need to get her to feed, Edward," Alice said. "Ten miles south, mountain lions. You'll need to kill it for her and force it down her throat."

I nodded and scooped her up. I darted away, holding my reason for living against my chest. She was dead weight, not moving or breathing. She looked dead. She felt dead. I couldn't lose her.

I smelled the mountain lions. I gently placed Bella onto the ground, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'll be back love, with something for you to regain you strength." With a sigh, I lithely attacked one of the mountain lions, injuring it to draw blood from its body. I carried the squirming cat toward my wife and held it down. Bella's nose twitched. "Smell it, baby. It'll make you better."

She moaned and opened her blackened eyes. "So tired, Edward," she whispered.

"I know, baby. Drink," I said as I offered the lion to her. Wearily, she latched onto its neck and pulled deeply from the mountain lion. Immediately, her skin pinked up and she was able to sit up on her own.

"I need more, Edward," she whispered, still incredibly weak. I nodded and quickly buried the now dead lion. I found two more cats, draining for myself. I had become drained during the battle and needed to replenish. I repeated the injuring action with the second cat for Bella. She was standing shakily, leaning against a large sequoia tree. Once she saw the mountain lion, she hissed and lunged for the animal. With ferocity, she drained him quickly. Tossing the carcass onto the ground, Bella dashed off in search of her own food. I followed close behind. She managed to drink from some moose and a handful of deer before slumping onto a nearby log. "What was that?" she whimpered. "I've never felt so exhausted…"

"I don't know, Bella," I said. Her mind was still silent to me. I couldn't hear her but I desperately needed to. I sat down next to her, caressing her cheeks. "Apparently, that was a taste of what's going to happen with the Volturi."

"If we're losing someone, it's probably going to be me," she muttered darkly.

"NO! I will not lose you, Isabella," I snapped. "If you die, I die. I cannot live without you."

"I'm not strong enough to kill them, Edward," she said, her now golden eyes blazing in fire. "It took you, me, Jasper and Alice for me to defeat Marcos. Then I fucking fainted."

"He's the strongest demon you've faced besides James," I said as I cupped her heart-shaped face.

"Edward, we're vampires. I shouldn't be fainting," she snarled.

"It wasn't a faint, baby. You collapsed because your power was sapped from you because of the destruction of Marcos."

"What if that happens while we fight the Volturi? You can't whisk me away to get me mountain lions in the heat of battle?" she mumbled pathetically. "I'd be an easy target."

"We need to work on your strength, Bella," I said quietly. "If this had happened a few weeks ago, it wouldn't have been so favorable. The mental Olympics that we've been pushing you through has helped your mental strength and I'm so proud of you."

"If you're so proud, then why do I feel like a failure?" she asked, her golden eyes beseeching me.

"Because you killed, Bella," I answered. "You killed two sentient beings in Renata and Marcos. You are not a failure. You are feeling remorse and that's what makes us different from other vampires. We still have our humanity, love."

"Okay," she replied, looking up at me. _I still don't like this feeling, Edward. _

_I know, love,_ I answered mentally. "I've missed your voice in my mind, baby."

_I needed to get my barings back, _she smiled sadly. _And a few moments to myself to process what happened._

_I understand, Bella,_ I replied as I kissed her soft mouth. She melted against my chest, straddling my waist. Her body was wracking with sobs. I held and soothed her as best I could while she fell apart in my arms.

_Edward, we need you back,_ Emmett boomed mentally. _Victoria is going bat-shit crazy and we can't control her. We need the awesomeness that is your wife._

"We need to go, love," I said. "We have to contend with Victoria."

"Right," she mumbled. She got up off my lap. I laced my fingers with hers before shooting off like a bullet. We got back to the house. Bella immediately pushed the squirming and hissing Victoria to her knees. "Listen, bitch…quit your belly aching."

"You are so dead, little girl," she growled. "Aro will char you. You are and your family are dead."

"No, we aren't," I spat. "You will be dead, Victoria. In a few moments. First you need to answer some questions."

"Like I'll talk for you," she snarled, trying to move under my wife's control. "I'd rather die."

"You will, darlin'," Jasper drawled.

"Defected to the wrong side, Whitlock?" Victoria asked. "You were always so fucking flaky."

"Nah, I just found my mate. Too bad you will never know the joys of being in love," Jasper smirked. "It's a powerful thing, Victoria."

I felt an overwhelming 'warm, fuzzy' feeling surround me. Victoria's snarls softened and she looked at Bella lovingly. I arched a brow at Jasper. _What? She needs to feel what she will be missing. The joys and wonders of first, happy love. What I feel when I'm with Alice. What you feel when you're with Bella. What Emmett…never mind with that one. He's just fucking horny._

I snorted out a laugh and then turned to Victoria. "Will you cooperate now?"

She nodded and looked at me. "What do you want to know?"

"Who's coming?" I asked. "From the Volturi?"

"We were sent on a scouting mission to discover the level of power that your family had acquired," she answered, looking at me like I was side of beef. She licked her lips and stared into my golden eyes. "Apparently, it was a great deal of power. Based off our report, that's how the Volturi would determine who would be coming."

_We need to release her, Edward. If she doesn't return with her report, the Volturi will send the entire guard,_ Jasper hissed mentally. _For certain we'd be slaughtered._

Alice's eyes glazed over and she envisioned the future if we didn't release Victoria. We were all dead. I found some solace in the fact that I died in Bella's arms, but I wanted to spend eternity with her. Not a few short months. "Listen carefully, Victoria," I said as I crouched down to her level. She was still eyeing me like I was dinner. "In five minutes, my wife is going to release you. You will go back to the Volturi and explain to them what you saw and what happened to your companions."

_Edward! Are you fucking mad?! _ Bella shrieked in my head.

_No, Bella. Watch,_ I answered. I showed her the vision that Alice had. Bella whimpered but nodded her assent. "Do you understand, Victoria?"

"I do," she purred. "Can I have some fun with you, first?"

"No. Happily married," I spat. "Besides, demons and vampires don't mesh well."

"I'd love to mesh with you anytime," she cooed.

"Back off, bitch," Bella snapped. "He's mine and will only ever be mine. Go fuck with James or something. He's probably feeling horny. Missing all of the regular pussy he used to get with me…"

"What?!" Victoria screeched. "You and James? But you're a vampire!"

"Not while we were dating," Bella said smugly. "This is only just recent."

Victoria's eyes widened at the fact that she was speaking and being controlled by a newborn vampire. Her mind reeled at the control my Bella was demonstrating. Victoria's black heart was stammering in fear and awe.

"Bella, can you release Victoria?" I asked as I cupped her cheek.

"Do I have to?" Bella whined petulantly. "Can't remove a limb or something?"

"Sorry, love," I smirked. With a huff, Bella released her hold of Victoria. She stood up and stared at us. "Give Aro this message, Victoria. 'We're ready.'"

She roared. With a huff, she blinked and was gone. "Where did she go?" Emmett asked, scratching his head.

"Her power is to vanish and transport herself instantly to another location within approximately twenty miles," Jasper answered. "However, she cannot be touched by another creature. That's why she was squirming so much while we held her. The power of evasion is one of her specialties but also the touching aspect is her Achilles heel."

"Alice, what's the timeline, now?" Bella asked.

"Can I get some help?" Alice asked as she held out her hands. Bella bit her lip but placed her hands into Alice's. Both of them closed their eyes and Alice focused on the Volturi. At first the vision was disjointed and didn't make sense. _Victoria's jumping, _Alice explained. Eventually, the vision shifted to Volterra. Victoria was standing in the throne room and explained to Aro, Caius and Marcus about what happened to Marcos and Renata. Aro flew into a rage and the throne room was a flurry of activity. The vision morphed and changed to the meadow near Forks. Our family was facing the Volturi: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Victoria, James and Tanya. We'd also amassed some other vampires to assist us, plus the wolves. I didn't recognize the faces of all of the vampires, but I could tell that they didn't share our diet. Their eyes were ruby red.

The images of the battle ensue and I could feel Bella try to pull away from Alice. _I need her, Edward. This is the clearest I've seen the battle. Please? _I blew out a breath and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. She whimpered quietly but stayed connected with Alice. The battle is vicious but we are definitely at an advantage. However, things become harried and Bella rips her hands from Alice's.

"No!" Alice yelled. "Bella, please?"

"I can't. Someone was coming toward Edward in your vision," she whimpered. "I can't bear to see him hurt. I feel like my heart is going to implode when I see it. I don't want to even imagine it. Please, Alice…don't make me."

Alice gave a curt nod and tried to regain the vision. She did, but it wasn't as clear. The details were fuzzy and I could tell that Alice was getting frustrated. "That's all I can get," she snapped. "Why are you so against working with me, Bella?"

Bella's eyes snapped to Alice. With a snarl, Alice was pushed against the wall of the house. "Because, I don't want to feel the pain of seeing the death of my husband, Alice," she sneered. "I saw it once, Alice. I refuse to fucking see it again. I can't…I just…no, I can't…" With a groan, Bella ran off, heading north. Her mind filled with anguish and pain.

"Imagine how you would feel if you saw Jasper get killed in a vision, Alice," I muttered quietly. "How would you feel?"

"Like her," Alice murmured as she fell from the house. She curled up and gave me a sympathetic grin. "Go…I'll try to peg down some details. But, we have about a week. At most."

"Got it, Tink," I said. I ran off in the same direction as Bella. I followed her lavender and freesia scent to the same location overlooking the bay. She was curled up on the boulder, rocking slightly. _Bella?_

_I'm sorry, Edward. I feel horribly for pushing Alice and being such a bitch,_ she said mentally. _It hurt unbearably when I saw you…_

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. "We're a team. You and me against the world."

"I wish we could just disappear and make love on Isle Esme forever," she laughed, giving me a seductive grin. "Stupid James. Stupid Volturi."

"But, once we're done, we'll travel the world, Bella. Italy, Brazil, England, Australia…anywhere you want," I said.

"None of those places mean anything without you by my side," she smiled. "I love you, Edward." _With my heart and soul._

"I love, adore and cherish you, my Bella. For all eternity. I know that this sucks, but we will overcome it," I said ardently. _You are my life…my reason for breathing, for living and I will not give you up without a fucking fight, Isabella Cullen. _She looked at me and pounced. Our clothes were shredded in seconds and we were making love against the boulder. It was animalistic and needy. It was also loving and gentle. We make love several times, pulverizing the boulder. As I helped my wife up from the ground, I noticed a small bag filled new clothes for us. I handed the bag to Bella who began dressing in the jeans and sweater my sister had brought for her. I saw a note at the bottom of the bag.

_Family meeting at dawn. I love you, both. – Alice_

We head back to the house and go directly to our room. Bella and I just lay, staring at each other. No mental conversations, no sex, just looking at the person who is the single most important person in the world. We gently caress each other as we lay there, relishing in the quiet.

At dawn, we head down to the living room of the house. Everyone is there. Alice and Jasper are sitting in the oversized chair in the corner. Carlisle and Esme were chatting with Eleazar and Carmen. Garrett, Laurent and Emmett were talking strategy while Rose was regaling the story about the defeat of Marcos and Renata with Kate and Irina.

"Okay, we can begin," Eleazar said. "We're waiting for a few other close friends but they won't be here until the day after tomorrow."

"I also spoke with Jacob and his pack. They'll be here later today," Carlisle said. "We finally have our timeframe, thanks to Alice."

"When?" Esme asked.

"Three days," Alice chirped. "Victoria arrived at Volterra in record time and explained what had happened. Aro is on a mission to take us all down. After he gets what he wants…"

"What does he want?" Garrett asked.

"Bella, Edward and me," Alice answered. "He's also tempted to take Jasper back but he betrayed the Volturi by defecting and that's punishable by death."

"Well, he's not getting us," Bella snapped.

"He possibly could, Bella," Eleazar said with a frown. "Chelsea is known to sway allegiances."

"How does Chelsea's power work?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"She fucks with your brain until you WANT to be a Volturi," Emmett explained. "Right?"

"Well, my brain is impenetrable," Bella answered. "And if I shield you, so is everyone else. Remember with Marcos? He was a blocker but he was unable to block my shield."

"This is true, Eleazar," I said. "If Bella's mind is closed to me, I cannot hear her. But I also cannot channel her powers if her mind is silent to me."

"Can you disconnect from Edward, Bella?" Carmen asked. _Right now, you are so connected. It's hard to see where one ends and the other begins, Edward. _Bella's mind shut off and she smiled tightly. "That's amazing…"

"What's amazing?" Kate asked.

"When Bella's mind is disconnected from Edward's, their bonds are still tight but not as interwoven," Carmen mused. She pondered some more information mentally in her native Spanish before speaking again. "Open your mind, _por favor_?_" _

Bella let out a quiet breath and her mind was an open book to me, again. I sighed a breath of relief and held her tightly.

"Bella and Edward are inseparable," Carmen muttered. "Even stronger than the connection Marcus had with Didyme."

"We know this," Bella answered. "Jasper called it some strange Italian term. Pretty much, if one of us dies, the other one will soon follow."

"Can you be separated, physically? For extended amount of time?" Eleazar asked.

"We've never tried," I answered.

"Nor do I care to," Bella finished for me. She buried her nose in the crook of my neck. _I cannot be without you, Edward. It's scary how attached I am to you, but…_

_I know, baby. I feel the same way. You're mine_, I whispered mentally, kissing her temple.

_Damn right, Edward._

"Stop conversing mentally," Rose snickered. "It's so annoying to see your little love chats but not being able to hear them. Plus, it's super nauseating. If I could throw up, I would."

"I think it's cute," Kate defended. "I would love to mentally whisper dirty nothings in Garrett's mind."

"I'd be in a constant state of arousal, my love," Garrett laughed.

"And this is bad because…" Kate smirked

"We're losing focus, people," Carlisle said. "If Bella can shield us all, then Chelsea will not stand a chance at swaying our allegiance. But, can you maintain your shield and do the other stuff as well?"

"I was able to do it against Marcos and Renata," Bella answered. "I shielded Rose and he didn't even get a read on us."

"Excellent," Eleazar smiled. "When the rest of our friends come, we'll have to work on maintaining your focus and control while under attack. Esme, you'll have to be near Bella and Edward at all times."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I'm a shield, too, Bella. But, I can protect from physical attacks," she smiled. "We need to keep you and Edward protected."

We nodded and began strategizing for the battle. Who would do what and discussing what Alice saw. Our powwow lasts until midday when Jacob and his pack of ten wolves arrive. Eleazar suggests we continue our meeting outside. I'm thankful for that since we don't want our home smelling like wet dog.

"Are we really that foul?" Jacob asked, arching a bushy brow. "Hey, Bells. Looking good."

"Hi, Jake," she smiled. "You need a haircut. How's Mike?"

"Nervous as fuck," Jacob chuckled. "He can't be without me. It's killing him to stay in Forks while I'm up here talking to you and your vamp friends."

"We appreciate you coming, Jacob," Carlisle said. "I know I was vague on the phone, but there's been some recent developments. The timeframe of the battle has moved up. Significantly."

"How soon, Doc?" Jacob asked.

"Three days, in Forks," Alice answered.

Jacob and Sam shared a look of mutual shock. "Why Forks?" Sam asked.

"We were originally from there," Esme answered. "We tend to think of it as home base. Our favorite home is located there and it's where the Volturi know to find us."

"Wait a minute," Jacob said. "You were the Cold Ones in our tribe's history?"

"Yes, Jacob. We made the treaty with your great grandfather. Not our ancestors, us," Carlisle answered.

"What's this treaty?" Bella asked.

"We would be able to hunt on their land for animals as long as we didn't cross the boundary line into LaPush," I answered. "We also couldn't hunt humans or cause any harm to humans while the treaty was in place."

"It should be null and void," Jacob sighed. "You killed Bella, in theory."

"No, I didn't," I snapped. "James did. I fucking saved her."

_Edward, relax, _Bella soothed. _You did save me. I love you, baby._

"I know, Edward. Relax," Jacob said, shooting daggers at me. "Bella would have been toast if weren't for you and I thank you for giving her a second chance at life. Sucks that she has to be a bloodsucking leech, but at least she's alive. Sort of."

"Jake, don't make me junk punch you," Bella growled. "I can cause some serious damage, now. I'm pretty certain that Mike would NOT be happy if you came home with your dick in a plastic baggie."

Jacob gulped and cupped his junk. Sam and the other guys snickered quietly. "I'm sorry, Bella," he squeaked.

"You better be," she snorted. "What do we do now?"

"We probably should head down to Forks," Carlisle suggested. "And prepare for the inevitable."

With a brusque nod, we all dart into a million different directions. After fifteen minutes, cars are loaded up and we're all planning our route to Forks. Jacob and his pack have already phased and were heading down to Forks on foot. Bella and I got into the Volvo that we had stored here and we took off into the twilight, heading toward our destiny.

What would be the outcome?

Would we lose anyone?

I prayed for positives and that no one would be lost, especially my Bella.

I would die without her.

I made a vow to myself that no matter what, Bella and I would survive this fight. We were going to spend the rest of eternity together. Nothing was going to stop us or deny us our happiness. Not the Volturi. Not James. Nobody.

**A/N: We're getting close to the end, folks. I'm thinking possibly two more chapters plus an epilogue? Anyhow, up next will be Bella's goodbye to Charlie and the 'eve' of the battle. Leave me some ;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**A special thanks to 'Starbucks.' He doesn't know that I'm sending him a shoutout because he's not a part of the fandom, BUT he saved my files on my now defunct computer. You rock, dude!**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Goodbyes…Maybe?**

**BPOV**

With Edward's driving, we made good time to Forks. We only had to stop for gas. We pulled up to the massive three story mansion in Forks. My jaw unhinged. "Jesus…"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Can this place be any bigger?" I mused.

"It could," he laughed. "We've since added onto it."

"When was the last time you lived here?"

"About seventy years ago," Edward replied. "The Cold Ones that Jacob mentioned was Carlisle, Emmett and me. Rose was with Esme in Seattle. Alice had yet to join our family."

"Oh," I replied. Edward parked the car and we headed inside of the massive building. Edward unlocked the door and a musty smell invaded my nostrils. The air was also pretty stale. Together, we moved around the house and opened it up. We removed the sheets from the furniture which was actually pretty new. _How is the furniture current?_

_Esme buys new items for each of our houses once every five years. This place got a makeover two years ago. _

I shrugged and continued working around the house. The décor was very neutral and elegant. Edward grabbed my hand and we headed up the stairs. "A tour for you," he smiled. The first door was Carlisle's study. It looked like an office that you would see in an Ivy League school. The wood on the walls was rich and dark. The bookshelves were filled with thousands of books. Across the hall was Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. It was very soft and romantic. Esme's tastes obviously prominent in this room. _Carlisle must really love her. I don't see him as a toile sort of guy. _

_He'd do anything for her,_ Edward chuckled mentally. _Just like I'd do anything for you. If you wanted toile for our bedroom, I'd gladly have it. Bitch and moan about it, but…_

"Edward, I promise you that we will never have toile in our bedroom. Or house. That shit's nasty," I laughed.

"Good," Edward said as he kissed me softly. He pulled away and tugged me down the hallway. The next room was Rose and Emmett's suite. It was much more modern and sleek. I noticed some harnesses attached to the ceiling. I looked at Edward. "Rose and Emmett are the most adventurous when it comes to sex."

"Harnesses?"

"Those are for Emmett," Edward shuddered. "The ceiling is reinforced with titanium to prevent any damage to the house."

_Damage to the house?_

_Alice's bedroom is above theirs and the ceiling came crashing down after a particularly…powerful round of love making. I was hunting and didn't see it but had to help with the clean up._

"How is that possible? You haven't been here in seventy years?" I asked.

"Sometimes we visit. Carlisle and Esme wanted to celebrate their eightieth wedding anniversary and we all decided to come here in the late 90s. Esme found out about the accident and demanded we fortify the ceiling. Emmett and I did that work and it sucked," he grumbled. Edward cocked his head. "Our family is close. I can hear Emmett's desires of using his harness."

"Do I want to know?" I squeaked.

Edward arched a brow and showed me a vision of Rose plowing into Emmett with a strap on, whipping his back with metal chains. _I need to bleach my brain, Edward. Thanks_, I thought dryly. _And don't even think about it._

"Ugh, no. Different strokes for different folks. I'm fairly traditional when it comes to matters of…"

"Fucking, Edward. When we fuck," I giggled.

"So crass, Mrs. Cullen," Edward smirked as he dragged me from Rose and Emmett's den of sin. "We may fuck, baby but know that each time I'm with you, I'm making love to you."

"Such a romantic, Mr. Cullen," I giggled as I kissed his lips. "So, no strap ons?"

Edward arched a brow and whipped me over his shoulder, darting up another set of stairs. I was dropped on a black couch and Edward locked the door. His eyes were dark and feral. I smirked up at him. _You don't want me to fuck you?_

_No, Bella. If anyone is going to get fucked, it will be you, my sweet wife. _

Our clothes were shredded and Edward had me flipped on my belly, resting against the edge of the couch. His fingers slid between my legs and he circled them around my clit. _So wet, Bella_, Edward purred mentally.

_What are you waiting for, Edward?_ I asked.

"Not a damn thing, baby," he said as he slammed his arousal into my body. I moaned as he filled me to the hilt. His hips slammed against my ass as he began fucking me. His fingers were threaded in my hair. "So tight, Bella."

"So big, Edward," I purred as I reached between us to rub my clit while he moved inside me. "Harder."

With a snarl, he gripped my hips and moved harder and faster in me. If I was human, my bones would have been broken. I moaned loudly as I felt my body react to his movements. "Close, Edward. I'm going to…fuck!"

"Let go, Bella," Edward commanded. My body didn't have any control and I came suddenly and forcefully. Edward soon followed and fell forward, breathing heavily. "Damn."

"That was…"

_Intense,_ we both thought. Edward slipped out and we checked the room for damage. It was pretty substantial. Walls were cracked and couch was pulverized. I fixed the damage while Edward got us both some clothes. Dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms that were Edward's and a t-shirt, we headed down to the main floor of the house. The rest of our family had arrived and had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward hissed. "It's not like I brought down an entire floor."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he whined.

"Nope," Edward and Alice laughed.

"Bella, I have some clothes for you since my brother decided to shred yours," Alice giggled. "In my closet. The entire right side are clothes in your size. Also, you need to speak with your father today after you hunt. You'll have to shield your body so can speak with him."

"Right," I said. "I'll get new clothes after I hunt. Want to join me, Edward?"

"He can't," Alice chirped.

"Why not?" I demanded.

Edward sighed and showed me a vision of us going at it like bunnies in a meadow for days. _Like that's a bad thing,_ I sighed.

"Jasper is going with you," Alice said as she pushed us out of the door. With a shrug, Jasper and I took off to the east. We found a herd of elk and drained three each. Jasper also found a bobcat and quickly drank that down. After we ate our 'lunch,' Jasper worked with me on some fighting techniques. Strictly fighting. No magic. The only thing that I had on Jasper right now was my newborn strength. We did some training before we began our sparring. Jasper kicked my ass every time. After each attack, he'd point out my mistakes and we'd remediate. Then the cycle began again.

It was until the phone rang from Jasper's pocket that we worked on my hand-to-hand combat skills. The phone call was Alice. She said I needed to see my father tonight as the battle was going to happen late tomorrow. Jasper and I ran back to the house in Forks. I decided to shower as I was covered in mud and dirt. Alice handed me a pair of jeans and a soft pink shirt. I arched a brow at her and she gave me a black sweater instead. _Much better, Tink. _

After my shower, I walked down to the kitchen. Edward was typing on his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing for our future," he smiled._ Alice is almost certain that we will be victorious tomorrow. _

"Almost certain?" I whispered.

"There's still a possibility that we're going to lose someone but who is still up in the air," Edward murmured. "So, I'm planning our extended honeymoon. How do you feel about traveling the globe with your husband?"

"Sounds perfect. Want to go visit Charlie?"

"Yes. Alice suggested that you go by yourself but we keep forgetting that you're still new to this life," Edward chuckled. "Not that you'd attack your own father, but still he's a human." I nodded and shielded my vampire body. Edward sighed when my human manifestation came to fruition. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

I extended my shield to him and his golden eyes turned to a perfect shade of emerald and his skin pinked up. "So are you, Edward. Let's go," I smiled. Edward escorted me to the car and we drove to my old home in Forks. Parking behind the police cruiser, we headed up the steps. Drawing in a deep breath, I unlocked the door and strode into the house. "Dad? You home?"

"Bells?" Charlie barked. He came out into the living room. He was still wearing his uniform but had untucked his shirt. "Oh my god! What a surprise!" He jogged toward me and pulled me into a hug. My throat burned and I gingerly wrapped my arms around his waist. He felt like brittle glass. I was so afraid of hurting him. "You look good, Bells. Marriage suits you."

"Thanks Charlie," I whispered as I patted his shoulder. He released me and gave me a twitchy mustache Charlie grin. "How are things with you?"

"Good," he said. "I hired a new deputy today. Actually, he knew you. Michael Newton? He moved here with Jacob Black and was looking for work."

"Mike Newton is a deputy?" I snorted. "Really, Dad?"

"I had a few of my guys quit unexpectedly from the Rez and I needed some replacements. Mike is going through training as a dispatcher until he can go to the state police academy," Charlie shrugged. He turned to Edward. "How are you, Edward? You look different."

I turned and saw that Edward had the appearance of a human. I had to maintain it since it would be weird to have him be changed before Charlie's eyes. "Oh, I got some colored contacts and got some color from our honeymoon," Edward lied smoothly.

"I like the green. It suits you," Charlie chuckled. "Do you all want some dinner? I'm making pizza."

"No, thanks, Dad. We ate before we came," I giggled. Edward's face broke into a crooked grin. "We'll sit with you while you eat, though."

"Okay," he said, arching a brow. We walked into the tiny kitchen and saw down in the mismatched chairs. "So, what are you doing here in Forks? What happened to your job at Voo Doo?"

"Things didn't pan out," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Besides, Edward was offered a position with Doctors Without Borders. We're going to Africa in a few weeks."

"You're a doctor?" Charlie asked.

"I am," Edward smiled. "I'm looking forward to the challenge of being in Africa. No modern technology accept a stethoscope and my own eyes. It'll be fascinating."

"How will I get in touch with you, Bella?" Charlie muttered.

"I'll call you, Charlie. I promise," I said as I gently patted his arm.

"Why do I feel like this is a permanent goodbye, Bells?" Charlie murmured.

"It's not, Charlie," I soothed.

_Bella, it may have to be. The fight tomorrow…it will leave a permanent mark on our history. Your dad can not know about us. _

_I need more time, Edward. He's my dad…_ I wailed mentally.

Edward squeezed my hand and turned to my father. "Have you seen any games, Charlie? The Mariners are having a great season."

"They are," Charlie said. They both began talking about the Mariners while Charlie ate the pizza and drank his beer. Edward held my hand and twisted my rings as they spoke. The feeling was soothing.

"Bella?" Edward said as he caressed my hair.

"Sorry," I said, giving him a shy smile.

"You were spacing out," Edward said with a concerned frown. _Are you okay? _I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to run to the restroom. Where is it, Charlie?"

"We only have one. Up the stairs," he answered.

"Thanks," Edward said. _Talk to him, Bella. Say goodbye to him. As if it is the last time. If you need more time, I can run back to the house and leave you the car. But you need to be at the clearing by dawn. _Edward got up from the table and headed upstairs. I listened to him go through the motions of 'going to the bathroom' while my dad put the rest of his pizza away.

"Dad?" I sighed.

"What's up, Bells?"

"Can we go for a walk? To the park?" I asked. "That park near the forest?"

"Sure, Bells. What about Edward?"

"He can watch some television. He'll be fine," I said as I opened the door for my dad. Handing him his coat, we headed out into the cool May night.

"Do you need a coat?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. We strolled to the park and sat down on the swings. "Daddy, after tomorrow, I don't know when I'm going to see you again. Or if I'm going to see you."

"But we can talk, right?" Charlie asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm not sure, Daddy," I answered. I heard a faint rustling and I went on alert. _Edward? I may not be alone…can you sweep the perimeter?_

_Already on it, love. Emmett and Rose are with me. Alice saw something and joined me at your house. _

"Is it Edward?"

"Edward is wonderful, Dad. He's everything I've ever dreamed of in a husband. I love him. Our lives, though, are different. With his new position with Doctors Without Borders, we may not be able to be in contact as often as we like. We're also heading into some pretty hostile areas of Africa."

I heard a quiet hiss and saw a flash of red. I shielded Charlie and stood up from my perch on the swing. "Bells? What is it?"

"We're not alone," I said quietly.

"No, you're not," Victoria snarled as she stepped out of the forest. "Your connection to this human is dooming him to death."

"No," I growled as I crouched down. "You'll have to get through me, first."

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Charlie barked.

"Dad, stay behind me and don't move. You have to trust me," I said forcefully.

"Your dad? Does he have any powers or is he a worthless human?" Victoria laughed. She flicked her wrist and an energy ball appeared. "I wonder if he goes boom when I blow him up?"

I froze Victoria and flung her across the park into an ancient tree.

"Bella?" Charlie squeaked.

"Trust me, Dad," I said. "I'll keep you safe."

Victoria hopped up and ran toward me, hair blazing behind her. "You are dead, you fucking bitch!"

With my mind, I tried to push Victoria away but she was too fast. Using one of the parries that Jasper taught me, Victoria and I fought traditionally. I spun away and tossed her like a rag doll onto the merry-go-round. She launched back toward me and pushed me to the ground. I kicked her off me and flicked my wrists. Her skin erupted in bright yellow welts. She let out an ear piercing shriek.

_Bella! We're close. We followed a fake trail. Less than a minute! Are you okay?_

_I'm fine but I think Charlie is about to have a heart attack. It's beating so fast! _I replied.

_He's terrified, Bella. Jasper is trying to send some calming thoughts his way but we're still too far away. _

With a snarl, I caused one of Victoria's legs to burst into flames. Another scream filled the tiny park. The flames quickly died out and Victoria leapt over me. She grabbed Charlie and held her hand at his neck. Charlie was crying and squirming in her grasp. "Obviously you're not as strong as they said you were. Perhaps if Daddy was out of the way, you'd fall apart. Right, Daddy?"

"Leave her alone," Charlie begged. "She's innocent."

"No she's not. She killed two of my friends," Victoria growled. She snapped Charlie's wrist and he let out an agonizing yell.

_She's got Charlie! Help!_ I yelled mentally. Then, I wrapped my shield around Charlie as carefully as I could. Clenching my fists, I pulled him from Victoria's grasp, tossing him to the monkey bars. Edward and Jasper arrived at that point, standing behind Victoria, holding onto her shoulders. Carlisle and Rose attended to Charlie. "You fucked with the wrong vampire, bitch. We gave you a reprieve in Alaska. Now, I won't be so nice."

I gathered all the power in my belly and flicked my wrists. Edward and Jasper released Victoria as her body began to bubble and contort. "No! NO!" Victoria screamed. With one more flick of my wrists, she exploded into oblivion. Her scream lingered in the air as the ashes of her body fell to the ground.

I turned to where Carlisle and Rose were located by my father. "Daddy?" I cried as I cradled his head. "Will he…be okay?"

"It's not good, Bella," Carlisle murmured. "He has a broken wrist, several broken ribs, internal bleeding and a concussion."

"Can you save him? Like you did with Angela?" I begged.

"I can try," Carlisle said. "But, I want to do it at the house. Not here. The risk of exposure is too great in the open." As we spoke, Emmett pulled up with Edward's Volvo. Carefully, Charlie was placed in the backseat. I cradled him in my arms, sobbing tearlessly. The car ride was face and soon Charlie was placed in Carlisle's study. His heart was stammering against his ribs. Every so often it would jump. "I'm going to attend to the ribs, first." He held out his hands and a warm glow emanated from his palms. The cracks in his ribs healed along with the damage internally. I heard all of the repairs being made to my father's broken body. Carlisle's hands moved to Charlie's head and his palms were brighter.

"Daddy, please be okay," I whispered. I held onto his uninjured hand. Edward was behind me, holding onto my waist.

Carlisle finished his healing and collapsed onto the couch. "His physical injuries are cured. He's resting now. I'm going to hunt." Noiselessly, he left the room and went to find something to drink.

"He'll wake up in about twenty minutes, Bella," Alice said from the doorway. "He'll want answers. You need to give them to him. With tomorrow happening, he needs to be aware."

"The Volturi will kill him," Edward hissed.

"No. They won't. After tomorrow, the Volturi will be no more," Alice said with certainty. She smiled and left us in Carlisle's study. I watched and listened to my father's heartbeat. Edward held me as we waited. After twenty minutes, Charlie's mustache twitched. His eyelids fluttered. Soon, his eyes opened and he looked around the room. He sat up and gasped quietly.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Stay away from me," he choked out.

"Charlie," Edward said quietly, holding his hands up defensively. "You're safe now. No one can hurt you."

"What did you do to my daughter?" Charlie growled.

"He didn't do anything to me, Daddy," I spat.

_Bella, relax, love. He's emotional and scared. Don't goad him on. _"Charlie, I didn't do anything to Bella."

"She blew up that thing," Charlie rasped out.

"She did. Charlie, Bella's a witch," Edward explained. "A very powerful witch."

"And a vampire?" Charlie asked. "Are you a vampire too, Edward?"

"I am."

"Where are your fangs? How can you go out during the day? Are you going to kill me? You don't sleep in a coffin, do you?" Charlie rattled off.

Edward chuckled. "No fangs. Just sharp teeth. The daytime travel is a misnomer. We don't burst into flames or anything. Sparkle in the sunlight but other than that, nothing else. In regards to killing you, me and my family, Bella included, we're vegetarians. We only hunt from the blood of animals. Look at my eyes. What color are they?"

"Gold."

"That's because we only hunt animal blood. If I was a traditional vampire, my eyes would be blood red," Edward explained. "Finally, we don't sleep. So, no coffins."

"Daddy?" I begged.

Charlie looked at me and he saw me as a vampire. My pale skin and red eyes. "Your eyes…"

"That's because she's a newborn, Charlie," Edward said as he gently rubbed my dad's arm. "Shortly after our wedding, Bella was attacked by James."

"Her ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes. He is a very strong demon. He tried to kill her. He almost succeeded. He shot a fireball into her chest. A few seconds prior to that, I bit Bella and infected her with my venom. It changed her into a vampire," Edward said softly. "Two and half days later, she woke up as what you see. But, she has powers. Bella can freeze time, accept for me. She can cause things to blow up and move things with her mind. Finally, she can shield herself and her loved ones from mental attacks."

"When I saw you both earlier, you were under her shield?" Charlie questioned.

"That's why I looked human, Daddy," I said as I moved closer. I centered myself to appear human. Charlie gasped. "I'm sorry that I scared you but I couldn't let Victoria hurt you. Let her kill you."

"Have you always had these powers?" Charlie posed.

"Not until a few months ago," I answered.

"Why is Edward not affected?"

"He's my mate. We're connected on many levels. Emotionally, physically, mentally and magically. Right now, I can hear him in my head. He's quite proud of me," I smiled.

"I am, Bella. I love you," Edward said as he held out his hand. I twined my fingers with his. "Charlie, there is something else that you need to know. Tomorrow, there is going to be a massive battle just outside of Forks. The ruling class of our kind, The Volturi, are incredibly threatened by Bella. Victoria was part of a scouting party that attacked us several days ago. We released her to tell the Volturi that we were ready."

"Apparently, Victoria, the redhead, was pissed or something that I killed her friends. It needed to be done, though," I sighed.

"Charlie?" Esme called. My dad turned to Esme and blushed. "I can hear your stomach rumbling from here."

"Oh, I'm fine," Charlie muttered. "I ate dinner…what time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," Edward answered.

"Seven hours ago. I guess I am hungry," Charlie chuckled. "And tired."

"Come Charlie. Let's get you some food and you can sleep in Edward's room," Esme said with a kind smile. Charlie slowly walked toward Esme.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away…I love you baby girl."

Using my vampire speed, I ran to him and hugged him gently. He chuckled nervously and kissed my forehead. "Thank you for protecting your old man. That was…something."

Charlie's stomach rumbled and he followed Esme to the kitchen. They talked quietly as Charlie ate the food Esme prepared. Soon, Esme led Charlie upstairs to sleep. His quiet breathing evened out and soon he was dreaming. Edward and I walked out onto the patio. _By this time tomorrow, hopefully, this nightmare will be over. We can live our lives as husband and wife_, Edward thought.

_What will we do?_

_Whatever we want, Bella_. "Travel the world. Make love. Go to school."

"Why would I want to go to school?" I grumbled. "I have my degree…"

"The younger we start off in a location, the longer we can stay. We can both pass as college freshman and attend classes together. Join a fraternity or sorority. Have sex in the dorms. Study together," Edward chuckled.

"I still want to make love on Wrigley Field," I snickered.

"Consider it done," Edward purred. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. My Edward," I smiled. "I can't wait until this is over."

"Me neither."

However, as we said that, a cold shudder traveled through our bodies. The end was in sight but what will be the cost?

**A/N: Battle is up next…So, one more real chapter, possibly two and the epilogue. Leave me some love!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**This will be the final chapter plus an epilogue. The battle…that's all I'm saying…**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Battle**

**EPOV**

It was still dark. The sun had barely begun to shift into the sky. We were all standing on a large field just outside of Forks, waiting. I was next to my wife who was staring at the field warily. To my right were Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. On Bella's left were Alice, Jasper, Carmen and Eleazar. Kate and Garrett were behind us along with Irina and her mate, Laurent. There were also a few nomads around in the field; vampires who were done with the Volturi's rule. Charlotte and Peter, Makenna and Charles and ironically enough, Maria, Jasper's maker.

On the outskirts of the field, were the wolves. I could hear each of their thoughts and excitement for the impending battle.

_Let's get this shit done. _

_I wonder how many blood suckers I can take down?_

_Fucking leeches. _

_Mommy…_

I looked around at the wolves and saw a younger wolf cowering behind Sam. I nodded to Sam, gesturing to the wolf. Sam regarded his comrade and saw the fear in his eyes. With a nod, Sam led the young wolf away from the field. Two quiet pops indicated that they had phased back into their human forms.

"How soon, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Alice replied. "A few of their demons that can blink are close but are waiting for the rest of the horde of nastiness."

"Horde of nastiness?" Maria asked dryly.

"What?" Alice shrugged. "It's what they are."

"I really wish that there were more people here," Esme said nervously. "I feel so exposed right now."

Alice closed her eyes, smiling as she did so. "There are reinforcements on the way, Esme. Besides the wolves." Through her vision, I saw roughly twenty more vampires about ten minutes away. Each of them with a special talent. I relayed the vision to Bella who let out a sigh of relief. Then Alice's vision crumbled, pyres of fallen vampires, fighting wolves, and then, nothing. My wife started shaking uncontrollably, clutching at her chest.

"Bella, you need to relax," Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm over us. "The vision probably just ended."

I walked over to Bella and took her face in my hands. "We will win. We will survive," I said, staring into her terrified red eyes. "Bella, we are stronger than them. Plus we have the element of surprise with the wolves. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she answered. "It's the uncertainty that I don't trust. What if…"

"No 'what if's' Bella. We will win," I said fervently. I pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly, almost to the point of pain but I was okay with that. "I want to finish our honeymoon. I want show you the world. I want to make love to you on Wrigley Field."

_Promise?_ She asked mentally.

_I promise, Bella. You are my life: my reason for existing! I love you. And we will survive. Just a few hours longer and our lives will drastically improve. I promise you. _

She nodded and released me. She looked up at me and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips. I lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her fingers tangled into my hair. Our tongues tangled as we desperately kissed each other. _Will you two stop molesting each other? _Emmett snickered mentally.

"Fuck off, Emmett," Bella growled from her spot in my arms.

_As much as I understand how much you need each other, the Volturi are close. Really, REALLY close, _Alice snorted. We both groaned and I hesitantly put her down on the ground. I kissed her nose before separating myself from my wife. Emmett sent me some foul pictures to calm my raging hard-on. It was seeing Carlisle in a kilt, riding a donkey that effectively killed it.

"Really? Emmett? Where do you come up with this stuff?" I chortled.

"I'm unique," he shrugged. "Right, Rosie?"

"Sure, Em," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Shit," Jasper hissed. "They're here." The sun had just crept over the horizon, covering the field with a lavender tint. The mountains surrounding the field were basking in bright sunlight.

We all spread out in an attack formation with Carlisle and I taking point. The vampires that Alice saw were quickly taking spots behind our line. They were all ready for the fight, wanting to end the madness of the Volturi rule. At the far end of the field, a battalion of the Volturi marched slowly toward us. They wore gray and black cloaks. Their march was slow and purposeful, like the expected to win.

But they won't. At least, according to Alice. The mental voices behind me were not so sure.

Bella glared at them as she enveloped all of us in her shield. Her hands were clenched in rigid claws. The Volturi continued their slow march. About a hundred yards away, they stopped. A trio of cloaked men continued moving closer with a small band of demons and vampires following them. One of the demons was James in his human form. Or at least, I think it was James. He had changed bodies and was now a tall, Italian looking man with gray eyes. But his mental voice was snarling at Bella, calling her every bad name in every language he knew.

The shortest vampire took a few steps forward and smiled at Carlisle. "My dear friend, Carlisle. How are you? It's been too long," he said as he held out his hand.

"It has been, Aro," Carlisle said. He walked toward Aro and took his hand. Once his hand was touching Aro's, Carlisle's mind was infiltrated by Aro's. All of the recent events were passed between Aro and Carlisle. I hissed lowly at the invasion of privacy.

_Relax, Edward. Aro is also a mind reader but he needs to have physical contact,_ Esme thought to me. _He had an inkling to what's going on thanks to James but seeing it through Carlisle's eyes solidifies his 'concerns.' _

"I see your family has grown, dear Carlisle," Aro said in his sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes. My oldest son has mated," Carlisle replied, gesturing to me. I nodded curtly, wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

"I can see that. I also know that she's the reason why we're here," Aro said with a leering grin at my wife. "The beautiful Isabella. Come to me, child."

"I'm fine right here, thanks," she said dryly. There was a ripple of shock from the Volturi. No one, apparently, refused Aro.

"It would behoove you to come to Aro when he beckons, little girl," the blonde vampire sneered.

"Caius, hush. If she doesn't want to come, then she doesn't have to," Aro said. "I can get all of my information from young Edward."

_Not if I shield you, baby,_ Bella thought. I felt her shield wrap around my body and I walked toward Aro. He held out his hand like he wanted me to kiss it. _Ewww, that's gross. His skin looks like onion paper. And his eyes are fucking freaky. Nasty. _

_I love the color commentary, Bella, but so not helping. _

_Sorry, Edward. _

"Hello, Edward," Aro said as he waved his hand in my face. I took his hand and smiled. He closed his eyes and waited for the information to come. But it didn't. "You're blocking me. How is that possible?"

"I have no idea," I smiled.

"It's the girl," Caius spat. "Destroy her. She is too powerful."

"Good luck trying to get to her," Emmett snickered.

"Jane?" Aro mused, turning to a little girl with short blonde hair. "Show us what you can do."

She smiled at me and focused her attention on something. Nothing happened, though. Her smile morphed into a sneer. "It's not working Aro. What the fuck?!"

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen. I'm a shield. You all can suck it, bitches," Bella said as she waved her hands. "Good luck."

"What an insolent brat," Caius snarled.

"She's insolent because she's challenging you?" Charlotte asked. "That's a load of crap. Just because she's different and powerful does not mean that she should be condemned to death."

"It's not just her," James growled. "It's this whole freaking family. Look at them. Their eyes are gold! They feed on animals. Bella's joining of them makes them a threat."

"A threat you should take into account," Jasper said. "Your time has ended, Aro. A new time for our kind is about to start. No leading through fear and terror. It will be fair and impartial. No attacking now and asking questions later."

"You were once a part of this leadership, Jasper. You were a valued member of our guard," Aro said. "It's a shame that you defected. Your fate is the same as Edward's mate. Death."

"You're all dead," James laughed as he flicked his wrist, lighting a fireball. He launched but Bella froze it and deflected it, sending it toward Caius. Caius let out a shrill shriek when the fireball ignited on his cloak. One of the new vampires could manipulate the weather and the wind picked up around Caius. Bella used her power to send her own fireball toward him and he exploded.

"About time," mumbled the third vampire in the line.

"Marcus! That was our brother," Aro hissed.

"He was a pain in the ass," Marcus replied. "I happen to agree with what the woman said about you destroying Bella because she's different. You're threatened, Aro."

"I AM!" he roared. He took a deep breath and collected himself. "Did you see what she did to Caius?"

"I did. You know what? I'm done with you, brother," Marcus snarled as he removed his black robe. He darted over to our side, standing next to me. Bella wrapped her shield around him, begrudgingly. I could hear his thoughts. _Aro is a fucking bully and I will not stand for this farce any longer. It's about time for someone to stand up to him. I applaud the Cullens and Edward's new mate for doing so. It's so over, brother. You're going DOWN!_

_Did Marcus just switch sides?_ Carlisle asked, his mind reeling with what just happened. I nodded imperceptibly.

"I will end you, Marcus. Just like I ended your mate," Aro snarled. He dropped to a crouch and bared his teeth.

"I knew you killed my Didyme," Marcus growled in response. "Your death will be by my hands to avenge her death, you traitor." He launched himself at Aro and soon an all-out melee started. James barreled toward Bella, morphing into his demon form as he ran toward her. Alice and I joined my wife as she gathered her power to end James. With a shriek, she pulled on our power and soon James was obliterated, covering the ground with his ash.

_Finally!_ Bella mentally squealed. But her celebration was short-lived as Jane was running toward her. Alec, her brother was making a move toward me. Since I was connected with Bella, I froze them both. Bella grabbed a fireball and an energy ball from one of the demons and we sent them to Alec and Jane. They sizzled as the fireball and energy ball came in contact with their skin. With Bella's mind, she ripped them apart before running toward another vampire.

Alice and Jasper were fighting a large man, presumably Demetri. I knew that Jasper worked with him when he was in the guard. I followed Bella and we worked in perfect tandem to destroy three more Volturi.

The wolves joined the fight when Marcus attacked Aro. They were still going at it in the center of the field. Jacob and Sam were snapping at some newborns. Alice yelled at me mentally. _Fire, Edward!_ I turned and saw that Demetri was ripped in two. I pulled from Bella's power and shot a fireball at him. _Thanks, Edward! You rock!_

"No problem, Tink," I replied, turning back to the fight I was engaged in. However, I was face to face with Tanya. She smiled sweetly at me. Her eyes were blood red. "I guess Marcus wasn't the only one who defected. Who helped you with your arm, Tanya?"

"Felix," she replied. "But, turnabout is fair play, Edward. Bella hurt me and now it's my turn to hurt you." She reached out and clasped her hand on my wrist. She twisted and turned my hand. I could feel it start to pull away from my body. I hissed loudly as I kicked at her chest, sending her flying. My hand hung limply from my arm. _Bella! I need you. _

She turned and saw me facing a very large Felix. He was easily as big as Emmett, if not bigger. Tanya ran back toward me, springing toward my chest. _You're dead, Edward. _I deftly moved out of her way and darted toward Bella. She had finished her battle with Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard and was standing next to me. Tanya never even reached me. Bella's mind had concocted some sort of physical shield. Tanya bounced off the shield and snarled at my wife.

"You bitch. Can't you let me end him?" Tanya screamed.

"Nope. Why would I do that? I happen to love him. Since, he's my HUSBAND and all," she said dryly. "I should have ENDED you back in Alaska."

"No magic," Felix said. "May the best woman win. And best man. A fight to the death."

Bella dropped the shield and cracked her knuckles. "You're on."

_Bella, no. Tanya is an experience fighter. She'll…_I pleaded with her mentally.

_I have to do this, Edward_.

_She'll be fine. So will you, Edward. I've seen it. There will be injuries, but you both will be victorious, _ Alice thought to me.

_Not really comforting, Alice._ I crouched down and stared at Felix. He cracked his neck, giving me an evil grin. He was so big but that usually meant nothing. He could be huge but I was definitely faster. Plus, I could read his mind to pull his next parry and move from his brain. I adjusted my hand so it wasn't so useless and then vaulted myself at Felix. We met in the middle with a thunderous crash. He tried to grasp my head but I flipped out of his arms and kicked his legs out from underneath him. I pounced on this chest and bit down on his shoulder, filling my mouth with venom. Felix roared in agony. My venom weakened his arm and I pulled it from his body, tossing it toward a flaming pile of dismembered vampire bodies.

Felix kicked me and flipped off of him. I took a quick look at Bella and she actually had the upper hand in her fight with Tanya. But, I couldn't enjoy it too much. Felix was in front of me, glaring at me angrily. "You made a vital error, Cullen. You will not live to see another sunset. You are going to hell."

"No. You are," I smirked. I ran toward him and pummeled him into the ground. I snapped and bit at every inch of skin I could find. He growled and hissed, hitting at me blindly with one arm. "You know, this is actually kind of humorous." I reached down and snapped Felix's leg off. He flipped us over so I was on the ground. Bella plucked the leg from my hand, tossing it into the flames. I kicked Felix off me and he stumbled to the ground. "A one legged and one armed man. There really isn't any point in continuing."

"You fucker!" Felix sneered. "I can still take you down. Even with my deficits!"

"Sure," I goaded as I circled him. "How about I put you out of your misery?"

"Never!"

I ran toward him and we were a blur of arms, legs and grunts. Soon, Felix's other leg was removed and then his final arm. All that was left was his trunk and head. Jasper sauntered over and snorted amusedly. "You're not so scary now, Felix."

"Fuck off, Whitlock," he groaned from the ground.

"I get the body and you get the head?" I asked of Jasper.

"Deal, brother," Jasper replied, shaking my hand. We both picked up Felix and smiled down at him. "It was a pleasure killing you, Felix. Say hello to Demetri for me in hell." With a twist of our bodies, Felix was no more. His yell trailed off to nothing and he was tossed into a funeral pyre.

A loud shriek permeated my brain and my ears. _Bella!_ Everyone thought. I turned and saw Tanya standing over my wife, with her hands around her neck. My heart fell to my feet and I couldn't think. I just reacted. I froze Tanya and flung her across the field. Bella collapsed on the ground, moaning quietly. I darted to Tanya's side and picked her up.

"She was mine, Cullen. I had her," she growled.

"She's my mate. My wife," I seethed. "You kill her. You kill me."

"Good. Since, I couldn't have you, no one should," Tanya snorted.

"Tanya, get over it!" Bella said. Her eyes were black from exhaustion but she was fierce looking. Her skin was pale but she had this ethereal quality to her stance. She moved Tanya from my grasp and held her over the ground. "All of this is stemmed from jealousy. This entire fight! Jealously and fear of the unknown."

"That's because you're a freak!" Tanya spat.

"At least I'm not a slut," Bella chuckled. "However, being a freak is going to condemn me to death? I don't fucking think so. However, your traitorous thoughts and hatred for this family and the fear of the unknown will condemn you. You hurt people, Tanya. You've killed people. I hate being judge, jury and executioner but I'm done. We're all done. It's time to meet your maker, bitch." With a flip of her wrist, Tanya's head was ripped from her body and her arms and legs were torn from her torso with a loud shrill shriek.

Jasper and Alice gathered the parts of Tanya and she was added to Felix's funeral pyre. Bella collapsed and fell to her knees. I gathered her in my arms. "We did it."

"Not yet," she whispered. "Aro is still going."

We looked over and Marcus and Aro were still attacking each other. However, Marcus had an upper hand. Literally. He was smacking Aro with his own hand. The very same hand that he 'gathered' information from. Bella giggled as she saw that. _What? It's funny!_

"It is," I agreed as I picked her up. She clung to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. For all intents and purposes, the fight was over. The only active fight was Aro and Marcus. They looked like they could go for hours. "Should we help Marcus?"

"No. They need to finish this for themselves," Bella replied. "Alice, who wins?"

"Marcus," Alice replied as she daintily wiped her hands. "I can't believe I touched that skanky hoe, Tanya. I need a shower."

"I just fought her for like an hour," Bella griped. "I need to be coated with bleach and then like twenty showers later, I'd feel somewhat clean."

We all gathered near the northern corner of the field. Jacob and Sam had phased back into their human forms. Rose was cradling her left arm while Emmett was limping slightly. A few of the remaining Volturi asked for leniency. Carlisle was speaking with them regarding their choice. Esme was protecting him with her own shield.

"What's going to happen now, Edward?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. The Volturi are effectively no more. The final two brothers are fighting to the death," I said, looking at Aro and Marcus.

"Are we the new ruling class?" Maria asked.

"Definitely not," Jasper said, arching a brow at her. "You have a questionable demeanor, Maria. You were just here since you wanted to rebuild your forces down in Texas. I have no qualms in destroying you."

"Asshole," Maria grumbled. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be six feet under."

"Maria, it would be in your best interest to leave," Jasper seethed.

"You can join me, Jasper. We were great together, you know? Leave this coven and feel what real power is," she purred seductively. She ran her hands up Jasper's chest. Alice growled and wrapped her tiny arms around Maria's neck.

"You heard my _mate!_ Leave and never come back!" Alice shrieked. "You have three seconds to get away from here before I kill you and turn you to ashes." Alice shoved her away and Maria snarled before she darted away. Bella cocked her head as she watched Maria weave through the piles of ashes.

"I don't trust her," Bella murmured. "She's not done."

"I'm with you, love," I replied. "Her mind was fixated on Jasper. She'll stop at nothing to get him."

"Alice, do you see anything, sugar?" Jasper asked.

"I don't see anything," she replied. "I've never been able to see Maria. I was honestly surprised when she showed up at the house."

"Does she have a special power?" Rose asked as Emmett adjusted her arm. "Thanks, baby."

"I never knew that she did," Jasper replied. "But, Edward you could hear her thoughts, right?"

"I could."

A loud shriek filled the field and Maria was barreling toward us. We scattered and she ran toward Jasper. I darted in between her and Jasper. She swiped at my body and sunk her teeth in to my neck. I howled loudly in pain. Her fingernails claw at my chest, shredding my shirt. My family tried to get to me but it was fruitless.

"Little known fact, dear Edward," she seethed. "I am a shield of my own. Your family can't get to you until I release you and I don't intend to do that until your dead heart is in my hand." Her fingers started digging into my chest, burrowing in my skin. I screamed on agony.

_Edward! NO! _Bella yelled in my mind. _I'll save you, baby! _ Bella glared at Maria and whipped her body away from mine. I collapsed to my knees. Once Maria was pulled from me, my family was able to approach her and she was ripped to shreds. Bella ran to my side and held me tightly. "Edward, please. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, unable to talk. Something that Maria did caused some burning sensation in my chest. _It hurts,_ I whimpered. Bella moved my shirt and saw five distinct holes in my chest.

"What do I do?" Bella asked helplessly.

"You need to bite him," Carlisle said.

"Can't you heal him?" Bella sobbed. "Carlisle, please!"

Carlisle's hands hovered over me and I could feel the warmth emanate from them. However, it was hurting me more. I howled in pure agony. "I can't Bella. It's killing him."

"What if I do it?" Bella cried. She closed her eyes and channeled Carlisle's power. She pressed her hand to my chest and I felt the power surge through me. I groaned as Bella worked on healing me. It was reminiscent of when I went through the change of becoming a vampire. Every cell in my body was vibrating with agony and oddly, enough, pleasure. My wife was healing me and it was making me feel good.

"Just a bit longer, Bella," Carlisle soothed.

"I'm so tired, Carlisle," she groaned as she pressed her hand further toward my chest. _Edward, please, I need you…_ I weakly lifted my hand to her face, caressing her soft skin. Her eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen them: black as pitch from exhaustion, hunger and emotional strain. Alice pressed her hands to Bella's shoulders and gave her the power boost she needed. With a snarl, the wounds on my chest healed. Bella slumped against Jasper who was sitting behind her.

"She needs to hunt. So does Edward," Carlisle said authoritatively. "Take them and go. Emmett, you may have to kill something for them."

"Come here, little brother," Emmett said as he scooped me up. I feebly tried to get out of his grasp but he gave me a stern look before darting off. I don't know how long we ran but eventually Emmett put me on my feet. I inhaled deeply and smelled a few elk. "Can you get it on your own?"

Taking a few unsteady steps, I fell onto my knees. With my chin dropped to my chest, "No. I don't think so."

"I hate seeing you like this, Edward," Emmett said as he gently moved to a rock. "Stay here."

"Where am I going to go?" I asked.

_Good point. I'll be back. _He jogged off and I heard him struggle with a large male elk. A sharp snap indicated that he broke the animal's neck and he tossed it in front of me. I slowly knelt and wrapped my lips around the elk's neck. I drained the large animal quickly and looked up at my brother. "Better?"

"Much," I replied. "But, I need more."

"Well, get off your skinny ass and go find yourself some," he chortled. He held out his hand and dragged me to my feet. I was more steady. I took a few hesitant steps before I darted off to find more blood. I finished three more elk and one small coyote. However, I could hear crying in the distance. It was Bella. Jasper was trying to soothe her but apparently she was shielding herself. I couldn't hear her thoughts but I could understand the panicked tenor of Jasper's mind.

"Emmett, we have to go," I said. "Bella's upset."

"Understandably so," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "You look better, little brother. Your eyes are so vacant and you don't look like a corpse."

I rolled my eyes before I darted off to my wife. Emmett was on my heels. Bella was perched on a rock, clawing at her hair and sobbing tearlessly. Jasper was trying, unsuccessfully, to calm her. _Edward, she's inconsolable. She is so upset. She thinks that you're dead. I don't know why. She healed you. _

"Bella," I whispered. "Please, love. Look at me. I'm right here. I'm okay."

"Edward," she sobbed, looking up at me. Her eyes were still black as night.

"Has she had anything to drink?" I asked to Jasper.

"No. I scooped her and tried to get her feed but she ran up on the rock and blocked me from calming her and reaching her physically. I think the reality of what just happened hit her while we were running to get her food," Jasper murmured.

"Bella," I whispered, climbing toward her. I still couldn't quite reach her but I was closer than before. "I know that you're terrified but please let me come closer. I'm real. I'm fine."

"Really?" she asked brokenly. She reached out for my outstretched hand and once our fingers touched, I was zinged. I pulled her into my arms and our bodies reacted. The electricity of our connection reacted and I felt alive. _Edward. Oh my Edward. You're okay. I am so sorry. I should have protected you. Please! PLEASE! Never let me go. Promise me, Edward._

_Never, my Bella. We're okay. We're both okay. The threat is over and we can live our lives. I love you, my sweet girl. So much,_ I crooned mentally, kissing her face. "You need to hunt."

"I need you more," she pleaded.

"Bella, you need to regain you strength," Jasper said from his spot below us. I shot him a look, pleading with my eyes from him to leave. _ I get it, Edward. I'm going. I'll take the oaf with me. Get her to feed before you go at it. Okay? _Jasper tugged on Emmett's sleeve and they ran off.

"They're gone, love," I said as I cupped her face. "I've never seen your eyes this dark. Please, I need you to eat."

"I need to feel you, Edward."

"I'll make love to you after you've eaten, baby," I suggested. "I need to feel you too, but I'm okay now. Look at my eyes." She gazed up at me and saw the honey golden color of my irises. Her fingers glide over my nose and down my cheeks. "I need to see your beautiful eyes, Bella. My sweet wife."

She bit her lip and nodded. I slung her onto my back as I darted off to find her something to drink. _I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, Edward. Until I got that power boost from Alice, I thought you were going to die. _"I felt you slip away, Edward."

"I thought I was going to lose you, too. I don't know what Maria was but she is gone now and can't hurt you or me again," I said as I stopped us. Just over the ridge, I heard six heartbeats. "Do you need me to…"

"No," she said as she slid down my back. With a deep breath, she ran off to get something to drink. I followed at a safe distance, watching as she drained all six deer. Once she finished the final deer, she looked at me. Her eyes were no longer black but a burnt, russet orange. "Now can we…?" _Fuck like bunnies?_

_Not fuck like bunnies, Bella. I want to make love to you. You saved me and I want to thank you. Let's go back to the house and I show you how much I appreciate what you did for me. _

"I don't want to be around everyone yet," she whispered as she laced her fingers in my hair.

"Okay. I found someplace the last time we were here," I said. "Do you want to run or ride?"

"Ride," she smiled. She hopped on my back and I darted to the meadow that I found a few months prior. Bella's lips were attached to my neck and she was licking and nuzzling my skin. It made running difficult since each pass of her mouth was making me aroused. We finally arrived at the meadow and it was as perfect as I remembered it. Even more so since Bella was now with me. "It's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison to you," I said, knowing full well that my line was cheesy.

"Wow, that is pretty bad, Edward," Bella snorted.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Come here, my beautiful wife." She ran into my arms and nestled against my chest. Her head was right above my silent heart. "Everything is okay, now."

"We survived," she murmured. I sat us down in the middle of the meadow, cradling her to my chest. "The threat is gone and we can move on with our lives."

"What do we do?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Whatever you want. Travel the world. Go to school. Make love. Have a future."

"I just want to be with you," she murmured. "Forever."

"Let's start with right now," I whispered, kissing her forehead. _Let me thank you for saving my life. For completing me in ways I never knew existed. _"Let me love you, Mrs. Cullen." I crashed my lips against hers and slowly laid her down on the warm grasses of the meadow. Her hair was spread around her head like a mahogany halo. My mouth moved down her neck, tracing my tongue over her scar that made her mine forever. Her hands cupped my cheeks and she gently pulled me to look at my face. The sun filtered through the trees and we sparkled together.

"So beautiful, Edward," she smiled. "My angel."

"No, you're mine," I purred, caressing her shimmering cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. The shimmering of her skin stopped as did mine. When her eyes opened, they were the color of the richest chocolate. Her skin was pink and her beautiful blush covered her cheeks. She wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me down to her body. Our lips clash together. Bella's legs wrap around my waist, urging me closer to her heat. Her hands moved to my ruined shirt and pushed it over my shoulders. I tossed my shirt onto the ground and continued my assault on her mouth. My hips were moving of their own accord against her jeans.

"Make love to me, Edward," she begged. I smiled crookedly and removed her shirt, tossing it with mine onto the ground. I kissed down her torso, nibbling along the swell of her perfect breasts. With a flick of my wrist, I snapped through her bra and her pert nipples bounced free. I pulled one of her breasts into my mouth, flicking her nipple with my tongue. Bella's hands tangled into my hair as she moaned quietly.

I kissed further down her belly and reached her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down her long, lean legs. Her panties slipped off with her jeans and she lay on the ground, completely bare for me. _Edward, it's not fair. I'm completely naked…in my birthday suit and you're still wearing your jeans._

I smirked and quickly divested myself of my jeans. I licked her navel and spread her legs. Her arousal was glistening in her lower lips. I glided my nose along her slick folds, relishing in the essence of my beautiful and sexy wife. I looked up at her and she was biting her lip. _Please, Edward. _

"What do you want, my love?" I asked as I teased her.

"You. I need you. I want you." _Just you. Make me yours, Edward. I don't need all of the bells and whistles. Make love to me. _I crawled back up her body and positioned myself at her core. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," I said reverently as I eased into her body. Our connection bonded us and I could feel every pain, every joy, everything with my wife, through her eyes, body and soul. I sat up and held her in my arms. She held my face, caressing my cheeks. _I'm yours, sweet Bella. Forever. _

"I know you are," she smirked as she started shifting on my erection. "You're mine and I'm yours. For eternity."

"Damn right," I smiled as I kissed her lips. My arms wrapped around her waist and she continued moving on my arousal. The world fell away and all that mattered was the woman in my arms. We were in love and celebrating that love, reconnecting after a traumatic experience. For the first time in all of my life, I felt at peace and it was all because of my Bella.

"I love you, so much, Edward Cullen," she breathed.

"I love you more, Isabella Cullen," I replied, cupping her cheek. She growled quietly and covered my mouth with hers. Our bodies rocking together in our erotic dance. I can feel her muscles clench around me, quivering in anticipation of her impending release. "You are my whole life, my reason for breathing. I promise you that we will do whatever you want. The world is ours for the taking."

"I know what I want to do first," she whispered, playing with my hair.

"What?"

"I want to come all over your perfect cock," she smirked. "Harder, Edward."

I smiled wickedly and flipped us so I could oblige her request. My thighs slap against her hips. Our lips were nipping and melting against each other. Bella's fingers were scratching down my back. She met me, thrust for thrust. _I'm coming, Edward. So fucking good._

"I know, my sweet girl," I replied as I nibbled on her ear. "Come for me. Please, baby. All over me."

She clamped her eyes shut and her muscles milked my body in quivering pulses. Her release triggered mine and soon I was spilling into my wife. My beautiful wife. My mate. My soul. My only love.

"You're mine, too," she whispered. "My only love." _I'm so lucky that I get to keep you forever. _

"I'm the lucky one, Bella," I replied. She blinked a few times and our bodies changed back to our vampire incarnations. My skin reflected off her face and she was truly an angel. "Now that the threat is over, officially, what do you really want to do first?"

"Get up and wash," she giggled. "I fought Tanya, remember?"

"Right. Ew," I said, wrinkling my nose. "After that…"

"Two words," she smirked. I gestured for her to continue. "Wrigley. Field."

Fin


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: I own none of this. I only like to borrow Stephenie Meyer's creations and play with them. I only wish I could have the creative mind like that. Oh well…**_

_**This will be the final chapter plus an epilogue. The battle…that's all I'm saying…**_

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

***Three months later***

"Alice, this dress is horrendous," I grumbled. "Why couldn't you get married in Vegas like me?"

"Because, I want to have the big white wedding. Besides, my MOH, it's payback for not being able to plan your wedding," Alice said mischievously.

"What the hell is a moe?" I asked.

"MOH, M-O-H, Matron of Honor," Alice explained with a wave her hand. "You're my best friend and so it makes sense for you to be my MOH. Edward is Jasper's Best Man."

"Does Rose have to wear this monstrosity?" I asked. "It's pink."

"No, it's magenta," Alice chided. "And yes, Rose has to wear it. So does Esme."

_Edward, you are so lucky…you just get to wear a tuxedo, _I grumbled to my husband who was next door getting fitted for his tuxedo.

_True, but Alice is making us wear pink vests, _ he chortled. _We really had the right idea about eloping. _

"Yes, we did," I said. "Alice, come on."

"Shut it, Swan," she chided. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be officially Jasper's wife. I need my MOH to be on her 'a-game.' Have you hunted recently? You're cranky."

"It's been awhile," I grumbled. "After we finish with the fitting, I'll take Edward and go. I've always wanted to see Wisconsin."

"It's flat," Alice snickered. "Okay, you're done. This dress will fit you like a glove tomorrow. You need to make sure that you are alright since you're shielding all of us for the ceremony. It's supposed to be sunny. I don't want your dad and his _girlfriend_ to be blinded by our sparkling skin."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have some carnivores," I chuckled. "Can I put on normal clothes now?"

"Yes, you PITA," Alice said flatly.

"I'm so not a pain in the ass," I retorted.

_Yes, you are,_ Alice thought mentally. "Go feed, brat."

I rolled my eyes and darted out of the bedroom to change out of the pink dress from hell. I put on a pair of jeans and one of Edward's button-down shirts before heading into Edward's room in his brownstone in Chicago. _Ah, memories. Hazy, human memories, but memories none-the-less. _

After the fight with the Volturi, we all ventured back to the house in Forks. Marcus and Aro were still beating each other stupid when Edward and I returned from the meadow. They called a momentary truce to move their brawl to the backyard of the sprawling mansion. Marcus was still pummeling Aro with his own hand until Carlisle deemed their fight a draw. Carlisle gave Aro a choice, death or exile. Aro was defeated and surrendered to Carlisle, choosing death. His mate was gone as was all of his coven.

Aro decided that he would let Marcus seal his fate and he was destroyed. Marcus took a great deal of glee lighting the fire that ultimately ended his brother. After Aro's demise, Marcus decided to join the Denali coven and adopt our vegetarian way of life.

Since our family was the coven that defeated the Volturi, we were now the new ruling class. We all deferred to Carlisle as he was the oldest of our family. He made the executive decision that whatever happens in the world of supernatural creatures; that we would be fair and just. No tribunals or hearings. Democracy in its finest. Carlisle suggested we have a legislative branch instead of one ruler. We were currently in the process of electing two representatives from each country for the new legislative 'Volturi.'

"You ready, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his lean form. "I'm feeling bears today."

"Yep," I smiled. We took off in the night toward northern Wisconsin. The pickings were slim but at least the possibility of bears was there. Once we got to a forest preserve that had an abundance of wild life, Edward and I hunted efficiently. He got three deer and one black bear. I got two black bears and an errant moose. We disposed of our kills and walked to a small lake in the forest preserve. "Can you believe that Alice is getting married?"

"Yes. I've been hearing about it nonstop since we left Forks," Edward said dryly. "Oh, I want these flowers, and this dress and let's not forget about the food for the humans!" He squealed exactly like Alice and then turned to me, his face completely deadpan. "I was ready to kill her."

"You imitate Alice very well, Edward. You should show her," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I value my manhood. Thanks. She'd remove my penis and chuck it into Lake Michigan," he shuddered. "That would make you very sad."

"Yes, it would. I love your cock, Edward. It's so pretty," I giggled.

"My cock is not pretty, Isabella. Seriously, was one of the bears high? You're like, giddy," he laughed.

"Nah. I'm just happy. I get to spend a few hours, alone, with you," I smirked. "I've missed you, hubby."

"I've missed you, too. I can't wait to finish our honeymoon," Edward frowned. "Stupid Volturi."

"Edward, we'll get our honeymoon," I said. "It's just postponed. Besides you and I both know that it's just going to be a sex-a-thon."

"And this is a bad thing, because?"

"It's not. Love you, Edward," I said as I kissed him. "I'm still waiting for Wrigley Field."

"Soon, love. Very soon," he smiled. He wrapped his arms around my body and we sat quietly. It was so nice compared to the loud house in Chicago. We closed up the house in Forks and returned to Edward's brownstone a week after the battle. I was freaking out slightly since there were so many humans. However, Edward assured me, as did Alice, that I wouldn't buckle. In fact, I was able to go out with humans shortly after our return. I met up with Angela and her new boyfriend, Ben at Voo Doo.

Just to be safe, Alice and Jasper came with. Angela and Alice became fast friends and was invited to her wedding. Along with Ben. And Eric, my former boss. Let's not forget Mike, Jake and all of the wolves.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"We probably should head back. We've got about two hours until the sun rises," Edward murmured. "Alice will probably want to play 'Bella' Barbie."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Tempting but this is my sister. As annoying as she is, we're family. Besides, you're her MOH," Edward joked as he stood up.

"Don't you start, Edward Cullen. I'll show you a MOH," I grumbled. "Race you home?"

"Bella, you know I'm going to win," he said.

"We'll see," I smiled as I took off like a shot. Edward growled as he followed me. We ran all throughout Wisconsin and once we hit the northern suburbs of Chicago, I turned on my wheels. I also used my magic to throw large objects toward my husband. He was blocked from my mind and couldn't access my powers, so I was easily pulling ahead. With a flourish, I dart up the stairs of Edward's house, squealing gleefully. "I win!"

"You cheat," Edward snarled as he threw me over his shoulder. "I can't wait until your newborn strength goes away and you won't be able to beat me. Though, a Volkswagen? That hurts, Bella."

"It missed you. Besides it was a piece of crap," I giggled as I tickled his sides. Edward barked out a laugh and dropped me. I hopped up and ran into his bedroom. I pushed Edward against the wall with my mind. _That wasn't very nice, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You dropped me. _

_You threw a Volkswagen at me, _ he countered. "Mine was a lot less harmful, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella! I need you to shower," Alice sang. "Edward, go to the hotel and make sure that Jasper is getting dressed. I'm getting married today. You two can fight later."

"We're not fighting," we both yelled. _We're having fun…playing…_I finished mentally.

_I'll play with you later, my dear wife,_ Edward growled in my head, his golden eyes darkening.

"Dude! The Wedding Coordinator from Hell has sent me up here and I better not see your skinny asses," Emmett boomed from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and knocked him down with my mind. "Bella! Alice needs to make you into her dream MOH and Edward needs to calm down Jasper, if that's possible."

"What's wrong with Jas?" Edward asked.

"Pre-wedding jitters," Emmett explained. "Alice had a vision of Jasper running into Lake Michigan and swimming to the upper peninsula. We gotta go, Edward. Grab your monkey suit and let's boogie."

"Fine," Edward replied evenly. _To be continued, Mrs. Cullen. I have a surprise for you after the reception. Are you game?_

"Definitely, Mr. Cullen," I purred as I latched my hands around his neck, kissing his soft lips. "Go save Jasper from a long swim. Love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled crookedly. He kissed me a few times in succession before going to get his tuxedo from his closet. With a wink, Edward breezed out of the room and left with Emmett. Alice and Rose danced into my room. They tugged on my hands to the main floor that had been changed into a full-scale salon.

"Alice, we're immortal and subsequently close to perfect," I said. "Why all of the hoopla?"

"Every girl needs pampering on her wedding day," Alice said sagely. "I'm only doing this once. Right, Rose?"

"What? I love weddings and Emmett loves letting me have another one every ten years or so," Rose shrugged. "Esme has had her share of weddings, too!"

"Only two," she chimed from her bedroom. "Carlisle insisted on having a full renewal for our fiftieth wedding anniversary. So, shut it." Esme glided down to the kitchen and sat down in one of the seats. "Who is making us beautiful?"

"I am!" Jacob snickered. He turned the corner and was wearing all black with his hair pulled into a low ponytail. "I've dabbled in cosmetology."

"Oh, hell no," I said as I turned around.

"Bella, please?" Alice pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip and widened her eyes pathetically.

"That's just pitiful," I snorted. "Ugh, fine. Since it is your wedding day, Tink. No permanent changes, Black. We're stuck like this forever."

"Trust me, Bella," he smiled.

"Why do I not believe you," I grumbled.

Three hours, five cans of hairspray and a whole lot of shellac later, we were all 'beautified' to Jacob's standards. Shockingly enough, we look really good. My hair was curled and pulled up into an elegant up-do. Rose's hair was straight and twisted into half up, half down style. Esme looked like a Vargas girl while Alice's hair was pinned into finger curls.

"My work here is done. Now, I'm off to make the boys look dashing," Jacob laughed as he kissed all of us on the cheeks. "Later!" He skipped out of the house and drove off on his motorcycle. Alice pretty much demanded we get dressed in our dresses. Esme helped me get into my pink, no, MAGENTA one-shouldered dress. _This is for Alice. Quit being such a brat. She's your sister. You can endure wearing pink and heels for her. _

"You look beautiful, Bella," Esme said with a soft smile.

"So do you," I replied, giving her a hug. "I'm surprised that Alice managed to find a dress that flatters most of us."

"Most?"

"I think I look like one of the muppets," I snickered. "Pink is not my color."

"It's MAGENTA!" Alice chimed from her room.

"Why aren't we helping her?" I asked.

"Because she's Alice and she's a bit of a control freak," Esme whispered conspiratorially. "She'll need our help in three…two…one…"

"Can someone come zip me?" Alice yelled.

"How did you know?" I guffawed.

"Have you seen Alice's dress?" Esme snorted. "It's beautiful but quite intricate. Come on, let's get her dressed and we'll get her married. Is your shield ready?"

"Yep." I centered myself and wrapped my shield around Esme. Her skin pinked up and her golden eyes appeared to be a lovely hazel. "Look in the mirror." Esme stepped to the mirror in my room and she gasped. "All of you are shielded right now. You look human."

"I forgot what color my eyes were," she crooned. "Hazel. Thank you, sweet Bella."

"Esme, I'm not sweet. I'm a snarky, sarcastic, pain in the rear," I said as I stood behind her, leaning my head on her shoulder. "But you love me."

"I do," she giggled. "Come on, you brat." She tugged on my hand and we headed up to Alice's massive bedroom. She was holding up her dress and glowering. I zipped while Esme fluffed. Rose came in with a veil and pinned it in her hair. It was surreal. It looked like four humans getting ready for a wedding, but we weren't.

Alice was primped and poofed. We took a few pictures, with Carlisle manning the camera. He was going to officiate over the ceremony while Edward was giving Alice away to Jas. They were still the closest to each other besides the two of us. After our pictures, we loaded up in the limo and drove to Millennium Park. We timed our arrival with a cloudy moment so I wouldn't get exhausted with my shield. Moving quickly, we reached the small tent near the gardens where we were having the ceremony. All of our family was inside, waiting for the go ahead. The only person missing was Jasper. He was pacing near the Bean.

"Is Jasper shielded?" Carlisle asked.

"He is," I replied. "Why?"

"Sun is about to come out," Alice chirped.

I poked my head out of the tent and saw Jasper. He was standing near the bean, wearing a black tuxedo and white vest. His skin was sun-kissed and his eyes were ice blue. "He's good. Looks nervous as hell, but good." _You look better, Edward. I really love your green eyes. Have I told you that?_

_Yes, baby. If I could keep my eyes green for you, I would,_ he crooned. He slipped behind me and kissed my neck. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," I said as I pulled one of his hands to my lips, brushing them along his palm. Emmett fake gagged and snickered as he left the tent. Carlisle chuckled and followed Emmett. The string quartet that Alice hired was playing some music. Our friends, family and wolves were milling around, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The music morphed and Edward perked up.

"It's time," he smiled. "Esme and Rose, you're being escorted by Emmett. Bella, you're on your own since I'm walking Alice down the aisle."

"I see how it is," I joked. I elbowed his ribs. He mocked being in pain before kissing me deeply. "See you in front, Edward." I pushed away from him and picked up my bouquet of _pink_ flowers. Emmett was assisting Esme and Rose up the aisle before taking his spot behind Jasper. _Alice says to wait five seconds before walking_. I nodded, indicating that I heard Edward's voice. I counted to five and began walking down the aisle. Most of our guests were vampires and subsequently needed my assistance. I held them in my shield during the ceremony, giving them a human façade. Thankfully, Alice had arranged for an indoor reception. Or else, I would have had to kill her, or remove a body part.

I took my spot across from Jasper, winking at him. I opened my mind and let him. _Oh, my God. I think I'm going to puke. Wait, I can't puke. I'm a vampire. Why in the hell am I so fucking nervous?_ I patched into his calming power and gave him a soothing hug. _How? Thanks, Bella. What would I do without you?_

"Puke," I hissed quietly so that the humans couldn't hear us. He chuckled and shook his head. However, his chuckles quickly dissipated when Edward stepped to the aisle with a radiant Alice on his arm. Now, Alice was gorgeous. No doubt. But, my eyes were on the exquisite man escorting her up the aisle. _Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are, Edward? _

_Oh stop it! You're making me blush,_ he snickered. And he really was blushing. _Besides, you're the beautiful one. Gorgeous, alluring, exquisite, perfect…_

_Edward, now I'M blushing_, I giggled mentally.

_I've missed your blush, Isabella. I'm so glad I get to see it today,_ he smiled. _Ouch! Damn it, Alice! _ I glared at Alice who looked like she pinched Edward's side. Hard. By this time, they had reached the front of the altar and smiled at Carlisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mary Alice Cullen to Jasper Whitlock," Carlisle said smoothly. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"As a representative of her family, I do," Edward answered. "I love you, little sister."

"I love you, Edward," she smiled as she hugged my husband. Edward took Alice's hand and placed it in Jasper's. Once they touched, Jasper calmed down visibly and an aura of happiness filtered all around us. I hazarded a glance at my dad and saw him lace his fingers with Sue. We were all feeling the warm, fuzzy feeling being radiated by Alice and Jasper. Christ, Jacob and Mike were practically humping each other in the back row. I mentally moved them apart, arching a brow at both of them. Jacob blushed while Mike looked like he won the New York City Marathon.

_Ewww! Mike jizzed his pants,_ Edward groaned. _Apparently you didn't pull them apart fast enough. _

_That's disgusting,_ I said, wrinkling my nose. _Crusty Newton spooge. Yuck._

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. No more dry humping from the gay werewolf and his husband in the back row. There were a few sweet kisses from Charlie and Sue. That shocked me. But, it made me happy, too. My dad was taken care of, in theory. He is no longer alone and I don't feel so guilty about leaving him.

With new Volturi rule, the protocols were still in place regarding humans know about our existence. However, Marcus, said that it was okay for my dad to be aware of our lives. I could still maintain contact with him until he died. My smile faded quickly as the ceremony ended. _Charlie's going to die. _

Edward saw my expression and led me away from the crowd. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"Just a realization," I whispered.

"Do you want to get out of here for a little bit?" Edward asked.

"Once everyone is in the reception hall," I answered. "I don't want the world seeing the wedding party glittering like a damn disco ball."

"Good point," Edward snorted. The wedding party and all of the guests all clambered onto a trolley that drove use to the W Hotel on Lake Shore Drive. Once inside, Edward guided me to a small ballroom. It was decorated for a baby shower for the next day. Apparently, the mom was going to have twins. "Talk to me, Bella. Why did you get so sad at the end of the ceremony? You missed Jasper unhinging his jaw to practically swallow Alice whole."

"Damn," I chuckled. "Anyhow, I got sad because I realized that Charlie and all of my friends are eventually going to die. I was thinking about what Marcus said about me being able to maintain contact with Charlie until his death."

"Bella, there's something you need to know," Edward explained. "We're vampires. In addition to that, you're a witch…"

"Yes, I know this, Edward," I said, arching a brow.

"Don't be a smart ass," Edward chided. "Bella, Charlie will die. Eventually, but you can still see him."

"What? How?" I asked.

"I spoke with Marcus about this while you were hunting with Alice and Esme in Forks," he began. "Because of our magical connection, we can possibly channel our families. Our parents, siblings…we don't have to say goodbye."

"Have you tried it?" I whispered.

"I did. I saw my sister for about ten minutes," he said with a wide grin. "Katherine looked exactly the same and she was happy. We hugged and spoke about my life. About you. About everything…well, everything that we could in ten minutes. Unfortunately, she faded away."

"How did you do it?" I asked, gripping his hand.

"I tapped into your mind and focused on my sister. Magically, she appeared. Do you remember getting weak during your hunt?"

"I did. I was confused since I wasn't using any magic," I laughed.

"You weren't. I was," he grinned crookedly. "You want to try it?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm assuming you want to see your mom, right?" Edward asked.

"No, I want to bring back my dead hamster from when I was ten," I deadpanned. He smirked. "Yes, I want to see my mom."

"Okay. Now, close your eyes and hold my hands," he said. "Focus on your mom. Picture her in your mind." My eyes fluttered shut and I imagined my mom before she died. All hippie and zen looking. Her eyes were bright and sparkling. She loved me. "Keep focusing, Bella." He tightened his hands and I felt myself grow tired. A light tinkling sound filled the room and I saw a light through my shut eyelids.

"Bella?" came my mom's voice.

I turned and looked to see my mom standing in front of me, just as I pictured her. "Mom?" I squeaked.

"Yes, baby," she smiled. She held open her arms and I ran to her, falling into her embrace. She smelled the same: like patchouli, eucalyptus and Downy. "Oh my sweet girl. You've grown up. So much."

"I've missed you, Mommy," I sobbed.

"I know. I'm so sorry that you've had be without me for so long," she said as she pulled me away. "Now, are you going to introduce me to that stud standing behind you?"

"Shit! Sorry. Mom, this is Edward Cullen. My husband," I said. "Edward, this is my dead mother, Renee."

"I may be dead, but you don't need to remind me," Renee chided. "Just bring me down to visit you, sweet girl. I want to see how my baby is doing every so often. I can only watch so much from up there. I need to look away when you two are…"

"Yeah, stop, Mom," I said.

"What? You're an adult. I know that you and your husband have sex," she giggled. "Hot vampire sex. Damn. I wish I found myself one of those. Have you two made love under water yet?"

"No, Renee," Edward laughed. "Perhaps when we finish our honeymoon."

"I'll make sure I ignore you both when you do so," Renee smiled. "Now, what's your plan after today?"

"Finish our honeymoon," I smiled. "Travel the world. Hunt some carnivores. Make love."

"You mean 'fuck like bunnies?'" Renee joked. Edward barked out a laugh. "You're newlyweds. I get it. When Charlie and I were together, we had the most amazing sex life. Unfortunately, that was the only thing we had in common. But, at least we got you out of the deal. You know, you saved our world, Bella. Your powers are unparalleled. Put mine to shame."

"You had powers?" I asked.

"I could freeze things, like you. But that was it," she smiled softly, sitting down at one of the tables. "I also didn't have the power boost that you do. You two are lethal."

"We make a great team," I said as I sat down on Edward's lap. He laced his fingers through mine and nuzzled my neck. "How often can I see you?"

"Not very often," Renee frowned. "You can summon for me like you just did or I can randomly pop down for a visit. However, it can only be once ever few months. I'm not of this world anymore, Bella. I will always watch over your and know that I'm so happy that you found your soul mate. You were chosen for each other the moment you were both born. Your mom and I are great friends, Edward. She's so proud of you."

"What is it like?" Edward asked. "I never asked my sister."

"It's like the best dream. No pain. No poverty. Only happiness," Renee said wistfully. "We are sad that we are not with our loved ones on Earth but some of us are lucky enough to get summoned, like Katherine and me. However, time passes differently. What is years down here on Earth, is just moments in heaven." Renee's face frowned. "Shit. My time is almost up. I may not be here, but I'm always here." She placed her hands on mine and Edward's chest. "I love both of you. Take care of my baby girl, Edward."

"I will, Renee," Edward smiled. "Thank you for her."

"Thank you for loving her," she blinked. She gently pulled on my hands and wrapped me in one of her hugs. "I love you, my sweet Bella. I'm so glad that we have this opportunity to see each other again. I'll see you soon, my girl."

"Okay, Mom," I whispered, squeezing her tightly. We let each other go and a warm white light surrounded my mom. She started to fade away. "I love you."

She smiled softly, "I love you, too." The light brightened and she was gone.

Edward slipped behind me and held me tightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, turning in his arms. "Thank you for showing me that…"

"We probably should head into the ballroom. They're getting ready to introduce the wedding party," Edward urged. I nodded and kissed his chin. We laced our fingers together and walked toward the main ballroom where the wedding was being held. Alice hugged me and smiled before dancing back over to Jasper. The DJ began announcing the wedding party and we all danced and boogied into the head table.

The meal was uneventful. The wait staff found it odd that the wedding party requested no meals but didn't make big deal since we were paying them a shit-ton of money. Once the humans in our party finished their meals, Alice and Jasper shared their first dance as husband and wife. Edward danced with Alice for the 'father-daughter' dance while I danced with Jasper for the 'mother-son' dance.

The rest of the night passed by filled with laughter, bad dancing and a very drunk Eric flirting with one of the wolves. Before the night ended, Edward slipped from my arms. He said that he had an errand to attend to for the happy couple and he darted away. Alice was bouncing on her toes excitedly. Seriously, she was like on speed or something.

About midnight, Emmett's cell phone rang. He smirked and took my hand. "Emmett, what the hell?"

"Your hubby has a surprise for you. I'm supposed to have you change and then I'm to personally escort you to an undisclosed location. Here's your bag," he said, waggling his brows. I grabbed the bag and looked inside. There was a short skirt and a tight Cub's t-shirt.

"A blindfold?" I spat. I held up a black satin tie.

"Just go change," Emmett said, exasperatedly. I nodded and went to change into my new outfit. I stuffed the pink dress into the bag and released my hair from its hairsprayed prison. I tied my hair back in a low ponytail and met up with Emmett. He had put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. On his head was backwards baseball cap. "Come on, Mrs. Cullen. We're heading to the roof. Once we get up there, you get on my back and tie that blindfold over your eyes."

"Emmett, I don't like this," I said.

"Bella, this is part of your wedding present to us," Alice said.

"How is my leaving part of your wedding present?"

"Shut it and just go," Jasper snickered. "You and Edward are starting your honeymoon, again, tonight. Have fun and don't…"

"Jasper! Hush!" Alice chided. "Go on, Bella."

Emmett took my hand and we walked to the roof of the skyscraper. On the roof, Emmett tied the blindfold over my eyes and picked me up. "Trust me, Bella. Besides, if we fall, it's not like we can break anything."

"Not comforting, Emmett," I said flatly. He laughed jovially and took off. I buried my face into his chest and prayed that he wouldn't fall or drop me or get caught. His movements were smooth. I didn't even realize that we were moving if it weren't for the breeze blowing along my legs and through my hair. We stopped about fifteen minutes later and Emmett placed me on my feet. I could smell grass, paint and wood. I also smelled leather cleaner and the slight musk of body odor. I wrinkled my nose at that one.

"Have fun, Bella. See you soon," Emmett said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I take off my blindfold?"

"Possibly, sweet girl," Edward crooned. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes," I smiled. "My snarkiness has been in check all day."

"Not really," he chuckled. "You've been bitching about wearing pink all day. In case you hadn't noticed, I also wore pink."

"The majority of your outfit was black, Edward," I pointed out. "Can I take this blasted thing off now?"

I felt a swoosh of air and Edward's hands around my waist. He kissed my shoulder before removing my blindfold. I blinked and looked around. I saw ivy, grass and holy shit… "Wrigley Field?" I squealed. I turned around and fuck me sideways. Edward was wearing a Cub's uniform. "God, you are like my own personal wet dream, Edward."

"You like?" he asked as he stuck his thumbs in the belt loops of those insanely tight pants.

"I love. And I would love to rip it off of you," I said as I stepped toward him.

"Oh no," he smirked. "This may be your fantasy but it's also mine too. I'm in control, Mrs. Cullen. Besides, I happen to like this. I'd prefer to keep it intact, please."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my tight shirt. Edward groaned and adjusted his hardening cock in his pants. "Isabella, I intend on fucking you on every flat surface of this field before dawn."

"So, what's stopping you?" I asked, biting my lip. With an erotic growl, Edward crouched and pounced, caging me with his body. We crashed against the ivy-covered wall and we began fucking like bunnies. My skirt didn't survive. Nor did my shirt. Or the rest of my clothes. Edward's tight little pants were shredded after our third round of fucking in the bleachers.

As the sun was slowly starting rise, I was straddled on Edward's lap. I was wearing his Cullen jersey. Edward had swiped another pair of pants from one of the players' lockers and ran his fingers through my hair. "No amount of time will be enough to spend with you, Isabella Cullen. But forever sounds good," he whispered.

"It does. I'll follow you anywhere, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, my love," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Where to first?"

"I think we should go around the country and make love in all of the baseball stadiums," I said, pressing my head up and looking up into his golden eyes. "We can cross off Wrigley Field. Next up, U.S. Cellular Field?"

"No. It's not that. It's Comiskey," Edward said flatly. "Which way?"

"No, witch way?" I smirked. I looked around the field and magically fixed the damage we did and turned back to my husband. He grinned crookedly and held me to his chest.

_Witch way, indeed. _


End file.
